Les Enfants de la Vérité
by Melior
Summary: Telian et ses amis sont dispersés, d'anciens et de nouveaux ennemis apparaissent, bien déterminés à les anéantir. Il est temps pour les Clairvoyants d'achever leur mission, ou la planète disparaîtra.
1. Est ce réel ?

_Salut ! Me revoilà donc avec la partie finale de mon histoire. Après ça, il n'y aura plus de suite, sachez-le. Alors rassurez-vous, cette fic ne se terminera pas en queue de poisson comme la précédente. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Disclaimer : Tous les Tabhaisavers ainsi que Telian, Gillian, Frongeon, Senki, Yakino et Nathalie sont mes créations. Tout le reste appartient à Square Enix. _

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Est-ce réel ?**

Rien ne troublait le silence de la grotte, sinon le clapotis de quelques gouttes tombant du plafond. Le lac était toujours silencieux, imperturbable comme Vincent.

Assis au bord, il attendait. Ou plutôt… il se préparait. Il se préparait à lever les yeux. La grotte n'était éclairée que par la lumière des cristaux bleus. Et au centre du lac, dans le plus grand d'entre eux, trônait une femme.

Belle, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche en lambeaux, des colliers de perles entouraient son cou. De petites boucles d'oreilles argentées aux motifs délicatement ciselés rehaussaient la beauté de son visage. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair étaient tressés en queue de cheval dans son dos.

_Encore… Nous voici à nouveau face à face… Lucrécia. _

Le cristal parut vibrer. Une voix traversa la surface glacée, pour atteindre les oreilles de Vincent.

_Je suis désolée. _

Plus tard, dans une chambre de l'auberge de Kalm, Vincent repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

_Pourquoi ? C'est à moi de m'excuser_, pensa Vincent.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la table près de son lit. Un verre de vin y était posé, avec son PHS ouvert. Il pouvait voir le message de Reeve écrit dessus :

« _Un festival commémorant la reconstruction de la ville suite aux dégâts causés par Meteor a lieu à Kalm. Retrouvons-nous là-bas pour discuter des détails. Je me charge de l'auberge. Amuse-toi bien._ »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la musique de la télé, annonçant les dernières nouvelles du soir.

« _Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'équipage. Voilà déjà trois semaines que ce dernier aurait disparu dans Midgar. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Regardons les dernières images qui nous sont parvenues._ »

Vincent lut en tête de l'émission : _Une équipe de télévision et 38 membres d'une équipe d'investigation sont considérés comme ayant disparu. _

Les ruines du building Shinra apparurent, avec des ambulances et toute l'équipe dont parlait l'en-tête de l'écran. Une jeune fille blonde prit la parole :

« _La porte scellée trois ans auparavant est sur le point d'être réouverte. Un lieu jusqu'ici secret, enfoui au plus profond des quartiers de la Shinra. Selon nos dernières informations, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes auraient été transportées ici. Nous pensons que c'est de là que viendraient les rumeurs selon lesquelles, la Shinra utilisait des cobayes humains pour ses expériences. Cette fois, nous avons l'appui de notre équipe TV ainsi que des bénévoles… Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

Vincent sursauta. Dehors, on tirait des feux d'artifice. La fête battait son plein. C'était la pleine lune. Tout Kalm était en liesse. Des lamions illuminaient la ville, des stands proposaient toutes sortes de cadeaux, ou de la nourriture. Les gens portaient tous un collier ou une couronne de lierre. Même les enfants, qui pressaient leurs parents de leur acheter quelque chose.

Un défilé de jeunes danseuses en tenue paysanne défilaient à travers la rue principale de la ville, dansant au rythme d'une musique folklorique.

Vincent regardait tout cela du haut de la fenêtre, et pensait que s'il avait été humain, il aurait pu participer à cette fête… Avec Lucrécia, qui marcherait en se tenant à son bras, regardant le feu d'artifice, riant, applaudissant les danseuses, le suppliant de lui acheter un cadeau et le faisant céder par un baiser…

Il se souvint de son dernier dialogue avec Telian.

« _Si vous n'arrivez pas à réparer vos fautes tout seul, alors nous vous aiderons, Vincent. C'est pour ça que Kadaj et moi nous battons contre nos propres démons. Pour devenir plus forts et ne plus jamais laisser Jenova, Hojo, la Shinra, Élion ou des monstres du même genre blesser des gens. C'est pour ça que nous nous battons, désormais. Et moi, je me battrai pour ce en quoi je crois, comme Gillian s'est battue pour moi. Elle m'a pardonné, mais j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Alors je me battrai aussi pour honorer sa mémoire, et pour ceux que j'aime. C'est ma façon de me pardonner. Et je me battrai pour que vous restiez en vie et puissiez un jour revoir Lucrécia. Je veux sentir mon âme jumelle heureuse. Quand tout sera fini, je ne veux pas partir en la laissant seule et perdue. Si vous ne croyez pas en votre force, croyez en moi et mes amis, Vincent._ »

Ces paroles avaient fait du bien au jeune homme. Il avait compris que Telian était une amie, quelqu'un qui croyait encore qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien en ce monde.

Mais le lendemain, il ne l'avait plus vue. Yakino, la Wutaïenne de l'équipe, lui avait ordonné de partir à Kalm sur demande de Reeve.

Et ce soir, Vincent attendait. Mais il aurait aimé savoir ce que devenaient Telian et ses amis. Allaient-ils bien ?

Soudain, quelque chose le tira de ses songes. Un coup de feu ! Et des bruits d'hélicoptère… Les gens dehors se mirent à crier. Que se passait-il ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

C'était à devenir fou. Telian ne comprenait pas. Elle revoyait encore Kadaj, qui la regardait avec des yeux embués par les larmes, malgré le pouvoir écrasant de Weiss. L'adolescent avait alors un visage de pierre, un air froid, meurtrier. Mais son regard débordait de peur.

Et le sabre… Masamune qui lui avait transpercé le ventre ! Elle était morte, non ? Cette sensation que le sang arrêtait de couler dans ses veines, son cœur qui ne battait plus et le froid en elle…

Ici… Où était cet ici, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle existait encore, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour se trouver quelque part ?

Elle ne sentait rien. Ni le sol sous ses pieds, ni même le vide. Elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid, elle ne sentait même pas qu'elle avait un corps. Pas de cheveux frôlant sa peau, pas de jambes ballant dans le vide, pas de mains dont les doigts pouvaient se frotter nerveusement les uns contre les autres.

Pourtant… elle était là, elle le sentait.

_Je suis morte. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme. Et j'erre dans le néant. _

Oui, ce devait être ça. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation d'avancer. Où ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle existait, elle le sentait. Et elle était sûre d'une chose : elle était fatiguée. Mais une âme pouvait-elle éprouver de la fatigue ? Sans doute, car parfois la jeune fille se sentait épuisée, accablée par trop de soucis. Et là, c'était pareil.

Mais Telian eut bientôt la sensation de… trébucher. Elle tomba au sol. Oui, ça y est, elle sentait les choses. Elle avait un corps. Elle portait des vêtements, sales, déchirés et couverts de sang au niveau du ventre. Oui, elle était là, elle existait, elle respirait, elle vivait !

Mais elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Peut-être à Edge, en pleine nuit noire. Non. Le sol sous ses pieds était dur comme de la pierre. Edge n'avait pas de sol en pierre, mais en béton.

Épuisée et lasse, Telian trébucha et tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux. Son cœur pesait comme une enclume dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Tout valait mieux que cette horrible solitude, et ce vide affreux, insensé !

_Est-ce que… je suis vivante ? Oui, je le suis. Je suis Telian, et je suis vivante. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne suis pas un fantôme… _

Mais il lui était difficile de se souvenir d'un temps où elle n'avait pas vu le monde dans le noir, une époque où le monde lui-même n'avait pas uniquement consisté en un vide noir et des voix chuchotantes. Elle avait l'impression que sa propre âme avait commencé à fondre, comme si elle devenait une forme creuse. Aéris et Zack n'étaient même pas là !

_Je suis Telian Riddle_, se remémora-t-elle. _J'ai affronté Jenova, Sephiroth, Rufus Shinra, les membres de la Force de la Terre, le dieu Hadès lui-même, j'ai découvert les Maniths. Je suis réelle. _

Comme dans un rêve, elle se mit à traverser les salles et les couloirs d'un grand château qui évoquait la forme d'un coquillage géant. C'était un endroit avec des sculptures magnifiques, épousant la végétation environnante. Des oiseaux chantaient, l'eau d'un torrent coulait dehors.

Mais malgré tous ces bruits, cette eau n'était toujours qu'un rêve, ces oiseaux des fantômes. À chaque fois qu'elle voulait les toucher, la promesse se changeait en fumée entre ses doigts ; les murs s'assombrissaient et disparaissaient, la lumière diminuait, les magnifiques ciselures s'effaçaient, et Telian se retrouvait dans le noir.

_Les Cetras sont passés par ici, sans doute. Je crois reconnaître Ajit. Et en un sens, tout est ici, dans ce néant… comme si les fantômes eux-mêmes rêvaient des temps anciens. _

Une idée sombrement séduisante se forma dans l'esprit torturé de Telian. Peut-être pourrait-elle… traverser ? Elle irait _dans_ le souvenir, elle vivrait dans la belle Ajit et plongerait son visage dans les torrents vivants qui parcouraient la Forêt Endormie, et cette fois, ils ne se changeraient pas en fumée. Elle vivrait à Ajit, et elle ne reviendrait jamais vers ce monde sombre et hanté d'ombres qui se désagrègent… Une voix sévère retentit dans sa tête :

_Ne jamais revenir vers ta famille ? Ne jamais revenir vers tes amis ? Ne jamais revenir vers tes devoirs ? _

Mais le rêve d'Ajit était magnifique. Elle pouvait voir des roses et d'autres fleurs incroyablement colorées grimper sur les murs pour baigner dans le soleil. Elle pouvait voir les Cetras. Le rêvait montrait une époque antérieure au moment où Jenova était arrivée. Les Anciens accueilleraient certainement une voyageuse perdue… Oh, seigneur, lui permettraient-ils de les rejoindre depuis les ténèbres ?

La grande salle devant elle palpita, mais ne disparut pas. Du nuage de silhouettes mouvantes, l'une d'elles se fit plus distincte. Un homme Cetra, peau blanche comme la neige, cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Il se tenait entre deux arbres noueux couverts de fruits, et ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers Telian. Il marqua une pause. Une expression étrange se dessina sur son visage, comme s'il avait entendu une voix l'appeler par son nom dans un endroit désert.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez me voir ? » dit Telian d'une voix haletante. Elle avança vers lui à quatre pattes à travers la pièce. L'homme continua de regarder l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée.

La terreur parcourut l'adolescente. Elle l'avait perdu ! Ses membres se firent flasques et elle tomba sur le ventre. Derrière l'homme, une fontaine d'eau miroitait, les gouttes qui volaient à travers la lumière scintillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Il ferma les yeux, et Telian sentit un contact interrogateur aux confins de son esprit. Il ne semblait être qu'à quelques pas d'elle, et en même temps aussi distant qu'une étoile dans le ciel.

« Vous ne me voyez donc pas ? hurla-t-elle. Je veux entrer ! Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Il restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, ses mains croisées devant lui. La pièce s'assombrit, jusqu'à ce que lui seul restât dans une colonne de lumière. Quelque chose toucha les pensées de Telian, comme le pas d'une araignée, comme le souffle d'un papillon.

_Fais demi-tour, Enfant de la Vérité. Fais demi-tour et vis. _

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'une sagesse si vaste et bonne que Telian se sentit tenue et sue. Mais ses mots lui furent cruels.

_Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi. _

Il commença à disparaître. Durant un moment, il ne fut plus que l'une des nombreuses formes vagues de cette vision ancienne. Puis la pièce magnifique elle-même vacilla et disparut. Telian était étendue dans le noir et la fumée.

_Parti. En me laissant derrière. _

Telian pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pût plus pleurer, jusqu'à ce que sa voix fût rauque et que son visage lui fît mal.

XxXxXxXxX

Il pleuvait depuis plus de trois jours sur l'île des Tabhaisavers. Personne ne sortait de l'école. Personne, sauf Kadaj. En fait, depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne bougeait plus. Il restait assis sous le grand arbre au centre du campus. Il ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de le soulever, voire juste le toucher légèrement, il se débattait comme un fou, il frappait, hurlait, griffait, mordait… même ses frères en avaient fait les frais !

Inlassablement, Kadaj revoyait la scène où il sortait du lit, dans la chambre du 7th Heaven, le sang qui coulait des bras de la pauvre Tifa venue lui apporter un verre d'eau, puis Telian, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-sœur, et qu'il tuait sur ordre de ce démon, Weiss…

Et les mots de Rufus, qui revenaient toujours, en écho, entre chaque image.

« _Bien fait pour toi. Ce crime… cette situation… Au fond, tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'es qu'un incarné, un vulgaire clone de Sephiroth, qui suit le même chemin maudit que lui. Maintenant, lâche-la et va-t-en. Que comptais-tu faire avec elle ? Quand bien même elle vivrait encore, tu es un héritier de Jenova, celle qui a détruit la race des Cetras, le peuple saint que Telian devait protéger. Vous êtes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit ! Tu es celui qui a blessé Telian, pauvre crétin ! Je te l'ai dit, à chacune de tes attaques, je t'arrêterai ! VA-T-EN !_ »

Et c'était ce que faisait Kadaj. Lentement, à mesure que le temps passait, il s'éloignait du monde des vivants. Il disparaîtrait bientôt, son âme avait déjà perdu de la force, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre.

_Tiens, parce que tu l'avais, au départ ? _dit une cruelle petite voix dans son esprit.

Kadaj baissa tristement la tête. Ses cheveux argentés laissèrent s'échapper des gouttes de pluie. Bientôt, il partirait. Peut-être verrait-il Telian dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Non, les Tabhaisavers n'y avaient pas droit. Alors où allaient-ils ? Il ne reverrait même pas Telian dans l'au-delà, mais qu'importe. Il avait tout perdu : l'espoir, la chance de réparer ses erreurs, la confiance qui s'était formée en lui à mesure que l'amitié avec Telian et les autres grandissait, la sensation d'avoir une mère grâce à Lucrécia, et la certitude d'être plus qu'un clone de Sephiroth après le combat contre Koldor. Tout cela n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'une chose, maintenant : partir. Mourir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Bientôt, il ne gaspillerait plus d'oxygène, il ne serait plus un poids pour personne.

Oui, bientôt, tout cesserait. Et ce serait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Nathalie regardait dehors. Malgré les gouttes qui couvraient le verre de la vitre, elle voyait la silhouette noire de Kadaj, dans la cour.

Nathalie maîtrisait la magie du soin, parce que son âme était née pour aider, soigner. Et Kadaj souffrait depuis son retour, une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Son pouvoir se limitait à soigner les blessures physiques. Soigner l'âme était une chose si délicate ! Telian lui semblait bien plus douée qu'elle pour cela.

Elle se tourna vers la table où Senki était assis. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, lui aussi. Yakino n'était plus là depuis trois jours, elle disait avoir des affaires urgentes dans le monde extérieur. Elle ne leur avait rien dit concernant Deep Ground, personne ne savait rien. Tous ne pouvaient qu'attendre, se questionner. Où était Telian ? Pourquoi Kadaj était-il dans cet état ? Quand Yakino allait-elle revenir ? Et Lucrécia ? Et qu'en était-il d'Élion et des Maniths ?

« Senki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Je noie mon ennui », dit-il en sortant une bouteille d'alcool et un verre de sous la table.

Nathalie secoua la tête. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver pour tomber aussi bas », dit la jeune fille.

Senki aussi avait essayé de faire réagir Kadaj. Il l'avait critiqué, frappé, traité de cauchemar-junior, mais le jeune homme n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt, un signe que quelque chose d'atroce avait dû se produire. Plus rien n'allait, décidément !

« À ton avis, quand reviendra Yakino ? » dit la jeune fille en se retournant.

Elle vit Senki debout, avec un verre posé de chaque côté de la tête.

« Grandes oreilles ! » dit-il en riant. Puis il les mit sur ses épaules et mit deux assiettes sur ses yeux. « Libellule ! »

Nathalie se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Ne jamais parler de trucs sérieux avec lui, c'est une règle que m'avait enseignée l'équipe quand je suis arrivée le premier jour_, se rappela la blonde.

Agacée par les singeries du jeune homme, Nathalie alla dans sa chambre, enfila un imperméable puis sortit dehors. Elle marcha vers l'arbre. Loz et Yazoo se tenaient en retrait, sous le toit du pavillon du parc. Ils regardaient leur frère avec l'air triste et impuissant. La jeune fille hésita. Que faire ? Elle s'approcha.

« Kadaj ? C'est moi, Nathalie. »

Pas de réaction. La jeune fille s'assit près de lui.

« Tu devrais te reposer au chaud dans l'école, dit-elle. Quand Telian reviendra, elle sera triste de te trouver dans un état pareil. »

Le mot « Telian » fit sursauter le jeune homme. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Nathalie serra les dents. Rien ne pourrait donc rendre le goût de vivre au jeune homme ?

« Tu sais, Kadaj… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Une chose qui nous concerne, Telian et moi. Une chose au sujet de tous les Tabhaisavers. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Nous venons… d'une autre planète. Elle s'appelle la Terre. La force qui fait battre nos cœurs est différente de la vôtre, qui est la Rivière de la Vie. Mais l'une des choses qui nous aide à vivre, ici, c'est l'amour de ceux que nous rencontrons. Et Telian t'aime, non ? Si tu fais tout pour vivre, je suis sûre que cela l'aidera ! »

Kadaj n'en avait pas l'air, mais il entendait. Il réfléchit.

_Une autre planète… une autre force… Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Quand j'ai failli mourir, la première fois, après la réunion… Telian m'a donné la force de Gillian. Cette force… est celle de sa meilleure amie ! Je suis toujours lié à la Rivière de la Vie, mais je suis aussi un peu comme Telian et Gillian ! _

Mais il ne réagit pas pour autant. Nathalie ne savait pas que Telian était morte. Il ne le lui dirait pas, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne désirait q'une chose : mourir. Et il continuerait en ce sens.

Découragée, Nathalie retourna dans l'école, le laissant seul avec sa douleur.

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Je sais, ça ne va pas vite, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour peaufiner la suite, et j'ai beaucoup de boulot en même temps ! _

_S'il vous plaît, ne m'en veuillez pas ! _

_Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour me faire des reproches, d'acc' ? _

_Sur ce, merci et à bientôt ! _


	2. Où Senki prend la parole

_Merci nmfrter, Ysa666 et Ravenhill pour vos reviews ! _

_Yukira Shiroi et Naucicka, j'espère que ça va, vous aussi ! Bonne lecture pour quand vous arriverez à ce chapitre. Et oubliez pas que je surveille la suite de vos histoires respectives… (ce n'est pas une menace, juste un rappel d'une fidèle lectrice qui souffre du suspens et veut connaître la fin !)_

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

**Où Senki prend la parole**

Vincent et Reeve étaient assis face à face sur des bancs dans un camion, qui roulait dans la nuit, à travers la Plaine Déserte.

« Qui étaient ces hommes ? » demanda Vincent.

« Des soldats de Deep Ground », dit Reeve.

« Deep Ground ? »

« Oui. L'ombre de la compagnie Shinra, construite par feu le président Shinra, et complètement cachée du reste du monde. »

« Construite ? » dit Vincent.

« Le but était de créer une armée de guerriers surhumains capables de ne laisser aucune réalité interférer avec leurs projets. »

Vincent baissa les yeux. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'idées, elles ravivaient toujours en lui de pénibles souvenirs.

« Vincent, l'homme que tu as rencontré il y a quelques heures, Azul, est aussi un membre de Deep Ground mais il appartient à une unité d'élite connue sous le nom de Tsviets. Toute l'organisation a été gardée secrète, aucun soldat n'a jamais rien avoué. Néanmoins… Rien n'est comme je m'y attendais. »

« Même une personne dans une position comme la tienne n'a été informée ? » dit Vincent avec méfiance.

« Non. À part le président, les seuls qui connaissaient l'existence de Deep Ground étaient Heidegger, Scarlet et le chef du département de recherches biochimiques, Hojo. »

En entendant ce dernier nom, Vincent frémit.

« Après la mort du président, continua Reeve, le transfert du pouvoir à son fils s'est exécuté si vite que je doute qu'il ait eu un quelconque brieffing sur ce projet. Un dossier résumant les faits a été donné à certaines personnes, mais en tant que responsable du développement urbain, je doute fort qu'on aurait pensé à me mettre sur la liste. Tout ce que nous avons récemment découvert sur Deep Ground tenait dans de vieux dossiers de Scarlet. »

Reeve soupira, puis il reprit : « Vincent, est-ce que tu as entendu parler des mystérieures disparitions qui ont eu lieu à Junon ? »

« Mmmmm… Je me souviens que le reportage disait que 20 ou 30 personnes avaient soudainement disparu. »

« C'est ce que le reportage aurait aimé que tu crois, dit Reeve. C'était pour éviter la panique à l'échelle mondiale. Le véritable nombre de personnes disparues en un seul jour s'élève à 1200 personnes. »

« Hein ? » dit Vincent.

« 1200 personnes ont soudainement disparu, sans laisser aucune trace. Le WRO a mené une enquête privée mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, sauf des rumeurs. Depuis la disparition des habitants de Junon, les gens d'Edge disent… »

« Edge ? ! » dit Vincent.

« Les gens d'Edge affirment que nuit après nuit, des cris retentissent en provenance de Midgar. Serait-ce le vent ? Laisse-moi te poser une question : est-ce que le vent souffle en résonnant comme le gémissement d'un millier d'âmes ? Écoute. Peux-tu les entendres ? Les cris… »

Ils tendirent l'oreille. En effet, on put bientôt entendre des cris, des gémissements, comme si des gens étaient en train de se faire torturer. Des pleurs, des cris, des suppliques… tous portés par le vent.

Soudain, un micro brouilla le bruit et une voix dit : « Monsieur ! On vient de pirater notre transmission, nous avons capté quelque chose ! »

Reeve se tourna vers l'ordinateur. L'écran s'alluma, révélant une image un peu floue.

Au travers d'une lumière bleu électrique évoquant celle de la mako, on pouvait voir un homme assis sur une espèce de trône métallique. Il avait un pantalon militaire et des bottes. Il était torse nu. On pouvait voir sa tête couverte de cheveux hérissés.

« _Enfin. L'heure est venue de purifier ce monde. Pour cela, ceux qui sont purs seront ''épargnés''. Les autres seront pourchassés et exterminés. Ils seront tailladés, étouffés et massacrés. Battus, poignardés et broyés. Étranglés et empalés. Abattus et exécutés sans aucune pitié. L'heure est venue de purifier ce monde. __Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_ »

Il tendit les bras vers le ciel en continuant de rire comme un dément. Puis l'écran s'éteignit.

« Où… D'où ce signal pouvait-il… » balbutia Reeve, encore sous le choc de cette horrible transmission.

Soudain, le camion fut secoué. Tout le monde se leva de son siège. Reeve courut ouvrir l'arrière du véhicule. Une créature évoquant un lion noir avec une queue de feu bondit vers lui. Un tir l'arrêta.

Reeve se tourna vers Vincent, qui rechargeait son Peine de Mort. Un combat allait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, Nathalie décida de trouver une activité qui lui permettrait de tuer le temps. Elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle avait choisi un livre de médecine botanique et allait s'installer à une table de lecture, quand elle vit Senki traverser la salle en courrant. Il portait une boîte sous le bras.

« Senki ! Le règlement ! On n'a pas le droit de courir dans la bibliothèque ! »

« Excuse-moi, Nat' ! Je ferai une heure de retenue sous la garde de la bibliothécaire pour compenser ! »

La jeune fille laissa tomber son précieux livre au sol.

« Tu viens de dire que tu acceptes de faire une heure de retenue ? De ta propre initiative ? ! »

Là, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Est-ce que Senki venait d'être touché par la même folie que Kadaj ? C'était contagieux ? La jeune fille se leva et se mit face au rouquin. Elle bondit sur le côté, mais Senki se mit de nouveau face à elle, pour cacher la boîte.

La jeune fille essaya différents tours, mais le rouquin les esquiva tous. Nathalie le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un réfléchissant intensément. On pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis des rouages dans sa tête.

« Oh ! Regarde, Nathalie ! Le prof de médecine est sur le tableau des absences ! » dit Senki, montrant le tableau accroché au mur, près de l'entrée.

« Hein ? Quoi, comment ça ? » dit la jeune fille en suivant son regard.

Senki en profita pour s'enfuir. Il courut à travers le couloir et heurta Loz qui, une fois le choc passé, lui dit :

« Je sais ! Tu es vexé que mon petit-frère ne se bagarre plus avec toi et tu viens chercher un autre rival ! »

Senki l'aida à se relever, l'épousseta puis prit la boîte et courut vers les escaliers en criant : « Non, t'inquiète ! Je crois que j'ai plus trop envie de me bagarrer avec Kadaj ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

Il courut vers le dortoir des garçons. Loz écarquilla les yeux. Senki ne plus vouloir se bagarrer avec Kadaj ni qui que ce soit d'autre ? !

Nathalie et Loz arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Senki. Nathalie frappa.

« Senki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ? Senki, tu ouvres cette porte tout de suite ! »

Yazoo arriva à ce moment précis.

« Il y a un problème avec Senki ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oh oui ! dit la blonde. Un comportement anormal et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il transportait une mystérieuse petite boîte… une petite boîte pleine de trous. »

Yazoo se mit devant la porte et frappa.

« Senki ? C'est moi, Yazoo ! Tu sais, Yakino nous l'a tous déjà dit plusieurs fois : dans la vie, quand on a un problème, il vaut toujours mieux en parler à quelqu'un. »

Pour toute réponse, ils entendirent un curieux bruit, comme le grognement d'un cochon.

Nathalie prit un air indigné et cria :

« Je le savais, Senki ! Il y a une autre femme dans ta vie ! »

Mais bientôt, on entendit des cris humains. N'y tenant plus, Loz enfonça la porte. Tous virent alors que la chambre du jeune homme était en désordre. Et au milieu, Senki essayait vainement d'attraper un curieux petit rongeur : c'était comme un gros rat noir, avec des traits de lumière bleus traversant son corps. Il avait des yeux vers fluo comme deux gros verts luisants.

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! UN MONSTRE HIDEUX ! » hurla Nathalie en sautant dans les bras de Loz.

Yazoo attrapa la bestiole et la regarda.

« Non, on dirait un rat… mais il est bizarre, il dégage une aura bizarre. Et il a des yeux Mako ! Senki, où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« C'est mon ami ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la cave à vin de l'école. Il parle, et il s'appelle Raoul. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » dit la bestiole.

Et sur ces mots, il mordit Yazoo. Senki attrapa le rat et le jeta dans une cage prévue pour lui.

« Toi et tes goûts bizarres ! » jura Yazoo en sortant.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Viens, Yazoo, je vais te soigner, j'ai laissé mon bâton de soin dans ma chambre », dit Nathalie.

Ils avaient atteint le dortoir des filles quand Yakino accourut, essoufflée. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, des mèches de cheveux collaient à son front baigné de sueur.

« Tu es revenue ! » dit Senki, tout content.

« Pas avec de bonnes nouvelles, je le crains. Vous savez où est Kadaj ? »

« Dehors dans le jardin, il déprime sec ! » dit Nathalie.

« Je comprends. Dites-moi, est-ce que des soldats en noir avec des espèces de rayons bleus sur leurs uniformes sont venus attaquer l'école ? »

« Non, même les monstres se font plus calmes sur l'île, ces derniers temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas battu pour ramener Kadaj dans l'école. Pourquoi ? » dit Senki.

« Deep Ground. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail plus tard, je dois d'abord parler à mon grand-père et aux autres professeurs. En fait, il s'agit d'une armée spéciale, autrefois créée par la Shinra pour semer la terreur et la destruction. Plusieurs monstres de toutes sortes ont été lâchés sur tous les continents, et j'ai cru voir un petit monstre ressemblant à un rat sur l'île, en arrivant ici. Il se dirigeait vers la cave à vin. »

Les adolescents parurent soudain inquiets. Le rat de Senki ressemblait à la description de Yakino : noir avec des bandes bleues lumineuses. Et il avait été trouvé dans la cave à vin !

Une fois la jeune femme partie, ils se regardèrent. Que faire ? D'abord la disparition de Telian, le dépérissement de Kadaj et maintenant, l'apparition de Deep Ground !

Senki réfléchit, puis il prit la parole sur un ton fort solennel :

« Mes amis ! Le précipice du destin vient de se dresser devant nous. Mais par-dessus ce précipice, le pont fragile de la conscience est jeté ! Regardez, mes amis ! Sur le seuil de ce pont, le tribunal de l'histoire nous observe. Allons-nous nous dresser courageusement sur les semelles de la conscience, braver le précipice du déshonneur OU ferons-nous demi-tour, laissant notre cher ami Kadaj dépérir et livrant notre école à ce rat pour laisser à Deep Ground une chance d'envahir la planète ? Je sais que comme moi, vous ferez ce pas en avant, et avec l'honneur pour guide et la justice pour boussole, et sur nos dos le blanc parachute de la vérité, ensemble nous atteindrons avec fierté les rives d'un futur apaisé ! »

Nathalie, Loz et Yazoo applaudirent, l'air admiratif. Ça, c'était un discours !

* * *

_Voici donc le chapitre deux ! _

_Vous trouvez pas le discours de Senki trop relou, j'espère ? Mais bon, faut motiver les personnages, et je ne rate jamais une occasion de faire jouer le rôle de clown à Senki !_

_Laissez-moi des reviews, votre avis compte toujours énormément ! _


	3. Les limites de chacun

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Les limites de chacun**

Elena faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, qui faisait aussi office de bureau à Healen. Depuis que Deep Ground avait pris Edge d'assaut, les Turks avaient dû se retirer ici avec le président. Ce dernier passait son temps dans son propre bureau, à téléphoner à Reeve et aux cadres du WRO.

La jeune femme Turk s'ennuyait. Elle ne supportait pas ce manque d'action. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire ? Elle n'était tout de même plus une novice, après plus de deux ans passés dans le service des Turks !

D'un geste rageur, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir puis le referma violemment. Voilà qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi d'inutile sans réfléchir ! Une pile de dossiers soigneusement classés tomba sur le sol.

_Et voilà, maladroite ! _pensa-t-elle en se penchant pour les ramasser.

Un objet attira son attention parmi les papiers. Des photos de jeunes filles : Telian, Aéris et Gillian. Gillian…

Elena l'avait connue, elle était alors une novice, tout comme elle. La jeune femme blonde se souvenait avoir éprouvé de la sympathie pour elle. Gillian était une véritable exception, une élève brillante.

À quand remontait le temps de leur collaboration ?

_Deux ans plus tôt, deux jours avant l'enlèvement d'Aéris et l'explosion du Pilier des Taudis… _

_Elena entra dans la salle d'accueil des Turks du bâtiment Shinra. Elle n'était en fonction que depuis quelques semaines, et pour le moment, son travail se limitait à de la paperasse administrative. _

_Elle se dirigea vers le distributeur pour prendre un café, quand elle aperçut deux Soldats. Aie ! Avec eux, on pouvait s'attendre au pire. Les Turks et les Soldats ne s'entendaient jamais bien, ils se disputaient souvent le mérite de certaines missions. _

_Et Elena était une novice, une femme qui plus est ! Ils lui chercheraient sûrement des noises. Mais elle décida de continuer. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle était une Turk, ça signifiait quelque chose, enfin ! _

_Elle s'arrêta devant le distributeur et se fit servir un café. Elle leva la tasse vers ses lèvres, quand l'un des hommes la bouscula. Le liquide brûlant aspergea le costume de la jeune femme. _

_« Eh ! Regarde un peu où tu vas ! » dit le Soldat. _

_« Mais c'est vous qui… »_

_« Quoi ? ! Tu me cherches des ennuis, blondasse ? »_

_Elena serra les poings. _

_« D'ordinaire, les Turks vont fouiner dehors pour tuer des cibles bien précises, et pas braver la mort comme nous, les Soldats, sur le champ de bataille, non ? » dit son copain. _

_Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. _

_« Vous avez quelque chose à reprocher aux Turks, monsieur ? » dit une voix très jeune. _

_Elena fut surprise de voir celle qui avait parlé : une jeune fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs, et habillée comme elle. Elle avait un doux sourire et les yeux baissés. Les Soldats ne se retournèrent même pas. Dès qu'elle eut parlé, ils parurent affolés. Ils se tournèrent lentement, très lentement vers elle. _

_« M-m-m-mademoiselle Scott ? ! » dit le premier. _

_« V-v-v-vous étiez là ? » dit le second. _

_« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer à nouveau. Cependant, ce secteur est réservé aux Turks. De ce fait, chaque acte que vous commettrez dépendra de notre seule juridiction. Veuillez-vous en souvenir. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers eux, des yeux noirs parcourus par une étrange lueur verte, la puissante lueur Mako. Les Soldats bondirent en arrière et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Gillian cligna des yeux, l'air surprise. _

_« C'est quoi, ces manières ? Me traiter comme un fantôme ! »_

_Elena pouffa de rire, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. _

_« Merci », dit-elle. _

_Gillian parut étonnée, puis haussa les épaules. _

_« De rien. »_

_Elle s'en alla sur ces derniers mots. Elena en fut un peu surprise. Cette fille était aussi jeune que sévère et… intimidante. Elle dégageait la même aura que Tseng. _

_Une fois son costume changé, Elena prit le chemin de la salle d'entraînement du building. Elle enclencha une simulation et fit face à son propre double, d'il y a un mois. Elle voulait déterminer son niveau d'amélioration et de force. Combattre soi-même était une épreuve difficile, mais Elena voulait à tous prix augmenter sa force. Les problèmes mentaux devaient être surmontés pour assurer au travail. _

_Finalement, ce ne fut pas trop dur. Elena parvint à parer chaque prise de son double et à la mettre au tapis. Mais à ce moment, les deux soldats de ce matin entrèrent dans la salle. Voyant qu'elle était déjà prise, ils parurent fâchés. Ils décidèrent de la prendre comme cible d'entraînement. _

_Elena para un coup de poing, gauche, puis droite, gauche, droite, un coup de pied, puis elle glissa sur le côté et lui balança un coup de pied violent. Il tomba au sol. Son copain siffla et appela des copains. Six hommes entrèrent dans la salle. _

_Serrant les dents, Elena se mit en position, les jambes fléchies. Elle vit le second arriver et tenter un coup de poing vers la tête. Elena plongea sous lui et lui asséna une salve de coups de poings rapides et puissants au ventre. _

_Elle fit tomber deux autres au sol d'un bon coup de balai de la jambe, mais le temps de se relever, un autre la prit à la gorge. _

_Juste à ce moment, une ombre fit irruption par derrière et le frappa à la nuque. Il tomba au sol. Elena vit la forme sombre se ruer sur le dernier et se mettre sur les deux mains pour tourner sur elle-même. Ses jambes tournèrent comme des hélices et ses pieds vinrent frapper neuf fois de suite la tête du dernier Soldat. _

_Elena se rua sur cette forme et para un nouveau coup de pied. La forme s'immobilisa. Elle portait un uniforme Turk… Deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent de stupeur en reconnaissant la jeune femme blonde. _

_« T… toi ? » dit Elena. _

_Les jambes emprisonnèrent son cou et la firent basculer par-dessus elle. Elena tomba au sol et s'étala de tout son long. _

_L'adolescente se redressa et vint près d'elle. _

_« Sacré combat. Tu es balèze », dit l'adolescente. _

_La blonde ouvrit les yeux, l'air ahuri. _

_« C'est toi qui m'a mise au tapis et tu dis que je suis la meilleure ? ! »_

_La jeune fille sourit et lui tendit la main. _

_« Gillian. »_

_Elena regarda la main tendue avec méfiance. Mais les yeux de Gillian avaient perdu leur lueur Mako, signe qu'elle était sereine. Il n'y avait donc aucun artifice dans son comportement. Et puis, elle venait de l'aider, elle était une Turk, comme elle. _

_« Elena. »_

_Elle lui prit la main. Toutes deux sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le distributeur. Cette fois, personne ne vint les embêter. Elles prirent chacune un café puis s'assirent à une table. _

_« Alors, t'es dans les Turks depuis combien de temps ? » dit Gillian. _

_« Quatre semaines. Je n'ai pas encore eu de mission. »_

_« Dans ce cas, bienvenue au club. Je suis dans les Turks depuis une semaine pas plus. »_

_Elena écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Une semaine ? Tu as accédé à ce poste en combien de temps ? »_

_« Deux jours. Les examens se sont passés rapidement, je m'y suis mise full-time ! »_

_« Tu charries ? Personne ne peut… »_

_Gillian tendit brusquement le poing et fit sauter la tasse des mains d'Elena. Elle la rattrapa du bout du doigt sans renverser une goutte de café. _

_« Tu sais, je n'en ai pas l'air, dit Gillian. Mais après ce qui m'est arrivé il y a sept jours, je me suis faite à l'idée que tout était possible, même les trucs les plus dingues et surréalistes ! Je ne tolère plus aucune limite ! Si tu t'imagines que toi-même tu en as, que tu ne peux pas dépasser un certain niveau de force sans entraînement, alors tu échoueras ! Vise toujours l'infini, et tu pourras épater tout le monde ! »_

Ce discours avait émerveillé Elena autant qu'il l'avait stimulée. Gillian était une fille incroyable. Toujours débordant d'énergie, se moquant de son âge et du fait qu'elle était une fille, elle ne visait qu'une chose : la réussite !

Et pourtant, quelques jours après la fuite d'Avalanche des locaux de la Shinra, elle était partie pour Kalm et en était revenue complètement changée. D'après Tseng, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie : Telian Riddle.

Elena décida de tout faire pour remplacer cette amie : elle se battit comme une folle contre tous les ennemis qui vinrent sur sa route après ça. Quelques fois, Gillian était avec elle sur le champ de bataille. Mais son ardeur avait diminué. Pas comme la lueur Mako dans ses yeux, qui devenait anormalement puissante.

Elena l'accompagna une fois au laboratoire où Hojo lui faisait ces injections. La jeune femme blonde eut un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque le liquide vert parcourut le corps de l'adolescente, elle eut l'impression que cela provoquait de la souffrance en Gillian.

_« Gilly, je pense que tu devrais arrêter ces injections. »_

_« Ça va aller, Elena, t'inquiète ! Ça fait pas plus mal qu'un vaccin. »_

_Elena appuya sur le bouton ordonnant l'arrêter de la simulation d'entraînement. _

_« C'est faux ! Tu es faible. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! »_

_Agacée, Gillian tendit la main vers le bouton ordonnant la remise en marche, mais Elena lui prit le poignet. L'adolescente essaya un atémi, mais Elena le para et lui fit une glissa de la jambe. _

_La jeune fille tomba au sol. Et là, contre toute attente, elle se mit à pleurer. _

_« Je… je n'en peux plus ! Je suis à bout ! » gémit Gillian. _

_Elena ne sut que faire. Elle hésita, puis prit la tête de l'adolescente et la posa sur ses genoux, puis se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Ce geste parut apaiser Gillian. Elle ferma les yeux. _

_Elena fut surprise de ce qu'elle faisait : pourquoi cette tendresse soudaine ? _

_« Tu y arriveras, murmura Elena. Tu me l'as prouvé au début. Tu surmonteras cette limite. »_

_Gillian répondit par un petit gémissement. Elle s'était endormie. Mais soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Elle décrocha. C'était Rude. Il lui demandait de la retrouver sur les quais de Junon, Telian voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. _

_Gillian raccrocha puis sortit, l'air grave. Elena ne la suivit pas, encore surprise. Elle ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient, toutes les deux. _

Elena caressa la photo du bout des doigts. Plus tard, elle avait appris que suite à une dispute avec Hojo, Gillian s'était enfuie du labo, refusant de poursuivre les injections. Elle avait agressé quelques gardes qui avaient tenté de l'empêcher de sortir du building.

Cette fuite avait été considérée comme une forme de désertion, le nom de Gillian avait été rayé de la liste des Turks.

Le jour où elle l'apprit, Elena fut partagée entre la joie de voir que son amie avait suivi son conseil et stoppé les injections, et la stupeur en apprenant le sort qu'on lui avait réservé. La désertion signifiait la mort comme châtiment, si Gillian croiserait la route d'un Turk après cela. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un qui avait seulement fui pour éviter la mort ? Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ni de la trahison, mais de la légitime défense !

Et elle, Elena ? L'aurait-on traitée de la même façon, si on avait voulu la forcer à recevoir une injection de Mako ?

La jeune femme blonde fit la moue.

_Où es-tu, maintenant, Gillian ? D'après tout ce qu'Élion avait raconté, tu venais d'une autre planète. Et là-bas, il n'y aurait pas de Rivière de la Vie. Où allez-vous, dans ce cas, lorsque vous mourrez ? Où trouvez-vous le repos ? Et toi, Gillian ? Où es-tu partie ? Où ? _

Soudain, elle sursauta. Son PHS sonnait. Secouant la tête, Elena décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Elena ? C'est Tseng. Rejoins-moi dehors, on part. »


	4. Ceux qui méritent le repos

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Ceux qui méritent le repos**

Enfin de l'action ! Heureuse, Elena courut dehors et rejoignit Tseng. Elle fut surprise de voir une femme avec lui. La wutaïenne de l'équipe de Telian, Yakino Sato !

Sans un mot, la jeune femme sortit un chapeau de derrière son dos et le mit de force sur la tête d'Elena. La jeune femme blonde n'y comprit rien. L'instant d'avant, elle était dans les bois d'Healen. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait sur la plage d'une île ! Le chapeau traînait à ses pieds. Tseng en sortit, suivi de Yakino.

« Tseng… où on est ? Comment ? »

« Magie de Tabhaisaver. Je vous ai amenés ici parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour évacuer les élèves de mon école. Ils vont devoir aider à combattre Deep Ground. Et je tiens à vous prouver leurs capacités et leur bonne foi », dit Yakino.

Tseng regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une grande forêt sur cette île. Le manoir faisant office d'école était visible au sommet d'une falaise, à l'est.

Sur sa gauche, il vit quelque chose. Une pente qui descendait vers une vallée où trônait un lac. Cet endroit inspirait la paix, le repos.

Tseng et Elena s'approchèrent du grand miroir d'eau, sans comprendre ce qui les attirait vraiment. Ils virent quelque chose sur leur gauche, à quelques mètres de la rive. Une pierre. Un nom était gravé dessus.

« _Gillian Scott_ ? » lut Elena, surprise.

« Oui. C'est une tombe symbolique. Les cendres de Gillian reposent ici. Elle nous a aidés à combattre Sephiroth et le Météore, à la fin », dit Yakino.

Elle leur raconta le combat au Cratère Nord, les découvertes qui avaient poussé Gillian à redevenir l'amie de Telian, puis son sacrifice pour raviver le pouvoir du Sacre.

Tseng et Elena s'agenouillèrent devant la pierre et mirent leurs mains en position de prière. Ils virent des fleurs posées autour de la pierre.

« C'est vous qui avez mis ces fleurs ? » dit Elena.

« Non, elles viennent de Telian. Elle venait ici chaque nuit, quand tout le monde dormait dans l'école. Elle restait méditer une bonne heure avec elle, avant de repartir dans sa chambre », dit Yakino.

« Oh ? Alors elles étaient vraiment de très grandes amies ! » sourit Tseng.

Yakino hocha la tête. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ses pensées restaient fixées sur Telian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après la transmission du message à Vincent et Reeve, Weiss éteignit la caméra. Il réfléchit. Élion lui avait beaucoup parlé de cette fameuse école de Tabhaisavers où de jeunes humains avaient été modifiés génétiquement par la Shinra. Ils étaient des ennemis potentiels contre Deep Ground. Comment les éliminer ?

_Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, Kadaj. _

Sur l'île, la pluie avait cessé, mais Kadaj n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais les paroles de Nathalie l'avaient fait réfléchir. En un sens… peut-être devait-il essayer de faire un effort, se ressaisir et tenter de venger Telian, en essayant de trouver celui qui l'avait manipulé, puis le tuer ?

Il finit par se lever. Ses jambes étaient toutes ankylosées. Il fit quelques étirements et s'ébroua. Il se sentit un petit peu mieux physiquement.

Il fit quelques pas vers la fontaine pour aller s'asperger le visage d'eau, quand il sentit à nouveau la présence dans sa tête. Non ! Pas encore !

_Bien, tu es déjà debout. Maintenant, dégaine ton Souba. _

« Non ! Qui que tu sois, laisse-moi, j'en ai assez ! La mort de Telian ne t'a pas suffi ? » gémit le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un rire cruel. Kadaj réfléchit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne de toute forme de vie, ou il aurait envie de tuer ! Il courut vers l'ouest de l'île, vers le tunnel sous-marin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, dans le noir, il sentit la présence diminuer dans sa tête. Ouf ! Peut-être que la profondeur de l'endroit et l'épaisseur de la roche rendaient le contact moins clair ?

Mais soudain, il aperçut la sortie, qui menait à l'île des gobelins ! Et justement, Frongeon était sur la plage, faisant la cueillette des noix.

Frongeon se retourna et sourit en voyant Kadaj. Il courut vers lui avec un grand sourire, l'air tout content.

« Kadaj ! Tu es enfin sorti de ta déprime ? »

En le voyant, le jeune homme parut effrayé.

« Frongeon ! Sauve-toi ! »

« Hein ? ! »

« Sauve… toi ! »

Et soudain, son visage devint froid, ses yeux vitreux. Il brandit Souba et fonça sur Frongeon. Le gobelin baissa la tête, évitant de se faire décapiter. Il s'enfuit, terrifié.

« Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il trébucha sur une pierre, fit une roulade et heurta un tronc d'arbre. Il vit Kadaj qui fonçait vers lui en hurlant de rage.

Affolé, le gobelin sortit une noix de sa poche et l'avala. Il se métamorphosa en une noix géante qui s'envola dans les airs. Kadaj bondit à sa hauteur et tenta de le couper en deux, mais Frongeon l'esquiva de justesse.

Retombant au sol, le jeune homme le regarda avec l'air frustré. Puis il aperçut quelqu'un qui regardait la scène de loin, près du tunnel. Une élève de l'école !

Voyant qu'elle s'était fait repérer, elle courut dans le tunnel. Kadaj la poursuivit.

« Kadaj, arrête ! » cria Frongeon en flottant lentement dans sa direction.

Sur l'île de l'école, Yakino, Tseng et Elena venaient d'atteindre le perron d'entrée, quand ils aperçurent la jeune fille qui courrait vers eux, l'air terrorisé. Et un drôle de ballon dans l'air, qui ressemblait à une noix, avec deux gros yeux.

« Fuyez, attention ! Kadaj attaque ! » cria le ballon.

Tseng et Elena virent alors le poursuivant de la pauvre fille. C'était Kadaj. Les Turks mirent la main à leurs armes.

La porte s'ouvrit. Senki, Nathalie, Loz et Yazoo apparurent. Ils avaient entendu les cris de Frongeon, eux aussi. Ils virent tous Kadaj, qui s'avançait calmement, avec l'air menaçant.

Loz et Yazoo froncèrent les sourcils. L'aura qui émanait du jeune homme avait changé. Elle était anormalement puissante. Et ce n'était pas Jenova, ils l'auraient tout de suite reconnue. Ils clignèrent des yeux. Une image semblait superposée à celle de Kadaj. Un gars plus grand, baraqué, avec des cheveux gris en épis…

« Ce n'est pas Kadaj », murmura Yakino, consciente de cette vision, elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? » murmura Nathalie, effrayée.

Elena brandit son pistolet, mais Yakino l'arrêta.

« Arrêtez, enfin ! Nous ne devons pas faire cela ! »

« Quoi ? Mais vous savez qui est ce type ? » dit Elena.

« Et il a menacé une de vos élèves ! » renchérit Tseng.

« Ne faites pas ça, il est pas normal ! » dit Frongeon, qui reprit sa forme normale et atterrit sur la tête de Senki.

Soudain, Kadaj tendit la main. Sa matéria foudre balaya l'espace de ses éclairs, renversant tout le monde sur le sol.

Elena se leva en marmonnant des jurons. Elle vit quelqu'un se dresser devant elle. Elle prit peur. Kadaj tendait son Souba au-dessus d'elle, à nouveau, comme autrefois ! Les souvenirs revinrent, la paralysant d'effroi. Il l'avait transpercée sans pitié autrefois, à Ajit, quand il l'avait interrogée au sujet de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la tête de Jenova. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas plus que Tseng.

Kadaj entendit la voix dans sa tête.

_Tue-la ! Tue-la maintenant. _

Il leva Souba. Yazoo se redressa et lui dit :

« Arrête, Kadaj ! Reprends tes esprits ! »

Ces mots l'arrêtèrent. Son bras se figea au-dessus de sa tête. Elena n'en crut pas ses yeux. Yazoo lui demandait de l'épargner ? ! Et Kadaj hésitait, par-dessus le marché !

_Qu'y a-t-il, Kadaj ? Tue-la. Tue-la ! _

Kadaj pencha légèrement le bras.

« Bon sang, Kadaj, arrête ! On en avait fini avec ce genre de choses ! » dit Loz.

« Ils ont raison, secoue-toi ! » renchérit Senki.

Le bras de Kadaj se mit à trembler. Ses doigts se firent moins serrés autour du manche de Souba. Mais la voix revint, implacable, autoritaire.

_Allez, fais-le ! Tu as déjà tué une fille, alors une autre de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? ALLEZ ! OBÉIS ! _

Cette fois, Kadaj n'y tint plus. Il pencha en arrière, puis abaissa violemment son sabre.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurlèrent ses amis en chœur.

Elena ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur. Le sang gicla, il y eut un bruit de chair fendue. Mais… Elena ne sentait rien ! Elle risqua un coup d'œil.

De la main gauche, Kadaj tenait Souba au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Et sa main droite retenait son bras, qui saignait ! Il s'était empoigné le bras et planté ses doigts dans la chair, il s'était saigné jusqu'au sang pour arrêter son sabre !

_Maudit… pourquoi ne m'obéis-tu pas ? _jura Weiss.

Kadaj sentit son bras essayer de descendre, pour atteindre la tête d'Elena. Il fit volte-face. Tseng n'en crut pas ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il… il luttait pour ne pas tuer Elena ?!

Le jeune homme courut contre le mur de l'école et se mit à le heurter, plusieurs fois, sans arrêter, essayant de rester conscient grâce à la douleur. Il voulait lâcher son sabre, mais sa main ne lui répondait plus.

« Yazoo… Loz… emmenez-les tous loin d'ici ! » hurla Kadaj.

Yakino courut vers l'escalier et entra dans l'école. Tous les autres coururent vers le chapeau wutaïen laissé sur le sol pour eux.

« On saute tous dedans, allez ! » dit Senki.

Loz et Yazoo se tournèrent vers leur petit-frère, désireux de l'aider, mais Nathalie et Senki les entraînèrent avec eux vers le chapeau. Elena et Tseng sautèrent dedans les premiers, Nathalie ensuite, Loz juste après, puis Senki, mais Yazoo ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il hésita, puis il vit les portes de l'école s'ouvrir. Tous les élèves et les professeurs s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté, partant vers des directions différentes dans la forêt.

Yazoo vit une fille évanouie sur le sol, près de lui. Celle que Kadaj avait poursuivi depuis la plage sur l'Île des Gobelins ! Elle était évanouie.

Kadaj cessa de cogner les murs et la vit. Il leva son arme pour la frapper.

Étouffant un juron, Yazoo dégaina sa gunblade et tira sur le sabre, obligeant son frère à reculer. Il courut près de la fille, la souleva sur son épaule et courut vers le chapeau, mais Kadaj devina son geste et courut le premier près du couvre-chef qu'il détruisit.

Yazoo n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Il entendit un bruit d'hélice. Il leva les yeux et vit des vaisseaux de Deep Ground qui s'approchaient de l'île.

Deep Ground venait pour capturer les élèves !

Resté seul, Kadaj reçut un nouvel ordre de Weiss. Il actionna une nouvelle matéria dans son bras : la matéria Bahamut. Le dieu dragon jaillit du ciel et… jeta son rayon mortel sur l'école. Le manoir explosa en mille morceaux.

Dans la forêt, tous les élèves virent le spectacle et étouffèrent des cris d'horreur. Leur maison, leur seul refuge… l'école des Tabhaisavers venait d'être détruite !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle avait presque oublié son nom – elle avait en tout cas oublié combien de fois elle avait dormi, et combien de fois elle avait émis un souffle, signe qu'elle respirait, qu'elle vivait.

Où était-elle ? Toujours aucune idée. Il y avait longtemps, dans une autre vie, on avait dit à une autre Telian de chercher les Maniths, pour sauver la planète, la vie, l'univers.

Un rire atrocement rauque éclata et résonna dans le noir. Quelque chose, des chauve-souris ou de tristes petits souvenirs, prit son envol dans l'obscurité, bruissant comme une poignée de parchemins. Telian commença à ramper. Ses chevilles douloureuses, sa faim et sa soif terribles, sa totale solitude presque entièrement oubliées.

_Je veux respirer l'air. Je veux voir le ciel. Je veux voir le soleil et les étoiles ! Je suis… je suis… je suis Telian. Je ne serai pas un fantôme. _

Elle agita les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour défier le néant et la mort. Enfin, vaincue, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Telian se roula en boule et trouva un sommeil presque douloureux. Ses rêves furent puissants, mais déroutants. Des images, réalistes à en être cruelles, la hantèrent.

D'abord, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer :

« _Le Cerberus, aux frontières de nos mémoires, tisse les derniers instants de l'histoire de la vie._ »

Puis le noir se dessina en un paysage familier : Midgar. C'était une rue près du grand building Shinra. Il y avait de l'agitation, un vent puissant soufflait dans les rues. Le ciel était gris, orageux. Telian leva les yeux et reconnut la lumière rouge du Météore. Impossible ! Elle l'avait arrêté avec Aéris et Gillian, il y a deux ans…

Le rêve se poursuivit, ignorant ses questions. La jeune fille vit des vaisseaux atterrir près d'un groupe de secouristes. Telian reconnut une silhouette familière parmi eux : Youfie.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Mais prenez soin des blessés », dit-elle.

Telian vit un brancard passer, tiré par deux hommes. Elle reconnut Rufus Shinra.

_Je suis dans le passé_, comprit Telian.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça que le président avait survécu ! Il avait été retrouvé évanoui dans les ruines du building, après l'attaque de l'Arme… Et on avait dû le transporter à Healen plus tard, où il avait repris connaissance et pansé ses plaies avant de reprendre ses sombres intrigues.

« Faites-moi un rapport », dit Youfie.

« L'évacuation est terminée, dit un homme. Tous les blessés sont à l'abri. »

« Ok. On y va ! » cria Youfie à toute l'équipe. Puis elle indiqua : « Restez vigilants tant que les hélicoptères ne sont pas en zone sûre. »

Puis, tandis que toute l'équipe de secours s'éloignait, la jeune fille mit un talkie-walkie à son oreille et dit : « Nous avons terminé. T'en es où ? »

Telian vit l'image changer. Elle vit Vincent, près du grand Canon Mako.

« Terminé. Yuffie, jette un œil au Canon Mako. »

« Mais nous avons déjà… h-hein ? »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« A-attends, attends, quelque chose ne va pas. C'est impossible. Pourquoi y a-t-il encore des personnes ? »

« Youfie, retourne vers Cloud et les autres. Il me reste des choses à régler. »

Et sur ce, il coupa la communication. Telian le suivit jusqu'à la plate-forme de commande du canon. Là, ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta au plus haut point. Elle vit le cadavre d'Hojo, étalé sur le tableau de bord. Vincent le regarda un instant, ses yeux étincelant de colère, puis il tendit son Peine de Mort vers lui.

Mais soudain, un éclair frappa le building, près de Vincent. Une partie de l'édifice contenant des tubes de gaz explosa.

« VINCENT ! »

Telian vit Youfie arriver sur une espèce de moto volante. Vincent sauta derrière elle sur le véhicule, qui disparut dans la nuit.

Restée seule, la jeune fille regarda le tableau de bord. Hojo avait disparu ! Le corps avait dû basculer dans le vide sous le choc. Mais l'écran… elle vit quelque chose s'afficher dessus :

« _Fragment de programme amorcé._ »

Fragment de programme ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle voulut s'approcher, mais le rêve s'arrêta brusquement.

Telian s'éveilla brusquement, une sueur froide au front, tous ses membres tremblants… Ce n'avait pas été un sommeil ordinaire : elle était tombée dans quelque violente rivière de rêves, et avait été emportée comme un morceau d'écorce. Elle s'assit et frotta ses yeux, mais elle était toujours perdue dans le noir…

_Des rêves et des voix_, pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. _Il faut que je m'en éloigne. S'ils ne me laissent pas, je mourrai. _

Elle se remit en marche. Le rapide va-et-vient de son halètement encombrait sa bouche sèche. Si elle n'était pas déjà devenue folle, la folie s'empara d'elle en cet instant.

Les voix, qui étaient restées silencieuses jusqu'ici, s'élevèrent autour d'elle comme un chœur de moines dans une chapelle. Telian ne leur prêta aucune attention. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était marcher. Un pas et un pas et un pas et un pas. Quelque chose dans l'air était différent, mais elle ne put se décider à prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que c'était : les voix la hantaient et l'obscurité la défiait, menaçant de l'engloutir.

Telian se frotta les tempes en s'efforçant de chasser les images de son rêve qui essayaient de revenir. Sa tête la lançait. Elle grommela et s'assit. Elle continuerait d'être hantée par les rêves, semblait-il, quoi qu'il pût arriver.

Elle baissa la tête.

_Tu es morte, reconnais-le. C'est la fin, et tu ne peux pas rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, puisque tu n'en as jamais fait partie ! _

Elle en était là de ses idées, quand elle sentit quelque chose briller contre son cœur. Quelque chose qui frémit et parut se rouler en boule, comme un chaton.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était violet. Elle le prit dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un châle, violet, avec des inscriptions étranges tissées dessus en fil d'argent.

Elle entendit soudain une voix… Yakino !

« _Tabhaisaver, Enfant de Sagesse et de Vérité, _

_Toi qui ne vint pas au monde sur cette planète, _

_Envoyé pour protéger les enfants de la planète, _

_Ton œuvre s'achève maintenant. _

_Retourne en paix dans ton monde, _

_Puissent les Cetras honorer ton souvenir, _

_Tes ennemis oublier leur haine envers toi, _

_Et l'amour de ton âme jumelle te guider vers la paix._ »

Telian ne comprit pas ses mots, mais ils lui firent du bien… et du mal ! Comme si elle perdait quelque chose qu'elle avait méprisé au début, puis qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Et maintenant, il semblait qu'on le lui enlevait.

Le néant disparut. Telian leva les yeux, incrédule. Là-haut, dans le ciel… les étoiles, la Lune ! Et le vent, l'odeur de la nature la nuit, l'herbe qui fouettait ses jambes, le chant de la chouette, le bruit des vagues de l'océan pas très loin…

_Je suis revenue à la vie !_ pensa Telian.

Submergée de joie et de fatigue, elle sourit et leva les bras vers le ciel. Mais soudain, elle gémit. Elle baissa les yeux et cria d'horreur. Sa blessure était revenue !

C'en fut trop pour elle. Telian tomba au sol, évanouie et blessée. Mais vivante, encore vivante… pour combien de temps, avant de retomber dans le néant ?

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment. Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite viendra, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. À bientôt ! _


	5. Le sort des perdants

_Ysa666 et Ravenhill, merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! _

_Quant à Naucicka, Yukira Shiroi, Nmfrter, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que ce les examens ou le reste ! Encore une fois, quand vous arriverez là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Ah, en passant : Nmfrter, j'ai lu le chapitre "Renouveau" de The dream continue et même si ça a déjà été dit dans ma review, je l'adore ! Bon, à plus. _

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Le sort des perdants**

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » sanglota Kadaj pour ce qui devait être la centième fois.

Il tapait du poing sur le sol humide. Des feuilles s'accrochèrent à ses doigts rougis ; malgré toute cette agitation, il avait toujours froid.

« Pas juste ! » murmura-t-il, se roulant de nouveau en boule.

Après la destruction de l'école, il avait brusquement repris conscience et fui dans la forêt. Les soldats de Deep Ground avaient essayé de l'attraper, lui comme plusieurs autres élèves. Mais tous n'étaient pas humains, ils avaient des pouvoirs spéciaux et connaissaient mieux l'île que ces intrus.

Personne ne fut capturé cette nuit-là. Et aujourd'hui, le soleil s'était levé depuis plus d'une heure, mais la faible lumière ne portait aucune chaleur. Kadaj frissonna et pleura.

Et ce n'était pas juste, pas du tout. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être couché là, moite, malheureux, triste et perdu dans la forêt alors que d'autres avaient failli mourir de sa main, encore une fois ? Il avait même failli tuer Yazoo, son propre frère !

_Pourquoi ce monde me hait-il tant ?_ s'interrogea Kadaj en reniflant.

Il se remit à pleurer, plus fort encore.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Elle baignait dans une lumière pâle, une douce lumière semblable à celle des matins d'été. Était-ce la lumière des jardins du Paradis ? Non, elle n'était pas dans un jardin, ni même dehors. La lumière venait d'une fenêtre. Un rideau blanc l'adoucissait, remuant sous une brise légère. Dehors, une branche remuait et tapait sur la vitre avec un bruit mou.

Elle tenta de se soulever, mais elle retomba. Son matelas était souple, frais et doux sous la main, elle ne lui rappelait en rien le sol du néant qui avait accueilli son dernier sommeil. Elle referma les yeux et attendit. Elle ne se demandait pas où elle était. Elle sentait qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis sa mort. Et bientôt, lentement, surgirent les images, les émotions, les souffrances, et ce grand sentiment d'échec, trop intense, trop lourd à porter, sous lequel elle avait succombé.

La jeune fille vit un cadre sur le mur. La photo dessus lui rappelait quelque chose. Un paysage de plaine campagnarde. Elle l'avait déjà vue, dans son enfance, mais c'était sur Terre. Où était-elle, au fait ?

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et une femme portant une robe verte entra, marchant avec précaution.

_Ce n'est pas un hôpital_, en déduisit Telian.

La femme vint à son lit et Telian la regarda. Elle vit son sursaut, son étonnement, puis l'expression joyeuse éclairant son visage.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas… bien. »

Elle essaya encore de se soulever ; ce fut la femme qui la rejeta sur les oreillers.

« Je suis dans un hôpital ou une espèce de couvent ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous êtes chez Mme Riddle. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes chez votre grand-mère, Roxane Riddle. »

Telian cligna des yeux, ahurie. Mais oui, cette chambre… cette photo au mur… elle était en Bretagne, chez sa grand-mère, elle reconnaissait l'endroit à la perfection !

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » dit la jeune fille, dont le cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

Elle s'agitait. La femme posa sur son front une main apaisante.

« Allons, calmez-vous. Un paysan de la région vous a retrouvée il y a deux semaines dans les bois. Vous aviez une terrible plaie au ventre, comme un grand coup de couteau. Les médecins du centre de secours le plus proche vous ont identifiée. Votre grand-mère a appris la nouvelle et a lourdement insisté pour vous faire déplacer ici dès que possible. »

Chez elle… Chez elle… Telian se répétait mentalement ses mots, sans y croire. Elle était chez elle, sur Terre ! Impossible, ce devait être un rêve, un beau rêve… Mais non, pourtant, la douleur dans son ventre était là, et… et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux aussi étaient vraies ! Elle était chez elle, sur Terre, dans la maison de sa grand-mère adorée !

Soudain, la porte tourna sur ses gonds, précautionneusement.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Gillian, notre malade est réveillée. »

Telian resta figée d'étonnement.

_Gillian ? _

Non ! Là, plus possible ! Ce devait être un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! Gillian debout alors que Telian l'avait vue mourir, il y avait plus de deux ans !… Mais était-ce bien Gillian, cette radieuse apparition ? Cette jeune fille en robe blanche, aux cheveux sombres bien coiffés, aux yeux noirs d'où tout nuage avait disparu ?

Elle bondit jusqu'au lit et Telian retrouva un peu du visage de sa meilleure amie d'enfance lorsqu'elle vit des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

« Telian ! Telian ! Tu es guérie ! Enfin ! J'ai eu si peur, tu peux pas savoir ! Oh ! Telly ! »

Telian ne comprenait plus rien, mais cette explosion de tendresse lui était douce.

« Gillian… tu es morte, toi aussi ? On est au paradis ? »

Gillian cligna des yeux, ahurie. Puis elle eut un sourire douloureux.

« Ma pauvre Telly, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non, je te rassure tout de suite : nous sommes bel et bien vivantes, toutes les deux. Nous sommes mortes sur Gaïa, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, tu te souviens ? En fait… c'est un peu flou, pour moi. Mais je me souviens, après t'avoir donné mon énergie mentale pour Kadaj et ses frères, j'ai… je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. J'étais un peu perdue, j'ai flotté dans des rêves, des souvenirs de la vie des Cetras. Mais Aéris et Zack m'ont trouvée. Et ils m'ont dit qu'en récompense pour tout ce que j'avais fait, et pour être restée avec toi jusqu'au bout, ils acceptaient de me rendre la vie, mais seulement sur Terre. Alors nous sommes mortes sur Gaïa, oui. Mais sur Terre, non. C'est comme ça. J'avoue que ç'a été un choc pour moi aussi, quand je suis revenue ici. Enfin… prends ton temps pour assimiler tout ça, je suis passée par-là aussi. »

Telian se souvint avoir rêvé d'Ajit. Alors… elle avait vraiment vogué dans la Rivière de la Vie et rencontré un autre Cetra ? Et il l'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Elle comprit mieux ce qui s'était passé, la cause de cette sensation d'avoir failli entrer dans quelque chose de plus réel qu'un rêve, et pourtant plus flou, plus immatériel que de la fumée.

La femme, qui avait écouté leur dialogue sans comprendre, haussa les épaules.

« Je vais prévenir Roxane que vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle. »

Les deux adolescentes la regardèrent sortir. Telian secoua la tête. Alors elle était bien morte sur Gaïa…

« Mais Gilly… je croyais que tu avais donné ta force vitale à Kadaj et ses frères ! »

« J'ai un peu dérapé sur ce point, j'avoue. En fait, c'est la Mako qu'on m'avait injectée que j'ai donnée aux autres. Cette substance collait à mon âme, dans la mort. Mais mon énergie à moi, cette énergie qui n'est pas de la Mako, qui est je-ne-sais-quoi, m'a ramenée ici avec l'aide d'Aéris. »

« Gilly… »

« Oui ? »

Telian fondit en larmes.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais… Je ne voulais pas te trahir, je… »

Gillian s'allongea sur le lit de façon à la serrer dans ses bras sans lui faire mal. Elle enfouit la tête de son amie dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux châtains.

« Oh, Telly, je t'en prie, ne pleure plus pour ça ! C'était il y a longtemps, et nous sommes toujours amies, tu le sais ! Pardonne-moi, aussi, je t'aurais rassurée si j'avais su qu'en revenant sur Terre, je reviendrais à la vie, je ne t'aurais pas joué cette scène dramatique de mort héroïque ! Mais toi… tu as fini ton devoir ? »

« Mon devoir ? »

« Oui. Je t'explique : après ma résurrection, j'ai atterri dans les bois, comme toi. J'ai reconnu l'endroit tout de suite, puisque j'étais déjà venue pendant les vacances avec toi quand on était plus jeune. Ta grand-mère m'a accueillie chez elle et je lui ai raconté toute notre histoire, enfin, du réveil dans le cimetière des trains jusqu'à ce moment où je te donne mon stock de Mako pour soigner les trois frangins. Roxane m'a expliqué plein de choses sur les Tabhaisavers et, aussi, que lorsque le devoir du Clairvoyant est rempli, il reçoit un Manith qui lui permet de revenir sur Terre. Alors, tu as réussi à sauver la planète, en fin de compte ? Aéris t'a aidée, toi aussi, à rentrer chez nous, après ça ? Comment t'as sauvé le monde, ce coup-là ? »

Telian eut un pincement au cœur. Hélas, non, elle avait échoué. Elle était morte, en fait, comme Gillian.

« Je suis fatiguée… » murmura la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je comprends. Repose-toi, je te laisse. »

Gillian prit toutefois le temps d'arranger son oreiller, puis de la border avant de sortir de la pièce. Telian secoua la tête. Ainsi, elle était enfin rentrée sur Terre. Et tout ça à cause d'un échec.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois seule dans le couloir, Gillian referma doucement la porte et s'adossa au bois. Elle sourit. Enfin Telian était réveillée. Elle avait enfin pu parler à son amie et elle était heureuse. Mais Telian avait l'air si changé ! Elle avait le teint bronzé, les cheveux plus longs et un regard si triste…

Gillian aurait aimé lui poser des tas de questions, lui parler encore, mais elle avait conscience que son amie était épuisée. Elle prit le chemin du jardin, pour se changer les idées.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La panique générale avait gagné le groupe qui avait fui l'Île des Tabhaisavers. La magie dans le chapeau le ressentit. Ce genre d'accessoire créé par Yakino menait à l'endroit que la personne désirait. Mais sous cet afflux de peur et de sentiments contradictoires, il amena les personnes à des endroits différents : Senki et Nathalie atterrirent à Cosmo Canyon, Tseng et Elena à Healen… et Loz et Frongeon à Edge, envahie par Deep Ground.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » gémit Frongeon, assis sur le parquet et pleurant comme une fontaine.

Loz regarda autour de lui. Où étaient les autres ? Même Yazoo n'était pas là ! Pourquoi ? Soudain, il aperçut un soldat de Deep Ground. Voyant que celui-ci armait une mitraillette, Loz lui fonça dessus et lui asséna un direct du gauche juste à temps.

Il le fouilla et trouva une potion. Puis il revint près du chapeau et fit signe au gobelin de venir sur son épaule. Il allait mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, quand il vit quelqu'un en sortir. Il recula, s'attendait à voir Yazoo et les autres, qui devaient le rejoindre. Mais ce ne fut aucun d'entre eux.

XxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu peux y aller », dit la jeune femme Suzanne, l'infirmière qui avait accueilli Telian à son réveil.

Elle acheva de boutonner le col de la robe bleue de Telian. L'adolescente était un peu agacée. Elle n'était pas une gamine, quand même ! Elle ouvrit les deux premiers boutons en haut, pour faire plus détendu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. C'était une belle robe d'été bleu nuit, longue et ample, avec un lacet argenté noué autour, sous la poitrine. La jeune fille était pieds nus, ses cheveux dénoués. Il faisait trop chaud pour même porter des sandales.

Après deux jours de repos dans la chambre, elle avait enfin pu se lever. L'infirmière s'était montrée intraitable pendant sa période de convalescence. Gillian était venue la voir chaque jour, usant de toutes sortes de raisons du style : lui apporter un verre d'eau et des médicaments, ou son plateau de nourriture du déjeuner ou du dîner.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, Telian sortait de la chambre, guérie, propre et habillée, pour aller voir sa grand-mère.

Gillian lui offrit son bras avec un sourire malin. Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à une terrasse. L'endroit était magnifique. Un balcon large, avec vue sur la mer. Assise à une table, une vieille femme les attendait.

Elle était vieille, son visage était ridé, mais elle avait de longs cheveux argentés parsemés de petites mèches rousses, rebelles à l'épreuve du temps. Ses yeux étincelaient de vie. Roxane Riddle était une belle vieille femme.

En voyant Telian, son visage s'emplit d'émotion. Toutes deux se regardèrent un moment, silencieuses. Puis Roxane se leva et marcha vers Telian. Sa petite-fille courut se blottir dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent un long moment, émues toutes les deux.

« Telian… Oh, ma chérie ! »

« Grand-mère ! »

« Telly… ma petite-fille… »

Elle repoussa Telian et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

« Tu as tellement grandi ! Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille ! Je suis fière de toi. Gilly, viens, toi aussi, installez-vous ! »

Roxane leur amena des chaises longues et leur servit une limonade chacune.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage à Gaïa ? » dit la grand-mère.

Telian faillit avaler de travers. Lentement, elle posa son verre, tripota un moment le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts, regardant alternativement Gillian et Roxane. Puis elle lui raconta tout, depuis le début, sans rien omettre. Depuis son éveil avec Gillian dans la gare de Midgar jusqu'à l'instant où Kadaj, ensorcelé, avait planté Masamune dans son ventre.

Roxane ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, mais Gillian poussait parfois des cris de surprise étouffés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Telian sentit des larmes remonter le long de ses yeux. Parler était si éprouvant ! Gillian la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrêtât de pleurer.

« Je comprends tout, Telian, dit Roxane. Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'informer : le jour où toi et Gillian êtes parties, c'était le dernier jour de classe avant les vacances d'été. Tu as passé un peu plus de deux ans sur Gaïa. Et ici, un peu plus de deux mois se sont écoulés. »

Un peu plus de deux mois ? ! Telian faillit à nouveau s'étrangler avec sa limonade.

« Et maman et papa ? Ils savent tout ? » dit Telian.

« Eux aussi ont été sur Gaïa remplir leur mission de Clairvoyants, Telly, dit Roxane avec douceur. Nous sommes tous Clairvoyants depuis plus de dix générations. Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est que routine, pour des vétérans comme moi et tes parents. »

« Et… maintenant ? Je n'ai pas fini ma mission, grand-mère ! Je suis morte là-bas, et je n'aurais pas dû ! Comment je peux retourner sur Gaïa ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Pardon ? » dirent Telian et Gillian en chœur.

« Une fois qu'un Terrien meurt, il ne peut plus retourner sur Gaïa. En tous cas… pas ceux qui n'ont pas le droit. C'est le cas de Gillian. Et toi, tu as échoué dans ta mission, tu n'as pas reçu ton Manith avec le pouvoir du Cetra t'autorisant à rentrer chez toi. C'est pour ça que tu as erré un temps dans le néant, à mi-chemin entre le monde des vivants et la Rivière de la Vie. Tu as été tuée _en plein travail_, nuance. De ce fait, tu es condamnée à finir ton existence ici, sur Terre. »

Les mains de Telian tremblèrent, faisant cliquer les glaçons dans son verre.

« NON ! Je refuse ! Je dois y retourner ! Je… »

Roxane demeura imperturbable.

« Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. J'en ai déjà vu d'autres se plaindre en revenant, mais c'est ainsi. C'est le sort des perdants, des gens morts lors du combat contre Jenova. Ils en voulaient à Koldor, qui avait été l'un des rares survivants restés sur Gaïa. Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescentes seules et déroutées sur la terrasse. Telian tomba sur sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Ne plus jamais revenir sur Gaïa, ne plus jamais revoir ses amis… À côté d'elle, Gillian ne dit rien, encore sous le choc.

Que pouvaient-elles faire, de toute façon ?


	6. L'injustice de l'oubli

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'injustice de l'oubli**

Telian eut beau harceler sa grand-mère, la supplier de lui dire s'il existait un quelconque moyen de retourner sur Gaïa, cette dernière se montra inflexible.

Une semaine plus tard, comme c'était la fin des grandes vacances d'été, les deux filles durent prendre le train et rentrer à Paris.

Telian fut émue de rentrer chez elle et retrouver ses parents, dans son appartement en banlieue de Paris. Pendant toute la soirée de leurs retrouvailles, elle leur raconta ses aventures.

Les parents de Gillian ignoraient tout, eux. Ils croyaient que leur fille avait fait une fugue, mais ils ne l'accueillirent pas moins avec émotion et tendresse, eux aussi.

Le lendemain, ce fut la rentrée. D'un pas mal assuré, Telian marcha vers son collège. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'école des Tabhaisavers avec tristesse. Comme ses amis lui manquaient !

Soudain, des cris hystériques la sortirent de ses pensées.

« TELIAAAAAAAAAAAAN… AAARGH ! »

C'était Sally, une petite hystérique rousse de sa classe de 3e, qui fonçait vers elle. Telian l'accueillit par une gifle, minime mais suffisante pour l'amocher (c'était le seul moyen de la calmer, tout le monde savait ça dans la classe).

En entrant dans la salle de cours, Telian vit Gillian qui lui faisait signe. Elle discutait avec Alicia, une fille qui portait de grosses lunettes carrées, et Sam, son petit-frère.

« Coucou, Telly ! Bonne rentrée ! » dit Gillian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Telian lui rendit son clin d'œil. Pendant les derniers jours passés chez Roxane, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour jouer le rôle comme quoi elles avaient passé des vacances normales chacune de leur côté.

« Tiens ? Vous avez bronzé, toutes les deux, Telian et Gillian ! » dit Sam.

« Vraiment ? » dit Gillian.

« EH ! Ouais, elle a raison ! À croire que vous êtes parties quelque part _ensemble_ ! » dit Sally, sautillant autour d'elles.

Telian et Gillian échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Sally se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air catastrophé.

« MAIS ENFIN ! Pourquoi vous vous regardez, maintenant ? »

Elle prit les lunettes d'Alicia et les cala sur son nez. Elle prit l'air d'un docteur très sérieux et regarda Telian dans le blanc des yeux.

« Est-ce ce que _quelque chose_ se serait passé entre _vous deux_ pendant les vacances d'été ? »

Telian lui enleva les lunettes pour la frapper.

« Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi, andouille ! »

Elle poussa Sally dans sa chaise de bureau, puis revint près de ses camarades.

« Au fait, Gillian, comment étaient tes vacances ? Tu es partie ou tu es restée chez toi ? » demanda Alicia.

« Moi ? Euh… Je suis allée dans un endroit bizarre. »

D'un bond, Telian se leva de sa chaise.

« Un endroit bizarre ? » dit Alicia.

« Oui ! Là-bas, les gens sont… différents ! Ils ont tous des armes et des pouvoirs magiques dans de petites sphères de cristal… »

Telian fit mine de l'arrêter, mais Gillian lui fit un geste rassurant de la main et poursuivit :

« Ces sphères déchaînent les éléments, invoquent des divinités et peuvent même faire tomber un météore sur la planète avec une extraterrestre psychopathe dedans qui… »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Continue d'étudier pour ce nouveau trimestre, et ne fatigue pas trop tes neurones, ça a déjà l'air d'aller pas fort. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte », dit Alicia en lui tapotant doucement la tête.

Telian tomba de tout son long sur son bureau. Pfiouh, elle avait eu chaud ! À part ça, la matinée se passa sans problème.

Mais quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, un souvenir refit surface dans l'esprit de Telian. Elle se souvenait d'un jour où elle était sortie d'une salle de classe avec Senki, pour aller déjeuner à la cafétéria de leur école…

_La cloche retentit, annonçant la pause de midi. La jeune fille suivit les autres dehors. Senki l'attendait. _

_« Eh, Telly ! Ça a été, le cours ? »_

_« Oui », dit-elle, un peu distraite. _

_« Tu t'es encore endormie, hein ? » devina le jeune homme. _

_« Comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Eh ! J'ai vu le vieux Sato sortir fumasse de la salle ! Allez, t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras ! »_

_« Hum… »_

_« Je vois, ça suffit pas, alors… Le premier arrivé à la cantine prend le dessert de l'autre ! »_

_« QUOI ? Ah non, attends-moi ! »_

_Riant, ils coururent à la cafétéria et se joignirent à la file d'élèves qui attendaient leur déjeuner, en rang, un plateau à la main. _

Consciente de la nostalgie de son amie, Gillian lui proposa de déjeuner avec elle dans un coin isolé de la cour de récréation, sur les marches de l'escalier menant au CDI.

Là, elle se mit à parler de sa vie du temps où elle était une Turk sur Gaïa. Elle lui raconta l'entraînement que Tseng lui avait fait suivre, les regards timides et les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'Elena chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, les bêtises de Reno et le mutisme de Rude qui, pourtant, arrivait à communiquer beaucoup de choses par de petits gestes insignifiants.

« Le plus drôle, c'est que quoi que fasse Rude, Reno est toujours le premier à tout comprendre et à réagir », dit Gillian.

« Alors je ne devais pas trop te manquer, si tu avais tous ces amis ? » dit Telian avec un sourire.

Gillian parut troublée. Telian réalisa brusquement ce qu'elle venait de dire et allait s'excuser, quand Gillian reprit :

« Je n'ai jamais cru que tu m'avais trahie. C'est juste que tout portait à croire que j'étais seule. Quand j'ai cru qu'on m'avait violée puis quand je suis devenue une Turk, j'ai réalisé à quel point je n'étais plus moi-même. Comme si j'avais perdu mon innocence. Alors, j'ai décidé de rester fidèle à ce nouveau rôle. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent faire comme bêtises, quand ils sont seuls parmi des étrangers qui ne veulent pas les aider. Sans ami… les choses ont moins d'importance. Et toi, au fait ? Comment se sont portés nos trois chers argentés après que je leur ai rendu la pêche ? Tu en as pris soin ? Est-ce que tu t'es enfin intéressée aux garçons ? »

Telian cessa de lever son sandwich vers sa bouche. Elle se souvint de Kadaj, après qu'il ait vaincu Koldor.

_« Kadaj ? »_

_Cette douce voix… Kadaj se retourna. Telian le regardait avec admiration. _

_« Tu as réussi », dit-elle. _

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Si on appelait ça une victoire… Il accueillit avec surprise la jeune fille dans ses bras. _

_« Tu as été magnifique… grand-frère ! » dit Telian. _

_Le jeune homme mit un moment avant de réagir, ému. Puis il la serra fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était heureux. Plus heureux que le jour où il avait été accepté à l'école des Tabhaisavers avec ses frères, plus heureux que le jour où ses sœurs l'avaient pardonné avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, plus heureux que la nuit où il s'était réconcilié avec Lucrécia dans la serre de combat. Il se sentait enfin lui-même. Entier. _

Telian ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Gillian lui ôta son sandwich et lui prit la main.

« Telian… Il n'était pas lui-même, il n'a pas voulu te tuer ! Vous êtes restés amis jusqu'au bout, tu ne dois pas en douter ! »

« Je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devient, maintenant ? Et les autres ? Ils doivent tous s'imaginer que je les ai abandonnés ! »

« Non. C'est faux et tu le sais. De toute façon, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais rien changer, maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de suivre les conseils de ta grand-mère et reprendre ta vie là où tu l'avais laissée, comme moi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Quand une mauvaise chose arrive, les gens jugent que tout commence à aller mal. En fin de compte, tout tourne vraiment mal et ils perdent espoir. Alors si tu veux éviter ça, tu devrais… »

« Oh, ça va ! Tout est bon pour toi, Gillian, hein ? Ce n'est pas juste de dire une telle chose après tout ce que tu as vécu toi-même ! J'ai perdu mon âme jumelle, la Cetra que je devais protéger, le garçon que j'aimais, mes amis, je les ai tous perdus… Rien que la tragédie et la tristesse… Mais je ne peux pas les oublier ! Et je souffre à cause de ça ! Sans parler de cette cicatrice au ventre, qui ne disparaîtra jamais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Retourner à Paris, rejoindre sa famille et vivre une vie heureuse et insouciante ! Tu as conscience qu'en faisant cela, tu acceptes l'idée de laisser tous les gens de Gaïa courir un danger de mort, tes anciens collègues Turks y compris ? Et tu as tout oublié ! »

Puis soudain, Telian plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Elle lui tourna le dos, confuse.

« Oh ! Pardon, je… je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Tu as déjà eu ton lot de souffrance, et fait plus que nécessaire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi, alors tout se brouille dans ma tête. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Désolée. »

Gillian demeura impassible. Puis elle prit son sac, fouilla dedans et tendit deux petits pots bruns à Telian.

« Tiens, Telly ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mousse au chocolat noir. Ton dessert préféré. Tout indiqué pour lutter contre la déprime. Prends les deux, t'en as plus besoin que moi », dit Gillian en la gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

Telian prit les pots avec un sourire ému. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Gillian avait raison sur un point : les amis étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour garder le moral.

_Mais… qu'en est-il de tous mes autres amis, là-bas, sur Gaïa ?_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxX

Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment sur l'île des Tabhaisavers. Plusieurs élèves avaient réussi à tuer des soldats de Deep Ground dans l'ombre. Depuis l'arrivée de l'ennemi deux jours plus tôt, il pleuvait sans arrêt. L'obscurité et la pluie étaient un handicap pour les soldats, et les élèves connaissaient l'île à la perfection.

Se cacher, se battre pour survivre, ils connaissaient tous cela depuis le jour où ils avaient fui les laboratoires de la Shinra, et fui les humains qui ne voyaient en eux que des monstres. Leurs années passées à l'école ne les avaient pas ramollis, au contraire, elles leur avaient donné une force et un espoir qui renforçaient leur volonté de vivre !

Hélas, parfois, un élève se faisait coincer par des soldats. Alors il se tuait lui-même, avec son arme ou un sortilège de matéria. Ils préféraient cela plutôt que revivre la captivité et les horreurs de la Shinra. Mieux valait mourir libre que revivre l'enfer encore une fois. Leurs âmes rejoindraient la Rivière de la Vie avec des souvenirs de vie heureuse. Cinq élèves moururent donc en deux jours.

Il n'en restait plus que quarante-cinq dispersés sur l'île.

Caché dans une petite grotte, Yazoo enrageait. Il avait tué trois soldats déjà ce matin, mais il arrivait à la fin de son stock de munitions pour sa gunblade. Et s'il utilisait ses matérias, il s'affaiblirait.

La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Elle maniait les arts martiaux et avait bien mis au tapis des soldats qui avait tenté de frapper Yazoo dans le dos, mais… elle ne semblait pas spéciale.

Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux violets et portait une longue robe rouge sombre. En somme, elle était très belle mais muette. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Pour se cacher, son mutisme était un avantage, et elle ne se plaignait jamais.

Pour le moment, Yazoo pensait à ses frères. Où était Kadaj ? Et Loz ? Et tous ses amis ? Il sortit de ses songes en entendant un bruit. Des soldats de Deep Ground approchaient ! Il ouvrit sa gunblade. Le chargeur était vide ! La fille à ses côtés regarda l'arme et les soldats. Elle parut réfléchir.

« J'y vais », dit Yazoo.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais la fille l'arrêta. Elle fit « non » de la tête.

« Écoute, tu restes… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, puis sortit deux balles de coton de ses poches qu'elle fourra dans les oreilles du jeune homme, trop surpris pour réagir.

Sans hésiter, elle sortit de la cachette et s'avança vers les soldats. Yazoo courut vers elle pour l'arrêter, quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche et remuer les lèvres. Les yeux de la jeune fille virèrent au vert, ses pupilles s'allongèrent pour devenir celles d'un chat.

Soudain, les soldats de Deep Ground lâchèrent leurs armes et tombèrent au sol. Yazoo hésita, puis s'approcha de l'un d'eux et prit son pouls. Il était mort.

Il regarda la fille. Ses yeux étaient redevenus humains, avec leur belle couleur violette. Elle paraissait triste, pourtant. Ses yeux étaient remplies d'excuses muettes.

XxXxXxXxX

Nosféa secoua la tête. Il passa la main sur l'eau du bassin et effaça la vision de cette fille qui avait tué ses hommes pour protéger Yazoo.

Épuisé, le Tabhaisaver s'assit sur un rocher dans le coin le plus sombre de la grotte. Là, on pouvait entendre le grondement des sombres profondeurs de la terre. Ce bruit lui faisait du bien, il le berçait.

Nosféa ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis la mort de Telian… enfin, mort était un mot à double tranchant pour les terriens, dans ce monde-ci. Mais Kadaj… Élion avait osé donner à Weiss le pouvoir de contrôler le jeune homme ! Et cette union de la Force de la Terre avec Deep Ground…

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. La situation lui échappait. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était contenté d'être un simple spectateur, en s'efforçant de donner un petit coup de pouce dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais les choses prenaient un tournant catastrophique. Et maintenant, sa fille Nathalie était quelque part sur Gaïa, et la planète se faisait envahir par l'ennemi !

Mais lui, que pouvait-il faire ?

« Nosféa ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il crut que c'était Élion. Mais il reconnut l'ombre imposante de Koldor, qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« C'est bien la première fois en deux mille ans que tu viens me voir ici, Koldor ! »

L'imposant Tabhaisaver haussa des épaules. Depuis son combat contre Kadaj, il semblait étrangement calme, songeur. Une chose impensable pour un homme qui n'aimait que le combat et l'action !

« Toi aussi, tu te demandes quoi faire, hein ? Quel rôle jouer dans tout ça ? »

« Oui, Koldor… Enfin… je voudrais au moins être sûr que ma fille va bien. »

« Écoute, pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre à deux ? »

Pardon ? Nosféa se dit qu'il avait passé trop de temps dans les grondements des profondeurs de la terre. Son ouïe lui jouait des tours ! Koldor vouloir l'aider ? Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

« Je ne plaisante pas, Nosféa ! Je sais, tout le monde me voit comme un monstre, un vulgaire combattant sanguinaire. Je ne nie pas le fait que c'est la plus puissante partie de moi, mais… enfin, bon, je veux revoir ce gamin, Kadaj. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est en train de dépérir. Alors je dois retrouver cette gamine, Telian, et la ramener près de lui. Mais sans ta magie, je n'y arriverai pas ! »

Nosféa fronça des sourcils.

« Tu me demandes de t'envoyer sur Terre ? Tu réalises un peu ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Non, je t'ordonne de nous y envoyer tous les deux. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _tous les quatre_. »

Nosféa vit deux personnes entrer dans la pièce. Soluènn, l'ex-apprentie de Yakino, et son frère Tabun.

« Bien… et quand partons-nous ? » demanda Nosféa.

« Maintenant », dit Koldor.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ? Suspens ! Laissez-moi des reviews, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si c'est nul ! A plus._


	7. Un premier rendezvous

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un premier rendez-vous**

Telian se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Elle avait encore fait le même cauchemar. Depuis son retour chez elle à Paris, chaque nuit, elle revoyait la scène où Kadaj, sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, la poignardait avec les larmes aux yeux, incapable de résister.

Essayer de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée… Telian n'y arrivait pas ! Pourtant, on était en mars, elle avait son bac blanc à la fin du mois… mais elle n'arrivait pas à réviser.

Épuisée, la jeune fille se leva et partit dans la cuisine boire un peu d'eau. Elle regarda l'horloge murale. Six heures du matin… une chance, c'était pile l'heure où elle se réveillait, les jours de classe !

Telian prit son verre et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Le quartier était calme, il faisait encore nuit, le réverbère dans la rue éclairait un couple, deux jeunes qui sortaient d'un restaurant. En les voyant s'enlacer tendrement, la jeune fille se sentit mal. Un clapotis la fit sursauter. Elle regarda son verre. Des gouttes tombaient dedans. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose sur ses joues. Elle porta les doigts à son visage et sentit des traces de larmes… elle pleurait !

La jeune fille tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer.

_Ils me manquent ! Ils me manquent tous, et Kadaj… je veux le revoir ! _

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de gémir. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle pensait.

_Mais je… je suis amoureuse, ou quoi ? Et… je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? _

Jamais elle n'était tombée amoureuse une seule fois dans sa vie. Jamais ! Depuis sa naissance, ses parents et son amie Gillian lui avaient suffi. En grandissant, elle s'était focalisée sur les études et avait délaissé les garçons. Mais il y avait aussi cette sensation d'être différente, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres humains, et que sa vie ne serait pas toujours éternellement calme.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de lourd à son poignet. Elle vit le bracelet d'Aéris. Ce bijou que son amie lui avait laissé, trois ans avant sa mort. Elle vit la matéria de soin, encastrée dans le premier creux. Et le Sacre. Les deux sphères étaient éteintes depuis son retour sur Terre, comme privées de vie.

_C'est ce bracelet qui m'a permis de soigner Kadaj. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré… c'était dans un rêve. Il était dans un labo, avec ses frères. Il souffrait, après avoir subi une terrible expérience. Et je suis apparue, comme par magie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le rencontre, et que je le sauve ? Pourquoi les choses en sont arrivées là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je souffre, pour finalement revenir ici, sur cet échec ? _

« Chérie ? »

Telian leva les yeux. Une femme, brune comme elle, se tenait devant elle. Sa mère, Soriane Riddle.

« Maman ? »

« Tu ne dors pas ? Toujours le même cauchemar ? »

« Oui. »

Soriane s'assit près d'elle sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras. Telian lui rendit son étreinte. Sa mère lui avait tant manqué, pendant tout ce temps passé sur Gaïa !

« Je te comprends. Moi aussi, quand je suis revenue sur Terre, j'ai éprouvé cela. »

« Toi aussi… tu es morte, là-bas ? »

« Oui. J'ai combattu Jenova, et je n'ai pas survécu. »

Le visage de Soriane se durcit. Ses yeux fixaient un autre monde, un autre temps où les Cetras combattaient la Calamité des Cieux en Terre Promise.

« Élion, Nosféa et Koldor font partie des rares survivants qui sont encore là-bas, après plus de 2000 ans », dit Soriane.

« Mais maman… tu n'as pas essayé d'y retourner ? Par n'importe quel moyen ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais j'ai rencontré ton père, puis il y a eu toi… alors je ne pouvais pas rester fixée sur le passé, je devais m'occuper de toi, de ton avenir ! »

Telian serra les poings. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Quand elle était sur Gaïa, elle avait souhaité revenir chez elle, sur Terre. Mais… pas comme ça ! Pas en laissant tout le monde seul, en plein combat contre Élion ! Pas même sans leur avoir dit au revoir. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était de retour sur Terre, et Gillian était en vie ! C'était une chose merveilleuse en soi. Telian en était heureuse, retrouver sa meilleure amie d'enfance avait toujours été l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers. Mais maintenant, ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était revoir tous ses amis et se battre à leur côté, vivre une dernière réussite ensemble… avant que tout s'arrête d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La voix de sa mère la tira de ses songes :

« Tu devrais prendre ton petit-déjeuner, tu as collège aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit de la cuisine. Telian obéit et prit son petit-déjeuner, puis elle s'habilla et partit au collège. Elle arriva en avance devant la porte du bâtiment moderne de Saint-Basile. C'était un collège plutôt moche : grand, carré, aux murs tout en verre strié de lignes de métal blanc.

« Telly ! »

Telian vit Gillian arriver, suivie par une bande de filles de sa classe.

« Alexandre veut te parler », dit Gillian.

Alexandre ? Telian se souvint de lui : le beau gosse du collège, le Don Juan de toutes les troisièmes. Cheveux noirs bouclés, un peu efféminé.

Telian marcha jusqu'à l'arbre où le jeune homme se tenait.

« Telian, ça va ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais aller au cinéma avec moi, ce samedi ? »

« Hein ? La veille du bac blanc ! ? »

« Oui, pour décompresser avant les examens. Tu crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée ? »

Telian fit la moue. Elle était une accroc des études, on pouvait difficilement la faire décrocher d'un livre. Mais… les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Je ne pouvais pas oublier. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais j'ai rencontré ton père, puis il y a eu toi… alors je ne pouvais pas rester fixée sur le passé, je devais m'occuper de toi, de ton avenir !_ »

Beaucoup souffert… et si l'oubli, l'amour d'un autre pouvait la consoler ?

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas, Telly ? » dit Sally, une fille de sa classe, tout près d'elle.

Telian sursauta. Gillian et les autres étaient trop près d'elle à son goût !

« Ouais, après tout, t'es jamais sortie avec un garçon de ta vie ! »

Telian faillit protester. Et Senki, Kadaj et tous les autres, sans parler de Cloud et Avalanche ? Oui, mais tout ça c'était ailleurs, sur Gaïa, et…

« Attends ! Juste une minute ! » dit Véronique, une autre fille.

Elle prit Telian par les épaules et la poussa loin d'Alexandre, avec ses amies.

« Mais enfin, quoi ? » s'énerva Telian.

« Tu n'as pas un problème, franchement, Telly ? » dit Véronique.

« Ou tu craques pour un autre garçon ? » dit Sally.

« On te connaît, tu sais, tu es toujours la meilleure en études, et depuis la rentrée, tu n'es plus concentré du tout ! Tu soupires langoureusement des fois, sans raison », renchérit Véronique.

Telian rougit comme un pivoine.

« Mais non, enfin, je… »

L'image de Kadaj vint malgré elle dans sa tête. Soudain, Sally brandit un doigt solennel devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

« J'ai trouvé ! Un amour impossible ! C'est ça ? »

Telian sauta devant elle et hurla, avec un air d'hystérique :

« T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ? MOI, AVOIR LE CŒUR BRISÉ PAR UN TEL PERSONNAGE, APRÈS CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ? ! ! ? »

Alexandre se pencha vers Gillian.

« De qui elle parle, là ? »

« Je ne sais pas », mentit Gillian.

Soudain, Telian fit volte-face et marcha à grands pas jusque devant Alexandre.

« C'est d'accord, Alex ! J'irai au cinéma samedi avec toi ! »

Le garçon eut un sourire triomphant. Gillian, elle, parut déçue.

« Ben quoi ? » aboya Telian.

Sa meilleure amie haussa des épaules et s'éloigna dans la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers la porte du collège enfin ouverte.

XxXxXxXxXxX

À Cosmo Canyon, dans l'auberge de la ville, une grave assemblée venait de se dresser. Avalanche avait reçu un appel de Rufus Shinra, annonçant sa venue avec ses Turks. Il fallait prendre des mesures pour attaquer Deep Ground.

Cloud regarda ses amis. Tifa était au bar mais ne disait ni ne buvait rien. Barret non plus. Cid mâchouillait une cigarette éteinte, son assistante Shera bâillait d'ennui. Youfie manquait à l'appel, elle était partie aider Reeve et Vincent près d'Edge. Nanaki attendait, tranquillement assis près de lui.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Rufus entra, suivi de ses quatre Turks.

« Vous êtes tous venus », dit Rufus.

« Youfie, Reeve et Vincent manquent à l'appel, ils ont des problèmes avec Deep Ground », dit Cloud.

« Je vois. »

Tifa regarda autour d'elle, puis dit :

« Tout de même, je me demande… est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Enfin… »

« Tu veux parler de Telian et de ses amis ? » dit Rufus.

« Heu… oui », dit la jeune femme, un peu étonnée.

Le président eut un soupir.

« Telian est morte. »

« QUOI ? » dirent tous les membres d'Avalanche.

Sans se départir de son air froid et solennel, Rufus leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu : le combat de Kadaj contre Telian, puis sa mort près du mausolée, alors que Deep Ground commençait à attaquer les habitants de la ville.

« Mais… c'est pas possible ! » dit Barret.

« Ouais ! Ce £§ç+# de gamin n'aurait jamais tué la gosse, ils s'aimaient, c'était visible ! » dit Cid.

Tifa prit un air affligé.

« Je… je pense que c'est vrai. Enfin, presque ! » se ravisa-t-elle, en voyant tous les regards se braquer sur elle.

Elle porta les mains à ses bras, qui avaient été blessés par Kadaj, au bar, quand il l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle lui apportait un verre d'eau.

« Il m'a attaquée, avant de sortir du bar. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que c'était un monstre de Deep Ground qui t'avait fait ça ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? » s'indigna Cloud.

« Je… je savais que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que Kadaj était ensorcelé, quand il m'a fait ça. »

« Cloud, elle a raison », intervint Tseng.

« Oui, dit Elena. Nous… avons vu Kadaj récemment. Il… il a failli me tuer aussi, mais… il semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Pour lui et ses amis, ça va mal, alors… nous ne pouvons plus compter que sur nous-mêmes. »

Tout le monde fit silence, choqué par ces révélations.

« Si Telian est morte… qui pourra nous aider à voir à travers les mensonges de l'ennemi ? Et il reste toujours Élion ! » dit Nanaki.

Cloud se prit la tête dans les mains. Telian morte, tuée par Kadaj… Cela lui rappelait la mort d'Aéris, tuée par Sephiroth. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse transpercer par Masamune, il avait failli la tuer lui-même, car il était un clone de Sephiroth, et il avait subi son contrôle mental. Kadaj aussi était un clone. Ce que disaient Elena et Tifa se tenait, d'une certaine façon.

Le jeune homme ressentit de la tristesse. Il s'était toujours disputé avec Telian, mais… il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier la gamine, à sa façon.

« Bon, il faut quand même réagir, dit Cloud, pour ramener le calme. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Soudain, il y eut quelque chose de lumineux devant eux. Une lumière puissante. Puis une jeune fille blonde et un rouquin apparurent, accroupis à même le sol, l'air essoufflé, avec un chapeau wutaïen.

« Wouah ! Le chapeau de Yakino nous a offert un voyage horrible, ce coup-là ! » dit Senki.

« Tu te plaindras à l'agence pour nous deux, je suis crevée », gémit Nathalie.

Elena et Tseng se penchèrent vers eux.

« Vous êtes là ! Mais où sont les autres ? » dit Elena.

« On ne sait pas, le chapeau s'est déréglé. Tout le monde aurait dû atterrir à Healen avec vous », dit Nathalie.

Rufus fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux. Kadaj n'était pas là. Dommage, il aurait aimé en finir avec lui. Et ces deux-là, qu'allaient-ils en faire ?

Soudain, une femme entra dans l'auberge, l'air affolé.

« Barret ! »

« Elmyra ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La mère adoptive d'Aéris reprit son souffle, puis dit, l'air affolé :

« Marlène et Denzel… Les enfants ont disparu ! »

« Mais… comment ? Oh ! Cloud ! Le chapeau que Yakino nous avait prêté pour venir ici… tu l'as laissé où ? »

« Heu… »

Le blond se gratta la tête, l'air confus, quand ça lui revint : il l'avait laissé dans la chambre des enfants, justement ! Catastrophe ! Les enfants avaient dû jouer avec et tomber dedans par malchance !

Loin d'ici, à Edge, Loz et Frongeon venaient de tuer un soldat de Deep Ground, quand ils virent leur chapeau s'agiter. Deux petites formes en jaillirent : Denzel et Marlène, qui avaient l'air déboussolé.


	8. Babysitting musclé

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Baby-sitting musclé**

Loz en avait assez. Se terrer dans une maison vide d'Edge et tuer tous les soldats de Deep Ground qui avaient l'imprudence d'y pénétrer.

Souple et rapide, le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer sans bruit derrière ses ennemis. Il les tuait alors grâce à la seule force de ses poings et de son Dual Hound. Il avait renoncé à l'usage de sa gunblade, le bruit aurait attiré plus d'ennemis. Mais ce genre de situation ne gênait pas Loz. Il avait vécu pendant deux ans ainsi avec ses frères, après sa fuite du laboratoire pour retrouver la tête de Jenova. Se cacher, tuer toute forme de menace, monstre ou humaine… Ce n'était pas un problème.

Non, le problème était autre : Marlène et Denzel. Quand les enfants avaient jailli du chapeau, Loz n'avait pas su comment réagir. Juste à ce moment, des soldats de Deep Ground avaient débarqué. Loz les avait facilement tués, mais empêcher les enfants de lui échapper avait été différent.

Ils avaient crié, essayé de le frapper… Loz avait dû utiliser une matéria Somni, une matéria spéciale qui permettait d'endormir. Il avait porté les enfants jusque dans une maison abandonnée, encore en bon état, du moins suffisamment pour les protéger du froid et de la pluie. Ils dormaient toujours dans une chambre à l'étage, Loz arrêtait les ennemis dans les pièces en bas.

Aujourd'hui, deuxième jour passé dans la maison, Loz reprenait des forces dans le couloir, après avoir tué quatre soldats. Il pensait à ses frères. Où était Yazoo ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Et Kadaj ?

Il ressentit de la tristesse en pensant à ce dernier. Ainsi, son plus jeune frère se faisait de nouveau manipuler par une force maléfique puissante. Sans doute celle qui avait envahi la ville et tué tant de gens.

Loz se leva et entra dans la chambre d'enfants. Frongeon était assis sur une chaise, face à deux lits où dormaient les enfants. Toutes les cinq heures, ils ouvraient les yeux et avant de pouvoir parler, Loz leur lançait un nouveau sortilège pour les empêcher de crier.

Il n'aimait pas trop faire ça, il savait que ce n'était pas le mieux à faire, mais… il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre autrement pour les protéger.

Et combien de temps encore cette situation durerait, avant que l'on s'aperçoive que tous les soldats qui entraient dans cette maison n'en revenaient pas ?

En plus, se servir de la matéria Somni affaiblissait Loz, son stock d'éthers était bientôt sec, et les potions se faisaient rares dans les poches des ennemis qu'il tuait.

Mais soudain, Loz s'aperçut que l'un des lits était vide. Marlène ! Il se retourna et eut un sursaut de panique. Elle était debout, devant lui ! Et elle le regardait… avec un air indéchiffrable.

Loz hésita. Utiliser de nouveau la matéria qui l'avait endormie ? Non, il était à bout de forces. Mais que faire, alors ?

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Marlène.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous endormir ! Pourquoi ? »

Loz soupira. Il n'y tint plus, il s'assit sur le sol. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

« Si jamais toi ou ton frère criez, les méchants dehors pourraient vous entendre et venir. Je… je vous voulais vous cacher. »

Il attendit avec anxiété sa réaction. Est-ce qu'elle le croyait ? Elle paraissait perdue, mais ses poings étaient crispés, ses sourcils froncés. Nul doute qu'elle se souvenait bien de lui, du combat qu'il avait mené contre Tifa dans l'église d'Aéris et son enlèvement à Ajit, sans parler de la cérémonie que Kadaj avait infligé à Denzel !

Soudain, il n'y tint plus :

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je regrette d'avoir blessé ta mère et de t'avoir enlevée, mais… si tu t'en vas, si tu sors de la maison, tu tomberas sur des monstres pires que moi ! »

Marlène secoua la tête, puis regarda Frongeon, qui dormait, roulé en boule sur la chaise. Elle parut soudain fort intéressée.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Une peluche ? »

« Non, c'est… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication. Marlène s'approcha et prit la « peluche » dans ses bras. Frongeon se réveilla et prit panique en la voyant.

« Eh ! Mais enfin ! Bas les pattes ! »

« Oh ! Ça parle ! » dit l'enfant.

« Aaaaaah ! Loz, au secouuuurs ! »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin. Au moins, elle avait trouvé une distraction. Soudain, un craquement retentit en bas.

Loz se leva et fit signe à Marlène de ne pas bouger. Frongeon lui-même cessa de gigoter dans ses bras.

Le craquement se fit plus fort. Quelqu'un montait à l'étage ! Loz arma son Dual Hound et marcha vers la porte, quand il vit la poignée tourner. Ça alors, cet ennemi-là semblait rapide ! À croire qu'il savait qu'il y avait des gens dans cette pièce.

Marlène courut près du lit de Denzel et s'accroupit avec Frongeon. Loz se campa devant la porte, prêt à frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit. Au lieu des habituels soldats en noir rayé de bleu fluo… ce fut une femme qui entra. Mais Loz comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Tifa. Rousse, avec les yeux rouges, elle portait une tenue de soldat de Deep Ground où le rouge sang dominait. Son haut portait le symbole du SOLDAT, comme tous les hommes de Deep Ground.

« Ah ! C'est donc toi qui a tué tous les soldats qui sont entrés dans cette maison ? Bravo ! Sincèrement, je te félicite ! Tu as réussi à tuer tant de gens avec la seule force de tes poings ! Tu ferais un bon soldat pour Deep Ground. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Rosso. Rosso la Pourpre. Oh ? »

Elle aperçut Denzel, qui venait de gigoter dans le lit. Puis Marlène, près de lui, qui regardait la femme avec l'air anxieux. Loz se campa devant eux, pour que Rosso ne les regarde plus.

« Alors tu fais ça pour protéger des humains ? Je suis moins enthousiaste, maintenant. »

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais soudain, elle heurta un bouclier d'énergie. Loz lui offrit un sourire moqueur. L'une des fonctions de son arme était de créer un champ magnétique repoussant les obstacles.

« Oh ? Alors tu veux jouer ? Très bien. »

Et soudain, elle brandit une espèce d'arc en métal et tenta un coup. Rosso bloqua l'arme d'une main et lui donna un bon coup de poing de l'autre.

La jeune femme bondit en arrière, puis revint à la charge.

« Eh ! Cache les enfants sous le lit ! » cria Loz à Frongeon.

Le gobelin s'exécuta. Aidé de Marlène, il sortit Denzel des couvertes et tous trois se cachèrent en dessous, regardant le combat qui commençait.

XxXxXxXxX

Pas très loin d'ici, près d'un hangar voisin de la maison, Vincent cherchait le quartier général du WRO. Après la transmission du message dans le camion, Reeve et lui avaient eu affaire à des monstres du désert et des soldats ennemis. Ils en étaient venus à bout, mais Reeve avait dû le laisser partir seul à pied pour Edge, il préférait rester dans le camion et le réparer, il le rejoindrait ultérieurement.

Vincent en était donc là, seul dans une ruelle. Soudain, il perçut un bruit. Comme des chaussures à talon. Rapide, il dégaina son Peine de Mort et fit volte-face. Son ennemi brandit un pistolet.

Un éclair lui permit de voir son visage : c'était une femme. Elle avait des cheveux oranges dressés en queue de cheval, des lunettes où un seul œil, le droit, brillait d'une lueur Mako. Elle portait un débardeur et jupe bordeaux, le tout rehaussé de chaussures bleues à talons hauts. Elle portait une blouse blanche avec un badge. Vincent reconnut tout de suite les initiales du WRO.

« Vous êtes du WRO ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Et vous ? »

Soupirant de soulagement, Vincent rangea son arme.

« Vincent Valentine. Reeve m'a envoyé. »

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme rengaina son arme elle aussi.

« Toutes mes excuses. Shalua Rui, du WRO. Le commissaire m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Vincent regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, répondit Shalua. J'étais venue pour m'occuper d'autres problèmes, mais quelque chose ne va pas. C'est trop calme. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de Deep Ground. Où sont les soldats du WRO qui devaient les combattre ? Et où sont passés les gens qui vivaient ici ? »

Vincent était inquiet. Est-ce que Tifa, Cloud et les enfants avaient eu le temps d'évacuer ?

« Bon, ça ne mène à rien, par ici… Désolée, j'ai encore du boulot, je dois y aller. À un de ces quatre », dit Shalua, prenant déjà le chemin d'une autre rue.

« Boulot ? » dit Vincent.

Shalua se tourna vers lui.

« Le commissaire me dit sans cesse que je perds mon temps. Mon temps pour chercher. »

« Chercher quoi ? »

« Je cherche ma… raison de vivre », dit Shalua en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de partir pour de bon.

Vincent poursuivit donc son chemin de son côté. Cette ville déserte lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il regrettait presque le temps où elle était envahie par des gens paniqués, qui fuyaient les chimères et Bahamut, envoyés par le gang de Kadaj. Au moins, il y avait plus de vie, à ce moment-là.

Soudain, Vincent aperçut un soldat du WRO, adossé à un mur. Il avait les jambes en sang.

« Aaah… Un messager… en rouge… un hangar… rassemblaient… des civils… »

Puis plus rien. Sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine. Doucement, Vincent s'agenouilla et passa la main sur son visage, pour fermer ses yeux.

Soudain, il aperçut un enfant qui fuyait vers la place. Il était poursuivi par d'autres soldats ! Et parmi eux, deux qui rampaient à quatre pattes, comme des chiens…

Ils n'échappèrent pas aux balles de Vincent. L'enfant le remercia, puis lui proposa de l'aider. Sur la demande de l'ex-Turk, il le conduisit près du hangar dont le soldat avait parlé.

Mais là… au moment où Vincent s'apprêtait à partir, l'enfant baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Vengeance… Je… n'ai pas pu… Maman, et papa ! Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais… j'avais trop peur ! Mais… »

Vincent se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Pitié ! Pitié, aidez-moi à venger leur mort ! »

Vincent ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Rien ne pouvait apaiser une telle haine, il en savait quelque chose.

Se redressant, il se tourna vers le hangar, quand il entendit un drôle de bruit. Comme des cris de guerre.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'une maison et vit des éclats rouges et bleutés.

XxXxXxXxX

Loz tomba à genoux, le bras gauche en sang. Son Dual Hound surchauffait. Cette maudite femme l'avait déréglé avec son arc bizarre. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir de ses assauts.

Marlène poussait parfois des cris, quand elle voyait la femme revenir à l'attaque et manquer de s'approcher. Loz ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tifa. Alors elle avait souffert comme ça, quand elle s'était battue contre lui pour protéger Marlène dans l'église ? Oh, comme il regrettait… Non ! Plus tard les regrets ! Il devait protéger la fillette, le garçon et Frongeon…

Denzel avait fini par se réveiller, Marlène lui avait alors dit de rester cachée avec lui, et d'attendre. Ils étaient maintenant trois spectateurs, petits et inquiets quant à l'issue de ce combat.

Loz tenta un nouveau coup, quand Rosso l'attrapa brusquement à la gorge et se mit à serrer de ses griffes artificielles.

Le jeune homme n'y tint plus. Il lui prit le bras à deux mains et hurla. Une charge électrique surpuissante parcourut le corps de Rosso qui recula, à demi-sonnée.

Loz courut près des trois petits, les prit dans ses bras et fonça par la fenêtre. Il atterrit souplement au sol et les déposa délicatement. Il essaya de se lever, mais il gémit de douleur et retomba au sol.

Marlène vit du sang sur ses mains. Il était blessé ! Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Rosso arma son arc et tira un coup. Frongeon se posta devant et goba une noix. Il devint une nouvelle noix géante et reçut une balle de plein fouet. Elle rebondit sur sa surface magique et ronde, pour aller s'écraser dans le mur.

Mais le gobelin gémit et redevint normal. Loz vit Rosso se préparer à tirer de nouveaux coups. Tant pis s'il devait utiliser ses dernières forces !

Il arma son bouclier magnétique. Les balles se mirent à pleuvoir. Elles ne dépassèrent pas le bouclier. Quand la pluie de projectiles cessa, Loz se mit à tousser. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« Loz ! » dit Marlène.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de venir près de lui, inquiète.

« Tu… n'as rien ? » dit le jeune homme avec effort.

« Merci, Loz », dit l'enfant avec un sourire sincère.

Loz rougit, sans savoir pourquoi. Il leva la tête vers Rosso, plus déterminé qu'avant. Elle sauta au sol et s'avança, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Restez bien sages, tous. Je vais vous envoyer en enfer. »

Elle leva son arc au-dessus de la tête de Denzel, quand soudain, une balle percuta son arc.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Vincent, avec un autre petit garçon ! Sans dire un mot, l'ex-Turk jeta un sortilège de soin sur Loz et lui fit signe de reculer avec les enfants.

Tous les cinq obéirent et reculèrent. Vincent fit face à Rosso. La pluie se remit à tomber. La jeune femme leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je sens la pluie sur ma peau. Mais en fait, je n'avais jamais vu le ciel, il y a quelques jours. »

Elle resta encore une minute ainsi, à regarder le ciel, puis elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Ainsi, c'est toi, Vincent Valentine… gardien de la proto-matéria. »

« Proto… matéria ? » dit Vincent, qui n'y comprenait rien. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Oui ! La clé permettant de contrôler Oméga. Nous savons que tu la possèdes. Remets-la moi maintenant, et je te tuerai rapidement. Tu refuses de négocier ? Alors je te ferai souffrir ! »

Vincent ne fit rien, trop perplexe pour prendre une décision. Soudain, avec une vitesse surhumaine, Rosso courut juste derrière lui et arma les lames de métal tranchantes sur son arc.

« Et maintenant, à mort ! » dit-elle avant de frapper.

Elle tenta différents coups, essayant de le toucher avec ses lames. Mais Vincent était rapide. Il esquiva les coups. Rosso se mit à tirer avec le fusil encastré dans son arc. En vain, sa proie était rapide, tout comme elle.

Soudain, elle vit des balles heurter les lames de son arc. Elle se tourna vers Loz. Il avait sorti sa propre gunblade et venait de tirer toutes ses balles.

Rosso fit une moue méprisante. Elle l'avait oublié, celui-là ! Elle se tourna vers lui pour frapper, mais Vincent revint à la charge.

Rosso attendit le dernier instant, celui où il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle pour le frapper. Elle le cogna si durement qu'il traversa le mur d'une maison et disparut dans un nuage de poussière !

La jeune femme abaissa son arc, satisfaite. Mais bientôt, quelque chose d'anormal se produisit. Une lueur rouge jaillit de la cavité du mur. Puis Vincent sortit. Non… pas Vincent.

Loz n'y comprit rien. On aurait dit une grande chauve-souris aux ailes rouges, avec un corps humain habillé comme Vincent. Son visage était bleu, ses yeux jaunes, et sa tête surmontée d'une espèce de crête de rubans rouge sang.

La créature déploya ses ailes et projeta des vagues d'énergie rougeâtres. Loz prit les enfants et le gobelin dans ses bras, leur offrant un bouclier de son corps puissant.

Rosso mit la main devant son visage, essayant de résister aux bourrasques. Mais elle ne tint pas longtemps. Elle fut repoussée par le champ d'énergie et disparut dans une ruelle.

Lorsque tout parut plus calme, Loz risqua un coup d'œil. Vincent était de nouveau là, normal. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, puis… tomba au sol d'un coup, raide comme une planche ! Il se sentait mal, atrocement mal. Comme vidé de toute sa force.

Il vit une ombre qui marchait vers lui. Une ombre aux chaussures à talons bleus, avec une blouse blanche, et une jupe bordeaux courte…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sur Terre, en France, à Paris, dans un collège du vingtième arrondissement du nom de Saint-Basile, deux élèves de quatrième étaient de corvée de ménage devant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'ennuyaient, à balayer les détritus.

« J'en ai marre de balayer ! » gémit le premier, Michael.

« T'avais qu'à pas nous balancer », dit son copain, Jim.

« Oh, ça va ! C'est toi qui a triché sur ma copie au contrôle d'espagnol ! »

« Et alors ? De quoi tu te plains, puisque t'as pas eu une note plus basse que moi, on a eu la même : zéro ! »

C'en était trop. Michael laissa tomber son balai et tendit les poings pour le frapper, quand les deux garçons entendirent un bruit bizarre. Comme un ouragan qui s'approchait.

Ils se tournèrent vers le bout de la rue. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher là-bas. Soudain, un homme incroyablement grand apparut. Il portait une grande tunique verte et avait un visage horrible, menaçant, comme un fauve ! Ils ignoraient qu'ils faisaient face à Koldor.

Mais, fidèle à sa réputation de cauchemar de Jenova, le Tabhaisaver leur fit un sacré effet : les deux garçons saisirent leurs balais et se mirent à balayer frénétiquement, terrifiés par cet homme qui imposait l'ordre et le respect par sa seule présence !

Sans s'arrêter, Koldor fonça au milieu des deux. Il passa si vite et si fort que le vent fit tournoyer les deux garçons sur place, comme des toupies ! Les grilles du collèges s'ouvrirent seules, comme par magie. Koldor disparut à l'intérieur du collège.

Ahuris, les garçons regardèrent son ombre imposante disparaître, puis ils aperçurent trois personnes qui accouraient, à sa suite. Eux aussi portaient de curieuses tenues vertes et des capes sombres. Une femme à l'air froid avec des cheveux noirs courts, un très beau garçon aux cheveux noirs zébrés de blanc et un homme plus âgé, qui gardait sa capuche sur sa tête, laissant son visage dans l'ombre.

Soluènn s'arrêta devant les garçons et dit : « Si vous voulez bâcler le travail, ne vous faites pas prendre, imbéciles ! » Puis elle entra dans le collège.

Avant de la suivre, Tabun s'arrêta et dit : « Si vous laissez ne serait-ce qu'une petite poussière ici, je vous tuerai ! » Puis il suivit sa sœur.

Nosféa s'arrêta aussi puis dit, avec un sourire gêné : « Continuez, vous faites du bon boulot. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Puis il courut à la suite des deux autres. Michael et Jim les regardèrent s'en aller, échangèrent un regard… puis s'évanouirent.

* * *

_Voilà la suite ! J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai enfin pu retourner sur le site mettre de nouveaux chapitres. Dites-moi si vous aimez, et je vous enverrai la suite dès que possible ! Bye ! _


	9. J'ai besoin de toi

_Hey ! Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez tous envoyées ! Voici la suite, elle m'est venue très vite, je me suis jetée sur mon ordi pour vite l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

**Chapitre 9 :**

**J'ai besoin de toi**

Des voix, de très nombreuses voix, qui naissaient peut-être de son imagination, ou provenaient de l'ombre inhospitalière de la forêt. Kadaj n'aurait pu le dire. Elles étaient sa seule compagnie depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, au plus profond de la forêt sur l'Île des Tabhaisavers.

_Kadaj, l'esprit de Jenova ! Il a recommencé, Kadaj, l'incarné de Sephiroth ! _

_Son amie est morte, sa petite-sœur, soyons aimables, soyons gentils ! _

_Où sommes-nous ? _

_Dans l'obscurité, dans l'éternelle obscurité… _

_Non_, frémit Kadaj, cherchant à réfréner les voix qui l'attaquaient. _Je vais me souvenir, je vais me souvenir de moi, de qui je suis réellement, je n'oublierai pas mes frères, Loz, Yazoo, ni mes amis, Yakino, Senki, Frongeon, Nathalie, Telian… Telian… _

Il tomba à genoux contre la terre humide, pleurant d'une rage vide et sans force, les faibles battements de son cœur devenant l'unique poussière de vie d'un univers de boue noire. L'obscurité était une matière étouffante qui pesait sur ses épaules et l'empêchait de respirer.

_Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas sauvée, quand je lui ai dit de fuir ? _pensa le garçon, revoyant la scène, cette maudite image où Telian restait obstinément debout près du mausolée, devant lui, qui reprenait Masamune en main pour l'embrocher.

_Elle est morte par ta faute, stupide garçon, parce qu'elle voulait rester avec toi. Si elle avait fui, tu l'aurais suivie. La magie de Weiss a été la plus forte. Elle aurait quand même été tuée. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. _

Kadaj fut horrifié par le bruit de ses pleurs, par le son irrégulier qui résonnait entre les arbres. Il se força à pleurer plus fort encore, tirant jusqu'à la dernière larme de son corps. Une vague de désespoir lui enserra la gorge, à nouveau. Il était désespérément seul, irrémédiablement perdu. Il ne reverrait jamais tous ceux qu'il aimait.

_Kadaj, le clone de Sephiroth, Kadaj, le Cauchemar-Junior… Ses sœurs sont toutes mortes, regardez-le se rapprocher de la Rivière de la vie… _

« SILENCE ! » gronda-t-il de toute la force de sa poitrine, et fut surpris d'entendre ce mot retentir en écho dans la forêt.

Immobile, épuisé, Kadaj ne savait plus que faire. Repartir, ou errer de nouveau à travers ces couloirs formés par les arbres noirs ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'était toujours cru puissant. Le Jenova dans son corps, la Mako injectée dans son sang, les expériences de Hojo… tout cela n'avait pas suffi pour faire de lui un surhomme ? Qu'était-il, en fin de compte ? Tout était si flou, autour de lui et en lui…

Il se laissa tomber au sol une fois de plus, et ferma les yeux. Après tout, il faisait si noir dehors, alors que dire de ce qu'il y avait en lui ? Il en avait assez. Cette fois, c'était décidé : il allait mourir !

« _Kadaj._ »

Le brouillard était si épais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Une épaisse grisaille l'entourait, maintenant. Qui l'appelait ? Les esprits de son monde de ténèbres ne pouvaient pas voir qu'il avait besoin de dormir ? S'il patientait, la voix partirait. Tout le monde s'en allait si l'on attendait suffisamment.

« _Kadaj._ » La voix insistait.

Il ne voulait plus de voix. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de se rendormir, s'abandonner à un sommeil sans rêves et sans fin…

« _Kadaj. Regarde-moi._ »

Quelque chose bougeait dans la grisaille. Il s'en moquait. Pourquoi la voix ne voulait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? « Allez-vous-en. »

« _Regarde-moi, Kadaj. Regarde-moi. Il faut que tu viennes vers moi._ »

Il s'efforça d'oublier cette présence troublante, mais quelque chose en lui avait été réveillé par la voix. Il regarda dans le vide.

« _Peux-tu me voir ?_ »

« Non. Je veux dormir. »

« _Pas encore, Kadaj. Il y a des choses que tu dois faire. Tu te reposeras un jour – mais pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, Kadaj, regarde !_ »

La chose mouvante prit une forme plus définie. Un visage, doux et magnifique, flotta devant lui. C'était une belle jeune fille, vêtue d'une veste et d'une robe roses. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en natte par un ruban rose, lui aussi. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle le regardait ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« _Me vois-tu ?_ »

« Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _C'est bien. Je suis Aéris, et je suis contente que tu me voies. Je t'ai senti venir. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses demi-tour, je ne veux pas que tu meures._ »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Parler était trop difficile. Il voulait juste s'abandonner, flotter vers l'oubli, vers le sommeil…

« _Il faut que tu comprennes, Kadaj. Il le faut. Mais… non, Zack avait raison, tu es trop fatigué, j'ai eu tort de venir te déranger. Pardonne-moi._ »

La jeune fille s'éloigna. Kadaj ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il se sentait si seul. Soudain, il fut avec elle.

« _Tu vois_, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. _Ah ! Kadaj, j'ai tellement désiré te rencontrer, toi qui as si bien connu ma Tabhaisaver, Telian !_ »

« Je suis fatigué. Je ne veux voir personne. » L'aspiration au sommeil et à l'oubli était revenue. Elle se saisit de lui comme un courant puissant. Sa visiteuse ne lui avait apporté que confusion et peur. Revenir en arrière ? Vers ce monde de douleur ? Pourquoi devrait-il s'en donner la peine ? Dormir était plus simple, s'abandonner à une totale absence de souci. Il pouvait renoncer, et tout serait si facile…

« _Kadaj !_ » Il y avait de la peur dans la voix de la jeune fille, maintenant. « _Non ! Il ne faut pas céder !_ »

Lentement, les traits doux et gracieux de la jeune fille revinrent dans son champ de vision. Il vit alors qu'elle était debout devant lui dans un grand champ de fleurs.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas me reposer ? »

« _Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts, je comprends ta fatigue. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je veux t'aider, à tous prix !_ »

« Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« _Parce que je t'aime._ »

Elle parlait avec une douce simplicité qui ne laissait deviner aucune obligation ni reproche.

« _Tu as protégé Telian – ou tu as essayé. Et il y a d'autres personnes que j'aime et qui ont besoin de toi. Il n'y a qu'une chance infime de sauver la planète – mais c'est la seule chance qui reste._ »

Sauver la planète ? Lui ? Sauver le monde, après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis ? Kadaj sentit la confusion et l'épuisement s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir.

La présence d'Aéris s'évanouit. Il était seul au milieu des fleurs, maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian se mit en rang avec les autres élèves. Pour une raison inconnue, quelques minutes avant la fin du cours de quinze heures, l'alarme anti-incendie avait résonné.

La jeune fille avait appliqué la procédure d'évacuation avec les autres, ils étaient dehors devant le bâtiment maintenant, et ils attendaient.

Mais bientôt, Telian s'aperçut que sa montre indiquait seize heures : elle avait fini les cours, elle pouvait rentrer !

Soulagée, elle fendit la foule et prit le chemin de sa maison. Mais, alors qu'elle traversait le parc pour enfants, elle vit quelque chose d'anormal : la végétation était dense, trop dense. Pile au début du printemps, ce n'était pas normal ! Au pire, seuls quelques bourgeons apparaissaient à ce moment, mais pas une telle jungle !

Soudain, un immense mur de lierre se dressa devant elle.

« Ne bouge plus », dit une voix familière.

Telian se retourna, abasourdie. Là, debout devant elle…

« Soluènn ! Tabun ! Koldor… »

Et le dernier, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était caché sous une cape noire.

« On est venue te chercher, gamine », dit Koldor.

_Je rêve ! C'est sûr, je rêve ! Ou je suis en plein cauchemar. _

Elle ne fit rien. Mais quand Soluènn s'approcha, elle recula.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, d'abord ? Vous êtes morts, vous aussi ? »

« Non, nous avons utilisé la magie du Manith de Nosféa pour venir », dit Tabun.

« Manith… de Nosféa ? »

« Oui. Le bassin aux trois profondeurs. Je suis venu pour les surveiller. Ne crains rien, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. » C'était le mystérieux homme qui avait parlé.

Il ôta sa capuche. Telian put voir que c'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux avaient une étrange couleur gris-violet. Et ses yeux, bleus comme ceux de Nathalie.

« Vous êtes le père de Nathalie ? »

L'homme sourit.

« Oui. Et je te remercie d'avoir admis ma fille dans ton école. Merci de l'avoir intégrée à ton groupe. »

« Bon ! On y va, oui ou non ? » dit Soluènn, qui tapait du pied.

« Où ? » demanda Telian.

« Voir Kadaj, cette question ! Je veux finir mon duel avec lui », dit Koldor.

Kadaj… Telian sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle secoua la tête.

« Mais enfin, ma grand-mère dit que je ne peux pas y retourner ! Je n'ai pas de Manith me permettant d'y retourner ! Je n'ai pas… »

« Telian, ce n'est pas ça, la vraie raison », dit Nosféa. Sa voix était douce et solennelle. « Tu as peur d'avoir perdu Kadaj, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il souffre, lui aussi. Tu ne veux pas le revoir ? »

La jeune fille allait peut-être répondre, quand elle sentit soudain une violente douleur au ventre. Elle leva les yeux et vit Soluènn, qui la regardait avec froideur et mépris, comme d'habitude. Son poing venait de s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de l'adolescente, qui perdit connaissance.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu assommée ? » dit Nosféa, choqué.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, et elle m'agace avec ses questions stupides ! »

Koldor prit l'adolescente dans ses bras puissants, puis disparut dans un nuage d'étoiles avec les autres.

Cachée derrière un arbre, Gillian n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian était inconsciente. Mais les mots des Tabhaisavers résonnaient en écho, ils obsédaient son esprit jusque dans le néant.

La jeune fille ressentit soudain quelque chose. Comme une présence familière, qui partageait sa douleur et sa frustration. À présent, son bracelet brillait fort à son poignet. Telian sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Était-ce possible… ? Après tout ce temps… Elle ferma les yeux, plus concentrée.

« _Kadaj ?_ »

Assis au milieu d'un grand champ de fleurs, là où Aéris l'avait laissé, le jeune homme sursauta. Cette voix…

« _Kadaj, tu m'entends ?_ »

« Telian… ? Ça va ? Ta blessure… ? »

« _Ce n'est rien. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Je te sens mal. Tu ne te bats pas au côté des autres ?_ »

« Je… J'ai choisi d'arrêter. »

Il entendit un rire méprisant.

« _Tu as pris peur et tu t'es enfui, c'est ça ?_ »

Kadaj leva furieusement la tête vers le ciel blanc lumineux, comme si la jeune fille lui parlait depuis cet endroit.

« C'est faux ! J'ai… je… »

Il baissa les yeux. Il revoyait encore le visage froid de Rufus, la cruauté dans ses mots, alors qu'il lui ordonnait de partir.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« Non… Ce n'est rien. J'ai peut-être pris la fuite. »

« _Peuh ! Que tu es bête quand tu t'y mets !_ » dit Telian.

« Comment ça, bête ? » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Où était-elle ? C'était énervant de parler dans le vide. Il se retourna et vit une mince silhouette se dessiner devant lui. Ces longs cheveux bruns, ce visage…

« Telian ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Tu vois, tu es juste là ! Alors, pourquoi te fais-tu autant de soucis ? »

Kadaj baissa la tête.

« Je… j'ai perdu tout espoir. Et je t'ai blessée. J'ai pensé que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de bien. »

Telian secoua la tête, l'air agacé.

« Tu as fini de dire des bêtises, oui ? »

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Kadaj courut près d'elle et l'arrêta.

« Telian, ne bouge plus ! Ta blessure… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Telian l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le tira vers elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle semblait si réelle ! Il pouvait la sentir contre lui. Elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? ! » dit Telian dans un murmure.

Kadaj soupira, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Lentement, la vision de Telian disparut. Mais le jeune homme se sentait mieux.

« Merci… petite-sœur. »

« _Alors allons-y, Kadaj !_ »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Oui ! »

Les champs de fleurs disparurent. Kadaj se réveilla seul dans la forêt. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Il entendit un bruit. Un soldat de Deep Ground apparut devant lui.

Kadaj haussa des épaules et sortit son Souba. Ça y est, il se sentait prêt à repartir !

XxXxXxXxXxX

« T'en fais pas », dit Denzel.

Loz sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'enfant s'approcher de lui.

Le jeune homme s'était cru seul dans la salle du QG du WRO où Vincent, enfermé dans un tube rempli d'eau, sommeillait.

« Il va s'en sortir », dit l'enfant.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il ne tenait pas à Vincent, il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas, mais c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait sauvé de Rosso. Et le savoir enfermé dans un tube le mettait mal à l'aise. Même si c'était purement pour soigner, Loz avait trop de souvenirs douloureux où on l'enfermait dans tube pour lui infliger des expériences. Il ne souhaitait pas ce sort, ni rien d'approchant à quelqu'un d'autre… sauf à Hojo !

Mais Vincent, non. C'est pourquoi il attendait que ce dernier se réveille, pour qu'on le sorte vite de là.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu devrais dormir avec Marlène. »

« Billy est avec elle, ils dorment. Et moi j'y arrivais pas. »

Billy, l'enfant que Vincent avait sauvé à Edge, après avoir vu ses parents mourir, tués par les soldats de Deep Ground… Loz soupira. Et lui, sa vraie famille, avait-elle subi le même sort, autrefois ? Il ne se rappelait de rien, et il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait comme se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait perdue.

Déjà que ses frères lui manquaient, sans parler de ses amis !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur une crête rocheuse surplombant la ville, Nathalie contemplait Cosmo Canyon. Ainsi, c'était la ville natale de Senki, là où il avait vécu toute son enfance, avant que la Shinra l'enlève pour faire des expériences sur lui. Elle était impressionnante. Une sensation de paix et d'ancienneté y régnait, comme sur l'Île des Tabhaisavers.

Le soleil se couchait, le ciel avait une belle couleur orange, mais les nuages noirs s'agglutinaient vers l'est, en direction d'Edge. La jeune fille préférait regarder en direction du nord, vers l'Île des Tabhaisavers. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, là-bas.

« Tu devrais rentrer dormir, tu vas prendre froid. »

Nathalie sursauta. Elle vit Senki, debout derrière elle.

« Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me fais du souci pour les autres. Je voudrais que nous soyons tous réunis comme avant, Senki ! Mais on dirait que tout le monde disparaît. D'abord Telian, maintenant Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Frongeon, Yakino… Déjà que me séparer de mon père avait été dur, au tout début ! »

Senki s'assit près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je suis là, moi, ne t'en fais pas. Et nous les reverrons. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans le pétrin, non ? »

Nathalie se blottit plus près de lui. Oui, évidemment, ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, mais jamais les ennuis n'avaient pris une telle envergure ! Senki la sentit trembler. Le jeune homme caressa ses longs cheveux dorés, cherchant les mots qui pourraient la rassurer.

Lui aussi avait peur, lui aussi voulait revoir les autres. Il voulait revivre une journée à l'école, une journée pleine de cours barbantes, avec les professeurs, draguer les autres filles de sa classe sous l'œil flamboyant de jalousie de Nathalie, se disputer avec Kadaj encore une fois, rien que pour s'amuser, comme autrefois !

Rufus lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre Telian et Kadaj. Ainsi, la jeune fille était morte… non, il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il n'y croirait que lorsqu'il reverrait Kadaj et qu'il lui dirait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ce n'était pas un Shinra qui allait le faire douter d'un de ses amis.

En bas, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Tseng, Reno, Rude et un groupe d'habitants préparaient des camions spéciaux, pour prendre Edge d'assaut.

Bientôt, la première grande bataille contre Deep Ground aurait lieu.


	10. Une réunion de soeurs

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Une réunion de sœurs**

Tabun et Soluènn étaient perplexes. Nosféa était impassible. Tous s'étaient attendus à ce que Koldor les télétransporte sur Gaïa.

Mais ils se trouvaient encore sur Terre, en Bretagne, sur le large balcon de la maison de Roxane Riddle.

« Koldor, qu'est-ce que… ? » dit Soluènn.

Ignorant ses mots, le grand homme déposa Telian sur une chaise longue et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Soluènn et Tabun n'y comprirent rien. D'où lui venait cette délicatesse soudaine ?

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec elle ? C'est notre ennemie, voyons ! » dit Tabun.

« Moi, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un grand-père envers sa petite-fille. »

Tous levèrent la tête vers Roxane. Elle venait d'arriver. Elle portait une robe grise, ses longs cheveux flottaient au vent.

« Ça faisait bien longtemps, Roxie », dit Koldor.

La vieille femme eut un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi vulgaire. Enfin… »

« EH ! Minute, là ! Coupez les gaz, on arrête le film ! Vous… vous êtes… ? »

« Mais oui, Tabun ! Je suis Roxane Riddle, l'épouse de Koldor. »

Soluènn et Tabun regardèrent Roxane, puis Koldor et enfin Telian.

« Koldor est le grand-père de Telian », conclut Nosféa, un sourire aux lèvres.

Koldor, le Cauchemar de Jenova, le Tabhaisaver le plus vieux de tous les temps, âgé de plus de 2000 ans… Soluènn et Tabun bondirent en arrière, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les bras tendus devant eux en signe de protection.

« Si j'avais su que Telian avait un grand-père aussi vieux ! » cria Tabun.

Les cris réveillèrent la jeune fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise, puis courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Koldor soupira.

« Telly, tu vas bien ? » dit Roxane.

« Ça va, mais… ils ont voulu m'enlever ! » dit Telian en tendant un doigt accusateur vers eux.

« Rassure-toi, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Et ta grand-mère le sait aussi bien que moi », dit Koldor.

« Non ! Non, je ne sais rien de toi, sinon que tu aimes le combat plus que toute autre chose ! Alors je te le dis maintenant, et tu le retiens : je ne laisserai ni toi ni personne d'autre m'enlever ma petite-fille ! Je refuse de la voir partir sur Gaïa pour devenir une guerrière comme toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est une grande Tabhaisaver, elle a ça dans le sang, tout comme moi. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? » dit Telian.

« C'est ton grand-père », clama Soluènn, plus pour attaquer que pour renseigner.

Telian cligna des yeux, perplexe. Elle regarda Koldor, puis Roxane. Cette dernière acquiesça, l'air soudain très lasse. L'adolescente regarda celui qui avait tenté de tuer ses amis sur ordre d'Élion. Elle ne trouva rien à dire, elle s'assit sur la chaise longue et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, impossible… Alors comme ça, elle était la descendante du Cauchemar de Jenova !

« Roxane, écoute, je suis venu pour te demander l'autorisation ! Je ne suis pas reparti comme un voleur. S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre ! » dit Koldor.

« Comprendre ta soif de sang ? Imbécile ! Et tu n'es venu ici que parce que j'ai bloqué ta magie grâce à elle ! »

Gillian apparut juste à ce moment. Elle vint s'assoire près de Telian. En effet, après avoir vu Koldor et sa bande disparaître avec Telian, elle avait téléphoné à Roxane et l'avait prévenue. Cette dernière avait alors télétransporté tout le monde par magie jusqu'à chez elle.

« Mais Gaïa est en danger ! Nous avons besoin de Telian et de ses amis », dit Nosféa.

« Sauver Gaïa… c'est ce genre de choses qui ont fait souffrir beaucoup de Clairvoyants, tout comme moi », dit Roxane.

Koldor baissa la tête.

« Roxane, je… je regrette, je t'assure ! »

« Tais-toi et va-t-en », dit la vieille femme, les yeux crispés, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

Telian n'y comprit rien. Que leur arrivait-il ? Elle décida d'intervenir.

« Madame Soluènn… »

La jeune femme sursauta, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle avec respect.

« Vous, votre frère Tabun, Koldor et Nosféa… vous n'êtes pas vraiment sous les ordres d'Élion ? Vous en voulez aux humains de Gaïa… mais pas assez pour haïr toute forme de vie, hein ? »

« Que t'importe notre avis ? » dit froidement la jeune femme.

« Alors pourquoi être venus me chercher ? Vous disiez que vous vouliez que je revoie Kadaj ! »

Soluènn et Tabun parurent gênés.

« Oh, arrêtez votre cinéma, vous deux ! Des Clairvoyants qui essaient de cacher la vérité ! Quelle honte ! » s'écria Koldor, l'air menaçant.

« Nous… nous avons pris conscience que… si Kadaj a réussi à survivre au pouvoir de Koldor, et s'il est parvenu à lui faire voir une vérité que lui-même ne voyait pas, eh bien… c'était le signe que… que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Alors nous… nous préférons attendre et regarder comment les choses évoluent, afin de sortir de cette période de doute et décider quelle est notre position ! » dit Soluènn.

Telian sourit. Elle commençait à les apprécier, ces deux-là.

« Bon, alors je vous suis ! »

« NON ! Telly, tu… » dit Roxane.

« Grand-mère, s'il te plaît ! Je dois y aller ! J'ai encore mon âme jumelle, là-bas ! Et… Aéris veille toujours sur moi. »

Roxane leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, et puis zut ! Fais comme tu veux, tant pis pour toi ! Mais garde bien ça à l'esprit : si tu meurs une nouvelle fois sur Gaïa _sans_ avoir reçu d'Aéris le pouvoir de rentrer sur Terre, cette fois, tu mourras pour de vrai ! Et ton âme ne pourra jamais rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Tu erreras de nouveau dans le noir et sombreras dans la folie jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« Ah ? Je croyais que c'était même au-delà ! » dit bêtement Tabun. Soluènn lui cogna la tête.

XxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, sur Gaïa, dans les quartiers du WRO, une importante réunion se tenait entre des ennemis de Deep Ground.

Loz et Vincent se tenaient face à Shalua, assise à un bureau devant un ordinaire. Reeve se tenait près d'elle, l'air songeur.

« Donc… Rosso la Pourpre a dit que la Proto-matéria est la clé permettant de contrôler Oméga », résuma Reeve.

« Oui. »

Reeve se pencha vers Shalua.

« Tu as une idée ? »

La scientifique demeura silencieuse un instant, puis dit :

« S'élevant dans le ciel au nom de la terreur et de la corruption, l'arme née de la vie souillée, revenant porter la foi ultime, contemplez le puissant Chaos, l'éclaireur d'Oméga vers les cieux adorés. »

« Où as-tu… ? » dit Reeve, surpris.

« Un passage des dossiers du Docteur Crescent. Mais… je n'en sais pas plus. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu examiner qu'un fragment du document. Pourtant, Chaos, Oméga, et… » Elle fixa Vincent. « Tout semble lié au Docteur Crescent, d'une certaine façon. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Je pense que nous avons besoin de plus de données sur elle pour aboutir à quelque chose. »

Soudain, l'alarme retentit Le QG du WRO était attaqué par Deep Ground !

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj avait tué le dernier soldat de Deep Ground sur l'île des Tabhaisavers et rassemblé tous les élèves. Ils se réunirent sur la plage et, ensemble, concentrèrent le pouvoir de leurs cellules de Jenova pour parler à ceux qui leur manquait.

_Senki ? Senki, tu m'entends ? _dit Kadaj.

Loin d'ici, à Cosmo Canyon, Senki leva brusquement la tête vers le nord-est, vers l'île des Tabhaisavers.

_- Kadaj ? _

_- Senki ! Content de te revoir ! Est-ce que les autres sont avec toi ? _

_- Heu… je suis avec Nathalie, mais j'ai perdu tes frères, Frongeon et Yakino de vue, alors… _

_- Est-ce que tu as un chapeau sous la main ? _

_- Oui, et alors ? On vous rejoint où ? _

_- Au QG du WRO ! On se reverra tous là-bas ! _

_- Ok ! _

XxXxXxXxX

Vincent, Loz et Frongeon avaient fini de tuer les envahisseurs de Deep Ground et prenait le chemin du hall où ils virent Shalua qui les attendait. Mais cette dernière ne parut pas heureuse en les voyant. Elle pointa brusquement son fusil vers Vincent.

« Plus un geste ! » dit-elle.

Lentement, son arme se tourna de Vincent vers une forme étrange, invisible, qui déformait l'espace visible à l'œil nu. La forme se fit plus dense, colorée. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années apparut. Elle portait l'uniforme des soldats de Deep Ground, mais aucun casque. Elle avait des cheveux roux tombant jusqu'au menton et des yeux bleus lumineux.

« Excellente intuition », dit-elle.

Vincent, Frongeon et Loz se rangèrent du côté de Shalua, qui baissa son arme, les yeux rivés sur la fille.

« Je le savais ! Shelke… » dit Shalua d'une voix émue.

La fille parut troublée, puis son visage devint sévère.

« Je n'ai aucune relation dans le WRO », dit-elle.

« Nous… nous avons toutes deux tellement changé », dit Shalua. « Non… tu n'as pas changé du tout… en dix ans ! »

Ces mots parurent frapper Shelke. Shalua porta la main à son cœur.

« Shelke, c'est moi ! C'est moi, Shalua ! » Shelke détourna obstinément le regard. « J'ai passé tant d'années à te chercher ! »

Elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Shelke brandit deux dagues laser vers elle. Ses yeux virèrent à l'orange lumineux, comme ses armes.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! » dit Shelke.

« Shelke… »

« Qu'importe qui je suis ou qui tu es. Ma mission actuelle en tant que Soldat de Deep Ground est la seule qui compte. »

« Non ! Ça ne compte pas ! Même si dix ans ont passé, tu es toujours Shelke, ma sœur ! »

Shelke abaissa ses dagues et les éteignit. Son regard se perdit dans le vague lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« Dix ans… Rien que ça ? Le jour où ils sont venus pour l'enlever, ils ont dit que j'avais du potentiel. Mais ces mots ne furent que le prélude à la souffrance. Ils ont manipulé mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La douleur… la peur… Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu un enfer… plus terrible que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! »

Shalua baissa la tête. Loz ne dit rien, il comprenait parfaitement ce que devait ressentir la fillette.

« Mais… regarde-moi, poursuivit Shelke. Je devrais afficher dix-neuf ans physiquement, aujourd'hui. Si je ne reçois pas une dose de Mako quotidienne, mon corps ne durerait pas plus d'une journée. Malgré tout, je ne me considère que comme quelqu'un victime de la malchance… la malchance d'avoir osé, pendant toutes ces années, m'accrocher à l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver ! »

Shalua tomba à terre et fondit en larmes.

« Oh ! Je regrette, Shelke… je regrette tellement ! »

Shelke réarma ses sabres lasers.

« Il est temps de mettre le passé de côté », dit-elle en se remettant en position d'attaque.

Juste à ce moment, Reeve accourut dans le hall.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Shelke se tourna vers lui.

« Oh ! Reeve Tuesti… » dit-elle.

« Ainsi… tu es la petite-sœur de Shalua. »

« Excellent ! Maintenant je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Shelke allait attaquer, mais Reeve prit la parole avec force :

« Regarde Shalua ! Voici le prix qu'elle a dû payer pour avoir combattu la Shinra pendant ces dix années passées : elle a donné plus que son bras, plus que son œil… Elle a mis sa vie en jeu tant de fois ! Tout cela pour retrouver sa sœur perdue ! Plus de la moitié des organes de son corps ont été reconstruits. Et pas un jour ne passe sans que Shalua vive la douleur d'une centaine de Soldats à la fois ! Et encore, elle… »

« Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu ! » dit Shelke. Elle tenta une attaque. Vincent brandit son Peine de Mort, mais Reeve intervint en tirant un coup de revolver au plafond.

Il toucha le système anti-incendie juste au-dessus de Shelke. L'eau tomba sur la jeune fille, éteignant ses armes et figeant son corps.

Tous en profitèrent pour s'enfuir, Vincent dut traîner Shalua hors de la salle. Shelke attendit que l'eau s'arrête et resta seule, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois en sécurité, Reeve donna un cachet de cartouches spéciales à Vincent, des balles à blanc qui ne feraient qu'assommer Shelke.

Tandis que l'ex-Turk partait s'occuper d'elle, Shalua reprit son souffle. Elle s'en voulait tant…

« Elle sait qu'elle a de la chance. »

Reeve, Shalua et Frongeon levèrent les yeux. C'était Loz qui avait parlé. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il regardait le sol avec l'air songeur.

« Elle s'est battue pour survivre afin de sortir de Deep Ground et voir s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tenu. Sinon, elle serait morte au cours des expériences. »

Il planta ses yeux félins dans l'unique œil bleu de Shalua.

« Si vous voulez la récupérer, ne la laissez pas vous repousser, maintenant. »

La jeune femme hésita, puis dit « oui », l'air un peu rassurée. Enfin, Vincent revint, traînant avec lui le corps de la fillette. Shalua courut la serrer dans ses bras.

Plus tard, Vincent prit une décision : partir à Nibelheim, au manoir, afin de trouver d'autres renseignements au labo de Lucrécia.

XxXxXxXxX

Loz regarda Shalua installer le corps de sa sœur dans le tube régénérateur. Il assista la jeune femme dans l'installation des machines qui la soigneraient. Une fois qu'il eut fini de l'aider, il prit le chemin de la sortie de la salle et partit dans la chambre où Marlène, Denzel et Billy l'assaillirent de questions.

Il allait peut-être y répondre, quand une lumière se forma au-dessus de sa tête. Il vit Senki tomber par terre près de lui, puis il reçut Nathalie dans ses bras. Elle avait le chapeau wutaïen sur la tête.

« Loz ! » s'écria-t-elle, toute contente. Elle le serra dans ses bras, tant elle était heureuse de le revoir.

« Eh ! Et moi ? Je me suis fait mal, moi ! » gémit Senki, la figure écrasée par terre.

Frongeon l'aida à se relever et lui fit un câlin, mais le rouquin était un peu déçu. Frongeon n'était pas aussi beau que Nathalie !

Tout de suite, cette dernière informa Loz : l'école des Tabhaisavers était détruite, mais les élèves étaient saufs, Kadaj et Yazoo s'occupaient en ce moment de les rapatrier ici, pour prêter main-forte contre Deep Ground. Et à Cosmo Canyon, une armée se préparait pour lutter contre l'armée, elle aussi.


	11. Bagarre au soussol

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bagarre au sous-sol**

Reeve accueillit avec joie Nathalie et Senki. Ces deux derniers lui firent part des mêmes informations qu'à Loz. Reeve leur annonça à son tour qu'il allait envoyer Cait Sith fureter à Edge, dans les sous-sols où Deep Ground semblait avoir établi une espèce de QG.

Senki se porta volontaire pour assister le chat. Nathalie, Loz et Frongeon firent de même, tous avaient besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose en attendant de retrouver tous leurs amis !

Reeve les conduisit jusqu'à une trappe dans une salle en arrière du QG.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur du tuyau souterrain, les cinq amis marchèrent à la queue leu leu, en silence. Loz en tête, Nathalie et Frongeon au milieu, Senki fermait la marche. Nathalie renifla et porta la main à son nez.

« Si j'avais su qu'on irait visiter un tel cloaque, j'aurais pris du déodorant ! »

« EH ! C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS ME PLAINDRE ! » hurla Cait Sith.

Le chat-robot avait été sanglé au dos de Senki, comme un sac à dos.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir nos arrières, alors tu ouvres l'œil, c'est moi qui suis exposé à l'avant », dit Loz.

« Mais pourquoi je dois faire office de sac à dos ? Je peux marcher ! » protesta le chat.

« Arrête de tirer, ça fait mal ! » dit le rouquin.

Le chat glissa de façon à se mettre près du cou de Senki.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Nathalie qui me porte ? »

« Eh ! La place est déjà prise ! » dit Frongeon, assis sur l'épaule de la jolie demoiselle blonde.

Nathalie tira sur la tête de Cait Sith.

« Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te transformer si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça ! »

« Senki, si cet idiot t'embête, tu peux le jeter et t'enfuir », dit Loz, agacé.

« QUOI ? ! » dit Cait Sith, indigné.

« Non, impossible », dit Nathalie. « J'ai mis plusieurs de mes plus précieux outils à l'intérieur de lui. »

Cait Sith cessa de gigoter. Il porta la main à son ventre et réalisa quelque chose de nouveau : une fermeture éclair. Il tira dessus. Des matérias sortirent de son ventre, puis une bobine de fil rouge épais et un canif. Le chat-robot parut horrifié.

« Que… que… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ! ? »

« J'ai demandé à Reeve de diminuer la dose de fourrage dans ton corps pour insérer une poche de tissu isolée de ton mécanisme, afin d'y mettre mes outils, comme une vraie peluche sac à dos, et j'ai cousu une fermeture éclair pour fermer le tout ! » dit la jeune fille avec fierté.

« Tu es douée, c'est rudement bien fait ! Tu pourrais te lancer dans le commerce de ces choses », dit Senki, regardant le robot avec l'air admiratif.

Cait Sith prit un air fou furieux.

« Vous, espèce de sales petits… ! Je jure de vous intenter un procès pour atteinte aux droits des robots ! »

Loz s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Où diable se trouvaient-ils ? Cet endroit avait l'air bizarre. Ils avaient atteint le bout de la canalisation et se trouvaient au centre d'une curieuse salle ronde, avec quatre couloirs-tuyaux s'ouvrant de chaque côté : devant, à droite, à gauche et derrière.

Et au bout de chaque tube, une nouvelle salle ronde avec quatre autre chemins.

« On dirait les mêmes salles partout », dit Loz.

Un rire retentit. Ils virent alors une silhouette sombre apparaître devant eux. Nathalie poussa un cri de peur.

« É… Élion ! »

Loz et Senki se mirent en garde. Alors c'était lui, Élion ? Le Tabhaisaver qui avait abandonné le chemin du bien par désir de vengeance, furieux contre les humains qui avait tué la Cetra et l'âme jumelle qu'il devait protéger… Celui qui leur avait tant causé d'ennuis… Il avait ôté sa capuche, révélant un visage aux traits fins et anguleux, évoquant le visage d'un renard, avec sa longue chevelure couleur de feu.

« Heureux de te revoir, ma belle Nathalie. Et vous, Loz, Frongeon… joli sac à dos, Senki ! »

Tous lui répondirent par des regards haineux.

« Maudit ! C'est donc toi le chef de la Force de la Terre ? » dit Senki.

« Eh oui ! Mais à présent, je suis partisan de Deep Ground. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mes alliés m'ont abandonné, ils doutent depuis que Kadaj a vaincu Koldor. Yakino a déjà réussi à me voler plus de la moitié de mes partisans, je ne sais pas où sont passés mes fidèles Tabun, Soluènn, et Nosféa… Qu'importe, je préfère nettement être du côté des gagnants. »

« Les gagnants ? ! Deep Ground n'a pas encore gagné la guerre ! » dit Senki.

« Nous verrons. Je doute que vos amis gagnent si plusieurs de leurs puissants alliés disparaissent dans ce labyrinthe. Bonne chance ! »

Il disparut. Tous firent silence et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Bon, quel chemin prendre ? » dit Loz.

« Logiquement, pour ne pas se perdre dans un labyrinthe, il faut toujours prendre la même direction. Prenons la droite », dit Nathalie.

Ils adoptèrent l'idée de Nathalie. Ils traversèrent ainsi trois salles semblables en tous points : sales, grises et vides. Mais arrivés à la quatrième, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« On ne peut pas tourner perpétuellement à droite, on revient toujours à la salle de départ, on forme une boucle perpétuelle ! » dit Loz.

« Bon, alors j'ai une autre idée ! » dit Senki.

Il porta les mains à son dos, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et se mit à fouiller dans le ventre de Cait Sith.

« Ah ! Ça chatouille ! » dit le chat.

Senki sortit la ficelle et l'attacha à un fin tuyau de canalisation au mur.

« On utilisera cette salle comme point de repère », dit-il.

Cait Sith regarda la bobine de fil dans ses mains avec ennui.

« Je dois vraiment faire tout le sale travail, déjà que j'ai été opéré contre ma volonté ? »

« Non, c'est un rôle crucial que toi seul peut tenir. Nous comptons sur toi ! » dit Nathalie avec un sourire charmeur.

Le chat prit l'air flatté.

« Eh ! Eh ! Je vois, si tu le prends comme ça, j'assume ce rôle avec joie ! Et vous, remerciez-moi ! »

_Quel abruti ! _pensa Senki.

Ils prirent un chemin droit devant eux, et aperçurent une salle différente. Une lueur mako verte brillait forte par l'entrebâillement rond de l'entrée devant eux.

Ils entrèrent prudemment. Il y avait des tubes de verre géants alignés au mur. Loz et Senki frissonnèrent. Ils reconnaissaient la forme des tubes d'expérience où ils avaient vécu des périodes de souffrance intolérable.

Loz vit des noms écrits au sol à côté des tubes vides sur le côté : Loz, Senki, Nathalie, Frongeon…

Soudain, Nathalie hurla de peur. Ils virent alors quelqu'un dans un tube : Telian ! Et à côté d'elle, Kadaj, Yazoo, Yakino, Vincent, Lucrécia…

Soudain, la jeune fille se sentit mal. Comme si une masse lui était tombée sur la tête. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était… à l'intérieur du tube à son nom ! Et à côté d'elle, Loz, Senki, Nathalie et Frongeon subissaient le même sort ! Tous étaient enfermés dans des tubes et paralysés !

Élion apparut au centre de la salle et rit cruellement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent avait enfin atteint Nibelheim. Il entra dans la salle de laboratoire de Lucrécia. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : des ordinateurs le long des murs, un autre au centre, contre le pilier supportant un grand tube à spécimens.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce quand soudain, il sentit une puissante douleur traverser son corps. Il tomba à genoux, la main sur le cœur. Il eut une vision. De l'eau verdâtre, pleine de bulles, une vitre, et de l'autre côté, déformée par les ondulations du liquide, Lucrécia qui le regardait avec l'air inquiète.

Vincent rouvrit les yeux. Cette douleur…

« Bien, bien ! Nous nous retrouvons. C'est parfait ! Je voulais tant te revoir, mon amour », dit Rosso.

Vincent se redressa.

« Deep Ground… Que voulez-vous faire avec Oméga ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour être franche, je m'en moque. »

« Quoi ? ! » dit Vincent.

« Mais c'est ce que désire Weiss… Gloire à Weiss ! Et ce que Weiss ordonne, nous l'exécutons. C'est très simple. S'il désire l'éveil d'Oméga, c'est ce que désire tout Deep Ground. Nous nous moquons de ce qui pourrait arriver à la planète. Ha, tout cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de purifier le monde de la lumière. Rien que cette pensée provoque une telle excitation dans mon corps ! » dit-elle en passant les mains sur ses épaules.

Les bras croisés, Rosso se mit à arpenter la pièce.

« Les soldats de Deep Ground sont nés et dressés pour tuer, mais nous étions enchaînés à une destinée de servitude. Et ensuite, trois ans plus tard, nous avons été libérés de nos chaînes, notre attente dura longtemps dans les ténèbres, avec pour seul lumière celle de la Mako. Et que penses-tu que nous ayons fait lorsque nous avons gagné notre liberté ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Nous avons tué tout le monde ! C'est tout ce que nous avons jamais appris, c'est tout ce que nous connaissons. Ainsi, je me suis baignée dans le sang de miliers de SOLDAT. Et j'ai aimé ça, j'ai adoré ! Et lorsque je suis finalement sortie de l'abysse, j'en ai réclamé davantage. Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vincent sortit son Peine de Mort.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. »

Rosso tendit les mains.

« Oh ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, trésor ? Nous sommes pareils ! »

Elle bondit en arrière et sortit de la pièce. Vincent la poursuivit. Il tomba nez à nez avec un robot-mitraillette qui lui lança des grenades. Vincent bondit au plafond et tira sur le moteur de la machine.

Il courut dans le couloir et tomba sur un autre robot qui ne fit pas long feu. Mais, après le dernier tir, il s'arrêta. Cette pièce où il se trouvait… Elle lui rappelait quelque chose.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas surgir derrière lui Rosso. Il tendit la main vers son arme en pur réflexe quand soudain, Rosso plongea la main dans sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. Vincent resta immobile, suffoqué par la stupeur et la douleur. Rosso arracha sa main de son corps.

Vincent tomba sur le sol. Rosso sourit.

« Je suis désolée ! Tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas ? »

Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait pris. Une sphère de lumière. Le corps de Vincent fut secoué par de violents spasmes.

Bientôt, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Son corps se recouvrit d'une lumière rouge sang et des ailes de chauve-souris pourpres apparurent. Rosso le regarda se transformer avec amusement.

« Ah ! Je vois… Tu ne peux pas contrôler la bête sans cela ? Eh bien, il n'y aura plus de bête une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Elle tendit la main. Soudain, une petite silhouette surgit de l'ombre du couloir et tira un shuriken de sa cape. Rosso esquiva l'arme et tenta une attaque d'éclair jaune. Mais le shuriken revint devant elle et bloqua le rayon.

L'inconnu se précipita sur Vincent. Au moment où il le toucha, une puissante lumière bleue jaillit et aveugla Rosso.

Lorsque la jeune femme put de nouveau voir, Vincent et l'inconnu avaient disparu. Furieuse, elle courut dehors, mais ils avaient disparu.

Folle de rage, elle frappa le sol du poing, provoquant un trou.

« Vous croyez en avoir fini avec moi en fuyant ? Mais ce n'est que le commencement… Le début de la fin », dit-elle en regardant la sphère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Impossible de bouger. Nathalie souffrait, son corps semblait pétrifié dans une glu opaque et verdâtre. Frongeon ne pouvait même pas remuer le petit doigt. Et il n'arrivait pas à respirer dans ce maudit tube ! Loz essayait vainement de remuer, mais c'était comme autrefois. Senki ne pouvait même pas déglutir. Soudain, une voix retentit.

« Eh ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Senki ! Debout ! »

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Il vit Cait Sith au-dessus de lui, qui continuait de le frapper comme un fou en criant : « Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Deb… »

Senki l'attrapa au visage et le repoussa.

« Tu me fais mal, imbécile ! »

« J'étouffe », gémit Cait Sith.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Il s'était cru enfermé dans un tube, mais en fait, il gisait allongé sur le sol d'une des salles vides des égouts. Il vit Nathalie, Loz et Frongeon allongés sur le sol près de lui. Ils semblaient endormis et souffraient dans leur sommeil. Senki comprit qu'ils avaient tous été atteints par une illusion mentale. Le rouquin les réveilla et les poussa tous le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une autre salle. Là, ils tombèrent assis et reprirent leur souffle.

« Quelle horrible illusion ! » gémit Nathalie.

Cait Sith tapota le dos de Frongeon puis regarda ses amis et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes tous brusquement tombés au sol et vous êtes mis à gémir. Vous m'avez fait peur ! Enfin… maintenant, vous devriez plus m'apprécier, non ? »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Nathalie. Élion est un maître de l'illusion. »

Un rire retentit dans l'air. Le rire d'Élion.

« _Oui, vous devriez faire attention !_ »

Loz serra les poings.

« Oser me faire revivre ce cauchemar… il me le paiera ! »

Il arma son Dual Hound. Senki prit une matéria de feu dans sa main, et Nathalie prit à deux mains son bâton de soin magique. Frongeon gonfla ses poings de boxe. Cait Sith se remit sur le dos de Senki.

Ils se remirent à avancer prudemment, Loz en tête. Soudain, le jeune homme cria. Ses compagnons s'approchèrent pour l'aider, mais il les repoussa, les yeux rivés vers le bas. Tous virent alors ce qui lui avait fait peur. Un énorme fossé s'étendait devant eux, les empêchant de prendre un des trois chemins au bout de la salle.

« Le sol a brusquement disparu. Un pas de plus et je serais tombé dans le vide », dit Loz.

« Ha ! Ha ! Dommage ! » dit la voix d'Élion.

Ils firent demi-tour dans la salle précédente et là, ils virent quelque chose d'autre qui les surprit : ils étaient dans la première salle de leur arrivée, celle où ils avaient accroché la ficelle rouge à un tuyau mural.

Loz s'approcha et détacha le nœud.

« Senki, pose Cait Sith. »

Le roux s'exécuta. Il détacha les sangles de Cait Sith et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Cait Sith… ne lâche pas ! » dit Loz.

Et sur ces mots, il tira d'un coup sec.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » dit bêtement Cait Sith.

Et soudain, la ficelle nouée à sa taille se tendit et il partit en arrière. Il se mit à voler à travers les salles et les tuyaux, heurtant les murs comme une bille traversant un tunnel rempli d'obstacles. Il essaya de reposer les pieds au sol et de courir en plein vol en se tenant à la ficelle, mais ce geste lui fut fatal : il contrôla mal ses mouvements et heurta un mur de plein fouet. Un nouveau coup de Loz le fit glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Le pauvre Cait Sith arriva près d'eux en zigzaguant, fit une petite pirouette sur un pied, puis tomba au sol en gémissant, complètement sonné.

« Alors ? Tu as vu combien de salles on a traversées ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Je suis moooooooooooooooooooooooort ! » gémit le chat.

« Rendons-nous à l'évidence, on est perdu ! » dit Senki.

Il se laissa tomber au sol. Nathalie fit de même. Elle commençait à être fatiguée, la tête lui tournait. Toujours ces maudites salles et ces stupides tuyaux, ils n'avaient même pas croisé un seul monstre en cours de route. Rien que des salles et des tuyaux, des salles et des tuyaux… Et ces illusions qui les avaient épuisés moralement !

« J'en peux plus, je fais une pause ! » dit Nathalie.

Elle ouvrit le ventre de Cait Sith et en sortit une énorme bonbonne de café.

« Combien de trucs as-tu fourré dans son ventre ? » dit Frongeon, abasourdi.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On n'a même plus entendu la voix de ce maudit Élion depuis un moment », dit Loz.

« Ah ! Ferme-la ! Me dis pas qu'il te manque déjà ? Utilise plutôt ta tête. Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas comment réagir face à un maître de l'illusion. Après tout, Jenova en était une aussi, non ? Et tu l'as connue. »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, là », dit Loz.

« Ah non, ne vous y mettez pas ! » s'écria Nathalie.

« De plus, si on est dans le pétrin, c'est à cause de ton imbécile de petit-frère ! poursuivit Senki. S'il avait été plus fort mentalement, Telian n'aurait pas quitté ce monde, et on serait encore tous réunis à l'école pour planifier une attaque ! Mais non, on se retrouve ici, à errer dans ce maudit labyrinthe avec toi ! »

« Tu devrais être heureux que je sois là pour vous protéger, toi et ta petite-amie ! »

Le rire d'Élion revint.

« _Vous vous disputez, maintenant !_ »

« Eh, toi ! Arrête de te cacher, viens te battre en face de moi, comme un homme ! » dit Loz.

« Peuh ! Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas que notre seul espoir est de sortir de ce labyrinthe ? » dit Senki.

« Tu joues les durs mais en fait, tu ne sais pas quoi faire non plus ! »

« T'AS DIT QUOI, TOI ? ! »

Nathalie se leva et se mit entre eux.

« ARRÊTEZ ! Nous sommes à bout à cause de la fatigue ! Gardez votre calme ! »

« Ferme-la ! Et toi, Senki, puisque c'est comme ça, je continue tout seul ! » dit Loz.

« Avec joie ! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale tête dans les parages ! »

Loz prit le chemin de gauche, Senki celui de droite. Restée seule dans la salle, Nathalie se prit la tête en gémissant.

« _Ha ! Ha ! Les amis se séparent !_ »

Loz et Senki réapparurent dans la salle et, tout en se montrant mutuellement du doigt, ils dirent en chœur : « Pour commencer, ce type n'a jamais été mon ami ! »

Puis ils reprirent chacun leur route, sous le regard désespéré de Nathalie, restée seule avec Cait Sith et Frongeon.

Soudain, la jeune fille leva la tête. Cette sensation… quelqu'un approchait. Non, plusieurs !

« Loz ! Senki ! Revenez ici, quelqu'un approche ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent près d'elle et tendirent l'oreille. Le sol se mit à trembler. On entendit des cris. Soudain, le plafond se fissura, un énorme tas de gravats tomba au sol.

Nathalie, Senki, Loz, Frongeon et Cait Sith reculèrent et brandirent leurs armes pour se défendre. La fumée se dissipa. Loz et Senki parurent horrifiés.

« Vous… vous êtes… » dit Loz.

Koldor apparut, debout devant eux, l'air impassible. Senki se mit à hurler :

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-Koldor, le Cauchemar de Jenovaaaaaaaah ! »

Trois personnes apparurent de derrière lui. En voyant le garçon aux cheveux noirs rayés de blanc, Senki hurla de plus belle.

« C'est toi le bellâtre vulgaire et violent qui a essayé de me tuer au building Shinra ! »

Le garçon parut vexé.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? Désolé, mais j'ai une personnalité qui m'empêche de me souvenir des visages hideux. » Il déplia un de ses éventails magiques.

Senki rit nerveusement.

« Tu te souviens même pas d'un visage vu récemment ? Crétin ! »

_Il ne nie pas le fait qu'il a un visage hideux_, pensa Cait Sith avec l'air affligé.

Une quatrième personne apparut, timide, discrète, cachée dans l'ombre. En la voyant, Nathalie oublia toute prudence.

« Papa ! »

Elle courut dans les bras de Nosféa qui l'accueillit avec joie et l'étreignit. Une autre jeune fille apparut. En la voyant, Loz, Senki et Frongeon furent émus, eux aussi.

« Telian ! »

La jeune fille les regarda avec l'air stupéfaite, puis, hurlant de joie, elle courut serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Cait Sith regarda la scène et sentit des gouttes d'huile au coin de ses yeux. Frongeon, en larmes aussi, lui tendit un mouchoir.


	12. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Retrouvailles**

Vincent leva la tête. Au centre du lac, le cristal de Lucrécia brillait plus fort que de coutume, signe que la jeune femme était « éveillée ». Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais son esprit était attentif au moindre signe de vie autour d'elle.

« Je… j'ai revue. C'était le lieu… le lieu de notre première rencontre. Mais tu étais… »

Il hésita. Le cristal brillait si fort, accentuant la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Non. Je suis le seul coupable. Je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter, ce jour-là. Je n'ai fait que… »

« _Je suis… désolée. Pardonne-moi… Vincent_ », répondit l'écho de la voix de la jeune femme.

Vincent serra les poings. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

« Lucrécia… »

Il vit l'image de la grotte disparaître.

_Je suis si désolée ! _lui dit encore une fois la jeune femme.

Vincent rouvrit les yeux. Au lieu du plafond de pierre de la grotte, il vit les ampoules éclairant le plafond d'un camion. Il pouvait sentir le remous, et entendre le bruit des roues crissant sur le sol dehors.

Il tourna la tête et vit une curieuse personne assise près de lui. Un petit individu couvert d'une grande cape jaune clair.

« Bonjour ! » lui dit l'étranger d'une voix féminine et enthousiaste.

« Où… Qui êtes-vous ? »

La personne se leva.

« Eh bien, je suis heureuse de te répondre : je suis la championne de la planète et des cieux, je suis la combattante du mal ! La seule et unique rose de Wutaï… »

L'étrangère ôta sa cape, révélant…

« Youfie Kisaragi ! »

Toute joyeuse, elle monta sur le banc et ouvrit grand les bras : « Acclamez la grande… WAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Sa tête heurta violemment le plafond bas. Elle se mit à pleurnicher.

« Bon… et où sommes-nous ? » demanda platement Vincent.

« Oh, ça va ! Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour moi, au moins ? »

« Oh ! Youfie… ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va ta tête ? »

« Toi… pourrais-tu seulement faire semblant d'être compatissant ? » dit la ninja, furieuse de son air impassible.

Vincent essaya de se lever, mais il gémit. Youfie sauta du clavier et tendit les mains, l'air inquiète.

« Eh ! Vas-y mollo ! Tu avais un sacré gros trou dans la poitrine. »

« Un trou dans ma poitrine ? »

« Oui. J'ai sérieusement cru que tu étais mort, mais ensuite, la blessure s'est refermée d'elle-même. Tu es toujours différent, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que tu respires encore. »

« Youfie que fais-tu là ? »

« Moi ? J'aide Reeve sur ce coup-là, tout simplement. Et pendant que j'inspectait le manoir Shinra, je t'ai trouvé blessé au manoir Shinra. Du coup, je t'ai sauvé ! Imagine ça… moi, la sauveuse du grand Vincent Valentine ! Des remerciements en prévision ? » acheva-t-elle en riant.

Vincent sourit.

« Merci, Youfie. »

La ninja parut soudain fort embarrassée.

« Non ! Non ! Wouaoh ! Je n'étais pas si sérieuse que ça, tout de même, enfin… »

À ce moment, la porte donnant accès à la cabine de pilotage s'ouvrit. Une deuxième Wutaïenne entra.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé, Vincent », dit Yakino.

Elle l'aida à se redresser, puis s'assit sur le banc près de Youfie, face à lui.

« Yakino, vous êtes là, vous aussi ? »

« Oui. Je suis sur le coup avec vous. »

« Des nouvelles de Telian ? » demanda Vincent.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop aborder ce sujet, j'avoue. Pour l'instant, nous devrions nous concentrer sur Deep Ground. »

Vincent la fixa de ses yeux rouges.

« Yakino… il ne s'est rien passé de grave ? »

La jeune femme hésita, puis lui demanda :

« Que vous dit votre cœur ? »

Le jeune homme parut surpris, puis il sourit.

« Telian va bien… Oui, vous avez raison, nous devrions nous concentrer sur Deep Ground. »

« Oui ! Si on veut gagner la bataille, nous devons nous concentrer sur ça, dit Youfie. Je parie qu'ainsi, on gagnera toutes les batailles en un clin d'œil ! Je pourrais en éliminer seize d'un coup ! Ou bien vingt, si vous m'aidez. Non, si je m'y mets seule, sans personne pour m'encombrer ni me distraire, j'irais jusqu'à trente, ou… »

XxXxXxXxX

Reeve accourut à l'entrée du building du WRO. Un soldat l'avait averti qu'une masse importante de gens venaient d'entrer. Il sourit en voyant que ce n'était pas des soldats de Deep Ground, mais une quarantaine de jeunes menés par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

« Kadaj ! Ça faisait longtemps. »

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais vu sous cette apparence. En général, je suis l'esprit qui contrôle Cait Sith. »

« Ah… »

Soudain, un bruit étrange retentit à gauche de la masse d'élèves. Une fille tomba sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang. Rosso sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha des élèves et des soldats.

« Ainsi, vous avez tous échappé aux troupes de Deep Ground qui avaient envahi l'île. Ah ! Décidément, vous avez tous un sacré potentiel ! Vous n'êtes pas si différents de moi, je pense. »

Kadaj se posta devant elle et mit la main à son Souba.

« Toi… tu es de Deep Ground ? »

« Rosso la Pourpre. Tiens… tu me rappelles un peu le grand baraqué que j'ai combattu, il y a quelques jours. Comment s'appelait-il… Loz, c'est ça ? »

Kadaj sursauta.

« Tu… qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? »

Yazoo s'approcha, suivi par la jeune fille muette. Rosso éclata de rire.

« Ha ! Ha ! Et voici le dernier, Yazoo ! Vous, les derniers clones de Sephiroth, vous réfrénez vos ardeurs à tuer… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel changement serait possible. La gamine vous a vraiment ramollis, mes amours. »

« La gamine ? » dit Reeve.

« Telian. Élion nous a parlé de vous tous, mes mignons. D'ailleurs, je suis venue te communiquer la gratitude de Weiss, Kadaj. Il te remercie t'avoir tué la seule qui pouvait nous arrêter. »

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, l'air indigné. Les mains de Kadaj se firent moites. Il raffermit la prise autour du manche de son Souba.

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! »

Rosso sortit une matéria de sa poche. Une matéria étrange, où brillait quelque chose ressemblant à une galaxie.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses vraiment… ou parce que tu as honte ? »

Le jeune homme allait répondre, quand soudain, une alarme s'activa.

« ALERTE ! LE MONSTRE A ÉTÉ LÂCHÉ ! »

Les élèves et les soldats réagirent avec surprise. Rosso leva la tête vers les hauts-parleurs, intriguée. Profitant de la confusion, Kadaj décrocha un coup de pied à la jeune femme et fit sauter la matéria qui brillait dans sa main.

Puis il s'enfuit.

« RENDS-MOI ÇA ! » cria Rosso, indignée.

Elle fut arrêtée par les balles de la gunblade de Yazoo.

« Yazoo… » dit Kadaj.

« Kadaj, fonce ! Hidaka, reste avec lui, protège-le ! »

La jeune fille muette hocha la tête et se mit à courir avec lui. Juste à ce moment, le camion de Vincent et Youfie s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Tous deux en descendirent et virent la panique générale.

Vincent fendit la foule et aperçut Yazoo, qui se battait contre Rosso. Il l'aida avec son Peine de Mort. La femme s'enfuit.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Kadaj.

Le jeune homme courait, suivi par la dénommée Hidaka. Arrivés au milieu du chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils virent le monstre qui avait provoqué la panique.

Jamais Kadaj n'avait vu un truc pareil. C'était… on aurait dit un gigantesque taureau au pelage noir, rayé de bleu, aux cornes argentées, avec des énormes pattes de lion griffues.

« D'où sort cette… ? »

« Azul », dit une voix près de lui.

Shelke et Shalua apparurent sur sa droite. Soudain, la jeune Hidaka s'avança.

« Vous trois, bouchez vos oreilles ! » dit-elle.

Kadaj n'y comprit rien. Soudain, ses mains lâchèrent toutes seules son sabre, et se plaquèrent contre ses oreilles. Shalua et Shelke firent de même, en parfaite synchronisation avec lui. Les yeux d'Hidaka passèrent du violet au vert, ses pupilles s'allongèrent à nouveau.

« Azul, obéis à ma voix, endors-toi ! »

La créature parut choquée, comme si elle avait reçu un coup d'une main invisible. Puis elle tomba au sol et se mit à ronfler bruyamment.

Hidaka se tourna vers les trois spectateurs ébahis. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Elle s'inclina.

« Kadaj, Shalua, Shelke, je suis désolée, je devais faire ainsi. »

Juste à ce moment, Vincent et Yazoo arrivèrent. Ce dernier regarda la scène de la bête endormie et sourit à Hidaka.

« Mais tu… Yazoo m'a dit que tu étais muette ! » dit Kadaj.

« Je sais, je lui avais demandé de garder le secret, en paiement pour l'avoir sauvé des gardes sur l'île. En fait, je… j'ai autrefois subi une expérience d'Hojo. Mes cordes vocales ont été modifiées. Désormais, si je donne des ordres, les gens succombent à ma volonté et peuvent faire tout ce que je veux. C'est un pouvoir dangereux. Je me suis entraînée à me taire, à toujours jouer le rôle d'une fille muette. Imaginez ce que donnerait ce pouvoir si j'ordonnais à quelqu'un de mourir. »

Kadaj frissonna. En effet, cela paraissait redoutable. Shelke détacha son regard de la fille et vit la matéria qui brillait dans la main de Kadaj. Elle s'en empara et tendit la main vers Azul.

Celui-ci changea de forme, devenant un homme grand de plus de trois mètres. Sa tête touchait pratiquement le plafond, il devait baisser les yeux pour ne pas se cogner. Il avait un corps incroyablement grand et large, avec une musculature énorme. Tout son corps était vêtu de bleu, comme ses yeux et son visage rayé de peinture céruléenne.

« Shelke… pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? » dit-il.

Elle lui tendit la matéria. Le grand homme fronça des sourcils, puis l'attrapa et repoussa violemment la jeune fille de son énorme main.

« Merci du cadeau, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! »

« Plus… besoin de moi ? » dit la jeune fille, choquée.

« Tu n'es pas différente des autres. Ton faible corps n'est rien sans la mako ! Tu ne peux que collecter des données depuis une réalité virtuelle. Rien que l'idée que tu fasses partie des Tsviets me rend malade ! »

Bouche bée, Shelke ne dit rien, choquée. Kadaj haussa les sourcils. Ce genre de choses lui rappelait trop comment Jenova l'avait remplacé par Sephiroth, jugeant qu'il n'était plus utile.

« Weiss a ordonné ton élimination », poursuivit Azul.

« Weiss ?! » répéta la jeune fille, choquée.

« Ta mission était d'identifier puis trouver le gardien de la proto-matéria. C'était pour cela que nous avions téléchargé la mémoire du docteur Crescent dans ton Neuronetwork. Mais maintenant, nous n'en avons plus besoin. Et nous ne pouvons laisser le WRO s'en emparer. De toute façon, tu viens de me donner la proto-matéria. Ton destin vient d'être scellé, Shelke. Il est temps pour toi de retourner à la planète ! »

Juste au moment où il allait attaquer, Kadaj bondit devant lui et donna un coup de Souba à la gorge. Azul recula en gémissant. Kadaj attrapa la proto-matéria et bondit en arrière.

Furieux, Azul leva haut son poing.

« Toi, l'insecte, dégage ! »

« Ferme-la ! » hurla Kadaj.

Il tenta une attaque, mais Azul attrapa la lame de son sabre à deux mains et repoussa le jeune homme.

« Il… il a été repoussé ! » murmura Hidaka.

« Il ne se donne pas à fond ! » réalisa Yazoo.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il a bien battu Koldor, non ? » dit la jeune fille.

Vincent plissa les yeux. Le jeune homme ne portait aucune blessure.

_Telian n'est pas ici. Sans Telian, il ne se donna pas à fond ! _comprit Vincent.

Kadaj se redressa avec peine. Quelle force avait ce type ! Il s'aperçut soudain que quelque chose était tombé sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui. Un objet brillant.

« Chouette ! La proto-matéria ! » dit Azul en courant vers elle.

Kadaj se leva et marcha vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas courir, il boitait, tant la violence du coup lui avait fait mal. Il devait avoir des côtes cassées. Soudain, au moment où Azul tendait la patte, une lumière jaillit et le fit reculer.

Une ninja s'enfuit, la matéria dans les mains.

« Tu ne l'auras jamais ! » cria-t-elle.

« YOUFIE ! » cria Vincent.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir ! » dit Azul.

Il se mit à poursuivre la jeune fille. Elle s'enfuit en criant, terrifiée. Elle courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, face à un cul-de-sasc. Là, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ennemi.

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir », dit-il.

« Ah oui ? Regarde ça ! »

Elle lança son shuriken de toutes ses forces, en faisant une triple pirouette. L'attaque fut si puissante qu'Azul recula, mortellement blessé à la tête.

La ninja rit.

« Quel gros crétin ! »

Mais quand il tomba sur le dos, elle reçut en pleine figure un coup de sa grosse jambe lancée en l'air et, sonnée, elle tomba sur le sol.

Pas très loin d'ici, Telian et tous ses amis courraient vers le bout d'un tuyau menant à l'entrée du WRO. Koldor menait le groupe, sa vue perçante pourfendait l'illusion d'Élion.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. De l'autre côté se trouvait le QG du WRO, la salle où Youfie venait de s'évanouir avec Azul.

Telian sentit quelque chose. Une présence qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier, tant ses pouvoirs s'étaient accrus.

_Kadaj ! _

De l'autre côté du mur, pas très loin, Kadaj se redressa.

« Cette présence… Telian ! »

Shalua, Vincent, Yazoo, Hidaka et Shelke le regardèrent. Le jeune homme courut près d'Azul et se dirigea vers le mur.

« Telian est derrière ce mur, je le sens ! »

Mais soudain, Azul se redressa.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! »

Furieux, Kadaj fonça sur lui.

« J'EN AI ASSEZ ! »

Il lui donna un coup de pied d'une force incroyable à la mâchoire.

« LÂCHE-MOI, SALETÉ ! »

Il dégaina Souba et le frappa à la poitrine. Il le taillada en une salve de pirouettes jusqu'à ce qu'Azul tomba à terre, ensanglanté.

« Wouaouh ! Il a retrouvé la pêche ! » dit Youfie.

Kadaj passa en coup de vent près d'elle.

« Eh, mais ! Tu pourrais l'achever avant de partir ! ? » s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Azul marcha vers elle, la dominant de toute sa grandeur. Youfie s'enfuit.

Kadaj se posta devant le mur puis arma sa matéria foudre maîtresse.

« FOUDRE MAX ! » hurla-t-il.

Il tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Des milliers d'éclairs en jaillirent, reflétant sa rage de vaincre. Azul reçut une salve d'éclairs en plein cœur et tomba au sol, sonné. Kadaj tendit son bras vers le mur.

« Attention, regoupez-vous derrière moi ! » dit Koldor.

Il prit Telian dans ses bras et se posta face aux autres, dos tourné au mur. La foudre traversa le mur, le réduisant en morceaux.

Lorsqu'enfin l'orage parut se calmer, Telian risqua un coup d'œil. Elle vit Kadaj émerger de la fumée. Il regarda la jeune fille avec l'air ébahi.

« Telian… »

« Kadaj… »

Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit avec joie et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Tu es réelle ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Oui. Oh, Kadaj, j'ai été si malheureuse ! Je croyais que je reviendrais plus jamais dans ce monde ! »

Soudain, une autre voix se dressa. Elle sonnait étouffée, mais pleine de colère.

« Eh, Kadaj… »

Des débris de bois et de pierre se soulevèrent, et un garçon couvert de suie apparut. Quelques petites taches de chevelure rouge étaient visibles dans ses cheveux.

« Senki ! » dit Kadaj, tout content de le revoir.

Inquiète, Telian recula. Senki avait vraiment l'air fâché. Le rouquin courut près de Kadaj et le frappa.

« ABRUTI ! CRÉTIN DE BASE ! T'avais besoin de faire une entrée aussi fracassante ? » hurla Senki.

« QUOI ? Non mais, comment voulais-tu que je descende ce mastodonte ? Tu voulais que je me laisse tuer ? » dit Kadaj en le repoussant.

« Mais personne ne t'a demandé de nous faire exploser, non plus ! »

« Et alors, ce n'était pas mon intention ! »

Telian leva les yeux au ciel. Yakino aussi.

« Ils viennent de se retrouver et ils se disputent encore, ces deux idiots ? » gémit Frongeon.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont enfin retrouvé leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes », dit Yakino.

En effet, tout était redevenu normal. Telian était enfin de retour, tout le monde était réuni !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Contents de cette fin de chapitre, j'imagine ? Mais rien n'est fini, hein ! La suite viendra, mais en attendant, laissez-moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Bye ! _


	13. La haine de Soluènn

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La haine de Soluènn**

Lorsque vint la nuit, le QG du WRO était toujours en effervescence, mais pas à cause de l'ennemi. En fait, Azul avait été ligoté une deuxième fois et enfermé dans une nouvelle salle blindée. Mais Rosso avait tué l'escorte et fui avec lui. Personne n'avait pu les poursuivre. Pourtant, on avait des doutes : comment un type aussi bruyant et grand pouvait ne pas être remarqué ?

Puis les soldats du WRO avaient accueilli une flotte de vaisseaux commandés par Cid. Tous avaient alors monté à bord : tous les soldats du WRO, avec Reeve à leur tête.

Shalua avait eu un peu de mal à convaincre Shelke de monter. Cette dernière était enfermée dans un mutisme borné depuis sa discussion avec Azul, et elle n'accordait son attention à personne.

Vincent avait monté dans le vaisseau spécial piloté par Cid lui-même. Telian et tous ses compagnons étaient aussi à bord,.

Le soir, ces derniers étaient dans la salle à manger du vaisseau. Senki avait décidé de fêter le retour de Telian avec une tournée d'alcool.

Au moment de servir, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Telian ? » dit-il.

« Quel manque de tact ! Elle est avec Kadaj, évidemment ! » dit Yakino.

« Je suis si contente qu'elle soit revenue ! » dit Frongeon.

« C'est dingue, cette histoire ! Alors comme ça, vous venez d'une autre planète, vous, les Tabhaisavers ? » dit Loz.

Nathalie rougit. Son père, Nosféa, prit la parole :

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes comme Jenova. Regardez tout ce que Telian a fait pour vous. »

« C'est vrai », admit Yazoo.

Sur le pont, Telian était appuyée à la rambarde, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les forêts, les plaines, les mers de Gaïa… jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de revoir tout cela ! Elle se tourna vers Kadaj, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à côté d'elle.

Il était accroupi au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avait la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux repliés contre lui.

« Kadaj ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Puis elle comprit.

« Oh, allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête, tout ce que tu as fait appartient au passé, maintenant ! Tu es de retour parmi nous, voyons ! Tu n'y étais pour rien, Kadaj. Même si tu m'as poignardée au ventre et envoyée dans l'au-delà. »

À ces mots, Kadaj se redressa et poussa un cri évoquant celui d'un chien blessé. Telian sursauta. Puis elle reprit :

« Et blessé Tifa jusqu'au sang. »

Kadaj se mit à se tordre sur place.

« Et failli tuer Frongeon, Hidaka, Tseng, Elena et tes frères. »

Le jeune homme plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, priant pour qu'elle arrête d'énumérer ses crimes.

« Et invoqué Bahamut qui a détruit l'école pour laisser Deep Ground capturer les élèves ! »

Kadaj se mit à pleurer.

« Mais c'était à cause du contrôle mental de Weiss. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Kadaj tomba au sol, comme si cette dernière phrase l'avait achevé. Atrocement gênée, Telian se gratta la tête.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas de cet avis », dit-elle d'une petite voix idiote.

Enfin, le jeune homme se redressa et parut un peu plus calme.

« C'est vrai, je n'y pouvais rien. Mais même sous son contrôle, comment ai-je pu… ? Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai que des souvenirs flous de tout ça… Comment me faire pardonner ? Je ne peux même pas te regarder en face. »

Telian réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre :

« Je peux comprendre ça. Je ne te cache pas que j'en ai souffert… au point de vouloir t'oublier. »

Kadaj bondit en arrière, la regardant avec l'air choqué. Telian rougit, puis reprit : « J'ai failli, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai continué d'espérer, jusqu'au bout. J'en ai assez des remords. Ce sont ces choses qui rendent les liens si fragiles entre les membres d'un groupe. Assume, mais ne t'enfonce pas là-dedans. Tout ce que je veux désormais, c'est que nous soyons toujours tous ensemble. Ici, je suis une terrienne et une Tabhaisaver, je suis différente des autres. C'est vous ma famille, sur cette planète : Yakino, Senki, Frongeon, Loz, Yazoo, Nathalie… et toi, Kadaj. »

Elle se blottit contre lui.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es encore un des nôtres… »

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras.

« Oui, je le jure. J'en fais la promesse formelle. Je ne t'oublierai plus jamais. »

Telian sourit. Elle se sentait bien, ainsi. Elle avait envie que cela dure éternellement.

Cachée derrière la porte d'entrée de la plate-forme, Yakino les regarda. Un sourire triste régnait sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de scène lui rappelait son ancien amour, Sam.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi pleurer alors que tant de choses s'étaient améliorées ?

Résolue, elle prit le chemin de sa cabine. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentit une présence et la reconnut.

« Nous avons encore un compte à régler, Yakino. »

La jeune femme se retourna, faisant face à Soluènn. Cette dernière avait ôté sa cape et sorti son sabre. Elle lui en tendit un autre.

« Suis-moi », dit-elle.

Les deux femmes plongèrent dans un chapeau wutaïen que Soluènn avait prévu. Elles réapparurent dans la plaine que survolait le vaisseau.

« Tu m'en veux encore, Soluènn ? Pourquoi as-tu aidé Telian à revenir, dans ce cas ? » dit Yakino.

« Je n'ai jamais été du côté d'Élion, il m'a toujours menacée, moi comme les autres. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as fait, Yakino. Je te l'ai dit, nous avons un compte privé à régler ! »

Elle fonça sur la jeune femme. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, toutes deux se mirent à se battre. Souples et rapides, elles paraient chacune les coups de l'autre avec grâce et vitesse. Yakino sentit les souvenirs revenir.

Autrefois, elles s'étaient entraînées au sabre, toutes les deux. C'était il y a si longtemps…

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Il y a 25 ans, auparavant, sur Gaïa… _

« Plus haut, la garde, Soluènn », dit Yakino.

Les deux filles portaient une tenue d'entraînement noir, et maniaient des bâtons pour le combat. Soluènn, à peine âgée de quinze ans, obéit et ajusta son bâton.

« Attaque ! » dit Yakino.

Soluènn bondit sur elle. Son bâton fut bloqué par celui de son professeur. Les deux filles bondirent chacune en arrière et se mirent en position d'attaque. Soluènn serra plus fort son bâton. Yakino vit le corps de l'enfant s'illuminer d'une lueur bleu électrique comme le pouvoir de Ramuh, le dieu de la foudre.

Chaque Tabhaisaver était lié à un dieu qui l'amenait sur Gaïa et le guidait parfois dans ses rêves, du moins au début. Les Tabhaisaver ne révélaient jamais qu'à leurs ennemis le nom et le pouvoir de leur dieu, par mesure de sécurité, et peut-être aussi par fierté. Mais Soluènn ne contrôlait pas bien son énergie, elle en débordait et Yakino, vétéran dans le métier, pouvait aisément déceler les énergies. Voilà pourquoi les Cetras l'appelaient Maîtresse des Forces. Mais par respect pour son élève, Yakino ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle connaissait son dieu. Elle ne faisait que lui enseigner le contrôle.

Soudain, Soluènn s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. En voyant la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'adolescente poussa un petit cri et tomba à genoux.

« Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vue, dame Ifalna ! » dit-elle.

La jeune femme enceinte lui sourit. Comme toujours, Soluènn se montrait excessivement respectueuse. Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elles vivaient ensemble dans la maison du professeur Gast, à Icicle Lodge. Elles étaient amies, mais Soluènn ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter comme une servante face à une noble.

Ifalna entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe rose-violet comme à son habitude, mais elle avait cessé de porter un châle violet autour de la taille, son ventre ayant pris du volume depuis plus de cinq mois de grossesse.

« Relève-toi, Sol, dit-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle-moi Ifalna, nous sommes amies ! Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? »

« Non, pas du tout », dit Yakino.

« Et qui gagne ? »

« Hum… je dirais que nous étions à égalité, pour le moment », dit Soluènn, avec un sourire taquin.

« Ho ! Ho ! Oui, c'est ça ! Excuse-nous, Ifa, mais Sol a encore besoin de leçons de précision. »

Les trois filles rirent doucement.

« Eh bien ! On rigole bien, ici. Je peux venir, ou c'est une affaire de femmes ? »

Les trois filles se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme brun, avec une moustache et des lunettes. Il portait une blouse blanche de scientifique par-dessus ses vêtements.

« Ifalna ! Que fais-tu ici ? Si les filles s'entraînent, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, et le bébé… »

« Nous avions cessé de nous entraîner, professeur. Oh, je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu en pleine milieu de votre phrase ! » dit Soluènn en s'inclinant.

Les trois adultes sourirent. Soluènn s'excusait vingt fois minimum par jour.

« Yakino me dit que tu fais d'énormes progrès, Sol », dit le professeur.

L'adolescente rougit. Le professeur posa une main bienveillante sur sa tête. Soluènn ferma les yeux. Chaque fois que le professeur caressait ses cheveux, elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Ifalna et Yakino étaient ses idoles, mais le professeur Gast était comme un père ou un oncle pour elle, tant il se montrait chaleureux. Il était l'un des rares humains de cette planète qu'elle appréciait.

Tout le monde quitta la salle d'entraînement, et prit des chemins différents. Soluènn se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, Ifalna et Gast allèrent dans leur chambre. Yakino partit ranger les bâtons d'entraînement dans un placard, puis elle monta l'escalier pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Elle avait franchi l'entrée, quand elle perçut une présence. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle la saisit et jeta de toutes ses forces l'intrus au sol.

Un jeune homme blond tomba sur le plancher devant elle.

« Oooooooh ! Oh, mon dieu ! Sam ! » gémit Yakino, catastrophée.

« Surprise ! » dit le malheureux d'une toute petite voix.

Penaude, Yakino l'aida à se relever. Sam avait vingt ans comme elle. Il la dépassait d'une tête et était plutôt joli garçon.

« Pfiouh ! Tu te défoules sur moi, une fois ton élève partie ? » gémit le jeune homme.

« Excuse-moi, dit Yakino. Elle progresse beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle me fera subir le même sort, si je l'approche ? »

Yakino sourit.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'aidais pas le professeur Gast sur une de ses machines ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! Mais c'est fini. Il est d'ailleurs venu vous voir, après ça, non ? »

« Ah oui ! Bon. »

Yakino se dirigea vers la salle de bains, quand elle sentit la main de Sam l'arrêter à l'épaule. La jeune femme prit un air un peu inquiet. Oh non, pas encore…

« Sam, écoute, je… »

Elle se retourna pour lui parler, mais les yeux brûlants du jeune homme l'arrêtèrent. Il l'embrassa. Yakino hésita. Après tout, un simple baiser…

Mais Sam ne parut pas s'en contenter, car il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa une deuxième fois. La jeune femme le repoussa et se dirigea vers la porte.

« S'il te plaît, arrête, et sors », dit-elle avec tristesse.

Sam baissa la tête. Oui, il savait, bien sûr, mais… Il s'approcha de la porte et soudain, contre toute attente, il la referma et plaqua Yakino contre lui. La jeune femme se retrouva bloquée entre le bois de la porte et Sam.

« Combien ? ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? » dit-il.

« Sam… tu sais aussi bien que moi… je suis une Tabhaisaver, je n'ai pas le droit… nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer, j'ai une mission à remplir ! »

Sam baissa la tête.

« C'est si dur… si pénible… » dit le jeune homme.

Yakino sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle en avait conscience, elle aussi. Mais l'amour ne devait aveugler le Clairvoyant.

« Un jour », dit Yakino.

Sam releva les yeux. La Japonaise posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Un jour, quand ma mission sera finie, nous rentrerons sur Terre, et là… nous pourrons nous marier et avoir des enfants, comme Gast et Ifalna ! Je te le promets, Sam. »

Surpris, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet du mariage, de peur que cela brise leur relation déjà si fragile à cause des barrières qu'ils s'étaient imposées.

Yakino se plaqua contre lui et lui donna le plus long baiser qu'ils s'étaient jamais donnés depuis qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils restèrent encore un instant enlacés, puis Sam sortit de la chambre. Yakino perçut un bruit à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et vit une petite tête noire dans la neige, juste devant sa fenêtre. Soluènn !

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que Yakino la voyait, l'adolescente s'enfuit. Yakino sauta par la fenêtre et courut à sa poursuite.

« Soluènn ! »

L'adolescente courut plus vite, mais Yakino apparut brusquement devant elle. Bien sûr, elle maîtrisait la télétransportation !

« Soluènn… »

« Je sais », dit l'adolescente. Pourtant, elle avait un regard froid. Son visage semblait amer. « Vous l'aimez plus que moi, n'est-ce pas, dame Sato ? »

Yakino reçut ces paroles comme un coup de poing au cœur.

« Que racontes-tu là ? Tu es mon élève et mon amie, je… »

Soluènn n'était pas amoureuse de Yakino, elle l'aimait juste comme une fille aime sa mère, et elle était jalouse de l'attention que Yakino portait à un humain ordinaire.

Réalisant soudain son audace, l'adolescente tomba à genoux.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne suis pas à ma place, pardonnez-moi ! Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'aimez, dame Sato ! Comment faites-vous pour protéger Ifalna, être aussi forte et aimer cet homme en même temps ? Je voudrais… je voudrais être la plus forte, pour vous protéger : vous, Ifalna, le professeur Gast et Sam ! Ainsi, vous pourriez retourner sur Terre, vous marier avec lui, avoir la vie que vous souhaitez, et moi je veillerais sur Ifalna et son enfant, puis… »

La main de Yakino sur sa tête l'arrêta.

« Tu fais un excellent travail, Sol. Alors ne te rabaisse pas. Je suis ton professeur, je suis la seule autorisée à t'évaluer, te critiquer ou te complimenter. »

Soluènn ne dit rien. Yakino se mit à genoux à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu auras un magnifique destin de Tabhaisaver, ne t'en fais pas, murmura la Japonaise. Continue comme ça, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Soluènn lui rendit son étreinte.

XxXxXxXxXxX

C'était les souvenirs d'une époque de bonheur. Pourtant, d'autres souvenirs attisaient une terrible haine dans le cœur de Soluènn.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Un an après, à Icicle… _

Soluènn se pencha. Aéris était allongée dans son berceau, jouant avec un chocobo en peluche.

« Elle est si jolie… elle a déjà des mèches brunes, comme sa mère ! » dit l'adolescente.

Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Yakino leva la tête de son journal et lui fit signe que oui. Le bébé sourit. Soluènn lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Le professeur Gast entra, suivi par sa femme qui semblait étonnée. Le professeur tenait une caméra dans ses mains.

« Bon, je vois que vous allez encore jouer au producteur de film. Nous vous laissons, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, dit Yakino en se levant. Tu viens, Sol ? »

L'adolescente la suivit hors de la pièce.

« Encore une vidéo ? » dit Ifalna.

« Ne veux-tu pas immortaliser la jeunesse de notre enfant ? »

Ifalna eut un geste de recul.

« Si tu continues à la gâter comme ça, elle ne deviendra pas très forte… Elle est différente des autres enfants. Il faut qu'elle sache affronter les pires dangers. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Je vous protégerai, toi et Aéris, quoiqu'il arrive. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais ! »

Ifalna mit les mains à ses yeux, pour retenir des larmes d'émotion.

« Je… je ne t'ai jamais remercié, je crois… Si on ne s'était pas rencontré, je… »

Gast la serra dans ses bras. Quand on frappa à la porte. Ifalna alla ouvrir. Deux gardes Shinra entrèrent, accompagnés par Hojo.

« Non ! Pas eux ! » gémit Gast en reculant.

Ifalna se cacha derrière lui.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je te cherchais depuis longtemps, Cetra, dit Hojo. Professeur Gast, vous aussi ça fait un bail… »

« Hojo ! Comment as-tu su ! ? » dit Gast.

« J'ai soulevé les montagnes pour vous retrouver. Deux ans d'attente, voilà le prix que j'ai payé pour ce nouveau specimen. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« N… nouveau specimen ? ! Tu… tu ne parles pas d'Aéris, j'espère ? »

« Aéris ? Quel joli nom pour un specimen. »

Gast se posta devant le berceau où sa fille commençait à geindre.

« Je… J'ai coupé tout mes liens avec la Shinra ! Va-t-en, Hojo. »

Ifalna s'approcha d'Hojo.

« Aéris n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout ce que tu veux c'est moi, non ? »

« Ifalna ! » dit Gast.

« J'aurai besoin de vous tous pour mon expérience. Vous comprenez cela, professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut changer l'avenir de la planète », dit Hojo.

Les gardes s'avancèrent.

« Je… je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! » dit Gast.

Les soldats brandirent leurs armes.

« Non, pas de combat s'il vous plaît, ne gâchons pas ces merveilleux specimens. Hmmm ? » Hojo se tourna vers l'écran. « Quelle belle caméra ! Toi, détruis-la ! »

Un garde tira sur l'appareil, qui explosa en miettes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hojo ! ? » dit Yakino, entrant dans la pièce.

Hojo se tourna vers elle.

« Tiens ! Mais qui es-tu, toi qui connais mon nom ? Une wutaïenne ? »

La jeune femme examina la situation. Il y avait des gardes armés. Elle interrogea Ifalna du regard. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard suppliant.

_Pas de combat ici, je t'en supplie, sauve-toi !_ dit la Cetra mentalement.

Yakino serra les poings. Fuir ? Elle avait cette idée en horreur !

_Ifa… _

_Yakino, je t'en conjure ! Ils nous veulent intacts tous les trois, pour nous examiner au labo, alors nous ne risquons rien ! Si tu meurs maintenant, qui viendra nous sauver ? Et Soluènn ? Et Sam ? _

Agacée, Yakino coupa la discussion télépathique et dit :

« Ifalna, pauvre idiote ! Je ne vais pas les laisser t'enlever, c'est mon devoir de te protéger ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle tendit les mains. Un rayon vert jaillit de ses paumes et frappa les soldats, les réduisant au tapis. Elle allait se tourner vers Hojo, quand un coup de feu retentit.

Soluènn entra dans la pièce à son tour, et ne comprit d'abord rien. Yakino tomba sur le sol. Du sang se mit à couler de son ventre. L'adolescente leva les yeux et vit Hojo, qui tenait son fusil au canon fumant. Il avait tiré sur la jeune femme !

« Dame Yakino ! » dit Soluènn.

Ifalna et elle coururent à son chevet. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, elle respirait à peine.

« Sol… » murmura Yakino.

Puis plus rien. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Les gardes se redressèrent. Soluènn leva lentement la tête. C'était si soudain… si brutal…

L'adolescente ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle vit Gast se jeter sur Hojo. Les deux professeurs se mirent à se débattre, l'un essayant d'arracher le fusil, l'autre essayant de le braquer sur Gast pour le tuer.

« Ifalna ! Prends Aéris et fuis ! » dit le père.

« Non ! ! ! Chéri ! »

Il y eut un nouveau coup de feu, puis Gast tomba sur le sol. Soluènn vit tous les gardes braquer leurs armes sur elle. La voix de Yakino retentit dans sa tête.

_FUIS ! _

Soluènn obéit. Elle courut vers le mur, et pour la première fois depuis son apprentissage, parvint à le traverser avec sa magie. Elle s'enfuit dans la neige, vers les montagnes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Les souvenirs s'évanouirent. Yakino prit conscience qu'elle était maintenant dans la plaine, et qu'elle combattait son apprentie.

« Pourquoi, Soluènn ? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu, alors que je t'avais demandé de partir pour rester en vie ? »

« Je te hais, sale garce ! Après avoir fui, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver, toi, Sam, Ifalna, Gast et Aéris ! Et il y a deux ans, je t'ai vue, dans le cimetière des trains de Midgar, tu venais de parler à cette gamine, cette Telian ! Tu n'as fait que t'occuper d'elle, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me retrouver, et tu n'as même pas pu protéger tous les autres ! Et tu m'avais oubliée ! Je t'ai même maudite, le jour où je t'ai vue emporter cette fille sur l'île des Clairvoyants ! Je t'ai maudite, et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! J'ai rejoint Élion pour obtenir la force qui me permettrait de te capturer et de te tuer ! »

Soluènn tendit la main et lança un rayon de lumière. Yakino le para d'un bouclier d'énergie. Les deux femmes s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS, YAKINO ! Tu as osé trahir ma confiance, tu as oublié le respect que je te vouais ! JAMAIS… JAMAIS JE NE TE… »

Yakino vit des larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de son ancienne élève. N'y tenant plus, elle balaya l'espace de son sabre si violemment que Soluènn fut désarmée.

La malheureuse tomba au sol. Yakino l'immobilisa, le pied sur son ventre, la pointe des deux sabres contre sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Soluènn.

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Yakino.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas… demandé de revenir ? Je vous aurais aidée à protéger Telian et Aéris, quand elle vivait encore ! »

Il y avait de la douceur dans la voix de Soluènn, maintenant, et du chagrin. Yakino la dégagea. La jeune fille se redressa. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura de plus belle.

« Je voulais juste vous revoir… dame Yakino ! » gémit Soluènn.

« Tu es devenue tellement forte… Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Tabhaisaver Soluènn Hawkins », dit Yakino avec fierté.

Pour toute réponse, Soluènn gémit. Yakino la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, comme autrefois.


	14. Un dernier moment ensemble

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Un dernier moment ensemble**

Le lendemain matin, une importante réunion fut tenue dans la salle de pilotage du vaisseau principal. Cid abandonna les commandes à son second. Vincent, Youfie, Reeve, Telian et tous ses amis se tinrent autour de la planisphère.

Certains n'étaient pas très à l'aise, comme Kadaj qui lançaient des regards haineux à Koldor, ou Senki se tenant le plus loin possible de Tabun.

Dans une salle annexe, Shelke s'était assise sur un siège et mis un casque spécial sur la tête, connecté à un ordinateur. Shalua l'assistait par ordinateur, en tapant sur le clavier.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé mais, apparemment, hier soir, à une heure fort tardive, Yakino et Soluènn avaient réuni les deux sœurs et elles avaient eu une discussion sérieuse toutes les quatre.

Shelke avait fini par accepter d'aider un peu, d'autant que Vincent avait trouvé à Nibelheim les restes d'un dossier appartenant à Lucrécia Crescent. Ces fichiers complétaient un puzzle informatique implanté dans l'esprit de Shelke. En unissant les données des deux parties, elle pourrait retrouver le contrôle de son esprit.

C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, Shelke se préparait à lire les données.

Une fois assise sur le siège, le casque sur la tête, la jeune fille se concentra.

« Très bien. Connexion au fragment de données réussie. Amorce de lecture synaptique dans trois… deux… un… »

Son corps eut un sursaut.

Dans la salle de pilotage, le noir envahit la pièce. La planisphère au centre s'illumina, puis un océan d'étoiles en jaillit, envahissant la salle.

Tout le monde émit des cris d'admiration. C'était comme s'ils voguaient dans l'espace ! La voix de Lucrécia résonna dans l'air.

« _Les vies humaines retournent aux étoiles. Et les étoiles retournent à l'univers._ »

Youfie regarda, émerveillée, une galaxie flotter vers elle et la traverser. La jeune fille tendit la main, espérant cueillir une étoile dans ce sublime nuage poudreux.

Une pluie de météorites traversa la salle de pilotage.

« _Chaque chose en ce monde a une fin. Les étoiles ne font pas exception._ »

Trois météorites percutèrent une planète, générant une explosion de feu qui balaya sa surface.

« _Avant qu'une étoile ne s'éteigne, elle rassemble l'essence de la vie, la Rivière de la Vie, en une forme._ »

Des filaments verts jaillirent de la surface enflammée de la planète, et prirent la forme d'une grande masse verte, dont la forme évoquait vaguement un être humain.

« _C'est ce qu'on appelle ''Oméga''. Ainsi Oméga est la forme de vie ultime qui guide toutes les autres. Et guidant chaque vie qui arrive à sa fin, Oméga vole à travers la mer d'étoiles, afin de guider les autres à leur naissance. Oméga est un navire qui transporte la vie à travers l'univers._ »

L'être lumineux s'envola dans l'espace, loin de la planète. Tous baissèrent les yeux vers celle-ci. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse ronde et brune, massive et morte.

« _Ainsi, l'étoile qui a perdu la vie va calmement rencontrer la mort._ »

La planète se fendit en plusieurs morceaux de pierre poussiéreuse, qui se mirent à voguer à travers l'espace, comme les débris d'un navire ayant fait naufrage.

XxXxXxXxXxX

La lumière revint, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle de pilotage du vaisseau. Shelke prit la parole dans un haut-parleur.

« _Omega est la même forme de vie que les Armes, les créatures apparues il y a trois ans. La planète a donné vie à ces créatures pour assurer sa protection. C'est pour cela que la planète donnera vie à l'arme ultime, Oméga, quand viendra la fin de ce monde. Essentiellement, Oméga est un mécanisme de sécurité, créé pour maintenir l'équilibre de la vie. Normalement, Oméga ne devrait pas être une menace pour nous. Il ne se manifesterait que si quelque chose menacerait la planète._ »

Reeve prit la parole :

« Pourtant, Deep Ground essaie de réveiller cette créature. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont capturé tant de gens… »

Vincent avait été témoin d'enlèvements à Kalm : Deep Ground avait attaqué les villes de toute la planète et emporté beaucoup de prisonniers dans les profondeurs sous Edge. Là, ils les avaient tués, créant une Rivière de la Vie compacte dans le réacteur Mako zéro.

« En massacrant des centaines d'âmes innocentes, ils ont créé une Rivière de la Vie qui ferait ressentir à la planète que sa fin est proche. »

Cid prit la parole en beuglant :

« Ouais ! Eh ben, ces kidnappings… Je ne sais pas ce que ces affreux ont l'intention de faire au juste, mais s'ils ont l'intention de détruire le monde, on va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! »

Reeve se dirigea vers ses soldats, pour prévoir un plan d'attaque.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le désert, un camion roulait vers Midgar. À son bord, Barret maniait le volant. Assise à côté de lui, Tifa prit un PHS et dit : « Je peux le voir. »

L'arrière du camion s'ouvrit. Une grande moto noire était garée à l'intérieur. Assis sur le siège de pilotage, Cloud ajusta ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

« Allons-y, Fenrir », dit-il.

Il actionna les manettes et fit démarrer le véhicule. La moto sauta du camion et le dépassa, roulant vers Edge en éclaireur.

« Allons-y ! » dit Barret.

« Oui ! » dit Tifa.

Derrière, toute une file de camions suivaient, avec à son bord des combattants du WRO. Tous se dirigeaient vers Midgar pour la grande bataille.

XxXxXxXxXxX

L'enthousiasme ne touchait pas tous les alliés. À bord du vaisseau de Cid, il y avait certains problèmes. Vincent rencontra Youfie dans un couloir. La pauvre était affalée, les mains sur le ventre. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Blurp… Dieu, je hais les vaisseaux ! Je savais que les œufs du petit-déjeuner ne passeraient pas ! Quoi ? Oh… Désolée, Vince, j'ai pas trop envie de discuter pour l'instant. »

Compréhensif, le jeune homme la laissa et poursuivit son chemin à travers les couloirs. Il arriva à la plate-forme de pilotage et se tint un moment au côté de Cid, qui maniait le gouvernail.

« T'inquiète pour les réacteurs, on s'en occupera. Tu sais, ça m'embête de te laisser t'amuser tout seul, mais… je ne peux pas laisser mon bébé tout seul, tu comprends ? Désolé, mon pote, on dirait que ce sera _The Vincent contre les Tsviets_. »

Il posa une main solide sur l'épaule de Vincent.

« On compte sur toi, mon vieux ! »

Vincent lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu sais, y'a un truc qui m'embête à propos de Reeve, dit Cid après un moment. Où a-t-il obtenu autant de +£µ d'autorité ? Tout ces vaisseaux, cet équipement, c'est lui qui me l'a fourni. Du coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais de l'aider à sauver le monde. Ha ! Ha ! Mais je me demande où il a trouvé tout ce fric. »

Finalement, ils ne dirent plus rien. Vincent quitta la plate-forme et repartit dans le couloir. Youfie semblait avoir retrouvé la force de se tenir un peu plus droite.

« Eh, t'as entendu les dernières nouvelles ? Deep Ground a aussi attaqué Wutaï ! Heureusement, grâce à mon père et les Wolshengs, les choses auraient pu être pires, mais… je me fais du souci pour mon vieux. Il n'est plus aussi jeune qu'autrefois. Il risque d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque un de ces quatre… enfin, si je n'en ai pas eu un avant, gloups ! » acheva-t-elle en plaquant les mains à sa bouche.

Vincent lui tapota gentiment le dos. Juste à ce moment, Senki arriva dans le couloir.

« Eh ben, la ninja ! T'as pas l'air en forme. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! dit Youfie en se redressant. Même si les Deep Ground m'attaquaient par derrière, je n'aurais besoin que d'une main pour les tuer ! Han ! Han ! Yuuuuurk ! » acheva-t-elle en se penchant, pour éviter de vomir.

Vincent la quitta et prit le couloir menant à la salle où Reeve était assis sur un siège. Cait Sith se tenait près de lui.

« Dis-moi, Reeve… » dit Vincent.

« Hein ? » dit Cait Sith.

« Qui a subventionné toute cette opération ? »

« Oh ! Ça ! » dit Cait Sith.

Il s'assit à côté de Reeve. Ce dernier rit, puis répondit : « En vérité, je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un… représentant. Toutefois, le WRO a tenu un rôle crucial pour la survie de cette planète. Je ne me soucie pas trop des raisons qui poussent cette personne à nous aider, aussi longtemps qu'on m'envoie des chèques. Pourtant… j'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui se juge endetté vis-à-vis de la planète. »

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Vincent. Se pouvait-il que ce soit Rufus Shinra ?

Cait Sith prit la parole : « Vincent, tu devrais aller te reposer. Bientôt, les choses vont se compliquer. »

Cette idée ne fut pas refusée. Vincent quitta la salle et traversa un couloir. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Il sentit quelque chose presser son cœur, à l'endroit où Rosso l'avait blessé.

Soudain, son corps fut traversé par une douleur lancinante. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Les pulsations firent vibrer tout son corps. Il se regarda. Ses mains avaient changé. Elles étaient longues et griffues. Un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux. Tout semblait recouvert de sang.

Saisi par la peur, il frappa le mur de gauche et y fit cinq profondes marques de griffe.

« Vincent… » dit une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, Vincent vit une femme en robe bleue, avec une blouse blanche. Lucrécia… Elle était là, debout devant lui. Le jeune homme tendit une main griffue vers elle. Il vit son bras redevenir normal. Sa vue également.

Mais Lucrécia avait disparu.

« Que… se passe-t-il ?… J'ai rêvé ? »

Il vit les traces de griffe sur le mur et prit peur. Non, c'était bien réel ! Aussitôt, la douleur revint. Il tomba sur le sol en gémissant.

_Pourquoi… ai-je… l'impression de… perdre le contrôle ?! _

Au bout du couloir derrière lui, Shelke le regarda puis s'éloigna, pour aller rejoindre Shalua dans la salle d'ordinateurs du vaisseau.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Pas très loin, à Midgar, l'armée de Deep Ground était prête. En première ligne, Azul, Rosso et Nero regardaient l'horizon. Ce dernier était le dernier des Tsviets : Nero le Noir. Il portait une tenue noire hérissée de rayons bleu lumineux comme tous les hommes de Deep Ground, mais son visage était caché par une espèce de carcan de bandelettes blanches. Sa chevelure était à moitié couverte, et seuls son nez et ses yeux dépassaient des bandelettes. Ses bras étaient repliés contre son corps, et deux grandes ailes de métal étaient visibles dans son dos. Son corps émanait constamment un nuage de noirceur.

Le soleil se couchait, et on pouvait entendre le bruit de milliers d'hélices de vaisseaux qui approchaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore visibles.

« Une attaque aérienne et terrienne… Hum ! Je suppose qu'ils vont être sérieux, sur ce coup-là ! » dit Azul.

« Tant mieux. Je me suis tellement ennuyée, ces derniers temps ! » dit Rosso.

« Son réveil approche. Ce soir se tiendra le chapitre final », dit Nero.

Acquiesçant, Rosso et Azul se tournèrent vers l'armée pour communiquer les instructions. Nero continuer d'observer le ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la salle de réunion du vaisseau, Yakino et Soluènn posèrent un paquet volumineux sur la grande table.

« Dis-leur de venir, je dois les leur donner », dit la Japonaise.

« Dame Yakino, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez soucieuse depuis que vous avez vu la vidéo de Lucrécia. »

« Je ne peux rien te cacher, Soluènn. Oui, je… enfin… j'aimerais te demander une faveur. »

« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Quand tout cela sera fini… pourras-tu t'occuper de Telian pour moi ? »

Soluènn prit l'air inquiète.

« Dame Yakino… »

La Japonaise haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Bah ! Je plaisantais, ne t'en fais pas ! Va chercher les autres. »

Soluènn la regarda encore un moment, puis sortit. Elle revint avec Telian, Nathalie, Senki, Frongeon, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Koldor, Tabun et Nosféa. Yakino déroula le tissu, révélant les Maniths qu'ils avaient collectés.

« Nous n'allons pas seulement affronter Deep Ground à Midgar, mais aussi Élion le renégat. Nous avons tous les Maniths en notre possession. Je vous les confie. Senki, tu prends l'épée de feu. Kadaj la baguette de glace. Nathalie, tu maîtrises le bâton de soin mieux que quiconque. Telian, tu as ta matéria blanche. Moi, je garde l'oiseau de l'air, il est difficile à maîtriser. Soluènn, tu as toujours le cœur de sable ? »

La jeune femme sortit de sa poche une pierre étrange. Une pierre argentée d'où coulait une poudre dorée entre ses doigts, qui disparaissait avant d'atteindre le sol.

« Oui. Et Nosféa, vous avez le pouvoir du bassin des trois profondeurs », dit Soluènn.

« Je pense que nous avons toute la puissance et les armes nécessaires pour réussir », dit Koldor.

Plutôt que de la rassurer, ces mots parurent attrister Yakino.

« Réussir ? Je ne vous cacherai pas que je trouve cette idée illusoire. À partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus jamais facile. Il se pourrait même que ce soit notre dernière réunion, mes amis. Le dernier instant de paix où nous nous parlons, tous unis, sans personne pour nous espionner ni chercher à nous faire du mal. Nous avons tous traversé d'innombrables épreuves, nous avons été séparés maintes fois et pourtant, nous nous sommes toujours réunis triomphants. Nous avons vécu un destin unique malgré nos péchés, nos douleurs et nos problèmes personnels. Je suis désolée… Si j'avais plus de pouvoirs… j'aurais aimé vous épargner tout cela. »

Tous regardèrent la Japonaise avec surprise. Était-ce bien la grande Yakino Sato qui leur parlait ? Elle qui avait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour les réconforter, les conseiller… Elle semblait soudain si triste, si lasse, si vieille !

Puis la réunion prit fin. Yakino quitta la salle, suivie de Soluènn, Tabun et Koldor. Telian et ses amis se regardèrent. Ils préférèrent rester ensemble et s'assirent à la grande table, goûtant un moment de silence ensemble.


	15. Trois contre un

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Trois contre un**

« Et maintenant, c'est parti ! GO ! »

Les vaisseaux étaient en approche de Midgar. L'armée de camions n'était plus très loin de la ville. À bord du vaisseau principal, Shelke était assise face aux ordinateurs, son casque informatique sur la tête. Shalua était aux commandes par ordinateur près d'elle.

Bientôt, les vaisseaux ouvrirent leurs hangars arrières. Des soldats du WRO enfourchèrent des plaques volantes et, armés de fusils, lancèrent une attaque aérienne au-dessus de Midgar. Youfie était parmi eux. Pour une fois, elle avait oublié son mal de l'air et s'amusait comme une petite folle, à combattre dans les airs avec son shuriken !

Au sol, Deep Ground ripostait depuis les ruines de la ville : des soldats, mais aussi des robots-canons. Azul lui-même se tenait parmi eux, usant d'un canon géant. Il toucha plusieurs vaisseaux, celui de Cid le premier. Heureusement, Shelke entama une procédure d'atterrissage qui permit au vaisseau d'atterrir dans un secteur sécurisé. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Cid de proférer mille et un jurons. Il allait leur faire payer ça !

L'armée de camions de Barrett arriva à la rescousse, avec Cloud en tête, sur Fenrir. Rosso accueillit ce dernier. Un duel s'engagea entre eux.

Les toits des camions s'armèrent de canons et lancèrent des obus sur l'ennemi.

Vincent put quitter le vaisseau de Cid sur une plaque volante lui aussi, et atterrir dans un coin isolé de Midgar. Il devrait faire le reste du chemin à pied.

Telian et ses compagnons ne suivirent pas le mouvement. Ils utilisèrent le chapeau de Yakino et se téléransportèrent dans un endroit bien précis : l'entrée du réacteur zéro, le réacteur où se trouvait la réserve de Rivière de la Vie créée par Deep Ground. Ils avaient l'intention de la libérer, pour empêcher l'ennemi d'invoquer Oméga.

Mais arrivés aux abords du réacteur, une mauvaise surprise les attendait : pas de soldat de Deep Ground, pas de robots, pas de créature obscure…

Soudain, Yakino, Soluènn, Nosféa et Tabun parurent surpris.

« Koldor ? » dit Yakino.

« Oui. Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi, hein ? »

Le vent se mit à souffler avec force sur la place où tous se tenaient.

« Sortez de là ! Vous cacher est indigne de guerriers, surtout de la part des Tsviets ! » dit Koldor.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le toit des maisons devant eux et virent Azul, Rosso et Nero, qui les regardaient avec un cruel sourire.

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise et de frayeur. Ces trois Tsviets dégageaient une aura magique effroyablement puissante ! Le même genre d'aura que Koldor : puissante, écrasante, maléfique et assoiffée de sang.

« Où pensez-vous aller, jeunes humains ? » dit Nero.

« Rosso… Nero… Azul », gémit Nathalie.

« Reste calme, Nat ! Nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux ! » dit Tabun.

« Ce… ce n'est pas le nombre qui me gêne », dit la jeune fille.

« Eh, les gars ! Qui vous a dit que je vous laisserais vous battre ? » dit Koldor.

Tout le monde, même les Tsviets, sursauta en l'entendant parler ainsi. Koldor voulait se battre seul contre ces trois horreurs ? !

Le Cauchemar de Jenova tendit la main. Elle tremblait d'excitation, l'envie de dégainer son épée le démangeait !

« Alors c'est trois contre un ? Pour un premier combat, c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

Azul, Rosso et Nero sautèrent du toit et se postèrent face à lui.

« Trois contre un ? Tu veux vraiment te battre contre nous tous à la fois ? Tu as pourtant l'air d'un humain ordinaire », dit Rosso.

Koldor émit un ricanement. Il dégaina son épée.

« Vous blablatez, j'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ne pas passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Senki s'approcha timidement de Koldor.

« Dites, heu… nous, on fait quoi ? »

« Vous allez me gêner, déguerpissez ! »

Senki tomba au sol, la tête basse, comme si les paroles de Koldor l'avaient frappé au cou.

_Il avait pas besoin de le dire aussi méchamment ! _

Telian et ses compagnons coururent vers le réacteur, enfoncèrent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres du tunnel menant au sous-sol de Midgar.

Resté seul, Koldor sourit. Enfin il allait tranquillement s'occuper d'eux !

« Maintenant, approchez ! Ce sera encore mieux si vous venez tous les trois à la fois ! Peut-être que si vous m'encerclez, l'un de vous aura une petite chance de me toucher ! »

« Trois à la fois ? Tu essaies de cacher ta peur, ou tu es sérieux ? » dit Rosso.

« Bah, si c'est ce qu'il veut, ne le décevons pas », dit Azul.

« Non, Azul, méfie-toi. Je sens en lui une force égale à la tienne », dit Nero.

Azul sourit. Le même genre de sourire que Koldor.

« Alors on devrait bien s'entendre. »

Rosso fit la moue.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un humain ! Un pitoyable humain qui a perdu la raison, pour oser nous défier ainsi, tous les trois ! » dit-elle.

« Raison ? Je ne me souviens pas être venu au monde avec ce genre de choses en moi », dit Koldor avec un sourire carnassier.

Rosso et Nero ne purent s'empêcher de frémir. Qui était cet homme ? Il dégageait quelque chose d'anormal. La taille de son corps semblait inappropriée, comme s'il était trop petit, comparé à l'aura de mort, d'ancienneté et de puissance qui se dégageait de lui.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent avait enfin atteint les ruines du building Shinra, le tout premier siège de la société qui régnait autrefois sur le monde.

Soudain, le PHS du jeune homme sonna. Il décrocha.

« Vincent Valentine. Les forces terriennes du WRO n'ont pas pu entrer dans le building. Et les réacteurs Mako seront bientôt activés », dit Shelke.

« Je vois. »

« Où te trouves-tu ? »

« Shinra Building. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste… » dit Vincent, regardant les ruines fumantes de l'ancien gratte-ciel.

« Le même qu'il y a trois ans. Après la chute du météore, peu de choses de Midgar ont survécu… à l'exception de Deep Ground. L'entrée de Deep Ground devrait se trouver dans le building. Une entrée spécialement réservée pour le président. »

« Très bien. »

Vincent allait raccrocher quand soudain, il sentit son malaise revenir. Son corps se mit à émettre des pulsations, et le voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Le PHS tomba au sol.

« Un problème ? » dit Shelke.

Vincent tomba à genoux. Un soldat-chien de Deep Ground jaillit des ruines et lui sauta dessus. Vincent le tua d'un coup de poing à la tête. Mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle force, aussi soudaine… Soudain, il leva les yeux vers la pleine lune dans le ciel noir, et hurla, comme un fauve.

Puis il redevint normal. Mais il haletait, tant il avait eu peur et mal. La bête qui était en lui avait essayé de se déchaîner, une fois encore.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Chaos est… Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas, alors ? » soupira Shelke, au PHS.

Shalua prit la parole : « La proto-matéria te permettait autrefois de contrôler Chaos. Mais depuis que Rosso te l'a arrachée, ton équilibre mental s'est fragilisé. »

« La proto-matéria… Contrôler Chaos… »

Shelke ne téléphonait pas vraiment. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les ruines d'un bâtiment près du réacteur 1. Un réacteur protégé par des gens de Deep Ground. Shalua se tenait au chevet de sa sœur, veillant toujours à ce que les ordinateurs ne perturbent en rien le fonctionnement du casque sur la tête de l'adolescente.

Shelke ouvrit la bouche. Au lieu de sa voix d'enfant, la voix de Lucrécia retentit :

« Chaos est une entité vivant indépendamment de toi. Elle ne fait pas partie de ton corps. »

Vincent sursauta. Cette voix de femme… Était-ce Shalua qui avait parlé ?

« Shelke ? »

« Chaos », répondit l'enfant. « Le héraut d'Oméga, l'Arme Ultime. »

Soudain, Vincent vit quelque chose briller sur sa droite. Il se tourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Là, debout devant lui…

« Lucrécia ! »

Il cligna des yeux. C'était son image, mais elle était transparente. Ce n'était qu'un hologramme que Shelke lui transmettait mentalement, pour apaiser son esprit.

La femme et l'enfant se mirent à parler ensemble, leurs voix mêlées :

« Avant que la planète meure, il réunira toutes les vies de cette planète pour qu'Oméga commence le voyage à travers l'océan d'étoiles… C'est la véritable nature de Chaos. Et il dort à l'intérieur de toi. Je suis si désolée… Tu dois le combattre ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

La vision disparut. Vincent cria le nom de la femme qu'il aimait. Seul le vide lui répondit. Il était à nouveau seul.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Koldor attendait. Enfin, Rosso et Nero se détachèrent d'Azul.

« On y va en premiers, puis s'il est trop fort, on te le laisse, Azul ? » dit la femme.

« Imbéciles ! Je vous ai dit de tous venir d'un coup ! » dit Koldor en tapant du pied, impatient.

Une voix différente des quatre autres s'éleva.

« Alors vous nous avez sous-estimés ? » dit Soluènn.

Koldor fronça les sourcils. Tabun et Soluènn apparurent devant lui, leurs armes la main.

« Dans ce cas, nous irons les premiers, nous aussi ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Eh, une minute ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi le reste du groupe ? » dit Koldor, mécontent.

« ALLEZ ! Venez, vous ne me faites pas peur ! Je saurai vous tenir tête aussi bien que Koldor ! Pas vrai, Kol ? » dit le bellâtre en adressant un clin d'œil au cauchemar de Jenova.

Koldor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors vous tenez tant que ça à jouer, vous aussi ? Bon, je vois, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais restez loin de moi, ou je pourrais vous blesser. »

« Pigé ! » dirent frère et sœur.

« Je m'occupe de ces gamins, je vous laisse le grand ! » dit Rosso.

Elle s'enfuit sur le toit. Tabun et Soluènn la poursuivirent. Tout content, Koldor se mit en garde. Enfin il avait un peu de calme pour s'amuser avec le meilleur du gratin : Azul et Nero, les deux plus forts. Il jugea que cela suffirait à l'empêcher de dormir, même si ça restait un peu ennuyeux. Une bonne armée de monstres de Jenova aurait été plus satisfaisante, mais s'il n'avait que ça… il ferait avec.

Azul arma son canon et tira un obus à puissance maximale. Koldor fronça les sourcils.

Trop tard pour réagir. L'obus lui fonça dessus. Le gigantesque mur de béton derrière Koldor sauta en mille morceaux. Nero bondit dans les airs et lança une vague de son rayon magique noir. Des milliers d'épines noires géantes se plantèrent dans le sol. Puis il atterrit près d'Azul. Tous deux regardèrent le terrain devant eux : un désastre. Trois maisons et un mur venaient d'être démolies par l'obus et les projectiles noirs.

« C'est fini pour cet imbécile », dit Nero.

« Oui », dit Azul.

Soudain, un rire dément résonna dans la fumée des ruines. La poussière disparut. Koldor se tenait toujours debout devant eux. Quelques épines noires étaient plantées dans son corps, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il ne saignait pas et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« HA ! HA ! HA ! Quoi ? C'est tout que vous pouvez faire ? HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

Azul et Nero ouvrirent des yeux ronds de stupeur.

« Impossible… » dit Azul.

Nero était trop choqué pour parler.

« J'oublie ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure, avoua Koldor. Vous ne m'intéressez pas. Je vais vite m'ennuyer. Même avec la femme à vos côtés, je m'endormirais au bout de cinq minutes. »

L'air de rien, Koldor arracha les épines de son corps une à une. Pas une goutte de sang ne sortit de ses blessures.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, près du réacteur 2, Rosso regardait les débris causés par l'obus d'Azul. Elle avait senti l'attaque de Nero. Elle s'imaginait bien que Koldor était mort, maintenant. Elle avait envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

« Eh ! Nous ne sommes pas encore morts ! » dit Tabun.

Il se tenait à genoux près de sa sœur, qui avait des coupures aux jambes et se tenait allongée, mais toujours vivante.

« Vous êtes pressés de mourir, vous aussi ? J'aimerais vous faire souffrir encore un peu », dit Rosso.

« Nous n'avons pas été vaincus », dit Tabun.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Vous avez perdu. Désolé, mais au sein de la Force de la Terre, être vaincu signifie être mort. »

« C'est pareil au sein de Deep Ground », remarqua Rosso.

« Non, c'est aussi différent que le ciel et la terre. C'est pour ça que nous continuons de résister. »

« Résister ? Je vois, mais je doute qu'un petit magicien du vent puisse tenir face à moi, Rosso la Pourpre. »

« Intéressant comme surnom. Je partagerai un secret avec toi, Rosso la Pourpre. Le Cetra que je protégeais autrefois m'a surnommé Épine, un surnom que je n'aimais guère, tant sa sonorité manquait de beauté. »

« Quoi ? » dit Rosso.

« Je pense sincèrement que le plus beau pouvoir est celui du vent, mais j'ai reçu celui du poison. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi un surnom plus délicat : Zéphyr. Et c'est là que mon secret commence : quels dons m'accorde mon véritable élément? Tu vas le découvrir, et ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras, avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ! »

Il posa les mains sur le sol. Rosso prit peur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une gigantesque mare de poison se forma autour d'elle et l'enveloppa, comme une immense bulle de gélatine verte. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais le poison fut plus rapide. Elle tomba sur le sol. Son corps disparut, consumé par le poison. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Tabun revint près de sa sœur, pour commencer à la soigner.

Mais il était heureux. Il aimait ça : tuer ses ennemis en leur offrant, comme dernière vision, un spectacle de toute beauté !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nero prit une décision. Si Koldor était si difficile à impressionner, il allait lui montrer sa véritable force. Il s'avança et déploya deux grandes ailes mécaniques dans son dos. Un immense nuage de noirceur en jaillit et enveloppa Koldor. Ce dernier n'y comprit rien. Où était-il ? Le réacteur avait disparu. Midgar avait disparu. Tout avait disparu, il était dans le noir ! Koldor croyait avoir tout vu dans sa longue vie. Mais non. En fait, il ne voyait plus rien. Il faisait si noir ! Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends rien. Je ne sens rien ! _

Soudain, il ressentit une douleur à l'épaule. Il venait de se faire blesser, il perdait du sang ! Près de lui, Nero sourit. Il avait utilisé une lame de son aile et blessé Koldor à l'épaule.

Le grand homme tendit la main vers l'endroit où Nero aurait dû se trouver pour l'avoir frappé, mais soudain, il sentit une douleur à son autre épaule. Une autre blessure. C'était comme s'il se battait contre un fantôme ! Il ne ressentait même plus aucune onde magique. Son pouvoir semblait s'être volatilisé, absorbé par la noirceur maléfique de ce sortilège.

_Quand je trouverai ce Nero, je lui dirai ma façon de penser ! Et zut, où est Nosféa ? C'est lui le spécialiste en magie noire, et il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! _

Nero se mit face à Koldor pour lui poignarder le cœur quand soudain, le grand homme tendit la main et frappa l'air en un geste ample.

Nero évita le coup de justesse, mais n'y comprit rien. Comment Koldor avait-il deviné qu'il était là ? Ce sortilège supprimait le don de l'intuition !

Nero fondit vers la gorge de Koldor. Mais alors que les lames de son aile approchait du cou de sa victime, alors qu'elles frôlaient le col même de sa tunique, Koldor esquiva le coup et donna un coup de pied au ventre de Nero.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ce sortilège est imparable ! Mais lui… C'est un cauchemar ! _pensa Nero.

Koldor regarda sa main.

_J'ai failli l'avoir, le premier coup. Et le coup de pied a marché. Mais un sortilège qui supprime les sens… C'est ennuyeux. Au moins, je suis content que la sensation du toucher n'ait pas disparu. Quand son aile de métal effleure mes vêtements, je peux la sentir, ce qui me permet d'esquiver de justesse. Je pourrai parer les coups un certain moment, mais je mourrai tôt ou tard. Ça avait l'air rigolo avant, mais maintenant je m'ennuie. Ne pas blesser, ça craint ! Maintenant, voyons voir… je ne peux plus voir ni entendre ni même sentir une odeur. Et pas la peine d'espérer sentir une aura magique. Alors que faire ? Et zut ! Pourquoi dois-je autant réfléchir en plein milieu d'une bataille ? Fais-moi face, Nero, mauviette ! _

Il réfléchit. Si les autres Clairvoyants avaient été là, que lui auraient-ils dit ?

Nosféa… « Bats-toi avec ton instinct ! »

_C'est ce que je fais, figure-toi ! _pensa Koldor, comme si sa pensée pouvait atteindre le Tabhaisaver.

Soluènn dirait : « Tu devrais essayer ce truc dont parlent les gens de Gaïa : regarder avec son oreille, ou un truc du genre. »

_Je ne me battrais pas, si j'avais ce truc_, pensa Koldor.

Et Tabun le bellâtre dirait… « Je crois que dans votre situation… hmmmmm… j'abandonnerais. En beauté ! »

_Meurs ! _pensa Koldor.

Puis soudain, il eut un déclic.

_Attendez une seconde, il y a un moyen très facile de trouver l'ennemi dans cet enfer noir ! _

Nero en avait assez. Voilà que ce crétin de Koldor souriait dans le noir ! Il n'était pas normal, il n'avait pas peur. Et cela énervait Nero. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il fonça sur lui et le transperça de son aile, en plein milieu du ventre. Mais il n'y comprit rien. Koldor n'avait pas fait un seul geste, il n'avait même pas essayé d'esquiver ni rien ! Pourquoi ?

Soudain, Koldor attrapa la gorge de Nero.

« Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps ! » dit le grand homme, un horrible sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Nero réalisa soudain son erreur. Voilà pourquoi Koldor s'était laissé faire ! En le poignardant, il avait révélé sa position !

Koldor lui aspira toute son énergie. Le sortilège de noirceur disparut. Il regarda Nero et eut un rictus méprisant.

« Quoi, déjà fini ? Dommage, je trouvais ça amusant de combattre dans le noir, c'est comme jouer à cache-cache ! »

Il dégaina son épée. Nero recula, puis s'envola dans le ciel et disparut. Resté seul, Azul réfléchit. S'il en était ainsi…

« Koldor, fais gaffe ! Moi, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Nero. REGARDE ! »

Il prit son apparence de monstre. Koldor haussa les sourcils. Puis il rit, rit à gorge déployée.

« WHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH ! ENFIN ! Approche, démon, viens m'affronter ! Et si tu deviens un fantôme, reviens me tuer encore une fois ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews ! _

_Ce chapitre-ci a dû vous paraître un peu déjanté, non ? Bah, c'est ça la personnalité de Koldor. J'espère juste que ça ira. Laissez-moi des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer, d'acc' ? _

_Bon, je passe à la suite… _


	16. Au cœur de Deep Ground

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Au cœur de Deep Ground**

Plus ils se rapprochaient du cœur de Deep Ground, plus Telian sentait le mal. Elle avait mal, une peur atroce broyait son cœur, mais ses amis continuaient, et elle ne pouvait les laisser. Outre la peur, elle ressentait de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi cette sensation d'avoir déjà ressenti cette présence qui sommeillait au cœur de Deep Ground ? Ce n'était pas Élion, ni Sephiroth, ni même Jenova. Alors de qui pouvait-il s'agir ?

Elle regarda ses compagnons. Ils avaient affronté beaucoup de monstres tout le long du chemin. Senki s'était transformé en lion et restait sous cette apparence, bien plus puissante pour combattre.

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo utilisaient leurs armes et leurs matérias. Nathalie lançait des soins curatifs et guérissait tous les blessés une fois les combats terminés. Yakino semblait anormalement calme, presque sereine comme un bouddha.

XxXxXxXxX

_Finalement, ce n'est pas si compliqué_, pensa Vincent. Il n'avait pas rencontré un seul Tsviets encours de route, juste des monstres et des soldats de Deep Ground.

Il avait reçu un coup de fil de Tifa en cours de route. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'Avalanche s'occupait de Deep Ground dehors. On avait retrouvé le cadavre de Rosso, apparemment morte d'une tornade magique créée par un des Tabhaisavers. Aucun signe d'Azul ni de Rosso.

Quant à Telian et ses amis, ils étaient en route pour Deep Ground eux aussi. Vincent espérait les rencontrer.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, le jeune homme arriva devant l'ascenseur du building Shinra et descendit vers les sous-sols, pour atteindre la porte de Deep Ground.

L'ascenseur fonctionnait parfaitement bien, une chose étonnante quand on regardait l'état délabré du building. Mais Deep Ground avait dû le restaurer, pour remonter à la surface.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Vincent ne vit pas tout de suite le danger venir. Ce n'était pas un Tsviets ni un monstre, mais Élion. Il apparut et, sans dire un mot, il frappa Vincent en plein cœur, à l'endroit où le jeune homme avait mal, chaque fois que Chaos se réveillait. Puis il disparut.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Vincent leva les yeux. Malgré le voile rouge sang qui s'était abattu une nouvelle fois, il vit Telian, Kadaj, Yakino et tous les autres.

Il voulut hurler pour les arrêter, les prévenir, mais il ne put que rugir.

Loz, qui avait déjà assisté à sa transformation, fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Ils virent l'ex-Turk devenir Chaos et se mettre à rugir, les regardant de ses yeux devenus jaunes braise.

Telian ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur son cœur. Lucrécia était son âme jumelle, elles étaient liées, même à travers la douleur et l'inconscience dont souffrait la jeune femme.

_Vincent… _

Le jeune homme eut soudain l'impression qu'une présence avait touché son esprit. Mais le pouvoir de Chaos était si grand, si écrasant !

Il n'y tint plus, c'en était trop, toutes ces transformations et ce sentiment de tomber dans le vide, à chaque fois… Il perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucrécia regarda le résultat. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, vêtu du costume traditionnel des Turks, flottait dans le liquide d'un tube au centre du laboratoire.

« Vincent… encore un moment, puis je pourrai te faire sortir », dit la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante.

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas quand soudain, elle gémit et tomba à genoux.

« Qu'est-ce… qui m'arrive ? Peut-être ai-je trop travaillé, ces derniers temps. »

Elle resta une minute assise, attendant que la douleur passe. Une semaine avait passé depuis l'accouchement de Sephiroth, et même si elle arrivait à tenir debout, manger, boire et marcher, elle avait parfois des accès de faiblesse.

Soudain, une voix sèche et méprisante résonna dans son dos.

« Ah ! Je croyais avoir entendu un rat, ici. Et que crois-tu faire avec mon spécimen raté ? »

Lucrécia se retourna et se leva, furieuse.

« Sors de mon laboratoire ! » dit-elle à Hojo.

« Silence ! C'est moi qui donne des ordres, ici ! »

Le scientifique regarda la jeune femme. Elle lui lançait un regard haineux. Mais lui concentra son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur derrière la jeune femme. Il y avait quelque chose écrit dessus. Il s'approcha. Lucrécia recula, croyant qu'il allait lui faire du mal, mais il se contenta de lire le texte sur l'écran.

« Ah… Hahahaha… Oméga et… Chaos ? »

Il regarda le tube où était enfermé Vincent, puis rit. « Je vois ! Une autre expérience ? »

Lucrécia parut inquiète.

« Tu utilises ce spécimen pour finir tes travaux, n'est-ce pas… docteur ? »

« Non ! C'est faux ! » dit Lucrécia, l'air paniqué.

« Oh, vraiment ? Scientifique un jour, scientifique pour toujours. Comme ce pauvre idiot doit être heureux : même réduit à l'état de cadavre, il continue d'aider sa bien-aimée ! »

Puis, toujours en riant, il quitta le laboratoire, laissant Lucrécia seule et en larmes.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas une expérience ! C'est… c'est… ! »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, tant elle avait mal.

XxXxXxXxX

Vincent ouvrit les yeux, réalisant soudain le sens de ce souvenir.

_Chaos… Alors… cette douleur… Lucrécia s'est servi de moi pour… Lucrécia ! _

Il avait toujours cru que Hojo était le seul responsable de son état. Mais non. Ainsi, c'était elle, Lucrécia, qui avait profité du fait qu'il fût mort pour faire ces expériences sur lui ! D'abord son fils, puis lui.

« Vincent ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tant il avait mal. Plus dans son corps, mais dans son cœur.

« Vincent, debout ! Nous sommes arrivés », dit la voix de Yakino. Elle avait les mains posées sur la blessure du jeune homme. Elle venait d'y remettre la proto-matéria, récupérée par Kadaj lors de son combat contre Azul.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Tout le monde était là : Telian, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Senki, Nathalie, Nosféa, Yakino et Frongeon. Ils se tenaient face à une immense porte blindée. La porte de Deep Ground.

XxXxXxXxX

Tabun fredonnait. Sa sœur le regardait avec l'air affligé. Décidément, le pauvre ne serait jamais mature. Ils arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille où Cloud et Avalanche achevaient les derniers soldats de Deep Ground. Le WRO s'occupait d'installer des explosifs pour faire sauter les réacteurs de Midgar.

Un peu à l'écart, Koldor était assis en tailleur, sa longue épée plantée dans le sol devant lui. Il méditait, l'air déçu. Tabun et Soluènn coururent près de lui.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, Koldor ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Hein ? Vous avez déjà fini ? » dit Tabun.

« Non. Il s'est enfui. Ce bâtard de lion-taureau est mort, mais l'autre zigoto aux nuages noirs a brusquement dit « mon frère Weiss » et il a filé. »

« Lion-taureau ? » dit Soluènn.

« Telian et les autres doivent avoir atteint la porte de Deep Ground, maintenant », dit Koldor.

« Ah ! Maintenant que vous en parlez, en effet, je ne sens plus leur aura du tout », dit Tabun en esquissant une pirouette.

Koldor fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Tu as l'air très content, et… hein ? »

Il regarda Tabun. Ce dernier était propre, bien coiffé, maquillé, et souriait, l'air très content.

« Quoi ? Tu as gagné contre Rosso sans une seule égratignure ? » dit Koldor, stupéfait.

« Ouais ! dit Tabun en faisant le V de la victoire. Ah ! Mais mes vêtements étaient très sales, alors j'ai pris le temps de me changer avant de revenir. »

« Mince… t'as l'air plus vivant que lorsqu'on s'est quitté », dit Koldor.

Ces mots firent rougir Tabun.

« Oh ! Vous trouvez que j'ai embelli ? » dit le jeune homme, l'air ému.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, imbécile ! Calme-toi, enfin ! On dirait un gosse ! »

« Désolé », dit Tabun.

Il s'assit sur un rocher, toujours en fredonnant. Soluènn et Koldor levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis reportèrent leur regard sur le building Shinra. Leurs pensées restaient concentrées sur les autres, qui se rapprochaient de Deep Ground.

XxXxXxXxX

Le malaise était à son comble. Senki ne supportait plus de rester sous sa forme de lion et avait repris son apparence humaine, pour obliger ses pouvoirs à diminuer en puissance, et moins ressentir le mal.

Nathalie s'appuyait sur son bâton, et passait constamment la main sur son front en sueur. Telian tremblait, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du mal jusque dans l'air ! Et cette odeur de mako, produit toxique pour les Terriens… Seule Yakino et Nosféa, à cause de leur entraînement, n'affichaient aucune souffrance. Juste une intense concentration.

Enfin, tous arrivèrent face à un couloir. Nero apparut devant eux.

« Zut ! Koldor ne l'a pas eu ! » dit Senki, l'air déçu.

Nero observa attentivement ses adversaires. Ils avaient tous l'air bien moins puissants que Koldor, rien que leur aura était inférieure à la sienne. Mais il n'allait pas prendre de risque cette fois : il ne dirait rien. Il lança sur eux un nouveau nuage de noirceur.

Puis il attendit, inquiet. Enfin, comme rien ne se passa au bout de cinq minutes, il fit volte-face. Mais soudain, le nuage disparut. Il vit le plus mystérieux de tous, un homme caché sous une cape sombre, se relever, l'air de sortir d'une profonde méditation. Nero reconnut tout de suite sa magie : noirceur, comme lui. Il faisait face à Nosféa, son égal en maléfiques et magie noire.

« Je vois, soupira Nero. Mes ténèbres n'ont donc d'effet sur aucun d'entre vous. Je devrai donc essayer une danse différente. Et que diriez-vous de… »

Il fit apparaître un nuage plus gros, plus immense que celui d'avant. Mais soudain, un shuriken jaillit de nulle part se planta devant lui.

Au sommet d'un pilier sur la gauche, Youfie apparut.

« Même dans un monde où la ruine et le désespoir règnent au-dessus des cieux, tu ne dois pas oublier que là où il y a des ténèbres, il y a toujours la lumière ! C'est la devise de tous les combattants du mal ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, moi, la lumière de Wutaï, Youfie Kisaragi ! »

Elle tendit le poing. Une aura lumineuse se forma autour d'elle, générée par une matéria. Telian pouffa de rire. Youfie était plutôt bonne en matière théâtrale.

Nero fit volte-face.

« Mon frère m'appelle. »

Youfie se mit à gesticuler.

« Eh ! Les gars, je suis là ! Oups ! »

Elle trébucha et dégringola le pilier, pour atterrir au pied des autres qui la regardaient avec embarras.

Vincent réalisa soudain qu'il y a deux personnes nouvelles près d'eux. Shelke et Shalua. Les malheureuses étaient évanouies. Ainsi, Nero les avaient eues, elles aussi.

Yakino utilisa le chapeau pour se télétransporter avec Shalua, et la transférer dans un camion du WRO où elle fut mise dans un tube spécial, pour recevoir des soins.

Shelke avait besoin d'un traitement un peu plus spécial. Il lui fallait un réapprovisionnement de Mako. Elle les guida jusque dans une salle où se trouvait un ordinateur commandant une machine à mako. La jeune fille fut enfermée dans une espèce de petite salle blindée, avec pour seul contact sur l'extérieur un hublot à la porte.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Vincent.

« Oui », dit-elle.

Telian actionna une commande. Des nuages de Mako se mirent à flotter autour de Shelke, qui dit merci.

Youfie prit la parole.

« Ok ! Maintenant, je résume, Vincent : tu continues de chercher Nero et Weiss avec les autres pour mardi prochain. Et pendant que tu t'éclates avec eux, moi, je file au réacteur pour le faire sauter ! Ça semble être un bon plan ! Bon, salut, Vince ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en sautillant, toujours aussi énergique. Vincent et les autres attendirent encore un instant, puis firent mine de sortir. Mais au moment où le dernier, Vincent, allait les suivre hors de la salle, la voix de Shelke l'arrêta.

« Vincent Valentine… Pourquoi participez-vous à cette bataille ? »

« Pour détruire Deep Ground et empêcher le retour d'Oméga. Il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette folie. Enfin… c'est ce que je me répète pour me convaincre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la vraie raison », avoua le jeune homme.

« Pas… sûr… Ça ne fait rien. Mais, Vincent… Je ne vois pas la fin du monde. Juste, je… je… ne peux voir que… davantage de souffrance », dit la jeune fille, avant de fermer les yeux.

Vincent resta encore quelques secondes à la regarder. Malgré son jeune âge, elle parlait comme une adulte, se tenait comme une adulte, regardait les autres avec le regard d'un adulte… C'était effrayant, et en même temps fascinant.

Le Turk sortit. Telian et les autres l'attendaient. La jeune fille prit la parole.

« On la laisse seule ? Personne ne monte la garde ? »

« Oui, ça va aller », dit Vincent.

Ils continuèrent, croisant parfois des monstres, des soldats et des robots. Rien de bien grave en somme, grâce à leurs pouvoirs et leurs armes. Frongeon, Yakino, Loz, Yazoo et Nosféa utilisaient leurs pouvoirs et leurs armes habituelles. Mais les Maniths faisaient merveille : Kadaj maniait la baguette de glace avec brio, Senki manipulait le feu mieux que quiconque avec l'épée, la matéria blanche de Telian illuminait les ténèbres et le bâton de soin de Nathalie dissipait toutes les douleurs.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un tunnel fort sombre, avec au bout une porte d'où une puissante lumière sortait. Youfie arriva juste à ce moment.

Kadaj regarda la porte avec un frisson. Derrière se trouvait celui qui l'avait manipulé mentalement, et obligé à blesser tant de fois ses amis.

Telian lui prit doucement la main et lui sourit. Le jeune homme serra plus fort ses doigts autour des siens et lui rendit son sourire, mais il avait toujours peur.

Tous regardèrent un instant l'entrée, puis ils avancèrent au devant du danger. Ils touchaient enfin au but : le repaire de Weiss.


	17. Les sentiments de Lucrécia

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Les sentiments de Lucrécia**

_Ravenhill, j'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont plus que les précédents. _

_Ysa666, encore bravo pour le dernier chapitre de "Sauvetage accidentel", mais quelle nouille, cette Elina, elle a fait pas mal de gaffes ! _

_Nmfrter, j'attends la suite de ta fic aussi, hein ! Elle est tellement chouette, celle-là aussi ! _

_Naucicka, Yukira Shiroi, si vous arrivez jusque là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes les deux ! _

* * *

"_Désir  
Te maintenir avec ces bras teints de rouge  
Je t'offre la lune qui brille de ces larmes de tristesse_

_Fixant cette cicatrice taillée profondément dans la chair  
Comme la nuit murmure, "Ne te retourne plus..."_

_Maintenant,Ferme tes yeux et fais tes prières  
Car je n'ai plus rien à te dire_

_Avec ta voix coupe cette obscurité sacrée en pièces  
Hurle, Et mets fin à tous ça_

_Calmement maintenant, Attends-moi  
Car c'est ici que tu trouveras la paix éternelle_

_Efface tous tes pêchés et renais  
Et ne laisse rien derrière..._

_Maintenant, ferme tes yeux et dis tes prières  
Car je n'ai plus rien à te dire_"

(DISCLAIMER : cette chanson n'est pas à moi, c'est une traduction française que j'ai trouvée d'une chanson de Dirge of Cerberus. Le titre est _Longing_, de Gackt)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils franchirent la porte et entrèrent dans une salle fort étrange. Il faisait sombre, mais au centre de la pièce, un grand trou ovale avait été fait, d'où sortait une inépuisable lumière Mako. Un trône avait été installé, avec des passerelles tout autour, pour y accéder depuis différents endroits. Et là, au centre, trônait…

« Weiss ! » murmura Vincent.

Tous firent silence, stupéfaits. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Sur le siège se tenait un homme grand, musclé, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et de bottes noires, avec deux grandes épées attachées à sa ceinture. Il avait une imposante chevelure gris argentée hérissée. Mais il semblait plus affalé qu'assis. Sa tête formait un angle bizarre sur son cou, comme si elle pesait au bout, essayant de se détacher du corps.

« Il… il est mort ? ! » dit Youfie.

« Mais plus pour longtemps », dit Nero, qui apparut derrière eux.

« Plus pour longtemps ? » répéta Youfie.

« Une autre vie germe en lui. Comme en toi, Vincent Valentine. »

Tous regardèrent l'ancien Turk. Ce dernier regarda Weiss, puis parut comprendre.

« C'est donc cela que vous faites ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Senki.

« Oui, quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! » dit Youfie.

« Bientôt, mon cher frère s'éveillera. Le temps m'a paru une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'on m'accorde l'honneur de connaître le secret de la renaissance », dit Nero.

« Accorde ? » répéta Vincent.

« Par qui ? » demanda Youfie.

« Élion ? » suggéra Telian.

Nero fit « non » de la tête quand soudain, la mako se fit plus forte autour de Weiss. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes en réflexe. Soudain, Nero parut prendre peur et jeta sur eux un nuage de noirceur. Vincent et Nosféa les firent sortir de là sans peine.

Mais lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils furent éblouis par une lumière plus forte qu'avant. La cuve de mako semblait sur le point d'exploser !

Puis enfin, tout se calma. Ils purent enfin regarder le trône. Weiss… était debout. Il était revenu à la vie. Et il riait, riait à gorge déployée, riait comme un dément.

Tous sentirent la frustration les saisir. Ils avaient échoué ! Nero semblait en pleine extase, lui aussi. Il marcha vers le trône, vers son frère.

« Enfin te revoilà ! Nous sommes ensemble… enfin ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais », dit Nero.

Weiss le regarda sans réagir. Mais quand Nero arriva près de lui, l'homme tendit la main… et l'enfonça dans son cœur. Nero gémit, puis tomba au sol, mort.

« J'en ai fini avec toi », dit Weiss d'une voix rauque.

Il bondit par-dessus le gouffre. Vincent dégaina son Peine de Mort et tira, mais Weiss tendit les bras et repoussa les projectiles.

« Tes armes sont inutiles ! Mon corps ne fait qu'un avec Oméga, tout comme le tien avec Chaos. L'incarnation de Deep Ground, Chaos, n'est qu'un pantin comparé à Oméga, l'arme ultime, qui mènera toute vie vers l'océan d'étoiles ! Rien au monde ne peut me détruire… rien ! Vincent Valentine… ainsi, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. »

Ces mots firent tiquer le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? »

Weiss rit.

« Toujours dans le noir, hein ? »

Vincent interrogea les autres du regard. Personne ici ne comprenait ce dont parlait ce colosse.

« Trois ans auparavant, alors que j'errais à la recherche de Sephiroth, j'ai décidé de reproduire une copie de mon esprit, les données de mon savoir, la nature même de mon être intérieur dans un programme informatique. J'ai téléchargé une copie de mon âme dans le monde virtuel, le Network Virtuel. Et même si mon corps mourut, même si le monde fut laissé en ruines, j'ai survécu dans une réalité virtuelle. Quand le network fut restauré, les données regroupées, je pus revenir dans ce monde. On pourrait appeler ça une… néo-réunion ! »

Telian eut un déclic. Elle se souvenait, quand elle avait erré dans l'au-delà, avant de revenir sur Terre, elle avait visité un souvenir… À Midgar, trois ans auparavant, sur la plate-forme de commande du canon Mako géant. Le cadavre étalé sur le tableau de bord. Et sur l'écran…

« _Fragment de programme amorcé._ »

« Toi… toi ! » cracha Vincent.

Le rire de Weiss retentit à nouveau. Telian frissonna. Ce type riait comme le savant fou qu'elle haïssait tant ! La voix de Weiss répondit, mêlée à celle aigrelette d'un ancien ennemi :

« Voilà pourquoi j'appelle ça une réunion ! »

Une image se détacha du corps de Weiss : Hojo. Tous poussèrent des cris d'horreur. L'ancien chef du département de recherches biologiques de la Shinra, Hojo, leur faisait face ! Ainsi, c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles !

« Navré, mais je suis incapable de dormir, j'aime trop le travail ! Bonjour, Vincent. Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Trois ans ? Tu sais, quand je me suis préparé, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre. Pour moi, Chaos et Oméga n'étaient que des légendes de bonnes femmes. Je ne voyais pas de lien avec la raison de ta survie. Mais il y a trois ans, quand tu m'as affronté, tu t'étais transformé en Chaos, et j'avoue avoir été choqué. Mais cela confirma la théorie de la renaissance. J'ai donc commencé à penser que si Chaos existait, c'était le cas aussi pour Oméga. Et si tu devenais l'un, alors je pourrais devenir l'autre. Pour mener le cosmos vers une ère de gloire ! C'était la chance de ma vie ! Mais il y avait un problème : qui pourrait faire l'affaire ? Tu vois, petit, si tu te tiens aujourd'hui en face de moi, c'est grâce à moi et mes expériences, qui ont rendu ton corps près indestructible ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! J'ai essayé de perfectionner mon corps pour recevoir Oméga en m'injectant du Jenova. Mais… ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. J'ai dû assumer le fait que les gènes ont pris le dessus, mon esprit n'a pas tenu. Alors j'ai élaboré un nouveau plan brillant pour survivre : transmettre le savoir de mon esprit dans le monde virtuel ! Mais après ça, il y avait un autre problème : où trouver un nouveau corps qui ferait bien l'affaire, ce coup-là ? Alors je me suis souvenu de Deep Ground, et là, j'ai rencontré Nero. Je l'ai convaincu de réveiller tout Deep Ground pour moi, en échange de quoi je lui transmettrai la science de la renaissance pour son cher frère. Et j'ai ordonné à travers Weiss les kidnappings de milliers d'âmes pour créer une nouvelle Rivière de la Vie qui me fournirait toute l'énergie nécessaire pour atteindre mon but final : mener les âmes de cette planète vers un nouveau monde, après un long voyage à travers le cosmos ! Un voyage que moi, le nouvel Oméga, je ferai pour eux ! Un génie ! Un génie, voilà ce que je suis ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Senki n'y tint plus. Il brandit son épée de feu et jeta une boule de flammes sur Weiss. Contre toute attente, le coup porta. Weiss eut le bras en feu et gémit. Le fantôme d'Hojo le regarda.

« Mais que… ? »

« T'es bavard, j'en peux plus ! Et ce n'est qu'un maigre acompte, comparé à ce que tu me dois » dit le rouquin.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? »

« Un de tes anciens spécimens », cracha Senki.

Hojo regarda alors la bande réunie derrière Vincent. Son regard se fixa sur Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

« Vous ! Incroyable ! Tous mes spécimens ! Si j'avais su… »

Il fit mine de s'avancer, mais Kadaj tira un pic de glace avec sa baguette. Le pieu de glace se planta dans l'épaule de Weiss qui gémit. Hojo prit panique.

« Non ! Impossible ! Ce corps est indestructible ! Aucune matéria ne peut… »

Telian s'avança, la matéria blanche étincelant dans ses mains.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des matérias. Nous avons les Maniths, les reliques des Cetras, le peuple saint de Gaïa ! Et nous sommes venus t'arrêter, Hojo ! Prends ça, pour Gillian, Aéris, Senki et tous mes amis ! »

Elle lança un rayon de magie blanche sur le corps de Weiss. Nathalie brandit son bâton de soin.

« Je peux donner la vie avec ce bâton, mais je peux aussi l'enlever ! Regarde ! »

La pierre de cristal au sommet du bâton scintilla, puis toute la Mako à l'intérieur de Weiss en sortit, et entra dans le cristal.

« NON ! C'est mon corps ! NOOOOOOOOON ! » gémit Hojo.

Le corps de Weiss tomba sur le sol, inerte. Hojo s'en approcha, essayant d'y entrer, mais rien ne se passa. Le corps semblait incapable de coller avec l'âme.

Fou de rage, il se tourna vers les autres. Puis il

Vincent regarda en direction du corps de Nero. Il disparaissait dans un nuage de noirceur.

L'édifice autour d'eux se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Youfie.

« Tout s'effondre ! On doit filer ! Tous dans le chapeau, allez, hop ! » dit Yakino en le posant sur le sol.

Mais une pierre tomba du plafond et cogna violemment la tête de Vincent. Le jeune homme sentit Chaos reprendre le contrôle. Les autres n'y firent pas attention et disparurent dans le chapeau.

XxXxXxXxX

Une fois dehors à l'air libre, tous s'aperçurent que Vincent n'avait pas suivi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » dit Senki en secouant le chapeau, comme s'il espérait en faire sortit lui-même Vincent.

Shelke parut inquiète.

« Oméga… va se réveiller. Et Chaos… Chaos aussi ! Je n'ai pas de matériel, je ne peux pas contacter Vincent ! »

Telian s'approcha.

« Tu as la mémoire de Lucrécia dans la tête, c'est ça ? »

« Heu… en résumé, oui, mais… »

Telian lui prit la main.

« Unis ta force à la mienne, je suis liée à l'âme de Lucrécia. On peut essayer toutes les deux de contacter Vincent. »

Shelke parut méfiante, mais elle finit par essayer. En effet, elle pouvait sentir un lien entre la vraie Lucrécia et Telian. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Connecte-toi, Vincent ! Connecte-toi… avec son cœur ! _

XxXxXxXxX

Sous sa forme de vampire, Vincent se battait contre des monstres de Deep Ground, des espèces de chauve-souris géantes. Mais soudain, il perçut le contact mental des filles.

Vincent sentit un rêve familier se former dans son esprit. Il était là, sous sa forme humaine, assis au bord du lac dans la grotte de Lucrécia.

Le cristal brillait, plus fort que jamais. Une forme humaine en jaillit et se matérialisa sur la surface de l'eau. La scientifique Lucrécia apparut.

« Bonjour, Vincent. Hum ? Quelque chose cloche… »

Lucrécia fit un petit tour de la grotte, puis revint près de Vincent.

« Tu vois ? C'est moi ! Mais seulement dans un sens. Ce n'est qu'un reflet créé avec des données virtuelles. La vraie moi a été anéantie il y a bien longtemps. Vincent… tu te souviens de notre endroit ? Sous cet arbre ? »

L'espace changea. Au lieu de la grotte sombre illuminée par les cristaux, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une colline fleurie, sous un grand arbre. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre du manoir Shinra de Nibelheim.

« La brise tiède sur notre peau… Je sais que tout cela n'existe plus », soupira Lucrécia.

Elle fit quelques pas vers les fleurs. Vincent n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Les choses s'éteignent avec le temps… comme tant de choses dans ce monde. Mais il existe des choses que nous ne pouvons pas laisser disparaître. Hum ? »

Aucune réponse de Vincent. Lucrécia le regarda un moment, puis dit :

« Enfin, je… enfin je réalise mes vrais sentiments ! Même si tu ne comprendras jamais ça. »

Vincent restait figée comme une pierre. Lucrécia fit volte-face, sa blouse blanche flottant autour d'elle avec grâce.

« Après tout, ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais… rien ne s'est passé… comme ça aurait dû l'être. Je… j'ai commis trop d'erreurs ! Et je t'ai tellement… tellement blessé ! »

Elle secoua les bras de frustration.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis si désolée ! »

Elle disparut. Mais sa voix résonna encore :

« Mais je suis si heureuse… tu as survécu ! »

Ces mots firent se redresser Vincent d'un bond.

« LUCRÉCIA ! »

Mais il était seul dans ce rêve, maintenant. Il ouvrit les yeux. La proto-matéria s'activa, lui rendant le contrôle de son esprit. Il traversa le plafond et s'éleva dans le ciel, loin au-dessus de Deep Ground.

Il regarda en contrebas, et vit tous ses amis d'Avalanche et ceux de Telian qui le regardaient avec soulagement. Enfin il était revenu !

Piquant sur eux, Vincent atterrit près de Shelke, assise au sol près de Telian. Toutes deux étaient épuisées, après tant de magie utilisée pour parler à l'esprit de Vincent.

« Tu es en retard », dit Shelke.

« Désolé pour ça », dit Vincent.

La fillette sourit. Lentement, l'image de Lucrécia se superposa à la sienne.

« Après tout, ça n'a plus d'importance », dit Shelke avec malice.

Vincent soupira.

« Elle… elle a toujours été comme ça. Ne croyant qu'en ce qu'elle voulait. »

Ce fut au tour de Shelke de sourire.

« Dans ce cas, Vincent… Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui dire ça par toi-même ? »

« Un jour, peut-être, je le ferai. Mais avant, j'ai une histoire à finir », dit Vincent, faisant apparaître une gigantesque gunblade dans sa main.

Vincent, l'incarnation de Chaos, s'éleva dans le ciel, vers le sommet du building.

« C'était bien », dit Telian.

Shelke l'interrogea du regard.

« Ce que tu as fait. Tu vois que Deep Ground n'a pas réussi à t'atteindre. »

« Hum… oui, peut-être… » dit la fillette.

Telian se pencha vers elle.

« Quand tout ça sera fini, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

« Ah ? Quoi donc ? »

« Quand ce sera fini. Rien ne dit encore que l'on va gagner. »

« EH ! REGARDEZ ! » cria Senki.

Tous les réacteurs venaient de s'allumer. Les anciens réacteurs Mako, autrefois érigés pour puiser l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie, pour offrir aux gens l'énergie qui apporterait le confort aux habitants, venaient de s'allumer. Les colonnes de lumière verte jaillirent des tours de métal et convergèrent vers le building Shinra. Celui-ci se détacha en morceaux, révélant bientôt un étrange squelette : on aurait dit la forme d'un corps humain maigre, et courbe, avec de grandes ailes d'ange dans son dos. Oméga, l'Arme Ultime.

Soudain, une des colonnes de lumière se brisa. Cloud atterrit au sol, son épée fumante de Mako. Il décrocha son téléphone et dit : « Désolé pour le retard. »

Plus loin, Tifa acheva de combattre deux derniers soldats de Deep Ground, puis elle décrocha son PHS et dit : « Secteur nettoyé ! »

De son côté, Barret achevait de tirer avec sa mitraille sur des petits monstres.

« À toi de jouer, Vincent ! »

Tous les membres d'Avalanche crièrent en chœur le nom de leur ami : « Vincent ! »

Le réacteur zéro, la source d'énergie la plus puissante, explosa, chargée par le WRO d'explosifs. Shelke soupira de soulagement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti un tel soulagement ?

« Quand ai-je commencé à m'intéresser à ce monde ? Maintenant, je te confie le reste », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Dans le ciel, Vincent sourit.

« On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Allons sauver le monde. »

Il se concentra, se préparant à mettre toute son énergie dans la proto-matéria.

Au sol, Telian réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Elle regarda les autres. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Senki et Frongeon ne semblaient pas inquiets. Mais Yakino, Nathalie, Tabun, Nosféa, Koldor et Soluènn semblaient mal à l'aise, comme elle.

La jeune fille comprit alors, instinctivement : ils étaient des terriens. La Rivière de la Vie était une chose néfaste pour eux, et sentir toute cette puissance mortelle en effervescence… C'était aussi désagréable que de s'approcher d'un feu qui les brûlait rien que par sa proximité, même s'ils ne le touchaient pas.

_Je t'en prie, Vincent, gagne ! Si tu échoues, je ne te pardonnerai pas ! _pensa la jeune fille, les poings crispés.

L'homme vampire fonça vers Oméga. Le pouvoir de Chaos illuminait les ténèbres, telle une comète rouge fonçant vers la bulle d'énergie verte qui englobait Oméga.


	18. Que faire, maintenant ?

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Que faire, maintenant ?  
**

"_Ton âme retourne gentiment au ciel  
Que puis-je faire pour te venger ?  
Je l'ai longtemps observée afin de faire sécher mes larmes_

_La douleur gît de la plaie qui ne peut se fermer  
J'ai juré de ne jamais l'oublier_

_J'agiterai mes ailes brisées  
Effacerai cela un jour  
Vous verrez_

_Jusqu'à ce que la dernière cloche encerclant le chant funèbre cesse_

_Tu m'as dit  
Vis ceci comme si tu devais mourir demain  
Sens ceci comme si tu devrais être réincarnée maintenant  
Fais face à ceci comme si tu devais vivre éternellement_

_Larmes rouge vif tracées par un doigt tremblant  
Je n'avais rien à perdre, rien de vrai  
Tout ceci s'effondre parmi de sombres souvenirs_

_Le dernier sourire hésite puis disparaît  
Et la chaleur est tout ce qui reste_

_Ton type de mot doux  
Ne peut pas guérir maintenant  
Ce corps seul consacré  
Aux combats non finissant_

_Tout le monde retourne au ciel un jour  
Vous ne devriez jamais dire au revoir  
Défonce !_

_J'agiterai mes ailes brisées  
Effacerai cela un jour  
Vous verrez  
Jusqu'à ce que la dernière cloche encerclant le chant funèbre cesse_

_Ton type de mot doux  
Ne peut pas guérir maintenant  
Ce corps seul consacré  
Aux combats non finissant  
RÉDEMPTION... RÉDEMPTION..._"

(DISCLAIMER : cette chanson ne m'appartient pas, c'est la traduction de _Rédemption_ de Gackt, générique de fin du jeu _Dirge of Cerberus_)

XxXxXxXxXxX

Toute l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie se concentra dans le corps d'Oméga, puis se dispersa dans les ailes. L'immense carcasse de métal parut s'animer. Les ailes se déployèrent, immenses. Oméga s'éleva lentement vers le ciel.

Au sol, Reeve prit panique.

« Oméga vole ? À ce rythme… »

À ce rythme, la Rivière de la Vie allait quitter la planète !

_Vincent ! _pensa Telian, affolée.

Vincent volait au-dessus de la tête d'Oméga. L'immense afflux d'énergie le torturait. La puissance d'Oméga semblait si supérieure à celle de Chaos !

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'éleva dans le ciel au-dessus de Chaos et utilisa toute sa force comme jamais auparavant. Si Chaos prenait le dessus, tant pis, il le laisserait faire ! Vincent était prêt à tout pour arrêter ça.

Puis, il piqua droit sur la tête d'Oméga et se mit à foncer, foncer, foncer à travers tout le corps de l'Arme Ultime.

Une explosion d'énergie se produisit, plus grande que toutes celles que la planète n'avait jamais connues. Même Koldor, qui avait pourtant vu beaucoup de choses incroyables dans sa vie, n'en revint pas. La Rivière de la Vie explosa, toutes les âmes se détachèrent du corps d'Oméga.

Le ciel vira au blanc lumineux. Puis, lentement, un trou noir se forma, et se répandit. La nuit revint.

Tout le monde fit silence, ébloui. L'immense nuage blanc se décomposa, formant un océan de petites lucioles vertes qui descendirent vers le sol.

La Rivière de la Vie revenait vers la planète. Telian souffla de soulagement. Vincent avait réussi !

Mais elle prit peur. Où était-il ? Youfie, qui avait aussi pensé la même chose, murmura : « Vincent… »

Kadaj s'aperçut alors d'autre chose : Telian avait disparu, ainsi que tous les autres Clairvoyants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yakino conduisit les Tabhaisavers à l'abri dans une maison isolée. Là, ils ne seraient pas touchés par les particules de la Rivière de la Vie, substance toxique pour eux. Ils attendraient que la pluie ait cessé pour sortir.

Telian en fut un peu attristée : ce spectacle était magnifique, malgré tout. Cela lui semblait étrange. Ils s'étaient battus pour protéger une énergie qui aurait pu les tuer. Mais comme l'avait dit si bien dit Lucrécia, il existait des choses que l'on ne pouvait laisser disparaître.

Après tout, Zack et Aéris faisaient partie de la Rivière de la Vie, et en protégeant la Rivière, elle les avait sauvés, eux aussi.

En entrant dans la maison, tous furent surpris de trouver un tube en ruines. L'endroit avait été explosé de l'intérieur, à cause du tremblement de terre. Et dans le tube reposait le corps de Shalua.

Telian passa la main sur le verre brisé. Shalua avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle semblait juste endormie. Ils l'avaient sauvée, elle aussi. Son âme pourrait tranquillement reposer avec toutes les autres de cette planète.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil brillait sur Edge. Autour de Midgar, des fleurs blanches et de l'herbe avaient commencé à pousser, chose incroyable. On ne reconnaissait plus les landes désertes qui encerclaient Midgar, autrefois.

Tifa acheva de nettoyer le comptoir du _7th Heaven_, qui avait été remis à neuf.

Assise à une table devant une tasse de café, Shelke relut le message sur son PHS :

« _Vincent, voilà déjà une semaine. La Rivière de la Vie est retournée aux étoiles, et la vie a repris son cours. Même si je suis encore sous le choc, je récupère peu à peu mes maigres souvenirs de ces dix dernières années, car désormais j'ai réalisé ce qui était important. Je pense que le fait d'avoir compris que je n'étais pas seule est une force en soi._ »

Elle interrompit sa lecture en voyant Youfie accourir près de Tifa.

« Tu as trouvé Cloud ? » demanda la ninja.

« Oui, mais il n'a rien trouvé », répondit la jeune femme.

« Je vois… il nous donne vraiment du fil à retordre. »

Shelke se remit à lire.

« _Vincent, te souviens-tu de notre conversation, cette fois-là ? Te souviens-tu de notre promesse alors ? Je t'en prie, dis-lui… dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Il est vrai que ça ne me ressemble pas d'écrire des lignes que tu ne lires pas… Mais… il arrivera jusqu'à toi… sûrement._ »

Elle sortit dehors et s'assit sur le pas de la porte, près de Nanaki paressant au soleil. Là, elle sourit lorsque les premiers rayons caressèrent son visage.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, dans une grotte, près de Nibelheim, Vincent revenait voir Lucrécia. La jeune femme dormait toujours dans le cristal. Mais elle avait un sourire paisible, désormais.

« Lucrécia, tout va bien maintenant. Oméga et Chaos sont de retour dans ce monde, une fois de plus. »

Vincent attendit une minute puis, lentement, il se leva.

« Et… merci. Je suis encore en vie. »

Il fit volte-face et quitta la grotte. Dans le cristal, Lucrécia ne bougea pas. Mais une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et coula le long de son beau visage endormi.

Une fois dehors, Vincent fut surpris de trouver deux personnes : Telian et Shelke, qui regardaient le ciel. La fillette portait de petites baskets bleues, un short marron et une chemise rose à col blanc. Cette dernière se retourna et parut embarrassée en voyant Vincent. Elle lui tourna le dos. Vincent s'approcha.

« Tout le monde était fatigué d'attendre. Pourquoi ai-je été envoyée pour te chercher ? » dit Shelke.

Vincent sourit. Shelke se tourna vers lui.

« Après tout, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Vincent acquiesça, puis regarda le ciel avec les filles. Étrangement, un seul nuage y était visible. Et il avait une forme étrange. La forme d'un monstre, qui rappelait Sephiroth, l'Ange à une Seule Aile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sous Midgar, dans un défilé de grottes, un sinistre personnage marchait vers un endroit précis, portant sur son dos le corps de Weiss.

Élion. Il arriva bientôt dans une salle. Au fond, on pouvait voir une étrange forme humaine.

Sans dire un mot, Élion posa le corps sur un rocher au milieu d'un lac dans la grotte, puis il disparut. Le corps de Weiss s'illumina, puis lança des éclairs qui traversèrent toute la grotte et touchèrent le corps caché au fond, dans l'obscurité.

La personne touchée ouvrit lentement un œil. Une immense bulle d'énergie se forma autour d'elle, puis explosa. Plusieurs stalactites au plafond se détachèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol.

Lentement, l'inconnu se redressa. Lorsqu'il fit un premier pas sur l'eau, cette dernière devint noire. La lumière de la pleine lune traversa la grotte, révélant son aspect.

Un homme avec une aile dans le dos, à l'épaule gauche. Il portait à sa ceinture le symbole du SOLDAT. Il marcha jusque près du corps de Weiss, le souleva et regarda le ciel. Des nuages noirs voilèrent l'éclat de la lune.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour dormir. Allons jusqu'au bout ensemble… mon frère. »

Il déploya son immense aile. Le bassin d'eau se nimba d'une puissante lueur Mako. Puis, dans un tourbillon de plumes noires, il s'envola dans le ciel, emportant avec lui le corps sans vie de Weiss.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Telian revint sur l'île des Tabhaisavers. Là, elle marcha à travers la forêt. Tout semblait si calme !

Comment imaginer qu'une semaine auparavant, la planète avait failli mourir ? Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, la jeune fille grimaça. Les ruines de l'école des Clairvoyants étaient toujours là. Noires, calcinées…

« Telian. »

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit en voyant son amie Nathalie au bras de Senki.

« Bonjour. Nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que toi », dit le rouquin.

« Bonjour. Enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne journée de voir cela, mais… » dit Telian.

« On te comprend. En franchissant la lisière de la forêt, nous nous étions attendus à retrouver notre bonne vieille école. Mais… comme tous les élèves revenus avant nous, tout ce que nous avons trouvé était cela. »

« Kadaj ne dramatise pas trop ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oh, si, tu le connais, non ? Mais j'étais venu avec l'idée de lui proposer une petite bagarre, histoire de lui remonter le moral », dit Senki.

Telian sourit. Dieu, que le rouquin était obstiné ! Mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, certaines choses qu'elle aimait, tout comme la relation de Senki et Kadaj. Toutefois, il faudrait qu'elle insère une petite discussion avec Kadaj dans son emploi du temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, maintenant ? » soupira Nathalie.

« Rien n'est fini, l'avez-vous oublié ? »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers celle qui avait parlé.

« Yakino ! »

La Japonaise sourit.

« Heureuse de vous revoir. J'ai… une petite surprise pour vous. Venez. »

Elle les conduisit sur la plage, près du bateau qui servait aux élèves à partir dans le monde extérieur. Tous les élèves étaient attroupés autour de grands tableaux sur lesquels étaient agrafées des affiches.

« Ce sont les résultats des examens de fin d'année. J'avais sauvé une copie des fichiers avant de quitter l'île », dit Yakino. « Maintenant, êtes-vous prêts à rencontrer votre destin ? Vous voulez savoir ? »

« Savoir si je vais redoubler ? Non ! Telian, vas-y ! » dit Senki.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le tableau et lut un instant les feuilles. Puis, le visage imperturbable, elle revint près de ses amis.

« Alors ? » dirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Nous sommes tous… »

« Tous quoi ? » dit Nathalie.

« Tous virés ? » gémit Senki.

Loz surgit de nulle part et lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Nous avons tous réussi les examens, nos études sont finies ! » dit Telian.

« YEAH ! On est des génies ! » dit Nathalie.

« À présent, nous n'avons plus besoin de cette école, dit Yakino. C'est pourquoi on n'attendait plus que vous pour embarquer. »

Telian fut choquée. Était-ce donc la fin ? Allaient-ils tous se séparer ? Elle regarda les élèves, qui commençaient à monter, tous avec un sac de voyage sur le dos.

« Petite-sœur ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit aux trois argentés.

« Alors ? Vos résultats ? » dit Telian.

« On passe, nous aussi », dit Kadaj.

« Mais… on ne sait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant », avoua Loz.

« J'avais une proposition », dit Yakino, arrivant avec Frongeon sur son épaule.

« Ah ? » dit Telian.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié, voyons ? Nous avons encore un ennemi ! Élion. »

Tous poussèrent un petit cri de surprise. Ils l'avaient oublié, celui-là !

« Alors on repart à l'aventure ? » dit Nathalie, toute excitée.

« Pitié, accordez-moi un break ! » gémit Yazoo.

« Pas moyen d'y échapper, mais bon ! Alors on y va ? » dit Telian.

« COOL ! Repartons botter quelques fesses ! » dit Senki.

« YEAH ! » cria tout le monde.

Souriants, ils coururent ensemble vers le bateau.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de la partie de l'histoire concernant Deep Ground. Et, j'en fais le serment solennel, la seconde partie sera liée à Élion puis ce sera la fin de cette histoire, qui constituera, avec les deux autres, une trilogie. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, jusqu'ici ? _

_À bientôt ! _


	19. Prix n1 ou prix spécial ?

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Prix n°1 ou prix spécial ?**

La traversée de la mer dura deux jours. Il ne se passa pas grand-chose, sauf de légers problèmes, comme Senki, qui avait toujours peur de l'eau. Kadaj s'amusa plusieurs fois à essayer de le jeter à la mer, mais il le rattrapa toujours au dernier moment.

Et la réserve de noix du bateau fut vite descendue, trop vite d'après certains. Frongeon fut suspecté, une enquête fut même menée par Telian et Nathalie, mais le gobelin fut introuvable. Qui se serait douté qu'il s'était caché dans un tonneau de bière aussi gros que lui (dû à la consommation exagérée de noix et de bière).

Enfin, arrivés sur la berge est du continent de Midgar, les élèves se dispersèrent. Plusieurs échangèrent leurs numéros de PHS pour garder le contact, puis ce fut la dispersion. On abandonna le bateau.

Bientôt ne resta plus que Telian, Yakino, Nathalie, Kadaj, Yazoo, Los, Frongeon et Senki.

Ils reprirent le bateau (malgré les protestations de Senki) et voguèrent jusqu'à Wutaï. Yakino avait insisté pour se diriger là-bas. D'après une étrange rumeur, on avait vu un curieux homme roux traîner dans les rues de cette ville, ces derniers jours.

Le jour de leur arrivée, c'était la fête de fin d'année. Dans les rues, les gens étaient au marché. Telian et ses compagnons se dispersèrent.

Comme les autres, Nathalie et Senki se mêlèrent à la foule.

Soudain, le rouquin aperçut un stand où une femme proposait un jeu de tombola. Un client venait de faire tourner une petite roue d'où s'échappa une bille blanche.

« Vous avez eu une bille blanche. Quatrième prix : une serviette spéciale. Merci, monsieur ! » dit la dame.

Senki regarda la liste des prix affichés derrière la femme. L'une des affiches attira son attention : un voyage en ski à Icicle pour un couple.

Soudain, le jeune homme se mit à rêver : s'il gagnait ce prix, il pourrait aller visiter le Continent Nord avec Nathalie !

Il se voyait déjà skier sur la poudreuse avec elle. Puis ils s'assiéraient sur une colline enneigée pour contempler le Cratère Nord…

_« La neige est bien poudreuse, en cette saison », dit Senki. _

_« Oui, mais mes mains sont gelées », dit la jeune fille en les frottant. _

_Le rouquin sourit. _

_« Nathalie, donne-moi tes mains. »_

_Curieuse, la jeune fille obéit. Senki ouvrit sa veste et posa les mains de Nathalie sur son pull chaud. L'adolescente rougit. Senki la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Nathalie pouvait entendre battre son cœur contre son oreille… Elle se sentait bien au chaud contre lui. _

« Senki ? HEHO ! Senki, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Nathalie agitait la main devant son visage, sur la place du marché de Wutaï.

« Tu rêvais ou quoi ? Tu avais un drôle de sourire béat », dit la jeune fille.

Senki prit soudain l'air particulièrement féroce. Son corps entier semblait recouvert de flammes !

« PARFAIT ! Je l'aurai, MOI, ce premier prix ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Il jeta violemment son billet de tombola sur la table.

« Heu… je… allez-y », dit la femme, effrayée face à ce rouquin hystérique.

Senki fit tourner la roue. Puis une bille jaune en sortit. La femme sourit et attrapa une cloche. Elle la secoua. La foule s'amassa autour de la table.

« Félicitations ! Vous avez gagné le prix spécial ! » dit la femme.

Senki se mit à pleurer d'émotion, puis il dansa sur place, fou de joie. Le prix spécial ! Il avait gagné ! Ils pouvaient aller skier.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, on lui mit un masque de vache rouge sur la tête et une grande cape bleue. Puis on le poussa sur une estrade où des musiciens wutaïens se mirent à jouer du tambour et de la flûte.

Senki réalisa brusquement son erreur : le voyage en ski était le premier prix. Et le prix spécial était une danse Shishimai, une danse traditionnelle de Wutaï avec masque et costume. Il était en train de se faire ridiculiser pour rien !

Une fois la danse finie, il sauta de l'estrade et essaya de s'enfuir, vexé. Nathalie avait dû bien rire de lui.

« SENKI ! »

Il courut plus vite, mais se retrouva coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Nathalie le rattrapa et tomba à genoux, essoufflée.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Tu sais, c'était pas si mal ! Ce genre de danse existe aussi sur ma planète, j'ai déjà vu ça dans un documentaire japonais ! »

« Tu as dû bien rire de moi, avoue ! »

La blonde sourit et attrapa Senki par le bras.

« Tu voulais le voyage en ski, c'est ça ? »

« Heu, oui, mais… »

Nathalie se lova contre lui.

« C'est gentil ! Mais tu sais, je n'aime pas trop le ski. Par contre, j'adore le patin à glace. Viens, j'ai une idée ! »

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers les montagnes. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un lac.

« Utilise une matéria de glace », dit Nathalie.

Senki utilisa un sortilège et transforma le lac en un superbe miroir lisse.

« Mais comment on fait, sans patins ? » dit le rouquin en rangeant la matéria dans sa poche.

« On improvise ! Allez ! »

Elle le poussa sur la surface glacée. Senki faillit perdre l'équilibre. Nathalie le rattrapa de justesse. Senki dut admettre qu'elle était douée : même sans patins, la jeune fille glissait avec un équilibre parfait. Ses longs cheveux dorés flottaient autour de son beau visage, tandis qu'elle glissait avec grâce, telle une danseuse étoile.

Soudain, Senki perdit l'équilibre, une nouvelle fois, tant il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa compagne. Elle le rattrapa de justesse. Ils se tenaient maintenant dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Senki rougit. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort.

Et soudain, des oreilles de lion sortirent de sa tête. Flûte, il avait perdu le contrôle ! Les mains sur les oreilles, il regarda autour de lui, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu. Nathalie posa ses mains sur sa tête puis, sans hésiter, l'embrassa.

Senki ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur, puis la serra contre lui. Il était plus heureux que dans son rêve du ski.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cachés derrière un arbre, Kadaj et Telian regardèrent les jeunes gens en souriant. Ils avaient prévu de les rejoindre mais ils allaient finalement se promener dans leur coin, sans gêner les amoureux.

« Je me demandais quand ils s'avoueraient leur amour, ces deux-là », dit Telian.

« Pas étonnant que ça ait pris du temps, quand on voit quel idiot est Senki. »

« Kadaj, voyons ! »

« Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit. »

Telian prit l'air sévère, mais au fond elle n'était pas fâchée. Senki et Kadaj adoraient se disputer, on ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était une tradition qui faisait du groupe ce qu'il était ! Ils retournèrent sur la place du marché et se mirent à se promener.

Soudain, il y eut des cris. Telian vit alors quelque chose d'horrible : une des maisons sur leur gauche venait d'exploser ! Les gens prirent panique et se mirent à se bousculer, certains pour fuir, d'autres pour approcher.

Telian trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Le temps qu'elle se relève, Kadaj avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il avait dû être emporté par la cohue.

La jeune fille courut dans une ruelle déserte. Là, elle reprit son souffle. Elle avait eu si peur !

Une fois les battements de son cœur revenus à un rythme normal, elle se prépara à revenir en arrière, quand elle eut un frisson. Il faisait froid, et elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre un manteau. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de toile bleue, un pantalon noir et des chaussures sombres. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose de blanc tomber devant elle. De la neige !

Une brusque bourrasque de vent lui fouetta le visage. Et parmi les flocons, une petite chose noire flotta vers elle.

Telian tendit la main et cueillit… une plume noire. Elle en fut surprise. Mais elle le fut plus encore lorsqu'elle leva les yeux.

Devant elle se tenait un homme. Il portait une tenue de Soldat noir sous un grand manteau rouge vif. À travers ses cheveux brun roux, deux yeux Mako fixaient intensément Telian.

La jeune fille eut envie de bouger, parler, mais pour une raison incompréhensible, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle tremblait, et pas seulement à cause du froid. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Sentiment pur et instinctif de danger. Cet homme semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Et il la regardait si fixement…

Il s'avança vers elle, sans dire un mot. Telian le regarda, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois près d'elle, il tendit la main vers sa joue, comme pour la caresser.

« TELIAN ! »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle se retourna, et reconnut avec soulagement Tseng et Elena. L'homme derrière elle eut également un sursaut. Lentement, il abaissa la main et eut un sourire amusé.

Les Turk coururent près de Telian. Tseng se posta devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

« Vous deux, filez, je m'en occupe », dit le chef es Turks.

Elena acquiesça et entraîna Telian vers le marché. Une fois seul, Tseng dit :

« Que fais-tu ici, Genesis ? Toi que tout le monde croyait mort… »

« Mort ? Voilà bien les propos d'un vulgaire mortel. Ignores-tu que je suis le porteur du cadeau de la déesse ? »

Tseng sortit de sa manche gauche un couteau qui jeta vers Genesis. La lame trancha la joue droite, mais Genesis ne réagit pas. Du sang coula sur le sol.

« Ne t'approche pas de cette fille », dit Tseng.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

« Encore une fois, tu ignores où est ta place. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« _Rien ne prédira mon retour, même si le matin est empli de promesses. Pour devenir la rosée qui abreuve la terre, pour protéger les cieux et les terres de la poussière, se tiendra un sacrifice secret._ »

Tseng fit la grimace.

« _Loveless_, hein ? Tu n'as pas changé, après toutes ces années. »

« Toi non plus, puisque tu ne comprends toujours rien. Qu'importe. J'étais venu chercher le dernier instrument nécessaire au sacrifice. »

Tseng parut soudain fort inquiet. Le sourire de Genesis ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

« On se reverra », dit Genesis en faisant volte-face.

Le Turk le regarda s'éloigner avec mécontentement. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir un jour cet homme. Lorsqu'il revint sur la place du marché, il vit Elena près de Telian, cette dernière assise sur une chaise abandonnée. Tout le monde avait évacué la place. Ils étaient seuls.

« Ça va ? » demanda Tseng.

« Oui », articula difficilement la jeune fille.

« Je t'aurais cru plus résistante que ça, pour fréquenter Kadaj et les autres. »

« Moi aussi, j'avoue. Mais cet homme… qui était-ce ? »

« Quelqu'un que tu ferais bien de ne jamais revoir, si tu veux rester en vie. Écoute, tu sais où aller ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Bien, trancha Tseng. Alors retournes-y et reste là-bas jusqu'à ce que je viens te dire personnellement que tout danger a disparu. »

« D'accord », dit Telian, surprise.

Elle s'éloigna vers la forêt.

« Tseng ? Qu'a dit Genesis ? » dit Elena.

« Il en a après Telian. Je vais avertir le président, et demander aussi à Reeve d'activer un Cait Sith pour surveiller la fille.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian courrait à travers la rue, essayant de fuir sa propre peur.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression que cet homme… ne faisait pas partie de ce monde ? _

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa son bras.

« Telian ! »

Telian se retourna pour affronter son ennemi, mais vit avec soulagement que ce n'était que Yakino.

« Du calme, c'est moi. J'ai rassemblé tout le monde », dit la jeune femme.

Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Frongeon, Nathalie et Senki arrivèrent à sa suite.

Soulagée, la jeune fille leur raconta ce qui venait d'arriver. Personne ne comprit ce que cela signifiait. Néanmoins, tout le monde convint d'une chose sûre : si cet homme avait inquiété Tseng à ce point, cela signifiait qu'il était dangereux.

« Genesis… ce nom me dit quelque chose », dit Yakino.

« En attendant, on fait quoi ? On n'a pas d'abri pour la nuit ! » dit Senki.

« Faux ! J'ai joué à la tombola, moi aussi ! Et j'ai gagné un billet gratuit pour un séjour au Gold Saucer ! » dit Nathalie en brandissant, toute fière, un magnifique ticket doré.

« Eh ? ! Je peux le voir ? Je peux le voir ? » dit Senki, tout excité.

« NON ! Je l'ai gagné, il est à moi ! » dit la jeune fille.

Yakino les regarda en souriant, puis elle leva la tête vers le toit d'une pagode et cria : « Tabun ! Soluènn ! Sortez de là ! »

Les deux jeunes Clairvoyants jaillirent de derrière le toit et atterrirent avec souplesse devant la jeune femme. Ils s'agenouillèrent et dirent en chœur : « Vous nous appelés, dame Yakino ? »

Telian et les autres les regardèrent avec surprise. D'où ils sortaient, ces deux-là ?

« Je savais que vous me suiviez, dit la Japonaise. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »

Soluènn se leva d'un bond et cria : « Depuis que vous avez intercepté Telian en l'attrapant par le bras et dit : ''_Telian ! Du calme, c'est moi. J'ai rassemblé tout le monde_''. »

« Mouais… autrement dit, depuis le début. Je vous avais pourtant dit que vous étiez libres d'aller où bon vous semblait, après le combat contre Deep Ground terminé ! »

« Je vous demande pardon de m'excuser ! J'ai tant de respect pour vous que je ne pourrais vous laisser aller n'importe où seule, madame ! »

Tabun se leva, l'air indigné.

« Eh, grande-sœur, c'est pas juste ! » Il se posta devant Soluènn et dit, la main sur le cœur : « Dame Yakino, je vous ai suivie en premier lieu ! Je suis celui qui vous aim… Ah ! » Il rougit et corrigea rapidement : « Non, non, non ! qui vous respecte le plus, je veux dire ! »

« HEIN ? Je la respecte sur un niveau supérieur au tien, andouille ! » dit Soluènn.

« HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, stupide frangine ? »

« Tu veux te battre contre moi, avorton ? »

« Viens, même pas peur ! »

« Oui, bon, coupa Yakino. Menez une petite enquête sur ce qui s'est passé dans la ville. Essayez de retrouver la trace de cet homme en manteau rouge dont Telian a parlé. »

« Ok », dirent les deux en chœur avant de disparaître.


	20. La Maîtresse des Forces

**Chapitre 20 :**

**La Maîtresse des Forces**

_Un petit conseil, ce chapitre-là, ainsi que le suivant, sont particulièrement… éprouvants, je pense. Alors lisez-les avec le cœur bien accroché, d'accord ? _

_Juste un conseil en passant. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Sur Terre, en France, à Paris, dans une villa en banlieue… _

« Gillian ! Eh, Gillian ! »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Gillian entra, les cheveux en bataille, le visage chiffonné, son pyjama de travers.

« Bonjour, Gilly chérie ! » dit sa mère, déjà assise à table avec une tasse de café.

« Salut ! » dit son père.

Gillian tomba lourdement sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu es ramollie comme une éponge. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ou tu vas être en retard », dit son père.

« En retard ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as oublié ? Nous allons au festival d'histoire de France qui a lieu au Louvres, aujourd'hui ! »

Il est vrai que le père de Gillian était un fan du gospel, il adorait écouter ça.

« Papa, désolé, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, aujourd'hui », dit Gillian.

« Quoi ? Mais ce sera le festival ! Ce sera vraiment très instructif ! »

Pour toute réponse, Gillian fit reculer sa chaise plus loin de son père.

« Gilly est très occupée, ces derniers temps », dit sa mère avec douceur.

« Tchhh ! Réfléchis encore, voyons, Gillian ! » dit son père avec colère tout en mâchant une tartine.

Gillian se redressa et frappa la table de ses poings.

« Arrête de parler comme ça, d'abord ! »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Si tu étais un conducteur de mules ou un chef de cuisine dans un restaurant, je te comprendrais, mais tu n'es qu'un employé de bureau comme les autres ! Alors ça ne te va pas du tout ! »

Méprisant, son père se leva et mit un pied sur sa chaise avec les bras croisés, comme un conquérant.

« Arrête de m'embêter, idiote ! Je suis un Français pure souche ! »

Il ôta sa veste, révélant le costume qu'il avait mis à l'avance pour le festival d'histoire : des sabots, un pantalon blanc, une veste bleue avec une fausse baguette de pain dans une de ses poches, et un béret noir sur la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une gosse me dise comment m'exprimer ! »

« Maman, pitié, dis quelque chose ! » gémit Gillian.

« Pourquoi ? Chéri a l'air si cool ! » dit la jeune femme, les yeux rêveurs.

Découragée, Gillian retomba sur la table de tout son long. Plus tard, la jeune fille sortit et prit le train pour se rendre chez Roxane, la grand-mère de Telian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter le Gold Saucer. Cet endroit était incroyable. Surtout quand on voyait les ruines de Corel à deux pas du téléphérique. Un si grand parc, aux attractions fort chères, à deux pas de ce village en ruines où vivaient de pauvres mineurs…

Ils entrèrent dans la première salle du parc. Le sol était recouvert de plaques aux couleurs vives. Des ouvertures rondes avaient été pratiquées dans les murs, chacune menant à un Square où se déroulait une activité particulière.

Senki regardait toutes les attractions avec fascination. Il mourrait d'envie de s'amuser. Nathalie et Frongeon aussi. Yakino, Telian et les trois argentés étaient inquiets à cause des problèmes actuels.

Soudain, une petite figure connue apparut à l'entrée du parc.

« Ça alors ! Vous ici, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

« Cait Sith ! » dit Nathalie. Toute contente, elle le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Frongeon.

« Vous venez ici pour quoi ? » dit le chat.

« Juste passer une nuit de repos », dit Yakino. « Bon, dispersez-vous, amusez-vous. Mais n'oubliez pas que demain, on s'en va. Le prix gagné à la tombola ne dure qu'un séjour. »

Telian hésita. Tout le monde se dispersait, choisissant le tunnel menant à un Square particulier. Mais elle ? Elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, elle était toujours sous le choc de sa rencontre avec l'homme au manteau rouge.

Elle décida de partir à l'avance à l'hôtel. Arrivée à l'entrée, elle se présenta au guichet avec le billet de Nathalie. Tandis que le monsieur au guichet le poinçonnait, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle se figea en voyant quelqu'un arriver près d'elle.

« Ru… Rufus Shinra ! »

Ce dernier parut surpris en la voyant. Puis son visage devint froid.

« Je te croyais morte. Alors la théorie des clefs de retour est vraie. Tu as eu droit à revenir à la vie sur ta planète ? »

Telian ne dit rien, car un atroce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Lors de leur première rencontre dans son bureau, au QG Shinra d'Edge…

« À quoi tu penses ? Oh, je vois… » Le président afficha un sourire narquois. « Merci pour le baiser, l'autre fois. Mais j'avoue, depuis, j'ai envie de plus que cela. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Il coinça le menton de Telian entre ses doigts et rapprocha son visage. La jeune fille sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

Elle lui balança un coup de pied en plein ventre. Rufus recula sans paraître souffrir, juste légèrement surpris. Puis il ricana.

« Toujours aussi agressive, c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! »

« Que faites-vous ici, à la fin ? » dit Telian, les poings tendus.

Le président afficha un air sérieux.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui devrais répondre à cette question, Tabhaisaver. Pourquoi es-tu encore de ce monde ? »

« Co… comment ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée sur ta planète ? Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ce monde, que je sache ! Tu n'es qu'une étrangère tombée par hasard ici avec une de tes amies de classe. »

Telian serra les poings. C'était vrai, mais…

« Je… n'ai pas à vous écouter, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Rufus lui attrapa le bras.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Telian, je suis sérieux ! Ni toi ni Élion ni les autres terriens n'avez votre place ici ! Alors un petit conseil : si tu oses essayer de me doubler encore une fois, je dirai à Kadaj pour nous deux. »

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son bras endolori.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie. Mais Gillian n'était pas triste. Elle savait que Telian était heureuse là-bas, avec ses amis et le garçon qu'elle aimait.

De son côté, Gillian s'efforçait de réviser pour ses propres examens. Mais aujourd'hui, pendant son week-end, elle comptait aller en Bretagne rendre visite à la grand-mère de Telian.

Arrivée à la villa, elle fut étonnée de voir que le jardinier ne s'occupait pas du jardin. La remise à outils était fermée, cadenassée.

La jeune fille entra dans la maison et vit que les meubles étaient recouverts de housses. Inquiète, Gillian grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Roxane. Elle trouva cette dernière assise sur son lit, un livre dans les mains.

« Madame Riddle ? »

La vieille femme leva les yeux et sourit.

« Ah ! C'est toi, petite Gillian ? C'est gentil de venir me rendre visite avant que je m'en aille. »

« Vous vous en allez ? Où ? »

« Je vais… Oh, pas sur Gaïa, ne te fais pas d'idées ! Mais je dois aller à un endroit précis. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je comptais t'envoyer ceci par la poste, mais je profite de ta présence. Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit un livre. Curieuse, Gillian lut le titre : _Loveless_. Elle leva la tête pour poser une question, mais Roxane avait disparu.

Curieuse, la jeune fille ouvrit le livre. Il y avait une enveloppe à l'intérieur. Elle déplia le papier qu'elle renfermait et, lorsqu'elle lut, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Cette lettre… est-ce possible ? Telian… Mon dieu, pourquoi ? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel du Gold Saucer, un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit. Telian s'agenouilla et se mit à ramasser les débris d'assiette qu'elle avait fait tomber. Mécontente, Yakino s'approcha d'elle.

« Telian, tu peux te ressaisir ? Telian ? TELIAN ! » Elle lui tira violemment la joue et l'obligea à se relever.

« Quoi ? » demanda mollement la jeune fille.

« Comment ça _quoi _? Regarde-moi ce massacre ! »

Telian suivit la direction de son doigt et vit, sur une des tables, une énorme pile d'assiettes et de verres en miettes. Nathalie venait d'y jeter les derniers débris et regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire embarrassé.

« Tu as l'intention de casser toute la vaisselle de l'hôtel ? » dit Yakino.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Nathalie ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça », dit Telian.

La jeune fille reçut ces paroles comme un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi ! On se tue à te dire que c'est toi ! »

« Et je suis sûre… que mon cœur est en morceaux, lui aussi ! » gémit Telian en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » dit Nathalie.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Yakino.

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Nathalie.

Telian leva la tête et se mit à pleurer.

« Ouiiiiiiin ! Je… je n'ose plus rien faire, c'est l'horreur ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Kadaj en face, c'est l'horreur ! Pourtant, tout ce que je veux, c'est aideeeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

Les filles reculèrent, stupéfaites. De quoi Telian parlait ? La pauvre avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

« Quoi, tu n'oses pas progresser dans ta relation avec lui ? Tu sais, je ne crois pas que le fait que tu sois une terrienne pose problème, regarde comment je m'en sors avec Senki », lui dit gentiment Nathalie.

« C'est vrai… admit Telian. MAIS NON ! Ce n'est pas le fait que je sois une extraterrestre ici qui m'embête ! »

« Alors quoi ? » dit Yakino.

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré le président Shinra, il m'a embrass… » Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Oh non ! Puis elle reprit, toute rouge : « Heu, embarrassée ! J'ai été embarrassée parce qu'il a failli gagner contre moi, quand on s'est battu ! Mais bon, c'est rien, c'est rien ! »

Yakino fit la grimace.

« Ah, je vois ! Tu veux que je te trouve d'autres assiettes à casser ? »

Telian rougit. La Japonaise la prit par les épaules.

« Telly, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je parlerai personnellement au président, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas la première fille à qui il brise le cœur, même si je sais que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui depuis le départ. Et quand tu étais… morte pendant un temps, Kadaj était dans un état bien pire que celui où tu te trouves actuellement. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu es ici, comme nous, c'est pour protéger la planète. Ce n'est pas un ancien tyran qui a réduit ce monde à la misère qui va t'empêcher de vivre, non ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Tu vois ! Alors maintenant, monte vite dans ta chambre avec Nathalie, je m'occupe de ce désastre. Nous partons dans une heure. »

Une fois seule, Yakino se tourna vers la vaisselle et claqua des doigts. Tous les débris se mirent à flotter dans l'air autour d'elle, puis les morceaux se recollèrent, comme un immense puzzle de vaisselle en trois dimensions. Bientôt, une pile d'assiettes et de verres brillants soigneusement rangés apparut sur la table.

La Japonaise eut un petit sourire triste en pensant à Telian. La pauvre… elle était encore si jeune, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans… Non, dix-huit, depuis l'aventure contre Deep Ground. Et Nathalie n'en avait que seize. Toutes deux n'étaient que des enfants comparées à elle, Yakino.

La jeune femme se sentait mal, ces derniers temps. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'un danger approchait, plus grand que tous ceux rencontrés jusque-là.

Déjà, le fait qu'Élion ne se soit plus manifesté l'inquiétait. Et ce mystérieux Soldat roux que Telian avait rencontré… Il ne manquait plus que Rufus Shinra vienne mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire !

Mais soudain, la Japonaise eut un déclic. Rufus Shinra ici, au Gold Saucer… Sans ses Turks ? Non, impossible !

Yakino monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut dans sa chambre. Elle mit son sabre à sa ceinture, rajusta sa veste aux manches kimono, se fit un chignon serré, vérifia les plis de son pantalon bleu nuit comme la veste, puis elle sortit.

Elle traversa le parc d'attractions tranquillement, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle finit par le sentir. _Il_ était là.

Elle le vit dans la foule : Rufus Shinra. Seul. Il croisa son regard et eut un sourire cruel, puis il disparut parmi les gens.

Yakino sourit aussi. Elle sortit lentement du parc et marcha vers les ruines de Corel. Les ruines étaient vides, les gens avaient évacué depuis des mois, à cause de Deep Ground et des troubles. Le WRO s'était engagé à leur trouver un autre hébergement. Barret Wallace travaillait activement à leur réinsertion.

Arrivée au centre de la ville, au milieu des ruines de maisons en tôle, la jeune femme attendit. Enfin, le président apparut.

« Tu as bien caché ton aura, je n'aurais pas imaginé que c'était toi, si Telian ne m'avait pas parlé de votre rencontre. »

Le président haussa les épaules.

« La preuve que ton temps s'achève, ma chère Yakino. Une fois que tu seras morte, je me ferai un plaisir de tuer Telian, puis Nathalie, et tous ces imbéciles de suppôts de Jenova. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de Telian et les autres Maintenant, Élion, finissons-en ! »

Le président se métamorphose. Son costume blanc devint une grande tunique verte, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés se firent plus longs et intensément rouges comme le sang. Élion mit les mains à ses épaules et arracha les manches longues de sa tunique.

« J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, Yakino. Vraiment longtemps. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ! » dit la jeune femme.

« C'est pour ça que tu vas échouer. Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas ? »

« Mais je n'ai aucune rancœur envers les humains de ce monde, Élion ! Ils sont… »

« SILENCE ! Ce monde veut notre mort, Yakino ! La Rivière de la Vie est un poison pour nous ! Tout ce qui nous entoure, tous ces gens ont une âme qui fait partie de cette Rivière ! Ils nous haïssent et veulent notre mort, eux aussi ! »

La Japonaise baissa la tête. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est vraiment triste… Mais si tu continues dans cette voie, alors je continuerai à suivre mon propre chemin, moi aussi ! »

« Très bien. Alors en garde, Maîtresse des Forces ! »

Il fonça sur elle et tenta un coup de pied vers le visage. Yakino riposta par le même mouvement. Leurs jambes se heurtèrent violemment. Ils bondirent chacun en arrière.

« Pas mal », dit Élion.

« Merci. »

« Mais regarde ça ! »

Le jeune homme tendit les mains. Un rayon verdâtre en sortit et fonça droit sur la jeune femme, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Mais, au lieu de poursuivre sa course en ligne droite, le rayon pivota brusquement sur le côté et revint vers Yakino.

La jeune femme brandit son sabre. La lame heurta le rayon qui disparut. Rassurée, elle se retourna et para un coup de poing d'Élion. Elle lui fit une entaille à la main.

Le jeune homme recula en gémissant. Maudite femme ! Yakino ne dit rien, elle haletait. Il était rapide, et son énergie avait affaibli la sienne, au contact du rayon sur sa lame.

« Rugis, Koïneko ! »

La lame de son sabre disparut, laissant la place à son fidèle léopard magique. Le fauve se jeta sur Élion et le mordit au bras. Le Tabhaisaver tomba au sol. Il avait complètement oublié cette attaque !

Satisfaite, Yakino se redressa. Elle vit les bras d'Élion tomber au sol, son corps ne remuait plus. La jeune femme ordonna à son léopard de reculer. La créature obéit et retourna près de sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci, curieuse, s'approcha. Élion était couvert de sang, la poitrine en lambeaux. La jeune femme posa la main sur son cœur. Il battait encore faiblement. Elle réfléchit. Devait-elle l'achever ?

Soudain, une main se referma sur la sienne. Élion ouvrit les yeux. Le rayon vert sortit de ses pupilles.

Yakino n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'énergie verte traversa ses épaules.

Loin d'ici, au Gold Saucer, dans le hall d'entrée, Telian et Kadaj discutaient gaiement. Senki, Nathalie, Loz, Yazoo et Frongeon profitaient de leur temps libre pour de dernières attractions. Mais soudain, les deux jeunes terriennes eurent un sursaut.

À Wutaï, dans la ville où avait explosé la maison, Soluènn et Tabun eurent une horrible sensation désagréable, eux aussi. Même Koldor et Nosféa, isolés sur une des îles du nord de la planète, le ressentirent. Quelque chose venait d'arriver à l'un d'entre eux.

Yakino resta immobile, totalement sous le choc. D'abord, elle ne ressentit rien. Puis la douleur vint, fulgurante, horrible. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses bras, les jointes des os venaient de disparaître aux épaules, désintégrées par le rayon d'Élion.

La jeune femme tomba en arrière. Avec effort, Élion se redressa et, invoquant une vieille formule magique Cetra, il disparut.

Yakino regarda le ciel. Le soleil brillait fort, ici. Mais malgré la lumière aveuglante, la jeune femme vit quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la fit sourire.

_Oh, Sam… Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? _

« YAKINO ! »

Telian et Kadaj accoururent. Ils regardèrent avec horreur l'état de la jeune femme. Elle saignait aux épaules, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Elle respirait à peine. Avec effort, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Kadaj sortit en réflexe une matéria de soin et lança un sort, mais la magie ne fit qu'envelopper le corps de la jeune femme. Il jura. Les matérias de soin ne fonctionnaient pas sur les terriens, ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la Rivière de la Vie !

« Kadaj ! » gémit Telian.

« Je… je vais chercher Nathalie, elle va te soigner ! » dit le jeune homme.

Telian trouva des morceaux de tissu vert au sol. Elle reconnut ceux d'Élion. Mais comment… ? Non ! Plus tard, les questions ! Elle s'en servit pour faire des compresses. Elle pansa les plaies en serrant aussi fort que possible !

Mais l'hémorragie ne s'arrêta que pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille essaya de garder son calme, mais la peur grandissait. En voyant des larmes perler dans les yeux de son élève, Yakino eut un faible sourire.

« Eh, ne pleure pas, Telian… » Sa voix était faible, très faible. « Tu me connais, non ? Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu… et te laisser toute seule. »

Telian ne fit rien, choquée par la faiblesse de la voix de Yakino.

« Ne parle pas, tu dois te reposer jusqu'à ce que Nathalie arrive ! » dit Kadaj.

Yakino voulut lever la main pour caresser la joue de Telian, mais elle avait trop mal. Et elle n'avait pratiquement plus de bras. Elle eut un rire douloureux.

« Quelle figure affreuse je dois faire ! Moi, la maîtresse des forces… sans bras… Mais à… quoi bon ? Même avec … des bras… je n'ai pas… sauvé… Ifalna… Gast… Sam… Aéris bébé… »

« Yakino, tais-toi ! dit Telian Nathalie va arriver, elle a le bâton de soin ! Tu sais, c'est elle la gardienne de la magie du soin dans notre groupe ! Et toi, Yakino Sato, notre conseillère… tu vas encore pouvoir nous faire la leçon, essayer de calmer Kadaj et Senki quand ils se bagarrent, et nous remonter à tous le moral, chaque fois que l'un de nous déprimera. Et puis, tu es une terrienne comme moi, non ? Tu retourneras sur Terre, au pire. »

Yakino soupira, et cracha du sang.

« Ma clé de retour… je te l'ai donnée. »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Le châle violet… »

Telian sentit ses mains se crisper, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Sans clé de retour, sans la récompense du Cetra, le Tabhaisaver ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie nulle part ! Mais Yakino…

« Telly… jure-moi… de rester la même ! Continue… de te battre… contre les lois de ce monde ! »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça ? gémit Telian. C'est drôle, on dirait qu'on ne va plus se revoir. Non, arrête, ça va aller. Kadaj, veille sur elle, je vais voir Nathalie. Elle a dû ressentir le choc, elle aussi. Elle va arriver. »

« Oui », dit le jeune homme.

Telian se leva. Yakino la regarda s'éloigner, puis ferma les yeux.

Soudain, Telian sursauta. Au moment où le cœur de la Japonaise battit pour la dernière fois, elle le sentit. La sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Partout, dans différents endroits de la planète, Koldor, Nathalie, Nosféa, Tabun, Soluènn, et même Élion le ressentirent également. Comme une bougie qui venait de s'éteindre, les plongeant tous dans le noir.

« Yakino… » murmura Kadaj.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son beau visage. Elle semblait endormie avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Heureuse.

Telian resta immobile, le visage figé de stupeur. Comme un enfant qui venait de voir un vase tomber par terre et se casser, sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire, ni même prévoir.

Puis, elle sourit.

« Que… que se passe-t-il, Kadaj ? Hein ? HEIN ? EH ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Kadaj ne dit rien. Telian tomba à genoux.

« Pourquoi ce visage ? Kadaj, tu dois… »

Elle rampa vers eux, mais ses bras cédèrent sous la peur et elle tomba au sol. Tremblante, la jeune fille reprit son chemin près de Kadaj, qui serrait fort Yakino dans ses bras, les mains sur sa poitrine, essayant de percevoir un battement de cœur.

« Kadaj ? Ka… » dit Telian.

« Yakino vient de… elle est m… »

Telian attrapa violemment Kadaj par le col de sa veste et le tira vers elle.

« TAIS-TOI ! C'EST FAUX ! Ne dis pas ça ! Arrête avec ces horreurs ! Je veux dire… elle parlait, là… elle me rassurait… comme toujours ! Hein ? HEIN ? HEIIIIN ? »

Elle secoua Kadaj, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Les dents serrées, il pleurait, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas retenir ses larmes.

« Bon dieu, dégage ! » hurla Telian. Elle le repoussa violemment et se pencha vers Yakino, qui n'avait pas réagi.

« Yakino. Ouvre les yeux. Eh ? »L'adolescente toucha sa joue. Elle était froide. Elle se mit à les frotter, espérant y ramener un peu de chaleur. Le beau visage de la Japonaise était blanc. Elle avait perdu tant de sang…

« Yakino… Yakino ! S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux… Yakino ? S'il te plaît ! Par pitié… Yakino… YAKINOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Elle tomba sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et se mit à pleurer.

Bien plus tard, Nathalie accourut, suivie par Senki, Loz, Yazoo et Frongeon. Ils se figèrent en voyant la scène. Yakino gisait dans un bain de sang, ses épaules semblaient tordues, comme s'il en manquait un morceau. Telian était allongée près d'elle, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, elle sanglotait. Et Kadaj était à genoux près d'elle, la tête basse, ses cheveux argentés flottant autour de lui.

« Eh ! Telian… Kadaj ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Yakino ? Elle est blessée ? » dit Senki.

Lentement, Kadaj se redressa. Tous furent horrifiés par son visage : il était sombre, ses yeux rouges, tant il avait pleuré. Il marcha près de ses amis et leur murmura : « Un instant avant… Élion… l'a combattue… et… » Il acheva par l'inacceptable.

Senki ouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Il voulut s'approcher, mais Kadaj le retint.

« Oh… Idiote… IDIOTE ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? Mourir maintenant… mais arrête ça, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! T'es une magicienne, oui ou non ? Fais comme Telian, reviens à la vie ! »

Yazoo, Frongeon et Loz ne dirent rien, figés par la nouvelle. Nathalie vit le rouquin se tourner vers elle. Oh non ! Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle sentit Senki entourer ses épaules de son bras.

« Eh, Nat… Sois sympa, vas-y ! Utilise tes pouvoirs et guéris-là. » Il afficha son habituel sourire narquois, mais tout son corps tremblait. Il ricana. « Pas si vite, ma vieille Yakino ! Tu as eu Telian et Kadaj, mais moi, on ne me la fait pas ! »

Puis il attrapa Nathalie par le col de sa chemise.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? GROUILLE-TOI ! Ramène-la, tu en as le pouvoir, non ? NOOOOON ? »

Nathalie resta immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage tourna aussi loin que possible de lui. Les yeux de Senki s'embuèrent.

« S'il te plaît… » murmura-t-il.

Mais Nathalie ne fit rien. Senki sentit la force quitter ses mains, il lâcha le col de Nathalie et laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas… possible ? »

Il se mit à pleurer, lui aussi. Tous les autres baissèrent la tête, le visage empli de tristesse.

« Elle nous avait encore… souri, ce matin ! Elle était… si calme, et si belle, comme d'habitude ! » gémit le rouquin.

La voix de Telian se dressa.

« Yakino n'est pas morte. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Nous ne l'avons pas perdue. »

Tous la regardèrent, surpris. L'adolescente se détacha du corps de la Japonaise et les regarda avec colère.

« Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle n'a pas rejoint la Rivière de la Vie… ALORS ELLE NE MOURRA PAS ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et s'enfuit. Kadaj voulut la retenir, mais il trébucha et tomba au sol. Ses genoux lui firent mal, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se remette à pleurer, lui aussi.

Telian se mit à courir comme une folle. C'était inacceptable, et pourtant, c'était vrai.

_Yakino… Yakino… Yakino ! Je n'y crois pas… Je n'y crois pas… _

Arrivée à la sortie de la ville, elle se dressa vers le ciel et hurla : « JE N'Y CROIS PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle tomba au sol et se remit à pleurer.


	21. La force de Frongeon

**Chapitre 21 :**

**La force de Frongeon**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Yakino. La jeune femme avait été brûlée sur un bûcher funéraire qu'ils fabriqué avec les débris de bois trouvés dans les ruines de Corel.

Depuis ce triste jour, rien de spécial ne s'était produit, personne ne parlait plus, ou à peine. Ils restaient tous à errer dans la ville, combattant des monstres et faisant leur deuil chacun de leur côté. Sans la sagesse de la Japonaise, comment feraient-ils pour combattre Élion ?

Telian ne savait plus quoi faire. Yakino était celle qui lui avait révélé son destin, appris à contrôler sa magie et découvrir ce monde. Yakino avait été la première Tabhaisaver que la jeune fille eût rencontrée en ce monde.

Maintenant, tout était fini. Yakino était morte, elle ne reviendrait même pas sur Terre. Telian était désespérée. Est-ce que l'âme de la jeune femme errait dans cette étrange obscurité où elle avait vu défiler des souvenirs des Cetras ? Où allaient les Tabhaisavers à leur mort, s'ils ne rejoignaient pas la Rivière de la Vie ?

Le matin du quatrième jour, une réunion se fit dans l'ancienne mairie de la ville. Kadaj prit la parole.

« Nous devons nous remettre en route, nous avons déjà trop traîné. Il faut retrouver Élion et en finir avec lui, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Comment ? » dit Nathalie.

« Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être… »

« NON ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Nous avons perdu Yakino, et on doit encore se battre ? Je… j'en ai assez ! Vous savez ce qu'on a ressenti, moi et Telian, quand Yakino est morte ? Je ne veux… je ne veux plus ressentir ça ! Je… »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Telian baissa la tête. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré elle aussi, ses yeux la piquaient encore.

« Nathalie, je comprends, mais… » commença Kadaj.

« NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Aucun de vous ne comprend, vous n'êtes pas comme nous ! »

« Nathalie, calme-toi, tu vas trop loin », dit Telian.

« Oui, on te comprend », dit Frongeon.

« HEIN ? Toi, un gobelin ? Nous comprendre ? Mais tu ne fais presque jamais rien, je te signale, toi ! »

Tout le monde fut choqué : Nathalie était la plus douce et la plus timide, d'habitude. Mais la mort de Yakino avait été un choc particulièrement terrible pour elle. Si elle était arrivée plus tôt pour la soigner, la Japonaise serait encore en vie. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Son pouvoir n'avait pas pu sauver la femme qu'elle admirait, qu'elle aimait presque comme une mère.

« Hein ? Mais je vous aide tout le temps, moi ! » protesta Frongeon, vexé.

« Non, elle a raison sur ce point-là, tu ne participes pas trop aux combats, et tu n'utilises pas de matérias », dit Senki.

Le gobelin grogna, indigné. Puis il sortit de la maison.

« Bravo ! Arrêtez, nous devons tous rester unis ! Si Yakino était là, elle ne voudrait pas que l'on cède à la zizanie et qu'on abandonne », dit Telian.

« Elle a raison », dit Yazoo.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la maison et prirent le chemin du téléphérique pour le Gold Saucer.

Mais arrivés à la station, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise : la station avait pris feu, il n'en restait qu'un tas de ruines fumantes. Les Turks Rude et Reno étaient déjà sur place et inspectaient l'endroit.

« Yo ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » dit Reno.

« Super, voilà d'autres ennuis ! » dit Senki.

« Si vous désirez prendre le téléphérique, laissez tomber, il est détruit. Tseng et Elena sont en train d'évacuer les clients coincés là-bas avec un hélico », dit Reno.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » dit Telian.

« Tant pis, on va trouver autre chose », dit Kadaj.

« Holà, minute ! Qui vous dit que vous pouvez partir ? On a un petit compte à régler avec toi et tes frères, Kadaj, t'as oublié ? »

« On n'est pas d'humeur, laissez-nous tranquille ! » dit Telian.

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé, poupée ! »

Telian émit un cri étouffé d'indignation.

« Pou… poupée ? ! Espèce de… poil de carotte ! Crétin de base ! Débile mental ! »

« Ferme-la ! Uoryaaaaah ! »

Il lui fonça dessus. Yazoo lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine figure et le fit reculer.

« Les filles, filez, on s'occupe d'eux ! » dit Kadaj.

Telian hésita. Elle ne voulait pas quitter un seul de ses amis. Et Nathalie aussi. Senki, lui, hésitait entre se battre et les protéger, car il savait que Kadaj et ses frères avaient eu des problèmes personnels avec les Turks.

Loz se lança dans un pugilat avec Rude. Le Turk semblait plus fort qu'autrefois, il s'était équipé de matérias qui lui accordait de la force.

Soudain, Rude planta son poing dans le sol. Un rayon jaune jaillit de terre et créa une fissure, provoquant un tremblement de terre. Telian et ses amis perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent tous à terre.

Satisfait, Reno brandit son bâton et se prépara à lancer une décharge électrique sur eux quand soudain, Frongeon jaillit de nulle part et sauta sur la tête du rouquin et se mit à le frapper de ses petits poings rouges.

« On en profite ! » cria Telian.

Ils s'enfuirent. Rude les regarda s'éloigner, puis aida Reno à arracher Frongeon de sa tête.

« C'est le gobelin de leur bande », dit le Turk.

« Quel abruti, il cogne fort ! Tiens-le, je vais lui régler son compte. »

« Non, attends. On pourrait l'interroger », dit Rude.

Le gobelin cessa de se débattre et lui tira la langue.

« Je ne dirai rien ! Rien du tout ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois tous à l'abri de l'autre côté de la ville, Telian et ses amis reprirent leur souffle.

« Il manquait plus que ces lascars ! » gémit Senki.

« On va devoir trouver une autre planque », dit Loz.

Telian se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« Où est Frongeon ? »

Tous s'aperçurent alors de la disparition du gobelin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une salle d'un petit building Shinra faisant office de laboratoire, Frongeon se préparait à se faire interroger. On l'avait d'abord enfermé dans une pièce, attaché à une chaise avec une lampe braquée sa figure. Elena et Reno l'avaient interrogé, mais il n'avait absolument rien dit, sinon des injures et fait des grimaces.

On l'avait alors transféré dans une salle de labo et enfermé dans un tube. Le pauvre avait subi beaucoup de gifles et de coups de poings.

Elena le trouvait horrible, Reno le trouvait plutôt marrant, avec ses grandes oreilles, son petit nez pointu, son bonnet noir, sa drôle de chemise orange et blanche, son débardeur et ses baskets bleues.

Le petit gobelin continuait de grimacer. Il se mit même à émettre de la buée puis à dessiner des gros mots sur les vitres.

Tseng se mit à l'ordinateur près du tube et appuya sur des touches. Soudain, des éclairs envahirent l'espace dans le tube et foudroyèrent Frongeon.

« Alors ? Tu te décides à parler ? Dis-nous ce que comptent faire Telian et ses copains ! » dit Reno.

« Aie ! Aie ! Je… je dirai rien ! » dit le gobelin.

La dose d'électricité augmenta. Le gobelin se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, heurtant les parois de verre comme une balle rebondissante, puis il tomba au sol, épuisé, meurtri.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas partir sans Frongeon, il faut le retrouver ! » dit Telian.

« Mais on a la Shinra à nos trousses, maintenant, et on ne sait pas où ils sont ! » dit Nathalie.

« Et on a aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver Frongeon. Il avait quitté les ruines de la mairie en boudant. Il a dû retourner sur son île », dit Senki.

« Non, je me souviens l'avoir vu sauter sur le Turk roux et lui administrer une bonne raclée, avant qu'on s'en aille », dit Yazoo.

« Alors… les Turks l'auraient capturé ? » dit Nathalie.

« Il faut le sauver ! » dit Telian.

« Hors de question qu'on retourne là-bas, je ne veux pas revoir ce maudit président ! » dit Kadaj.

« Mais… mais Frongeon est un des nôtres ! » dit Telian.

« Elle a raison, c'est notre ami », dit Nathalie.

« Frongeon a été l'un des premiers à rejoindre notre groupe, comme Yakino ! Si jamais je perds encore un ami, je… je… je ne pourrai plus me battre ! » cria Telian. Puis elle s'enfuit, laissant ses amis seuls et troublés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frongeon avait mal. Il voyait flou, il entendait à peine ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de son tube. Il pensait à Telian et aux autres. Ils s'étaient plaints qu'il ne s'investissait pas assez dans les batailles, alors il avait essayé d'aider, il avait voulu les sauver du rayon électrique du Turk roux. Et maintenant, il endurait la torture pour protéger leurs secrets.

Il était triste. Déjà, la perte de Yakino avait été dure pour lui. Il avait toujours été sensible à la sagesse de la Japonaise, elle lui manquait. Et maintenant, il était séparé de tous ses autres amis ! Dire qu'il avait quitté son île et son peuple pour les aider, autrefois, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait… Il aurait pu rester avec les siens, à manger des noix et se promener dans la nature.

Mais Telian… Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il avait tout de suite réalisé qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres humains. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal, elle l'avait traité comme un ami. D'habitude, les visiteurs de l'île tuaient les gobelins et venaient leur voler des noix pour apprivoiser des Chocobos. Mais Telian, non. Comme il aurait aimé la revoir, elle, et Senki, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz et Senki… Ils lui manquaient tous, maintenant !

« Hum ! Au fond, peut-être qu'il ne sait rien. Peut-être qu'il ne comprend même pas quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il n'est pas humain », dit Reno.

Il donna des coups contre la vitre. Frongeon ne réagit même pas, trop sonné par les décharges électriques.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au sommet d'une falaise surplombant Corel, Telian regardait le désert. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu le Sahara de sa planète.

« Telian. »

Cette petite voix… Telian leva les yeux et vit Frongeon devant elle, qui lui faisait signe.

« Frongeon ? »

La vision s'effaça. Elle avait juste rêvé. Son PHS sonna. La jeune fille décrocha.

« Allô ? Kadaj… Oui, je… Hein ? Tu sais où est Frongeon ? D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha et courut vers les ruines de la mairie.

Telian arriva près de ses amis, qui semblaient tous examiner le sol avec soin.

« Regarde », dit Kadaj.

Il y avait une noix posée sur le sol. Dès que Telian porta son attention dessus, la noix luit et en fit apparaître une autre un peu plus loin, puis un autre encore plus loin.

« Une vraie piste de Petit Poucet », dit Nathalie.

Ils se mirent à suivre la piste en courant, vers leur ami qui les attendait.

XxXxXxXxXxX

« Son cœur ne bat plus, je crois bien qu'il est mort à cause de la surcharge électrique », dit un scientifique.

Tseng tâta le corps du gobelin. Il était mou et froid, ses yeux vitreux. Mais soudain, il remua son petit nez pointu et frissonna.

« Tiens ! Il est résistant, dites donc ! » dit Reno.

« Frongeon… dira… rien ! » dit le gobelin d'une voix faible, avant de refermer les yeux.

Soudain, une alarme se mit à sonner dans tout le bâtiment. Des cris retentirent dans les couloirs du building.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit le scientifique.

Tseng eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ils viennent chercher leur ami. »

Il appuya sur un bouton de l'ordinateur. Le tube de verre se referma autour de Frongeon.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, défoncée par Loz. Telian et ses amis entrèrent.

« Désolé d'avoir frappé avant d'entrer, on vient récupérer Frongeon ! » dit Kadaj.

Il brandit l'épée de feu et repoussa les Turks et le scientifique au fond du labo. Telian courut près du tube de verre et regarda Frongeon. Le pauvre était allongé par terre, inconscient, les yeux fermés. Sa peau parcheminée semblait pâle et tirée, couverte de petites veines rouges éclatées. Son nez pointu tombait sur le côté, comme une carotte pourrie.

« Frongeon ! Frongeon, c'est moi, dis quelque chose ! »

Les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui, cognant le verre et l'appelant. Mais le gobelin ne bougeait plus.

Soudain, d'autres tubes jaillirent du sol et emprisonnèrent chacun Telian et ses amis. Le président, debout près de l'ordinateur, finit de taper sur les touches et sourit avec mépris.

« Bande d'idiots ! Vous espériez le sauver ? Des humains prêts à risquer leur vie pour un gobelin. Ah, mais je me trompe : Kadaj n'est pas humain, pas plus que ses frères et ce rouquin qui peut se transformer en lion. Et les filles sont des extraterrestres. »

« Président ! Laissez-nous sortir de là ! » dit Kadaj.

« Ça faisait un bail, Kadaj. Je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. »

Il appuya sur une autre touche. Kadaj fut électrocuté dans son tube.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » gémit Telian.

« Vous en voulez aussi ? Très bien. Reno ! »

« Ok, patron ! »

Il se mit à un autre ordinateur et tapa sur le clavier. Tous les tubes s'emplirent d'éclairs électriques. Telian et ses compagnons gémirent. Ils finirent par tous tomber au sol, sonnés.

À travers la vitre de son tube, Telian fit un effort pour relever la tête. Elle regarda le pauvre Frongeon dans son tube.

_Frongeon… pardonne-moi… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça sur toi… Nous avions… réalisé trop tard… à quel point tu étais important pour nous, comme Yakino ! Frongeon… _

Un nouveau coup de jus suffit à la sonner. Elle tomba par terre, inconsciente.

Dans l'autre tube, le corps de Frongeon se mit à briller d'une faible lueur verte, qui rappelait la lumière de la Rivière de la Vie.

« Telian… Telian… je voulais juste aider… »

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Puis soudain, il les ouvrit en grand. Ses yeux, d'habitude bleus, virèrent au rouge.

« JE VOUS AIDERAI TOUS ! »

Il bondit dans les airs et s'illumina d'une puissante lumière verte. Son tube de verre explosa.

« Je… je vous sauverai tous ! »

Les Turks et le président émirent des cris de surprise.

« Quoi ? Il peut encore bouger ? » dit Elena.

« Wouah ! Pas mal pour un nabot », dit Reno.

Frongeon cligna des yeux. Sa vue était encore floue, et il était faible. Il courut vers le tube de Telian.

« N'insiste pas, crétin ! » dit Reno.

Le gobelin heurta la vitre de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière. Son corps se mit à rebondir dans toute la salle. Il fit exploser les écrans d'ordinateur et frappa plusieurs fois les différents claviers. Tous les ordinateurs émirent des signaux d'alerte. Les tubes de verre disparurent.

Les adolescents reprirent leurs esprits et se redressèrent. Frongeon tomba au sol.

Telian courut près du gobelin et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Frongeon ! Tu… tu nous as sauvés ? Tu es vivant ? »

« Je voulais… vous aider… vous protéger ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Telian le serra contre elle.

« Oh, merci, mon Frongeon ! Tu es vraiment notre ami, merci ! »

Les autres sourirent, émus eux aussi par l'exploit du gobelin. Puis Kadaj se tourna vers le président et les Turks.

« Je devrais vous tuer pour ça… mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai commis des erreurs, moi aussi ! Alors… »

Il brandit la baguette de glace et créa un immense mur de glace qui emprisonna le président, les Turks et le scientifique.

Telian et ses amis sortirent du laboratoire. Une fois loin dans la jungle de Corel, ils reprirent leur souffle. Nathalie administra un peu de magie de soin à Frongeon, qui put enfin se tenir debout. Telian le souleva devant elle.

« Frongeon, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Mais jure-moi de ne plus jamais nous faire de coups fourrés comme ça ! »

« D'accord, pardon. Merci, Telian, Senki, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Nathalie ! Je promets sur toute ma collection de noix, je reste avec vous ! »

Les six amis sourirent. Tous ensemble, ils reprirent leur chemin, loin de Corel et du Gold Saucer, vers la mer. Ils ignoraient où aller exactement, mais ils étaient heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. J'espère que vous avez aimé ces nouveaux chapitres. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais avoir votre avis autant que possible, ce serait super ! _

_À bientôt. _


	22. Un peu de culture

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Un peu de culture**

_Salut, tout le monde ! Merci pour vos précédentes reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup aidée pour la suite de l'histoire que voici. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Un épais nuage de brume couvrait l'espace. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Il faisait si noir… Tseng se demanda combien de temps il allait errer dans ce brouillard intense. Enfin, il entendit quelque chose. Des pleurs. Une voix féminine.

Il vit une silhouette sur le sol. C'était long, et gris, avec une forme évoquant celle d'un corps humain. Et quelqu'un à genoux près de ce corps : une jeune fille brune, vêtue de noir et de bleu. Elle pleurait, le visage crispé de douleur.

Soudain, elle leva la tête vers Tseng et dit quelque chose. Il n'entendit rien. Pourtant, il était tout près. Puis la vision disparut. Tseng se sentit mal, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » dit une voix.

Il fit volte-face, et fut choqué de reconnaître Aéris. Elle était là, debout devant lui, l'air grave.

« Elle est en danger, elle souffrira bientôt plus que jamais auparavant. »

Tseng ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas : tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, même Aéris ! Pourtant, il avait l'atroce certitude que c'était plus qu'un rêve.

« Pourquoi, Tseng ? Pourquoi tu ne te remets pas en question ? Tu préfères attendre que tout te file entre les doigts, encore une fois ? »

« Aéris… »

Il ne put en dire davantage. Aéris fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

« Réfléchis-y. Ou tu pourrais bientôt tout perdre, toi aussi ! » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« Aéris, attends ! »

Trop tard. Elle disparaissait dans la brume, elle aussi.

Il se réveilla dans le lit de sa chambre, dans le building d'Edge. La pièce était sombre, il faisait encore nuit. Il passa la main sur son front. Il était en sueur.

À l'extérieur, sur le toit du bâtiment en face, Genesis regardait la fenêtre de la chambre de Tseng. Il eut un méchant sourire, puis il déploya son aile et s'envola dans le ciel noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après réflexion, Telian et ses amis jugèrent que revenir à Wutaï était la plus sage décision, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : c'était là que s'était manifesté l'étrange Soldat au manteau rouge, c'était là que la Shinra osait le moins se manifester à cause de l'ancienne guerre, et aussi parce que les noix étaient nombreuses et délicieuses là-bas (Frongeon avait émis cet argument, évidemment).

Donc, une fois loin dans le désert de Corel, après avoir quitté le laboratoire de la Shinra d'où ils avaient sauvé leur cher petit gobelin, Telian et ses compagnons sortirent le chapeau wutaïen et sautèrent tous dedans.

Mais il se passa soudain quelque chose d'inattendu : alors que tous traversaient un tunnel de lumière leur permettant de passer d'une dimension à une autre, ils virent quelque chose d'étrange. Comme des plumes noires qui leur fouettèrent le visage. Au lieu de tomber doucement vers le bas, des rafales de vent les firent virevolter, comme des feuilles dans une tornade.

Ils perdirent connaissance.

Telian fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un grand champ, au milieu de maisons en ruines. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien. Elle vit un grand arbre devant elle. Il était grand et incroyablement penché vers le bas. Des fruits poussaient dessus.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha et les regarda. C'était des pommes. Mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de telles : elles étaient bleues. Cela n'existait pas, normalement…

« Ce sont des Bakaringos. »

Telian se retourna. Un homme lui faisait face. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'insigne du Soldat sur la boucle de sa ceinture, mais ce n'était pas l'homme au manteau rouge. Celui portait un pantalon et un chandail noir, sans manches. Il devait avoir la quarantaine : des cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'au menton, et un visage aux traits raides, qui lui donnait l'air un peu sévère. Il avait l'air grave et sage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Telian.

« Du calme, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis Angeal Hewley. Et tu n'es pas dans un rêve, ici c'est la réalité. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme qui hante ces lieux. Enfin, je me demande si les monstres peuvent devenir des fantômes, avec ça… »

Il tendit son bras droit. Une immense aile blanche apparut derrière. Telian sursauta.

« Vous êtes comme… Sephiroth ? »

L'homme soupira.

« Autrefois, j'étais soldat première classe, comme Sephiroth et un autre… Nous étions trois à combattre pour la Shinra. Et nous sommes devenus trois à lutter contre ce monde, jugeant que nous n'étions que des monstres. »

Telian ferma les yeux, pour retenir une vieille douleur du passé qui piquait son cœur. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre d'histoire.

« Zack est venu, il y a pas très longtemps. Il m'a parlé de toi », poursuivit l'homme.

« Zack ? Vous le connaissez ? » Elle réalisa trop tard la bêtise de sa question : Zack avait été un Soldat première classe, lui aussi. Nul doute qu'ils s'étaient connus !

« C'était mon élève. Ou plutôt un jeune chiot que j'ai eu du mal à dompter », dit Angeal avec un sourire malin.

Telian ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Angeal détourna le regard, comme gêné par cela.

« Hum… Tu devrais retrouver tes amis, ce coin n'est pas très sûr », dit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Mais où je suis, au juste ? On dirait un vieux village… »

« Banora. C'était mon village natal. J'y ai vécu avec Genesis jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans le Soldat. »

« Genesis ? »

« Genesis Rhapsody, le troisième membre du trio. Genesis, Sephiroth et moi… »

Telian aurait aimé lui poser d'autres questions, mais elle le vit à nouveau triste, et elle décida de retourner au sujet précédent :

« Donc, vous dites que cet endroit s'appelle Banora… »

Elle regarda les restes de la maison la plus proche : les murs étaient couverts de suie, les fenêtres disparues, le toit en miettes.

« On dirait que tout a brûlé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La Shinra a tout détruit. Mais la nature a repris ses droits, avec le temps. »

Telian regarda l'arbre qui avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle effleura une pomme de la main.

« Baka… Qu'aviez-vous dit ? C'est quoi, comme fruit ? » dit-elle.

« De manière officielle, les fermiers l'appellent la Banora Blanche. Les arbres en produisent à tout moment de l'année, quelle que soit la saison. Les villageois la surnomment affectueusement la Pomme Stupide, Bakaringo. Autrefois, les fermes de mon village en recelaient. Tout le monde était libre d'en cueillir quand bon lui semblait. »

« Sans restriction ? s'étonna Telian. C'était pas du vol ? »

« Non, c'était de la pauvreté. »

« Ah… désolée. »

Angeal regarda les ruines d'un vieux moulin près de la plus grande des maisons en ruine.

« J'avais encore une grande fierté, à ce moment-là, quand j'étais humain… Le plus grand arbre du village appartenait au propriétaire de cette terre. Les pommes de cet arbre étaient connues pour les incroyablement délicieuses, mais… je n'en ai jamais volé une seule, puisque Genesis, le fils du propriétaire, était un bon ami. »

Telian fit la moue.

« S'il était un bon ami, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas demandé l'autorisation d'en goûter une ? »

« La fierté est quelque chose de fort ennuyeux. »

Telian résuma la leçon. Bon, elle connaissait le nom du village et l'histoire des pommes.

« Et en quoi tout ça va m'aider à retrouver mes amis, monsieur ? »

Angeal s'approcha de Telian puis, avec un sourire malin, lui tapota la tête.

« Tu sais, petite, un peu de culture ne fait de mal à personne. »

Il s'éloigna en riant.

« Hein ? ! Mais… C'est pas drôle, ça ! Revenez ici ! » s'indigna la jeune fille.

Elle le poursuivit, mais il disparut au tournant d'une rue. Telian secoua la tête. Oser lui tapoter la tête comme un petit chiot, et s'en aller après lui avoir appris une anecdote de fermiers…

Mais elle le trouvait tout de même sympathique.

« Alors tu as réussi à venir ici. »

Cette voix… Telian serra les poings. Elle porta la main en réflexe à son arc.

« Du calme, je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. »

« Venant de vous, j'ai du mal à croire ça, Tseng ! »

Elle se tourna vers le Turk. Adossé au mur d'une des maisons, il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu es seule ? » demanda Tseng.

« J'ai failli perdre tous mes amis, à cause de vous, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Vous avez osé torturer Frongeon et… »

« Ce sont les ordres, je dois obéir. »

Telian haussa les épaules.

« La belle excuse ! Gillian ne m'a jamais dit ça quand on était ennemies, elle ! »

Tseng fronça les sourcils.

« Le président m'avait dit que tu étais morte, mais tu as réussi à revenir. Et Gillian ? »

Telian lui tourna le dos.

« Pourquoi je vous parlerais de ça ? Quel lien aviez-vous avec Gillian ? »

« C'était mon élève. C'est moi qui l'air formée. »

« Je sais, elle m'a parlé de vous et vos collègues. Mais je me fiche de savoir que vous avez une facette différente pour le travail ! Quel rôle tenez-vous réellement dans tout ça, Tseng ? Nous vous avons tous aidés à lutter contre Deep Ground, Kadaj a lutté contre l'envoûtement de Weiss pour ne pas vous tuer, et… »

« Kadaj et ses frères nous ont torturés, moi et Elena, pour savoir où se trouvait la tête de Jenova. Ils nous ont laissés mourants à Ajit. Si Vincent ne nous avait pas trouvés, les monstres de la Forêt Endormie auraient dévorés nos cadavres. Depuis ce jour… pas une nuit ne se passe sans qu'Elena et moi fassions des cauchemars. » Le ton de Tseng était devenu froid, implacable.

Telian baissa la tête. Elle savait cela, mais… elle ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était donc cela qui justifiait la rancœur de Tseng et Elena.

« Si j'essaie de te protéger de Genesis, c'est juste en souvenir de Gillian », dit Tseng.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Genesis ? Alors c'était lui, à Wutaï… »

« Je t'ai dit de ne rien faire pour t'approcher de lui ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'en a quand même pas après moi ? »

Telian crut voir une lueur d'embarras dans les yeux de Tseng. Le Turk se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la sortie du village.

« Retrouve tes amis et filez, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

« Non, attendez ! »

Telian attrapa le bras de Tseng pour le retenir. Le Turk fit volte-face et la saisit à la gorge. Mais alors qu'il commençait à serrer, Telian gémit. Il lut de la détresse et de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire : Telian dans la brume, pleurant au chevet d'un corps. Elle semblait si triste… Il lâcha prise et recula. Il secoua la tête puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner, laissant Telian seule et surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au sommet du toit de la mairie, Genesis avait tout vu. Il eut un petit sourire cruel.

Silencieux et souple, il descendit du toit par derrière et ouvrit une trappe donnant accès à une cave. Là se trouvait un ancien laboratoire.

Le professeur Saï, un petit homme Wutaïen maigre, à la tête de rat, s'agitait dans la salle, donnant des ordres à ses assistants de façon illogique. Parfois ses mots étaient contradictoires, parfois modifiés l'instant d'après.

« J'attends toujours, professeur », dit Genesis.

Le professeur soupira et claqua des doigts.

« C'est bon, tout le monde, faites une pause. »

Cette fois, tous les assistants s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Bon, allez, fin de la pause ! Reprenez le travail ! »

Tout le monde s'y remit en gémissant. Genesis s'avança vers un tube de métal. À travers le hublot, il pouvait voir le corps de Weiss qui flottait dans un nuage de Mako. Son corps semblait se gonfler puis se dégonfler, comme un chewing-gum malaxé.

« Quand sera-t-il prêt ? » demanda Genesis.

« Dans quelques minutes, son corps aura l'aspect voulu. »

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce.

« Alors, Genesis ? »

« Nous sommes sur le point d'achever le travail, Élion. Vous pouvez venir. »

Le tube s'ouvrit. Genesis, Élion et le professeur regardèrent une forme se dessiner dans la fumée. Un homme sortit de la cuve,. Genesis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça faisait longtemps. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il regardait le vide. Genesis s'approcha. Aucune réaction. Et soudain, le corps tomba au sol.

Inquiet, le professeur prit son pouls.

« Ce corps n'a pas tenu le coup ? » dit un assistant.

« Non, le corps n'est pas raté, mais… il n'est pas complet ! » dit le professeur.

« Comment ça ? » dit Élion

« Il n'a ni la mémoire ni les gènes ni les données de Jenova ni une âme ! Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide ! »

Genesis agita la main.

« Je sais, du calme ! Le chaînon manquant est dehors, je vais le chercher. Élion, vous venez ? »

« Bien sûr », dit le Tabhaisaver.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle souterraine.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dehors, Telian avait retrouvé Nathalie, Senki et Loz au sud de la ville. Frongeon, Yazoo et Kadaj manquaient encore à l'appel.

Le petit groupe prit le chemin du nord. Ils trouvèrent leurs trois amis qui reprenaient juste conscience.

« Eh ben, quel voyage ! » dit Frongeon.

« Pourquoi le chapeau n'a pas fonctionné ? C'était quoi, toutes ces plumes ? » dit Yazoo.

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Telian.

« Yo ! Vous êtes de retour, super ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Et tous gémirent. Reno ! Et près de lui, Tseng, Elena et Rude.

« On a encore un compte à régler ! » dit Reno.

« On y va ? » dit Senki.

Frongeon se mettait déjà en position, ses mains armées de ses petits gants de boxe.

« Mais y'en a marre, à la fin ! Vous pouvez pas nous laisser en paix ? » dit Nathalie, excédée.

Les Turks allaient peut-être répondre quand soudain, une ombre passa sur eux. Tout le monde leva la tête vers le sommet de la colline sur leur droite. Et là, ce qu'ils virent les figea de surprise.

Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, vêtu de noir, un long manteau flottant dans le vent, les regardait. Il tenait un sabre incroyablement long à sa main gauche.

« Se… Sephiroth ? ! » dit Telian, ébahie.

C'était bien lui. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune expression, son visage semblait… vide. Soudain, il fondit sur le groupe et laissa la lame de son sabre heurter le sol. Une explosion se forma, renversant tout le monde à terre.

Puis Sephiroth se redressa et s'enfuit.

« Sephiroth ! » cria Telian.

Elle se redressa et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Telian, attends ! » cria Kadaj.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui accorda même pas un regard, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Reno se pencha vers Rude.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un triangle amoureux. »

« Hum », dit le Turk en signe d'accord.

Kadaj se tourna vers eux. Soudain, Reno et Rude bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent au garde-à-vous. Kadaj leur lançait un regard assassin, un regard plus meurtrier, plus impitoyable que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vus dans les yeux du président Shinra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous ? Fichez le camp ! Disparaissez tous ! »

« Oui, monsieur ! » dirent les deux Turks en chœur.

Kadaj se tourna vers ses amis et les bouscula, marchant vers la forêt avec l'air furieux. Senki frémit. Loz et Yazoo haussèrent les sourcils, impressionnés. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur frère dans un état pareil !

« Je savais qu'il était dingue, mais pas à ce point-là », dit Senki.

« Kadaj fait peur ! » gémit Frongeon.

« Je le comprends », dit Nathalie.

Les garçons l'interrogèrent du regard. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et prit le même chemin que Telian dans la forêt, suivie bientôt par ses amis.

Les Turks hésitèrent, puis les suivirent de loin.


	23. Ne prononce pas mon nom…

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Ne prononce pas mon nom…**

Telian courrait comme une folle, espérant le rattraper. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Comment Sephiroth pouvait-il être encore de ce monde ? Et pourquoi cette sensation que ce n'était qu'un corps vide, sans âme ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela cachait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Elle avait juré à Lucrécia, trois ans auparavant, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui rendre son fils.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une occasion semblait se profiler à l'horizon.

Telian sortit de la forêt vit une montagne se profiler devant elle. Elle s'enfonça dans un défilé rocheux donnant accès au cœur de la montagne.

« Eh bien ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la falaise sur sa droite. D'abord, elle crut qu'elle avait affaire à Vincent. Mais ce manteau rouge était celui de…

« Genesis ! »

La jeune fille sentit la peur revenir. Le regard félin de cet homme lui glaçait le sang.

« C'est donc toi, la fille qui a essayé de sauver Sephiroth, il y a trois ans… Impressionnant pour une gamine. »

Telian tiqua sur le mot « gamine ».

« Genesis, comment… On m'a dit que vous étiez mort, comme Angeal et Sephiroth. »

En entendant ces noms, Genesis fronça les sourcils.

« Que sais-tu de nous ? Qui t'a dit ça, d'abord ? »

Telian se pinça les lèvres. Puis elle opta pour la vérité.

« Je… j'ai vu le fantôme d'Angeal. Il m'a dit que vous étiez tous amis, autrefois. »

Genesis hocha la tête puis fit silence un instant.

« Je vois. Tu ne sais rien, en fait. Est-ce que tu as utilisé ces arguments pour sauver Sephiroth, un monstre comme moi ? »

« C'est faux ! hurla Telian. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Vous avez gobé des mensonges d'Hojo, vous aussi ? »

Cette fois, Genesis parut fâché. Il sauta du rocher et s'approcha de Telian.

« Tu parles sans savoir, jeune fille ! »

Il tendit son bras gauche. Une grande aile noire apparut dans son dos. Genesis détourna le regard.

« Les Soldats ne sont que des monstres, des êtres vivants sans rêves ni fierté. Sans cela… pourquoi mériterions-nous d'être sauvés par qui que ce soit ? Seules certaines personnes ont droit à la fierté. »

Telian tressaillit. Il y avait maintenant de l'amertume dans la voix de Genesis. Elle réfléchit longuement avant de répondre :

« C'est vrai, seules certaines y on droit… Celles qui se battent pour l'obtenir ! »

Genesis prit un air surpris. Telian le regardait droit dans les yeux avec détermination maintenant.

Soudain, une voix retentit à l'entrée du tunnel rocheux.

« Telian ! »

Telian et Genesis se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Kadaj et les autres approchaient. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Genesis, mais elle ne vit que quelques plumes noires qui tombaient sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers le sommet de la montagne et aperçut Genesis, qui finissait de se poser sur une plate-forme rocheuse élevée.

Il lança un dernier regard à la jeune fille, puis il disparut dans l'entrée d'une grotte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois seul dans l'obscurité, Genesis réfléchit. Cette gamine… Pourquoi son regard l'avait troublé ? Il y avait eu tant de détermination dans sa voix, quand elle avait parlé…

L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé. Quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu quand il avait découvert ce qu'il était réellement : un cobaye de laboratoire, un clone raté de Jenova, mal construit, dont l'organisme se dégradait lentement à cause d'un manque de cellules spécifiques. Angeal et lui avaient eu le même problème. Seul Sephiroth avait tenu la route, c'était pour cela qu'Hojo le considérait comme son succès.

Il secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Telian ne savait rien de lui, même si elle pouvait parler avec le fantôme d'Angeal. Mais qui était-elle, d'ailleurs, pour communiquer avec les morts ? Pas une humaine ordinaire, il en était sûr. Mais alors qui ? Elle était aussi mystérieuse qu'Élion, cet homme qui lui avait proposé son aide pour détruire ce monde.

Élion avait affirmé être comme lui : un être qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, qui désirait le détruire. Genesis n'avait pas refusé. De toute façon, il avait besoin d'aide pour la suite de ses projets !

Mais il devrait en inclure un autre, pour le futur : découvrir qui était cette gamine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors ? Tu l'as rattrapé ? » dit Nathalie.

« Non », dit Telian.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » dit Senki.

Ils décidèrent de continuer dans la montagne, parce que les Turks les suivaient, quelques mètres derrière. Ils pourraient peut-être les semer dans le labyrinthe rocheux qui s'offrait à eux.

C'était un endroit étrange : des arrêtes rocheuses trois fois plus hautes qu'eux, aux angles pointus et tranchants, pur produit de l'érosion du vent et de la pluie.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Kadaj lançait des regards en coin à Telian. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se sentait mal, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Soudain, le ciel se fit sombre et orageux. Le sol se mit à trembler, puis des fissures se formèrent. Le sol se brisa en morceaux qui s'écartèrent, éloignant chaque membre du groupe loin des autres.

Senki bondit sur le rocher de Nathalie et la prit dans ses bras, puis sauta sur celui de Telian. Loz sauta et prit Frongeon, puis rejoignit Yazoo.

Kadaj allait essayer de sauter près d'eux quand soudain, il vit une ombre au sol. Il se retourna et vit une forme ailée fondre sur lui, l'attraper par le bras et l'emporter dans les airs.

« Kadaj ! » cria Telian.

Elle sortit son arc et prépara une flèche, mais elle reconnut Genesis. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle allait tirer, mit Kadaj devant lui comme bouclier, puis s'envola dans le ciel loin de tous.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ? Lâchez-moi ! » dit Kadaj.

Genesis dégaina une longue épée rouge sang et mit la lame sous la gorge de Kadaj.

« Certainement pas, j'ai besoin de toi, clone ! Tu vas me servir, tu possèdes les données dont j'ai besoin. Avec toi, la réunion sera complète, pour ramener l'âme de Sephiroth ! »

Kadaj frémit. La réunion… Sephiroth ! ? Oh non…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les rochers continuaient de trembler, les surfaces où se tenaient Telian et les autres ne dureraient pas longtemps. Soudain, elles cédèrent. Tous tombèrent dans le vide.

Frongeon hurla de peur comme tout le monde puis, reprenant constance, sortit une noix de sa poche et arracha l'enveloppe feuillue qui l'enveloppait. Il souffla dessus.

L'enveloppe verte se transforma en une immense feuille verte qui recueillit tous les adolescents. Ils tombèrent en douceur sur le sol, grâce à cet espèce de tapis magique.

Au contact du sol, la feuille disparut.

« On a eu chaud », dit Nathalie.

« Bravo, Frongeon ! » dit Telian.

« De rien », dit le gobelin, tout fier, avant de gober la noix.

« C'est bien joli, mais il faut retrouver Kadaj, maintenant ! » dit Senki.

Loz et Yazoo parurent inquiets.

« Telian… » commença Yazoo.

« Oui ? »

« Dis-nous franchement : comment était ta relation avec Sephiroth ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

« Pou… pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« Tu as filé comme une flèche quand tu l'as vu, et Kadaj était… »

« Fou furieux, n'ayons pas peur des mots », dit Senki.

Telian regarda tout le monde.

« Mais vous… vous vous imaginez quoi, là ? Et c'est pas le moment d'en parler, enfin ! »

« Elle a raison, il faut sauver votre frère ! » dit Nathalie.

Les frères acceptèrent, mais de mauvaise grâce. Tous prirent un nouveau tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le laboratoire sous-terrain de Banora, Kadaj était enfermé dans une cage et se débattait comme un beau diable, essayant de forcer les barreaux.

Le professeur Saï le regardait gigoter en ricanant. Genesis et Élion le regardaient avec un air plus sérieux et hostile.

« Bien, bien ! Nous allons bientôt mener nos plans à terme ! » dit Saï.

« Quand commencez-vous l'expérience, professeur ? » demanda Élion.

« Hé ! Hé ! Le temps d'extraire les données de ce spécimen, je ressuscite Sephiroth, le mets aussi prisonnier, puis vous pourrez reprendre vos activités. Cela devrait prendre jusqu'à demain midi, je pense. »

« Bon, je sors monter la garde », dit Élion.

Il sortit dehors. Genesis resta immobile, fixant Kadaj. Saï s'approcha de la cage.

« Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi, mais j'ai fait certaines expériences du projet Jenova sur toi. Ça faisait longtemps, spécimen n°4. »

« Tais-toi, abruti ! Mon nom est Kadaj ! »

« Mmmmm… Dis-moi, je suis curieux : pour quelle raison as-tu abandonné tes idées de destruction de revanche en l'honneur de ta mère Jenova ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Tu nous as fait nous battre pour rien, juste pour nous regarder accomplir tes foutues expériences débiles ! J'ai une mère humaine, comme Sephiroth avait Lucrécia ! »

« Ooooooh ! Alors elle est encore en vie ? Intéressant, ça ! Où est-elle maintenant, dis-moi ? »

Kadaj se renfrogna dans un coin de la cage, les bras croisés, avec un air buté.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne te le dirai jamais. Et mes frères non plus. Torture-moi, fais-moi souffrir, je préfèrerais souffrir mille morts que de voir cette femme entre tes mains, démon ! »

Saï émit un rire de crécelle, tandis que Genesis affichait un air surpris. Une mère humaine ? Lucrécia ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout ça !

« Après tout, ça n'a aucune importance. Elle ne doit plus servir à rien, et moi j'ai tous les spécimens qu'il me faut. Bon, commençons. »

Il alla près d'un ordinateur, en tira des sondes et s'approcha de Kadaj. Il sortit un revolver et tira sur lui. Une seringue hypodermique se planta dans le bras du jeune homme. Il l'arracha et allait dire quelque chose, quand il tomba évanoui.

« Bien, bien ! » dit le scientifique.

Saï fixa les sondes sur la tête du jeune homme puis retourna taper les touches de clavier de son ordinateur. Un texte apparut sur l'écran :

« _Duplication mémorielle en cours : 10_ »

Lorsque Kadaj ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours dans le labo. Mais on l'avait sorti de sa cage et ligoté aux poignets et aux jambes. Il était allongé dans une longue cuve remplie de Makô.

« Qu'est-ce que… Où… ? »

Saï se pencha vers lui, toujours ricanant.

« Tu te sens bien, là-dedans ? Tu es à l'aise ? »

Kadaj allait répliquer, quand il vit quelqu'un approcher de Saï. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, plus longs que ceux de Yazoo. Et des yeux de chat verts, comme les siens. Il était plus vieux, environ la trentaine, et portait une tenue militaire comme lui, mais son manteau noir était plus large et long, le tout équipé d'épaulettes en métal.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Kadaj, refusant d'y croire.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Son regard était vague, dépourvu de lumière. Son visage n'avait aucune expression.

« Tu ne reconnais pas ton frère aîné ? Sephiroth, un peu de patience. Bientôt, tu pourras revenir dans ton corps. Je termine les préparatifs », dit Saï.

Kadaj regarda l'homme avec un frisson. Ainsi, c'était lui, Sephiroth… Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Voir ce que son corps avait été pendant un instant le choqua. Ainsi… Il était devenu son égal en s'unissant avec les restes de Jenova ? Incroyable… Puis il fit la moue.

_Comment Telian a-t-elle pu me confondre avec ce type ? Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! _

Saï versa une éprouvette de liquide rougeâtre dans le jus de Makô. Kadaj essaya de se libérer de ses liens, mais ils étaient serrés. Il fit la grimace.

« C'est quoi, ce liquide ? Ça pue le médicament ! »

« Hé ! Hé ! Du mako mélangé à du Jenova et des drogues, le tout épicé de sang de Cetra ! Je vais extraire une part de ton énergie et la communiquer au corps de Sephiroth. »

« Tu… tu vas lui donner mon âme ? » murmura Kadaj, inquiet.

Genesis prit la parole :

« Ton âme ? Non, ce que nous voulons, c'est Sephiroth, le vrai, pas l'esprit d'un clone imparfait ! Tu es d'une nature trop résistante, ton lien avec Jenova est brisé depuis plus d'un an, nous ne pouvons pas te manipuler à ce point. Mais il nous faut l'énergie d'un être vivant, un brin de souffle de vie pour que l'esprit de Sephiroth s'unisse sans peine à son corps. »

Kadaj fronça des sourcils. L'esprit de Sephiroth… Il le sentit. C'était comme autrefois, pendant la quête de Jenova. Il sentit la peur le tenailler. Non ! Pas encore ! Pas ça ! Il essaya de se débattre, de briser ses liens, mais le produit ramollissait son corps, il avait mal, il ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

« Bon, je vais voir où en sont les autres. Saï, je veux être prévenu avant le réveil de Sephiroth ! »

Puis Genesis sortit. Enfin seul, Saï se mit à sautiller autour de la cuve.

« Ah ! Je vais t'implanter les souvenirs, toi, Sephiroth ! Que ton cerveau soit opérationnel, avant la transmission du souffle de vie ! » dit Saï.

Il alla à l'ordinateur et prit un câble muni d'une sonde. Il la mit sur le front de Sephiroth et appuya sur la touche ENTRÉE. Le câble s'illumina. Si Sephiroth eut mal, il n'en fit aucun signe. Il s'assit sur le sol, l'air juste un peu sonné.

Cachée dans l'ombre à l'entrée du laboratoire, Elena regardait Saï faire dans un coin de la pièce, terrorisée, impuissante. Elle avait pisté Genesis par un autre chemin, quand elle l'avait vu s'envoler après avoir parlé à Telian.

Elle avait découvert un passage et pénétra dans ce laboratoire où elle avait entendu Saï, Genesis et Kadaj parlait. Maintenant, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours rêvé de se venger de Kadaj, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un traitement pareil !

Comment Saï pouvait-il faire ce qu'il faisait ? Elle regarda Kadaj puis Sephiroth… Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, c'en était trop. Elle devait agir.

Saï s'approcha de Kadaj.

« Hum… Curieux, ça devrait durer moins longtemps que ça… Je devrais peut-être mettre encore un peu de produit de globe… »

Elena brandit son pistolet et se mit derrière Saï. Elle allait parler quand soudain, le corps de Kadaj fut pris de convulsions. Il ferma les yeux. Son corps se nimba de lumière. Des éclairs se mirent à en jaillir. Saï et Elena reculèrent.

Puis le scientifique se rapprocha, fasciné.

« Incroyable ! L'âme de Kadaj émet donc autant d'énergie ! Il est encore plus puissant que je ne l'avais imaginé ! »

Kadaj gémit. Il avait envie de vomir, il se sentait mal. Non, pire, il ne sentait plus rien. Ce produit l'épuisait, il ne pouvait plus résister ! Il sentait cette substance pénétrer son corps et absorber son énergie.

« _Ne le dis pas… Ne prononce pas… Ne prononce pas mon nom !_ »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Cette voix… Elena la reconnut. C'était celle de Sephiroth. Saï ricana.

« Il est ici, son esprit hante la pièce… Hin ! Hin ! Je vais le prononcer, attention… »

Soudain, la porte du labo s'effondra. Telian et ses amis entrèrent.

« Vous !? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour nous trouver aussi vite ? » dit Saï.

Tous regardèrent le scientifique, Elena près de lui, le pistolet à la main, puis Kadaj et enfin…

« Tu es… » murmura Telian.

« _Ne le dis pas… Ne m'appelle pas !_ »

Les lèvres de Telian s'ouvrirent.

« S… Sephiroth ! »

Le corps de Kadaj émit une pulsation, comme un battement de cœur. Les éclairs se braquèrent alors tous sur Sephiroth et le foudroyèrent. Son corps s'éleva dans les airs, absorbant l'énergie.

Son visage prit une expression de douleur. Tous reculèrent, ébahis, assistant à la résurrection de Sephiroth. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Saï courut près de lui et prit son pouls. Il leva les bras en signe de victoire vers le plafond.

« Il est vivant ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis un génie ! »

Il rit. Tous firent silence, choqués, incrédules. Loz et Yazoo coururent près de la cuve et en sortirent leur frère.

« Kadaj ! Réveille-toi ! » dit Loz.

Yazoo le secoua, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Telian s'approcha et toucha son visage.

« Il vit aussi », dit-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers le scientifique.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? dit Telian. Vous aviez besoin de lui pour le ramener ? »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui ! Et j'ai réussi ! Finalement, un spécimen n'est pas jetable tant qu'il dure, on peut toujours lui trouver un quelconque usage ! »

« Maudit ! » fulmina Yazoo.

Tous s'approchèrent, menaçants.

« Ah ? Oh, j'oubliais ! » dit Saï. Il appuya un bouton sur le sol. Une trappe apparut sous les pieds du groupe. Tous tombèrent dans un trou.

« C'est le vide-ordures, vous y serez très à l'aise. Et vous aurez du mal à en sortir, c'est un labyrinthe plein de monstres et de pièges ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Bon, reprenons les affaires sérieuses… »

Il entendit un bruit de cran de sécurité de revolver près de sa tête. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le bout du canon d'un revolver devant son œil.

« Professeur Saï, vous avez raison, il faut reprendre les affaires sérieuses. Je vous arrête ! » dit Elena.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi si quelque chose cloche, j'accepte toutes les reviews positives ou négatives. Et Nmfrter, bravo pour la suite de Dark Reality, j'ai adoré ! _

_Ysa666, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic, elle est super aussi ! _

_Ravenhill, j'espère que ces chapitres te conviendront comme les précédents. _

_Salut tout le monde, à plus ! _


	24. Des réveils mouvementés

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Des réveils mouvementés**

Cloud se leva si brusquement que sa tête heurta le bord de la table de nuit, juste à côté de sa tête. Gémissant, il retomba sur le matelas et se massa le front. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

Il avait rêvé de Sephiroth. Il avait revu cette maudite scène où l'ancien Soldat détruisait Nibelheim. Cloud avait même ressenti la chaleur des flammes sur son visage, la sensation que tout disparaissait à cause de la folie d'un seul homme…

Puis le rêve avait changé. Au lieu de la fumée des flammes, l'espace s'était recouvert d'un brouillard sombre, bleu nuit. Et au-delà de la brume, il avait aperçu Telian, pleurant au chevet de quelqu'un qu'il avait été incapable de voir.

Mais Telian était bien visible, elle. Elle pleurait, l'air épuisée, elle semblait brisée. Elle avait soudainement levé la tête vers Cloud et dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu comprendre.

Puis le jeune homme s'était réveillé pour se faire mal.

Cloud tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Tifa qui dormait paisiblement près de lui. Leur relation avait évolué depuis la défaite contre Deep Ground. Il la considérait désormais comme sa petite-amie. Ils n'en étaient pas encore aux fiançailles, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Le jeune homme essaya de se rendormir, mais ce rêve l'avait trop secoué. Il regarda le réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le cœur à continuer de dormir.

Doucement, il se détacha de Tifa et partit dans la salle de bains. Une fois propre et habillé, il sortit dehors et enfourcha sa moto. Une petite ballade en solitaire hors de la ville lui aérerait la tête avant qu'il rentre pour le petit-déjeuner avec Tifa et les enfants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nanaki sortit de sa chambre. Il faisait encore nuit, les premières lueurs de l'aube n'étaient même pas visibles à l'horizon.

Une fois dehors, Nanaki regarda la ville. Tout le monde dormait encore, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Mais ce qui l'attrista le plus fut l'obscurité au centre de la ville. La Bougie Cosmo ne brillait presque plus. Elle avait déjà été ainsi lorsque Deep Ground avait attaqué. Puis tout était redevenu normal jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et ces cris déchirants qu'avaient poussé la planète pendant la nuit… Nanaki soupira. Combien de temps la planète devrait-elle souffrir avant que tout cela cesse ?

Il entendit un bruit de pas. Il leva la tête et sourit.

« Tu ne dors pas, vieil Hago ? »

« Ce vieux corps n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et toi, Nanaki ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

« Toujours le même, oui… »

Le fauve avait fait un rêve étrange. Le même que Tseng, la nuit à Edge, le même que Cloud, quelques instants avant lui.

Telian en pleurs au milieu de la brume, près d'une forme étrange ressemblant à un humain…

« Je m'inquiète pour elle, vieil Hago. Je sens qu'elle est en danger. »

Le vieil homme ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il se contenta de lui dire qu'il comprenait. Ils restèrent encore un instant immobiles, regardant les petites flammes de la Bougie.

Puis Nanaki prit le chemin de la falaise où trônait la statue de son père, le guerrier Seto. Son père… Comme Nanaki aurait aimé le connaître ! Toute sa vie durant, il l'avait considéré comme un lâche, croyant qu'il avait fui au lieu de combattre les guerriers Gi avec les autres guerriers de la ville. Mais c'était faux. Seto avait payé de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait de protéger la ville depuis cette falaise, guettant l'horizon, pétrifié par le poison des lances ennemies plantées dans son corps.

Une fois près de la statue, Nanaki poussa un long hurlement, communiquant son inquiétude et son désespoir. Rien ne se passa, mais il se sentit un peu mieux malgré tout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut. Quel cauchemar… Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière des cristaux dans la grotte. Il vit celui de Lucrécia, au centre du lac. Il brillait, signe qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle aussi.

« Tu as senti ? Je… J'ai rêvé de Telian. J'ai rêvé qu'elle pleurait dans un épais brouillard. Elle semblait… elle semblait en danger. »

Le cristal continua de luire. Vincent secoua la tête.

« Je dois me faire des idées, après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve… »

« _Non !_ »

Lucrécia avait pris la parole. Toujours endormie, toujours prisonnière du cristal, elle parlait encore par la pensée.

« _Pas un rêve…_ »

« Alors… que… ? »

« _Aide-la… s'il te plaît !_ »

« Mais comment ? »

Il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse. Le cristal s'éteignit. Vincent en fut surpris. Pourquoi s'était-elle rendormie, tout à coup ? Il attendit puis sortit. Tant pis, il essaierait de retrouver la piste de Telian tout seul.

« Attends ! »

Vincent se figea. Cette voix… Non, impossible ! Il se retourna et fut bouche bée. Appuyée contre la paroi rocheuse de l'entrée, Lucrécia avançait avec peine.

« Lu… Lu… Lu-Lucrécia ? ! ? Mais pourquoi as-tu… ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il vit une profonde fatigue dans ses yeux. Elle tomba en avant. Vincent la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle reprit son souffle.

« Je dois… venir aussi… »

« Mais… tu es si faible ! Tu dois te reposer, ou tu… »

Les mains de Lucrécia se crispèrent autour du tissu de sa cape.

« Telian… est mon âme jumelle ! Si elle meurt… moi aussi ! Et Yakino… »

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla.

« Je dois le faire par respect pour Yakino, qui vient de mourir ! »

Vincent n'y comprit rien. Comment savait-elle ça ? Yakino, morte ? La mystérieuse Wutaïenne du groupe de Telian… Cela lui parut impossible. Yakino avait toujours paru comme une femme forte et sage.

« Si tu y tiens », soupira le jeune homme.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à Nibelheim. Si elle voulait voyager avec lui, elle devrait d'abord manger puis se trouver des vêtements décents. Sa belle robe blanche en lambeaux n'était pas très pratique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans les montagnes de Banora, Elena tenait Saï en joue avec son revolver. L'air soumis, le petit gringalet en blouse blanche baissa la tête.

« D'accord, je me rends. »

Il leva les bras. Puis, avec une vitesse anormale pour un humain maigrelet, il saisit le revolver et le jeta au loin. Elena se précipita pour le reprendre, quand elle vit Saï pointer un fusil sur elle.

Bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva ligotée à une chaise. Ensuite, il traîna le corps de Sephiroth jusqu'au mur de la salle et l'y enchaîna. Puis il s'approcha du corps de Kadaj, il rouvrit la trappe et l'y jeta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian et ses amis étaient tombés dans un tunnel rempli d'eau et le dévalaient. Ils atterrirent dans un immense bassin rempli d'eau et d'ordures.

Ils refirent tous surface et prirent une profonde inspiration.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » dit Telian.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! » gémit Nathalie.

« Trop dégueu ! » gémit Senki.

« Au secours, je me noie ! » gémit Frongeon. Il grimpa sur la tête de Senki au risque de le faire couler.

Ils nagèrent tous vers la berge et y reprirent leur souffle. Soudain, ils virent quelque chose tomber dans l'eau, depuis le même trou qu'eux. Le corps de Kadaj fit surface.

Loz et Yazoo plongèrent dans l'eau et le ramenèrent à la surface.

« Kadaj… » murmura Yazoo.

« Il est en vie, ne vous inquiétez pas », dit Nathalie, l'examinant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » dit Frongeon.

« Sortons de là, déjà ! Rien que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir ! » dit Nathalie.

« Ouais, j'ai même bu la tasse », gémit Senki.

Soudain, un grondement résonna. Tous se regardèrent, inquiets. On aurait dit le bruit d'une grosse bête respirant sous l'eau…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth errait dans les ténèbres. Tout s'était passé anormalement vite. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Il se souvint : la mort, plusieurs fois. D'abord, au réacteur Jenova, dans la Makô. Puis au Cratère Nord, près du Sacre. Ensuite, au sommet des ruines de la Shinra Tower. Oui, après, tout avait cessé. Il avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, épuisé, lassé par ses échecs consécutifs.

Mais à nouveau, il avait senti la possibilité de revenir. Un appel, une lumière… Il avait cru que c'était sa Mère, Jenova. Non, c'était différent. Une aura familière, mais impossible à nommer… L'esprit de Sephiroth s'échappa alors de la Rivière de la Vie et se dirigea vers l'endroit où résonnait l'appel.

Il reconnut les ruines de Banora, le village d'Angeal et Genesis. Mais pourquoi cet endroit ? Son esprit alla jusqu'au laboratoire. Et là, il comprit. Il vit ce qui ressemblait à un clone de Jenova dans une cuve de Mako. Et là, contre le mur… lui, une image de lui !

Aussitôt, il avait gémi :

« Ne le dis pas… Ne prononce pas… Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Ne le dis pas… Ne m'appelle pas ! »

Hélas, la gamine brune était entrée dans le laboratoire peu après et elle avait prononcé son nom en voyant son corps. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait alors rejoint son enveloppe charnelle et repris vie.

Maintenant, il reprenait péniblement conscience. Il avait eu besoin de se reposer pour s'habituer à ce nouveau corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit d'abord le laboratoire, et une Turk assise face à lui, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme leva la tête et parut effrayée. Puis un ricanement familier résonna.

« Enfin tu te réveilles ! »

Sephiroth grimaça de dégoût. Le scientifique s'inclina de façon ironique.

« Oh, désolé, je manque à mes devoirs. Saï Luènn, ancien assistant d'Hojo. Bonjour, Sephiroth. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, il détourna la tête. Saï parut mécontent.

« Eh ! Je te parle, là ! »

« Ça suffit, Saï ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Genesis.

« Détachez-le », dit-il.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit détachez-le ! »

De mauvaise grâce, le professeur s'exécuta. Une fois debout, Sephiroth s'étira. Ce corps était plein de crampes.

« Tu t'y habitueras, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu reviens à la vie, je me trompe ? » dit Genesis.

« Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? Je te croyais mort, toi aussi. »

Genesis sourit.

« Ah, mais il s'agit bien de ça. Il n'y a que toi qui peut me permettre de rester en vie. Tu te souviens ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les cellules S. Tu es le seul clone de Jenova réussi, avec des cellules empêchant la dégradation des tissus. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en procurer si tu étais mort ! »

« Et mon corps, alors ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de m'y remettre, si tout ce dont tu avais besoin était des cellules ? »

« Un corps vivant, Sephiroth ! Où les cellules vivent et reprennent leur développement. Et puis… bah, j'ai peut-être pensé au plaisir de te revoir. Entre monstres, on peut se comprendre, non ? »

« Je vois… Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Puisque je suis revenu, je vais reprendre mes propres affaires, de mon côté. »

Il fit mine de sortir, mais Saï se posta devant la porte.

« Hors de mon chemin. »

« Non, il faut… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Masamune apparut dans la main de Sephiroth et se planta dans le ventre du gringalet. Genesis eut un léger sourire.

Puis Sephiroth sortit, laissant Elena et Genesis seuls. Ce dernier secoua la tête, l'air amusé, puis il quitta la pièce par une autre porte.

Une fois seule dans son coin sombre du laboratoire, toujours attachée à sa chaise, Elena réfléchit. Elle venait d'assister à une discussion fort intéressante. Voilà donc quel était le plan de Genesis : les cellules S.

La jeune femme tâtonna son poignet gauche jusqu'à trouver le bracelet de sa montre. Elle appuya sur le bouton du cadran. Un mince rayon laser en sortit et désintégra ses liens.

Enfin libre, la jeune femme courut récupérer son pistolet, puis elle sortit par la même porte que Sephiroth.

Une fois dehors, elle ne le vit nulle part. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire à lui, du moins pour le moment. Elle sortit son PHS et composa le numéro de Tseng.


	25. Une aile d'ange

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Une aile d'ange**

Banora… La nature, les arbres, le soleil… toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis si longtemps ! Sephiroth fut surpris par ses propres sentiments. Il haïssait ce monde, pourtant. Mais en un sens, tout ce qu'il percevait était une preuve qu'il était en vie.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas heureux. Sans Jenova, sans son lien avec sa mère, il se sentait seul et faible. Pour se rassurer, il toucha le fourreau de Masamune dans son dos.

Genesis l'avait ramené à la vie rien que pour ça : des cellules. Tout ça à cause des expériences de Hojo, ce maudit !

Et maintenant, que faire ? Comment détruire ce monde ? Il lui fallait un plan, une technique précise. Mais il n'avait pas d'idée.

La nuit, il quitta la montagne et arriva dans la forêt. Il rencontra quelques monstres en cours de route. Ces petits combats l'échauffèrent et le remirent complètement à l'aise dans son corps.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de fouiller les cadavres, il aperçut un arbre immense rempli de Bakaringos. Il s'assit en dessous et regarda les ruines du village. Ce village, Genesis, Angeal… que de souvenirs !

Soudain, Sephiroth sentit une envie de dormir anormale. Non, ce n'était pas du sommeil, c'était… comme un message que quelqu'un essayait de lui communiquer.

Curieux, il ferma les yeux. Était-ce mère ? Non. Il y avait de la brume, ici. Une brume épaisse, d'un bleu nuit intense. Il vit un corps allongé sur le sol. Un mort, on dirait. Ou alors quelqu'un qui dormait.

Non, un mort, à en juger la personne qui se tenait au chevet de la forme. C'était une fille. Elle portait une chemise de toile bleue, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en queue de cheval. Sephiroth frémit. Il connaissait ce visage. Telian, la fille qui avait essayé de le sauver, au Cratère Nord !

Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui pleurait-elle ? Et pourquoi ? Elle leva soudain la tête vers lui et dit quelque chose, mais il n'entendait rien.

Il se réveilla et vit quelqu'un en face de lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj se réveilla avec peine. Il avait fait ce cauchemar, lui aussi. Telian pleurant dans la brume, près d'un corps impossible à discerner.

« Du calme, tout va bien ! Ne bouge pas, tu es encore faible », dit Nathalie.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il était dans une chambre d'auberge. Une bassine était posée sur sa table de nuit, Nathalie venait d'essorer un torchon qu'elle pressa contre le front de Kadaj.

« J'ai… rêvé ? » dit le jeune homme.

Nathalie ne dit rien, un peu soucieuse.

« Tu parles de… quel rêve ? » dit la jeune fille.

Kadaj l'interrogea du regard, puis il comprit. Genesis, Saï, les expériences… et Sephiroth ! Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Le cauchemar reprenait.

« Repose-toi, il fait nuit et tous les autres dorment, de toute façon », dit Nathalie.

Elle finit de le border, puis sortit. Une fois seul, Kadaj réfléchit. Sephiroth de retour… pourquoi ? Que comptaient faire Élion et Genesis avec lui ?

Kadaj n'en savait rien. Il ne connaissait absolument pas Sephiroth, et n'en avait guère envie de toute façon. Ce maudit lui avait volé sa vie et son corps autrefois.

Incapable de se rendormir, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il sortit dehors prendre l'air frais. Il aperçut Telian, assise sur un rocher près de la forêt. Elle regardait le ciel avec l'air songeuse. Kadaj comprit qu'elle devait penser à Sephiroth.

Soupirant, le jeune homme allait rentrer dans l'auberge quand il s'aperçut que Telian avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui. Où était-elle passée ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian courut jusqu'aux ruines de Banora. Là, elle cria le nom d'Angeal. Le fantôme accourut, l'air surpris.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Angeal ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide. Sephiroth est revenu, et Genesis est toujours là ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Angeal resta silencieux un moment, puis soupira.

« Comment voudrais-tu que je t'aide ? Regarde-moi ! Je n'ai même pas de clone à contrôler ! »

Telian s'assit dans l'herbe.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolée. »

Angeal s'assit près d'elle.

« Tu as vu Genesis ? Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Je… lui ai répété ce que vous m'aviez dit au sujet de vous trois, puis il m'a montré son aile d'oiseau, et il a… il a dit qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait encore avoir de la fierté. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme moi et mes amis : se battre pour en avoir. »

Les yeux d'Angeal s'agrandirent en entendant cela.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné », dit-il.

« Hein ? Gagné ? Gagné quoi ? »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, non ? Alors fais-moi confiance. Je crois que je serais fier d'aider quelqu'un comme toi. »

La jeune fille sourit, puis prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Dès qu'elle sentit les doigts d'Angeal se serrer autour de sa main, un flash l'éblouit. Elle tomba inconsciente.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle se réveilla debout dans une salle, face à un bureau. Elle poussa un petit cri. Quelqu'un se tenait à ce bureau. Un homme en costume bleu, avec des cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés et des lunettes.

« Excusez-moi… Je ne voulais pas déranger », dit Telian.

S'il l'entendit, l'homme n'en fit aucun signe. Il semblait plongé dans l'étude de l'écran d'ordinateur devant lui. Telian vit Angeal assis à un autre ordinateur près de lui.

« Eh ? Quelqu'un m'entend ? » dit Telian.

La porte s'ouvrit. Zack entra dans la pièce. Il marcha vers Telian sans s'arrêter, puis… traversa la jeune fille. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était devenue un fantôme qui évoluait dans une espèce de souvenir.

L'homme blond se leva.

« Zack. Ce doit être notre première rencontre. Je suis Lazard, le gérant exécutif du Soldat. »

« Enchanté », dit Zack en lui serrant la main.

« Hum. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais… » Lazard tapa quelques mots sur son ordinateur. Un écran géant apparut au mur. Une photo de Genesis avec un dossier écrit s'afficha.

Lazard lut :

« Soldat 1ère classe, Genesis. Nous avons perdu sa position lors d'une mission à Wutaï. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non, rien du tout », dit Zack.

« Je vois. En ce moment, l'organisation est fort occupée, alors j'aimerais que vous vous cherchiez d'une enquête. »

« À… Wutaï ? » s'étonna Zack.

« En effet. Nous aimerions mettre un terme à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré. »

Genesis prit la parole : « J'ai demandé ta nomination en tant que Soldat 1ère classe. »

Zack sursauta puis, l'air fou de joie, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Angeal ! Je t'adore, Angeal ! »

Il sauta sur Angeal pour le serrer dans ses bras, ce dernier le repoussa, puis lui dit de se préparer pour le départ.

Puis il y eut un flash. Telian se retrouva dans la forêt Wutaïenne. Elle vit Angeal, qui achevait de tuer une espèce de Soldat. Une fois l'ennemi achevé, Angeal le fit se retourner. Il se figea en voyant que cet homme avait le visage de Genesis !

« Ne te fais pas de souci, je suis toujours là ! »

Angeal leva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Genesis ! Mais tu… »

« Ce n'était qu'un clone. »

« Un… un clone ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Et d'abord, où… où étais-tu passé, après tout ce temps ? Tu as déserté ? »

« Déserté ? Ce terme s'applique aux humains ! » dit une troisième voix.

Telian vit Élion sortit de la broussaille.

« Angeal, je te présente Élion, un Tabhaisaver. C'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué. »

Telian sursauta. Élion… et Genesis était son âme jumelle ? Incroyable ! Genesis se mit à parler de ses découvertes grâce au professeur Hollander, un ancien rival d'Hojo. Les gens comme Genesis et Angeal étaient des créations de forme humaine dotées de cellules de Jenova. Autrement dit, des monstres !

Puis les images changèrent. Telian vit Angeal et Zack à Midgar, sur la plate-forme d'un bâtiment. Angeal avait maintenant sa grande aile blanche dans le dos. Il paraissait furieux.

« Mais quel est votre motif, enfin ? ! » dit Zack.

« La domination du monde », répondit Angeal.

« C'est si nul comme argument, c'est pas drôle ! »

« Bon, alors que dirais-tu de vengeance ? »

« Contre qui ? »

Angeal fit quelques pas vers le bord de la plate-forme.

« Angeal ! »

Le Soldat cessa de marcher, puis fit apparaître sa grande aile blanche. Zack recula, choqué.

« Je suis devenu un monstre, dit Angeal. Quel but peut avoir un monstre, sinon la domination du monde et la vengeance ? »

Zack secoua la tête et s'avança, malgré la pluie de plumes blanches qui tombaient de l'aile de son ancien mentor.

« Vous avez tort ! Posséder une aile ne signifie pas être un monstre ! »

« Alors comment tu appelles cette chose ? »

Zack recueillit avec douceur une des plumes dans la paume de sa main.

« C'est une aile d'ange. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, pour quel but devrait vivre un ange ? QUEL GENRE DE RÊVE DEVRAIS-JE AVOIR ? » hurla Angeal au ciel.

Toujours invisible, Telian baissa la tête. Elle avait mal pour Angeal. Ce dernier planta son épée au sol puis s'avança. Zack fit de même.

« Angeal… » dit Zack.

« Un ange n'a qu'un seul but. »

« Alors dites-le moi ! »

Angeal s'arrêta et réfléchit avant de répondre : « Devenir humain… »

Zack n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Angeal fonça sur lui et lui décrocha un coup droit dans le ventre. Le coup fut si puissant que Zack fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Avec peine, il se redressa. En réflexe, il porta la main à son épée, mais il s'arrêta.

« Bats-toi contre moi ! » hurla Angeal.

Zack fit « non » de la tête. Furieux, Angeal arma une matéria à sa main droite et causa une explosion. Zack vit le sol s'effondrer sous lui. Il tomba dans le vide.

Les visions s'éteignirent. Telian se retrouva allongée sur le sol au pied de l'arbre à Banora. Il faisait nuit. Elle vit Angeal debout près d'elle.

« Crois-tu toujours en moi, après tout ça ? » demanda le Soldat.

« Autant que Zack croyait en vous, si ce n'est plus », dit la jeune fille.

Angeal secoua la tête.

« Le pire, c'est que Genesis est dix mille fois plus têtu que moi. Et il était l'ennemi de Zack. C'est aussi lui qui a convaincu Sephiroth qu'il était un monstre, puisque sa mère est Jenova. »

« C'est faux ! »

Angeal se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui se levait.

« La mère de Sephiroth s'appelle Lucrécia ! Lucrécia Crescent, ancien assistant du professeur Gast. Et le père de Sephiroth est Vincent Valentine, le Turk qui devait protéger les scientifiques pendant la durée du projet. »

Angeal croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

« Je vois… Alors il y a déjà un espoir pour Sephiroth. Mais en quoi cela pourra aider Genesis ? »

Telian réfléchit, puis elle s'approcha avec un sourire malicieux et tapota l'épaule d'Angeal.

« Un peu de culture ne fait de mal à personne. »

Angeal parut surpris, puis il rit. Telian fit de même.

« C'est bon, tu m'as convaincue, gamine ! Mais là, je ne vois sincèrement pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour la suite, après tout j'ai des amis ! Ah, au fait… »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais… Non, laissez tomber. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien, vous… est-ce que vous… Parce que vous êtes un fantôme, je me demandais si… vous pouviez peut-être… retrouver quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup. Une amie, une jeune femme au physique wutaïen, Yakino Sato. »

« Ça ne me dit rien… Mais je verrai ce que je peux faire, c'est promis. Maintenant, file. »

« Merci, Angeal. »

La jeune fille repartit vers l'auberge avec le cœur léger. Mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant que Senki, Nathalie, Loz, Yazoo et Frongeon se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, l'air inquiet.

« Telly ! Où tu étais ? » dit Senki.

« Heu, je me promenais, mais pourquoi… »

« Kadaj a disparu ! On ne le retrouve nulle part ! » dit Loz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj avait marché pendant un bon bout de temps à travers la forêt. Bientôt, le sol se mit à pencher dangereusement. Il prit appui sur les branches des arbres et les rochers, mais cela ne suffit pas.

Il était encore affaibli par l'expérience qu'il avait subie. Ce maudit Saï lui avait volé une bonne partie de son énergie. Soudain, le jeune homme sentit ses jambes faiblir. Il perdit l'équilibre et dégringola la pente. Il atterrit durement au sol.

Se redressant, il sortit des buissons d'orties où il avait atterri… et se figea devant ce qui lui faisait face. Quelqu'un se tenait assis au pied de l'arbre, le visage serein, les yeux clos.

« Sephiroth… » murmura Kadaj.


	26. Le cœur de Nathalie

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Le cœur de Nathalie**

_Avertissement : je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre est particulièrement éprouvant. J'ai terriblement hésité avant de le mettre, mais c'est l'histoire, et elle se déroule ainsi. Je suis désolée.  
_

* * *

Lentement, Kadaj s'approcha. Jamais il n'avait vu Sephiroth d'aussi près. Le jeune homme semblait endormi. Mais même dans son sommeil, il avait l'air… concentré.

Kadaj resta un moment immobile. Que faire ? Pourquoi restait-il là comme ça, d'ailleurs ? Il n'osait pas bouger, indécis. Ainsi, c'était lui, le fils de Lucrécia. Il lui ressemblait, le jeune homme devait l'admettre. Les mêmes mèches de cheveux encadrant le visage, une subtile ressemblance dans les courbes du visage… Cela attrista un peu Kadaj. Au fond, il avait toujours espéré remplacer un peu Sephiroth auprès de Lucrécia.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait l'admettre : il n'était pas Sephiroth. Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cela le rendait triste.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il vit Sephiroth bouger. Ce dernier leva doucement la tête puis ouvrit les yeux. Son regard félin se posa sur Kadaj et le fixa. Il plissa les yeux puis se leva. Inquiet, Kadaj recula d'un pas.

« Tu es venu seul ? » dit Sephiroth, après un instant.

« Heu… Oui. »

L'ex-Soldat première classe fit la moue.

« _Elle_ n'est pas venue avec toi ? »

Kadaj serra les poings.

« Telian ? Elle est… partie à votre recherche de son côté… je crois… »

Kadaj avait du mal à supporter le regard de Sephiroth. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner la tête. Cet homme le dominait, il le regardait avec mépris, comme un vulgaire clone.

« Quel genre de relations avez-vous, tous les deux ? »

Kadaj en fut surpris. Pourquoi une telle question ? Sephiroth hocha la tête.

« Je vois… c'est ridicule. Un incarné amoureux d'une Tabhaisaver. Je suppose que même les clones ont des sentiments, comme Cloud, quand il a pleuré la mort de cette petite idiote suicidaire de Cetra. »

Kadaj serra les poings.

« Arrête ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Sephiroth de paraître surpris.

« Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Aéris. »

Kadaj n'oubliait pas le soutien mental de la jeune femme, ce jour où il avait cru avoir tué Telian. Elle lui avait communiqué de l'amour et son désir d'aider. Entendre Sephiroth parler ainsi de cette femme… Sephiroth eut un sourire méchant.

« Oh ? Tu as l'air d'aimer beaucoup de gens… quel est ton nom ? Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un clone, tu n'as pas de nom ! » Il fut secoué d'un grand rire silencieux.

« Tais-toi ! Je suis Kadaj, et je ne suis ni un clone ni un monstre, je suis humain, tout comme toi. »

Sephiroth s'arrêta de rire.

« Tu sembles si sûr de toi… »

Kadaj hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ta mère est Lucrécia Crescent. Je la connais bien, elle est comme moi, elle souffre à cause des expériences qu'Hojo lui a fait subir. Elle regrette de t'avoir abandonné ! Mais elle vit toujours, et elle est ta mère, Sephiroth ! »

L'ex-Soldat haussa un sourcil, puis il secoua la tête, l'air amusé, comme un professeur amusé par les arguments bizarres d'un élève.

« On dirait que tu essaies de me convaincre. Tu crois que ce que tu dis me rassure ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kadaj.

« Quand bien même ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi cette femme n'a-t-elle jamais rien fait pour me retrouver ? J'étais plutôt célèbre autrefois, sans vouloir me vanter. De toute façon, quelle mère accepterait de livrer son enfant à un fou pour des expériences ? Je n'ai plus de mère du tout, Kadaj. Et mon père, comme tu l'appelles, ce Vincent Valentine, m'a combattu aux côtés d'Avalanche ! Je n'ai pas de famille, pas plus que toi. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant, ce que je veux est le cœur de l'Enfant de Vérité qui ne peut m'oublier. »

« L'enfant de Vérité… qui ne peut t'oublier ? Tu parles de… Telian ? ! »

« Élion m'en a parlé, après que j'ai pris congé de Genesis au laboratoire. Les Tabhaisavers sont des êtres uniques, originaires d'un autre monde. D'où crois-tu qu'ils tirent leur pouvoir de Clairvoyance ? De leur cœur ! Il renferme une énergie magnifique, aussi pure et puissante qu'une étoile. Celui qui obtient ce cœur a un pouvoir supérieur à celui de la Rivière de la Vie ! »

Kadaj n'en revenait pas. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi les Tabhaisavers ne pouvaient utiliser les matérias, comment ils faisaient pour voir à travers les illusions et le voile de l'invisible. Ainsi, c'était cela, le pouvoir des Tabhaisavers !

« Telian veut donc m'aider, encore une fois, hein ? dit Sephiroth. Hum, très bien, qu'elle vienne, je ne demande que ça ! Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-elle m'empêcher de détruire ce monde généré par une énergie qui a tué sa meilleure amie, Gillian ? »

« Telian n'a jamais détesté ce monde, elle s'efforce de le protéger en mémoire de Gillian et de ceux qu'elle aime, toi y compris ! Elle ne te hait absolument pas, elle se bat pour te protéger contre tout le monde : Avalanche, la Shinra, elle se bat chaque jour au péril de sa vie, alors que personne ne lui a jamais rien demandé ! Ça ne te suffit pas ? » dit Kadaj, excédé.

Sephiroth serra les poings.

« Telian et moi sommes ennemis depuis notre première rencontre. Tes belles paroles sur ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ne font qu'attiser ma haine ! De toute façon, si elle m'aime… elle aime aussi ma haine, la force qui me maintient en vie ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens, et au fond tu le sais ! »

Sephiroth se retourna et fit mine de s'éloigner. Kadaj tendit le bras pour l'arrêter, quand Sephiroth dégaina Masamune et tenta une attaque. Kadaj bondit en arrière.

« Tu ne dégaines pas ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Pou… pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais avoir été clair, Kadaj : Telian m'appartiendra. J'ai l'intention de l'enlever, dès que je la rencontrerai. Et quand je l'aurai trouvée… je lui ôterai sa force vitale. Je lui arracherai le cœur avec mon sabre, s'il le faut ! »

Ces mots attisèrent la colère de Kadaj. Il dégaina Souba sans aucune hésitation.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat. Mais soudain, il y eut une explosion. Kadaj tourna la tête et reconnut l'auberge où ses amis et lui avaient choisi de passer la nuit.

Sephiroth sourit.

« Élion a mis le feu à l'auberge, il a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Je lui avais demandé de m'attendre pour profiter du spectacle. »

« Tu as… pourquoi ? »

« Oh, un petit feu de joie pour célébrer mon retour. Maintenant, en garde ! »

Il fondit sur Kadaj si vite que le jeune homme ne put esquiver le coup. Il vit le sabre transpercer sa poitrine. Puis, satisfait, Sephiroth recula.

« Quand je pense que tu es un clone, tu es censé avoir hérité de ma force… Décevant ! Bon, adieu… petit-frère ! » acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Puis il s'en alla. Kadaj aurait voulu se lever, lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Mais il avait si mal !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'auberge avait brûlé, tout n'était plus que ruines. Des gens endormis avaient brûlé vif. Les quelques survivants n'en menaient pas large.

Nathalie avait reçu une poutre en flammes sur le ventre. Loz l'avait dégagée de justesse et aidée à sortir des ruines tandis que Yazoo, Senki, Telian et Frongeon dégageaient les autres clients.

Le problème était que cette auberge était perdue en pleine campagne, aucune chance d'espérer de l'aide qui que ce soit ! Et les matérias de soin étaient rares : la dernière avait été épuisée par Senki pour un enfant qui avait eu le crâne à moitié fracassé.

Nathalie ne pouvait utiliser sa magie à cause de sa terrible blessure, qui l'affaiblissait. Elle pouvait à peine marcher.

Elle se força pourtant à marcher d'un blessé à l'autre sous une tente de fortune, installé par ses compagnons. Loz la soutenait tandis qu'elle marchait d'un blessé à un autre.

Il faisait jour lorsque Telian et Yazoo revinrent, les bras chargés de Bakaringos et d'herbes comestibles, puisque les vivres de l'auberge avaient brûlé.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé », dit Senki en déposant le tout près d'une marmite.

« Où sont Nathalie et Loz ? » demanda Telian.

« Ils s'occupent des blessés, au fond de la tente. »

Soudain, un vrombissement retentit. Un hélicoptère Shinra atterrit près d'eux. Les Turks en descendirent.

« Occupe-toi de ton frère et Nathalie, Senki et moi nous occupons d'eux », dit Telian.

« Compris. »

Telian et Senki s'avancèrent vers Tseng, qui marchait en tête du quatuor de Turks.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-il.

« Il y a eu un incendie, tout a brûlé. Nous et nos copains, on s'active à soigner les blessés », dit Senki.

« Vous pouvez nous aider ? Votre hélicoptère pourrait en transporter à l'hôpital le plus proche ? »

« Désolé, mais on a reçu des ordres. Nous sommes au courant pour le retour de Sephiroth. »

La jeune fille prit panique.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle.

« Ces gens sont peut-être victimes d'un incendie causé par lui. Tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il a fait à Nibelheim, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous devons les achever. »

« QUOI ? » dirent Telian et Senki.

« Ce sont des témoins gênants. De toute façon, ils sont tous mourants, il n'y a qu'à les regarder pour voir qu'ils ne tiendront pas plus de deux heures, et le voyage jusqu'à Healen dure plus d'une demi-journée ! »

Déjà, Reno s'avançait, son bâton électrique chargé.

« Non ! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! » implora Telian.

Senki se posta devant le Turk et se mit en position de combat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo traversa la tente. Les blessés étaient allongés à même le sol. Tout avait brûlé dans l'auberge, ils n'avaient même pas pu utiliser de draps pour improviser des bandages. Des gens gisaient au sol, gémissant, couverts de brûlures…

Il vit Nathalie, courbée avec effort au-dessus de la jambe d'un brûlé. Loz devait tenir les épaules de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en avant.

« Nathalie, tu devrais faire une pause. Toi aussi tu es blessée, tu n'as pas dormi depuis hier soir ni fait une pause. Loz, pourquoi tu ne l'arrête pas ? » dit Yazoo.

« Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de se lever, et j'ai peur de lui faire mal, dans son état… »

Ignorant leur discussion, Nathalie se pencha vers un blessé au bras et toucha sa blessure. Il se débattit et frappa Nathalie au ventre. La blessure de la jeune fille se rouvrit, son pansement et ses vêtements se couvrirent de sang.

Loz l'écarta du blessé.

« Allez, arrête, il faut qu'on te fasse un pansement propre », dit Yazoo.

Il tendit la main vers la blessure de la jeune fille, mais elle le repoussa.

« Sauver des vies. C'est le but de tout guérisseur. Je suis née avec cette force en moi, je suis une Tabhaisaver du soin ! Alors je dois continuer… au péril de ma vie ! »

« Mais qui pourras-tu sauver, si tu meurs ! ? Une pause de cinq minutes, et tu… » dit Loz.

Soudain, des cris retentirent. Une femme accourut, un bébé dans ses bras.

« Je vous en supplie, soignez ma fille ! » gémit la femme.

Nathalie prit le bébé dans ses bras. Le pauvre était brûlé de partout et ne pouvait même pas gémir, ses lèvres étaient fendues, il avait perdu œil…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bâton de soin, posé près d'elle sur le sol.

« Peut-être que… si je mets toute mon énergie une ultime fois dans le Manith de soin… »

Yazoo attrapa doucement mais fermement la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Enfin, Nathalie, tu délires ? Si tu fais ça, tu mourras ! Tu perds du sang, et tu tiens à peine debout ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Aéris… vous vous souvenez de cette pluie miraculeuse qui a guéri tout le monde des géostigmates ? Aéris était morte, elle n'avait plus de corps. Elle était morte, et pourtant elle avait encore des pouvoirs incroyables. »

« C'est complètement idiot, enfin ! » dit Yazoo.

« Il a raison. Allez, Nathalie, repose-toi, on s'occupe d'eux, on a nos matérias de soin ! »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je n'ai pas pu… sauver Yakino… Et maintenant, tous ces gens… »

« Tais-toi ! Et Senki, tu as pensé à lui ? Par pitié, arrête, tu as tort ! dit Loz. Personne ne l'aurait pu ! »

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Nathalie avait attrapé son bâton de soin. Le cristal luisait d'une forte lueur verte.

Loz enserra Nathalie dans ses bras, tandis que Yazoo essayait de lui arracher le bâton des mains. Mais la jeune fille le tenait fermement. Son corps se mit à luire de la même lumière que le cristal.

« Je t'en supplie, lâche ça ! Arrête, Nathalie ! »

_Yakino… donnez-moi votre force, s'il vous plaît… _pensa la jeune fille, ses beaux yeux azur levés vers le soleil.

« NON ! ARRÊTE ! NATHALIE, NON ! » hurla Yazoo.

Trop tard. Une immense explosion de lumière se forma depuis le cristal et enveloppa l'espace. Yazoo sentit la chaleur quitter les mains de Nathalie. Il les lâcha et vit une puissante lumière au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille, comme une étoile. Cet astre s'échappa de sa poitrine et se logea dans le cristal du bâton. Puis un océan d'étoiles envahit l'espace.

Loz vit le bébé dans les bras de Nathalie reprendre des couleurs. Son visage redevint beau et jeune, sa peau rose et lisse. Au contact des mille et une lucioles, les blessures de toutes les personnes se refermèrent sous la tente.

Même Reno et Senki, occupés à se battre, virent leurs ecchymoses disparaître. Telian se figea. Elle sentit soudain cette horrible perte dans son cœur. Comme une étoile qui venait de s'éteindre !

Elle tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Senki se tourna vers la tente et courut comme un fou là-bas, bousculant les gens qui regardaient, ébahis, leur corps guéri et leurs brûlures disparues.

Senki trouva Loz assis à même le sol. Il pleurait, serrant contre lui le corps de Nathalie. Le rouquin le repoussa. Loz ne protesta même pas et continua de pleurer.

« Nathalie… » murmura Senki.

Il toucha son beau visage. Il était froid et pâle. Senki passa la main dans sa chevelure d'or.

« Non… NATHALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Soudain, il y eut un gémissement. Tous levèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Reno venait d'électrocuter un des hommes guéris, et se préparait à l'achever.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Yazoo d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Toi, tu vas y passer aussi, tu n'as pas oublié notre petit duel ? » dit Reno.

« RECULEZ ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de hurler au-dessus du tumulte. Debout, le corps de Nathalie dans ses bras, Senki hurlait. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et des larmes y coulaient sans s'arrêter. La tête de Nathalie était rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux dorés flottaient dans le vide, comme une cascade d'or.

« J'en ai assez… assez tous ces combats et de ces morts ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça… C'est impardonnable ! DISPARAISSEZ ! PARTEZ ET VITE ! »

Senki hurla si fort, sa rage fut si forte que sa voix se mua en un rugissement de lion. Déposant Nathalie, il leva des yeux luisant comme des braises vers les Turks. Son corps se métamorphosa, prenant la forme d'un fauve.

Tout le monde recula. L'aura que dégageait Senki était anormalement destructrice ! Elle évoquait une démence ignoble.

Telian l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois se transformer, mais jamais il n'avait paru si… si horrible !

Il fonça sur Reno et lui sauta à la gorge. Tout le monde ne réagit d'abord pas, trop effrayé pour agir.

Mais Rude frappa violemment le fauve et le fit reculer. Elena attrapa Reno et le fit traîner vers l'hélicoptère.

Le fauve allait revenir à la charge, mais Loz se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa à la taille.

« Senki, arrête ! Senki, non ! Redeviens toi-même, ou tu vas te détruire ! »

Le lion prit une forme vaguement humaine, mais elle évoquait plutôt celle d'un loup-garou au pelage orange.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! JE VEUX LES TUER ! JE VAIS LES TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! » hurla Senki.

Il donna un coup de patte violent à Loz et l'écorcha au bras. Le jeune homme faillit céder, puis raffermit sa prise.

« Tu es… Senki ! Arrête ça ! Pense à nous ! Telian… ! »

En entendant ce nom, Senki arrêta de hurler. Lentement, son corps redevint humain. Puis la lumière du feu disparut. Il tourna la tête vers Telian.

Elle se tenait blottie contre un rocher, les mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux ruisselants de larmes. Elle regardait Senki en tremblant.

Senki sentit Loz trembler, le grand homme le tenait toujours par la taille et pleurait.

« Loz… je comprends », murmura Senki.

Lentement, il se détacha de l'étreinte du jeune homme et revint près du corps de Nathalie. Il la souleva dans ses bras, puis s'éloigna.

Telian regarda les gens, qui avaient assisté à la scène sans rien dire, horrifiés. Puis elle vit les Turks, debout, figés.

« Fichez le camp », dit la jeune fille mollement.

Tseng obéit, trop sonné pour oser réagir. Une fois que l'hélicoptère eut disparu dans le ciel, Telian se leva, fit quelques pas vers la tente… puis tomba en avant. Yazoo la rattrapa et la déposa sur un lit, avec l'aide d'un des anciens blessés.

Puis il fit de même pour Loz, qui pleurait toujours. Submergé par la fatigue, Yazoo s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, et Kadaj… Où était-il, celui-là ?


	27. La lettre de Roxane

**Chapitre 27 :**

**La lettre de Roxane**

Gillian déposa son bol de chocolat chaud sur la table.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Assis à table avec elle, ses parents parurent choqués. Gillian n'avait pas mangé une seule tartine de confiture ni bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud !

« Que-que… que se passe-t-il, Gilly ? » dit son père.

« Tu-tu… tu as eu un problème quelconque ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies rien mangé ! » dit sa mère.

« Mais non, vous n'avez pas à vous faire tant de soucis, je fais juste un petit régime. »

« Un régime ? TOI ? ! Mais enfin, tu as toujours été fine, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » dit son père. Et c'était vrai. Gillian était svelte et fort gracieuse. Elle n'avait même pas eu de boutons, lors de sa période de puberté.

« Regarde, enfin, ce sont des tartines à la confiture d'abricots, ta préférée ! » dit sa mère.

« Je m'en fiche », jeta Gillian.

Le père et la mère se regardèrent avec horreur.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Va vite appeler le docteur ! » dit le père.

« On ferait mieux de demander à ton ancien maître de Kendo, le prêtre Odaka, de venir pour une séance purification ! » dit la mère.

« Et pourquoi pas demander service à la diseuse de bonne aventure qui sur le Boulevard Saint Germain ? »

« Non, je crois qu'il y a un prophète qui vient d'emménager dans le XIIe arrondissement ! »

Gillian leva les yeux. Bon dieu, quelles bêtises on pouvait entendre, des fois ! La jeune fille quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit sur son lit et relut la lettre de Roxane Riddle.

« _Chère Gillian, _

_Je vais m'en aller dans un endroit où vont tous les Tabhaisavers à leur mort. Il est temps que tu saches, car tu es pratiquement l'unique humaine normale sur cette planète qui connaisse notre secret. _

_Les Tabhaisavers sont des âmes capables de voir au travers du voile des illusions et discerner le mensonge. Ils naissent sous une étoile que seuls trois êtres peuvent partager : le Clairvoyant, le Cetra et l'âme jumelle. Et chacun d'eux renferme dans son cœur une part de cette étoile qui les lie. Le Tabhaisaver renferme la partie la plus puissante. _

_Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait jamais eu de Tabhaisaver particulièrement puissant, mis à part Koldor, mais c'est un cas vraiment à part, et il est pratiquement immortel. _

_Telian, elle… c'est un cas à part. Son étoile est puissante, mais elle est fragile en même temps. Elle est plus sensible que je ne l'avais imaginée, je l'ai compris quand elle m'a raconté son exploit concernant le sauvetage des âmes d'Amine et Morah, les sœurs de Kadaj, en enfer . _

_Ce que veut réellement Élion est le cœur de Telian. Il renferme l'éclat de l'étoile ultime, l'Étoile de la Vérité, celle qui guide et anime tous les Tabhaisavers. _

_Aussi, je t'en supplie, Gillian, fais tout pour protéger ma petite-fille. Si jamais son cœur se brisait, plus rien ne pourrait protéger la vérité, la force qui maintient l'équilibre de tout l'univers. Je te donne ma clé de retour : ce vieux livre de _Loveless_. Il s'agit de l'œuvre originale écrite sur Gaïa. Prends-en grand soin. Retrouve Telian et protège-la. Ou sinon, ce sera la fin de tout ce pour quoi tant de générations de Tabhaisavers ont sacrifié leur vie. _

_Affectueusement,  
Roxane Riddle._ »

Gillian laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux. Revenir sur Gaïa… mais quand ? Et comment retrouverait-elle Telian ? Ainsi, sa meilleure amie avait un immense pouvoir, plus grand même que celui de la Rivière de la Vie… Incroyable !

Gillian ne savait pas si elle devait être fière ou avoir peur pour son amie. Et ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait, ces dernières nuits…

Elle voyait Telian pleurer dans la brume, au pied d'un corps impossible à reconnaître. Ce rêve bouleversait Gillian. Elle avait la sensation étrange de voir quelque chose s'éteindre, comme… une étoile ! Une étoile qui mourrait, plongeant l'univers dans l'obscurité…

Gillian serra la lettre entre ses mains, froissant le papier. Bon, sa décision était prise !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur Terre, la journée venait de commencer pour Gillian. Mais pour Telian, il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel de Gaïa.

La jeune fille courrait à travers la forêt, loin de Banora et des ruines de l'auberge. Tout le monde dormait encore, là-bas. Seule, la jeune fille s'était enfuie, un petit sac de voyage sur le dos, son arc et son carquois pour seules armes.

Elle avait pris cette décision en essayant de dormir, après que Senki soit parti. Si elle partait, les autres seraient obligés de se disperser pour la retrouver. Senki, Loz, Yazoo et Frongeon devraient faire de même. Et s'ils se dispersaient tous, l'ennemi aurait plus de mal à les trouver et les tuer… C'était en arrivant à cette conclusion qu'elle était partie.

_Je dois le faire, trop de gens sont déjà morts ou ont été blessés ! Si je pars, il y aura moins de risques, personne ne pourra mourir par ma faute ! _

Le visage de Yakino lui revint en mémoire. Et ses derniers mots…

« _Telly, jure-moi de rester la même ! Continue de te battre contre les lois de ce monde !_ »

Telian ferma les yeux, pour chasser cette image et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

« Yakino ! Pardonne-moi, Yakino… vous tous… Pardonnez-moi tous ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, sous la tente, Loz ouvrit les yeux, et vit la couchette vide de Telian.

« Telian ? »

Frongeon et Yazoo s'éveillèrent à leur tour et constatèrent l'absence de la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! jura Yazoo. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi, tu as osé t'en aller ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian courrait depuis un bon moment quand soudain, le sol sous ses pieds se déroba. Elle tomba dans une crevasse qu'elle dégringola jusqu'à atterrir au pied d'une grosse masse de pierre.

La jeune fille gémit. Sa hanche avait percuté la roche de plein fouet ! Elle mit un moment avant de se redresser. Mais sa jambe gauche lui fit mal. Elle essaya de la bouger, mais rien à faire. Elle avait dû se casser la jambe, son mollet lui faisait atrocement mal, elle n'arrivait même plus à remuer sa cheville !

_J'ai mal… J'ai mal, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur ! _

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine. Une faible lueur en jaillit, éclairant la crevasse. Juste à ce moment, Vincent passait tout près. Il aperçut la lueur, et s'approcha. Elle avait disparu, la cavité semblait plongée dans le noir. Mais de ses yeux rouge sang, lui, il vit quelque chose.

Il plongea dans la crevasse et glissa avec agilité sur la roche, jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol plat. Il trouva Telian inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et, en un seul bond, rejoignit le monde extérieur.

Youfie accourut.

« Vincent ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Oh ! »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme marcha vers le vaisseau de Cid autour duquel les autres membres d'Avalanche inspectaient les environs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour une fois, Kadaj n'était pas mécontent d'être différent des autres. La blessure que Sephiroth lui avait infligée n'était pas trop grave, la lame avait passé juste à côté du cœur et effleuré le sommet des poumons. Les cellules de Jenova avaient vite refermé la blessure, du moins en surface.

Lorsque la lumière du jour revint, Kadaj se leva et prit le chemin de l'auberge. Mais l'environnement autour de lui semblait métamorphosé, il ne reconnaissait plus rien, à croire qu'il était dans une autre partie de la forêt !

Il cria plusieurs fois le nom de ses frères et ses amis, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Bientôt, il tomba à genoux, épuisé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Telian disparaisse, tout d'un coup, et qu'il tombe sur Sephiroth ?

L'image de ce maudit lui revint en mémoire. La colère fut si grande que Kadaj frappa un rocher devant lui et le fit exploser en miettes.

_Combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore allons-nous tous souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces pertes ? Amine… Morah… Yakino… Et toi, Sephiroth, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'arracher encore une fois ce que j'ai de plus précieux ? Mon corps, mon esprit, ma vie… et maintenant, Telian !  
_

Il baissa la tête. Sephiroth, ce cauchemar… Si seulement il pouvait disparaître !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Telian ? Telian ! »

Qui l'appelait ? La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit que l'espace autour d'elle était sombre, noir, envahi par une étrange brume évoquant le bleu de la nuit sans étoile.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit quelqu'un à ses pieds. Soudain, elle eut peur. Elle ne voyait pas qui c'était, pas encore, mais la forme lui rappelait quelqu'un, et elle eut peur. Non, pas ça !

« Non… NOOOOOOOOON ! »

Elle se mit à hurler, à se débattre.

« TELIAN ! »

Une voix la tira de son cauchemar. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Tifa, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Telian se redressa. Elle était en chemise de nuit dans un lit. Tifa tendit une main apaisante vers elle.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es au 7th Heaven. Vincent t'a trouvée il y a trois jours, et nous t'avons ramenée ici. »

Telian se souvint alors. Oui, elle était tombée dans un précipice. Elle essaya de bouger les jambes, mais elle eut mal.

« Tu t'es cassée la jambe, elle n'est pas encore complètement remise », dit Tifa.

« Ah… Merci. »

« De rien », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Telian lui sourit mollement, puis détourna le regard. Elle qui avait espéré se retrouver seule, elle se retrouvait maintenant dans le bar d'Avalanche !

« Tifa ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Marlène entra, suivie de Denzel.

« Ah, bonjour, les enfants ! » dit Tifa.

Les enfants s'approchèrent de Telian.

« Coucou, ça faisait longtemps ! » dit Marlène.

Telian sourit. Elle n'avait pas vu Marlène depuis plus de deux ans. À cette époque, elle en était à ses premiers jours sur Gaïa. Les anciens membres d'Avalanche l'avaient retrouvée blessée dans le cimetière des trains, et l'avaient ramenée au bar pour la soigner.

« Dis, où ils sont, les autres, tes amis ? Et Loz ? » dit Marlène.

« Oui, on a jamais vraiment pu le remercier pour nous avoir sauvés de la méchante Rosso ! » dit Denzel.

Le sourire de Telian disparut. Ses amis, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Senki, Frongeon et… Yakino, Nathalie ! Tifa et les enfants furent surpris de voir les yeux de Telian s'embuer. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

« Bon, les enfants, la visite est terminée. Elle doit encore se reposer », dit Tifa.

Marlène et Denzel sortirent de la pièce en s'excusant. Tifa rallongea Telian dans son lit, lui promit de revenir lui porter à manger, puis elle sortit.

Une fois seule, Telian enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et se remit à pleurer. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle sentit quelqu'un caresser ses cheveux.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de reconnaître Lucrécia. La jeune femme était entrée sans un mot dans la pièce. Elle portait une belle robe verte et des sandales noires. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours en queue de cheval haute.

« Coucou », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Telian répondit par un gémissement. Elle se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de Lucrécia. Celle-ci la laissa pleurer un moment, la berçant dans ses bras comme une mère avec son enfant.

Telian avait oublié combien Lucrécia lui manquait. Caché derrière la porte, Vincent soupira puis referma doucement le battant, conscient qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seules toutes les deux.

Il descendit retrouver Tifa. Elle se tenait au bar avec Cloud et Youfie. Bientôt, Barret, Cid, Shera, et Cait Sith perché sur Nanaki arrivèrent.

Dans la chambre, Telian avait fini de pleurer. Après maintes hésitations, elle avait fini par tout raconter à Lucrécia : la victoire de Kadaj contre Koldor, toutes les aventures de chaque membre du groupe lors du combat contre Deep Ground, puis l'apparition de Genesis et… le retour de Sephiroth.

Lucrécia l'écouta, silencieuse, figée comme une statue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle détourna le regard.

« Je vois… ainsi, mon fils est de retour… Et alors ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, et alors ? »

« Tu vas le combattre ? »

Telian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon dieu, Lucrécia, nous en avons déjà parlé ! Tu sais que j'ai l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Mais en fait, je… j'espérais te demander de venir le voir avec moi. »

Lucrécia en fut bouchée bée.

« Tu… tu as déjà essayé deux fois, tu as échoué ! Tu crois vraiment que… Tu n'as pas peur d'échouer, encore une fois ? Et puis, même s'il accepte le fait que je sois sa mère, est-ce qu'il m'acceptera ? Je suis la responsable de son malheur, et de tous les autres ! Tu comprends ça ? »

Telian se leva et marcha vers la chaise où ses habits étaient pliés.

« Je crois qu'on y arrivera, Lucrécia… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait se réconcilier au premier abord et se comprendre en discutant un peu. Mais si personne ne faisait jamais rien… rien ne serait jamais compris, non ? »

« Heu… Oui, c'est vrai », admit Lucrécia.

Telian rit.

« Fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu sais, à l'origine, c'est que Yakino disait ! »


	28. Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Un nouvel ami**

Une fois habillée, Telian alla dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Une fois enfermée dans la pièce, elle tourna le robinet. Mais l'eau ne sortit pas. Elle tapota le tuyau. Pas de réaction.

Dans de nombreuses maisons alentour, des gens essayèrent eux aussi de tirer de l'eau, mais rien ne se passa.

Telian ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Cette sensation… Elle perçut le pouvoir des cellules de Jenova. Elle baissa les yeux et vit quelque chose à travers la terre, dehors.

La jeune fille sauta par la fenêtre et glissa le long de la gouttière. Toutes ces années à combattre et faire des acrobaties portait ses fruits.

Une fois au sol, elle vit un grand trou creusé sous la gouttière, habilement caché par le tuyau et l'obscurité. La jeune fille n'hésita pas, elle sauta dedans et dévala un tunnel.

Elle déboucha dans une grotte fort spacieuse.

« Tiens ? Tu es de retour, toi ? » dit une voix.

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Au sommet d'un promontoire rocheux se tenait…

« Genesis ! »

« Salut ! » dit-il avec un salut ironique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu creuses ce trou ? Plus personne n'a d'eau dans le secteur ! »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'intéresse. Je creusais pour trouver le cadeau de la déesse. »

Telian n'y comprit rien. De quoi il parlait ? Le sol se mit à trembler. Une ouverture se fit dans le plafond, puis quelque chose tomba dans la grotte.

Une fois que les nuages de poussière eurent disparu, la jeune fille put voir ce qui était tombée. C'était la statue d'ange d'Edge, celle qui dominait le toit des maisons et du 7th Heaven. Telian l'avait vue de nombreuses fois.

« Enfin la voilà », dit Genesis.

« Quoi ? Cette statue d'ange est un cadeau divin ? » dit Telian.

Genesis caressa le visage de l'ange.

« _Ta vengeance a effrayé mon âme. L'agonie pour sa fin devient mon souhait, mon soutien… et ton sommeil paisible._ »

Telian secoua la tête. Déjà qu'elle trouvait les interros de français difficiles au baccalauréat ! Mais au contact de la main de Genesis, la statue se mit à luire. La jeune fille crut voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme une étoile.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura la jeune fille.

« Une des multiples facettes du cadeau de la déesse. Le cœur d'un Enfant de la Vérité, ou plutôt… le fruit de l'union du pouvoir d'un Tabhaisaver, son âme jumelle et le Cetra. »

Telian fut émue, mais la main de Genesis passa sur l'étoile, dissipant sa lumière.

« Mais vous… qu'allez-vous en faire ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Cette question ! J'ai besoin d'énergie, sinon je mourrai. Je suis en état de dégradation constante. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre ça, ce n'est pas à vous ! »

Genesis se redressa. Il fit quelques pas loin de la statue et dit : « _La fin du monde est amenée par le duel des bêtes. Le don de la Déesse descendra du ciel assombri. Déployant ses ailes de lumière et de ténèbres, elle nous mènera jusqu'à notre paradis. Et tout du long, avec son présent._ »

La statue se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Genesis s'en approcha, Telian également. L'ancien Soldat brandit son épée.

« Le cadeau est à moi ! Il m'appartient ! »

Telian secoua la tête puis sortit son arc et une flèche.

« Ce pouvoir n'appartient à personne en ce monde, il ne vient même pas d'une déesse. Et vous m'énervez, avec vos citations, vous n'y comprenez rien vous-même, vous êtes le pantin d'une stupide pièce de théâtre ! »

Ces mots attisèrent la colère de Genesis. Il fondit sur Telian. La jeune fille bloqua son épée de son arc et le repoussa. Elle tira une flèche. Genesis la bloqua de son épée puis tenta une attaque.

Telian plongea au sol mais sa jambe n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie. Elle ne put se relever. Genesis mit la pointe de son épée sous sa gorge.

« Dans ce cas, je te citerai un petit dicton tout bête : _trouver c'est garder_. »

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la statue, quand un rocher tomba près de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le plafond se fissurer à nouveau.

De la terre se mit à tomber. Genesis utilisa une matéria bouclier et attendit que le séisme cesse. Quand il put de nouveau voir, il vit que la grotte avait grandi. La statue était recouverte de terre, seul le visage et une aile demeuraient visibles.

Et Telian avait disparu. Non, il une main de la jeune fille qui dépassait du sol.

« Eh ! Tu joues à cache-cache, maintenant ? »

Les doigts ne remuèrent même pas. Il hésita, puis empoigna la main et tira. Elle résistait. Il tira plus fort, et parvint à la faire sortir de la terre, mais il tomba à la renverse sous la force du coup.

Telian émergea du sol et se mit à tousser. Elle avait avalé de la terre. Époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« Ah ! Tu te retrouves enfermée dans ce trou à rats ! Ça t'arrange bien ! » dit Genesis, avec un sourire sadique.

Contre toute attente, Telian se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Genesis parut stupéfait.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci de m'avoir aidée ! Attendez une minute… Tenez ! »

Elle sortit une matéria verte de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Genesis.

« Un présent pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée. »

« Hein ? Pour moi ? »

« Oui ! »

Surpris, Genesis prit la matéria et l'examina. Une matéria feu, de puissance moyenne. Le Soldat finit par reprendre son air fâché.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Pourquoi devrais-je prendre ça ? »

« Écoutez, Genesis : vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer au méchant. De toute façon, on ne peut pas se battre dans un endroit pareil. »

Genesis prit un air buté.

« Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux me télétransporter hors de cette caverne n'importe quand. C'est _toi_ qui est dans le pétrin, ma jolie ! »

Telian haussa les épaules et s'assit. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal. Genesis se tourna vers la statue. Elle était intacte, il pouvait aller prendre le pouvoir dedans, mais d'abord, il allait faire comprendre à Telian qui était le chef, ici.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamine : j'ai la statue, et j'ai le pouvoir de sortir. Toi, tu es coincée, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. Rejoins-moi ! Tes pouvoirs pourraient m'être utiles. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Conquérir le monde. »

Telian avait l'impression d'être à la place de Zack, quand Angeal lui avait expliqué ses plans, à Junon.

« Et la revanche, aussi ? Désolée, Genesis, mais tout ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et je n'ai pas peur, quelqu'un viendra nous sortir de là. »

Genesis haussa les épaules.

« Alors ça, tu peux toujours rêver ! Les seuls ayant accès au sous-sol sont les Turks, et une panne d'eau ne va pas les alerter, la Shinra se fiche du sort des habitants ! »

Telian se rapprocha de lui, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

« Bon, dans ce cas… donnez-moi la main ! »

Genesis ouvrit des yeux ronds. Telian venait de lui prendre la main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, là ? ! » s'écria-t-il en la repoussant.

« Vous voyez ! Vous me dites de vous rejoindre, mais dès que je tente le moindre geste amical, vous me repoussez ! Au fond, vous ne pensez rien de ce que vous dites, vous jouez le rôle d'un méchant monstre, mais vous n'en êtes pas un, votre fierté est trop forte, Soldat ! »

Genesis secoua la tête. Les propos de cette gamine étaient… déroutants !

_Elle est vraiment bizarre ! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

À la surface aussi, les tremblements s'étaient faits ressentir. Cloud et les membres d'Avalanche avaient quitté le bar et vu pas mal de bâtiments autour manquer de s'effondrer.

Bientôt, les Turks accoururent.

« Eh, Cloud ! Toi aussi, on t'a coupé l'eau ? » dit Reno.

« Toute la ville semble manquer d'eau, et la terre tremble ! » dit Cloud.

« Bah, si c'était l'alcool qui manquait, là, ce serait grave, mais de l'eau… » dit Reno.

Rude leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Elena le frappa sur la tête.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit Tifa.

« On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe au juste ! » dit Youfie.

« Dites, quelqu'un a vu Telian ? » demanda Lucrécia.

Tous s'aperçurent alors que la jeune fille manquait à l'appel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sous terre, le silence durait depuis un moment. Genesis était toujours assis près de Telian et regardait le vide, pongé dans ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur, dis-moi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi ? Tu réponds, ou je… »

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait la tête baissée. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille semblait avoir du mal à respirer, des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage. Genesis réalisa soudain ce qui se passait : ils étaient enfermés, sans aucune issue ! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'oxygène ici.

« Eh ! Est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il en tendant la main. Puis il se gifla le front.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Cette fille est mon ennemie ! _

Il la regarda. Pour une ennemie, elle faisait plutôt pâle figure, à cet instant. Il eut un sourire amer.

« Être humain est une chose fort gênante, hein ? Hein ? ! »

Telian leva les yeux vers lui.

« Reconnais que tu as peur, maintenant !Supplie-moi de te sauver ! » dit Genesis.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon ami est à mes côtés, alors je n'ai pas peur. »

« Ton… ami ? ! »

Telian sourit, un sourire sincère.

« Oui ! Vous êtes mon ami, puisque vous m'avez sauvée. »

Exaspéré, Genesis se leva et tendit le poing, comme pour la frapper.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, ça suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas amis, je… »

Mais le sourire de Telian l'arrêta. Il réalisa qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait, elle le voyait comme un ami… lui, un monstre ? !

La terre se mit à trembler de plus belle. Les poutres soutenant la structure supérieure d'Edge se mirent à trembler. Un séisme plus puissant que le précédent secoua le sol. La ville allait s'effondrer.

Telian ne put bouger, sa tête pencha vers le bas, puis elle s'évanouit. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, maintenant. Toujours debout, Genesis la fixait, incapable de réagir.

Il revit son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait sortie du sol, la matéria qu'elle lui avait donnée, puis son sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit : « _Vous êtes mon ami._ »

Genesis secoua la tête. Là, c'en était trop !

« Maudits soient les dieux de la planète ! Si tu mourrais comme ça, je perdrais une source de pouvoirs trop utile ! »

Un rocher s'effondra juste au-dessus d'eux. Genesis attrapa Telian dans ses bras et bondit en arrière. Il vit la statue d'ange tout près. Il courut près d'elle et déposa la jeune fille dessus. Il lui fit poser les mains sur la tête de l'ange et posa également les siennes, puis il ferma les yeux.

Le cœur de la statue se mit à briller. Une étoile transperça les ténèbres du sous-sol. Les poutres souterraines se redressèrent brusquement, la terre amassée au sol s'éleva dans les airs, solidifiant le sol de la ville une deuxième fois.

À la surface, Cloud et les autres essayaient d'évacuer les gens vers la sortie de la ville la plus proche. Mais ils virent la lumière jaillir du sol, près du bar. Ils n'y comprirent rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Genesis jaillit du sol.. Une deuxième aile avait poussé dans son dos. Il atterrit sur la place du mausolée puis déposa délicatement Telian sur le sol. La jeune fille avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il secoua son épaule.

« Eh ! Tu vas dormir encore longtemps ? »

Telian ouvrit les yeux, puis se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« La ville… ne s'est pas effondrée ? Alors… tu m'as sauvée, Genesis ? »

« De quel droit tu oses me tutoyer, maintenant ? Je n'aime pas ces familiarités ! » siffla le jeune homme.

Telian lui offrit un sourire éclatant de joie.

« Merci, Genesis ! »

Le soldat rougit violemment. Mais il rougit plus encore lorsque Telian lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, tu es vraiment un ami ! »

« Arrête ça ! »

Genesis la repoussa et s'envola dans le ciel.

« Écoute-moi bien : je t'ai sauvée parce que je ne t'ai pas encore vue me supplier à genoux de t'épargner ! Mais le moment venu, je n'hésiterai pas ! »

Puis il s'envola vers les plaines désertes. Telian le regarda s'éloigner avec le sourire.

Une fois loin de la ville, Genesis regarda la matéria de feu offerte par la jeune fille. Il sourit, puis la remit dans sa poche et prit de la vitesse. Ces deux ailes lui permettaient de voler sans aucun problème. En un seul battement, il disparut dans le ciel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ces deux nouveaux chapitres vous ont plu. _

_Pour info, du 16 au 19 mai, je serai à Marseilles pour un stage, donc je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de ma fic et il n'y aura donc pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant cette période. _

_Mais laissez-moi quand même des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'y répondrai dès que je serai de retour le 20, et ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! _

_Voilà, bises à tout le monde : Nmfrter, Ravenhill, Ysa666, Naucicka, Yukira Shiroi & cie. À bientôt ! _


	29. La leçon de Koldor

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews, je suis enfin revenue avec de nouveaux chapitres ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. _

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**La leçon de Koldor**

Kadaj continuait de marcher à l'aveuglette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aucun monstre ne vint le déranger. Pourtant, ils étaient nombreux à chaque endroit de la planète, surtout dans les bois !

La nuit, il trouva refuge au pied d'un arbre et s'y allongea. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il se retrouva dans un endroit familier : un immense champ de fleurs baigné de lumière.

« Merci, Kadaj ! »

Le jeune homme aperçut Aéris près de lui, souriante comme d'habitude.

« C'est gentil, comment tu as défendu mon souvenir face à Sephiroth ! Et merci d'avoir essayé de protéger Telian, encore une fois. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas réussi, je suis toujours faible. »

« C'est faux ! » dit Aéris. « Tu as de la force. Mais d'une autre sorte. Il te faut apprendre à la maîtriser, voilà tout. »

« Comment ? Je suis blessé, en plus. Et j'ai perdu mes frères et mes amis. Et Yakino… »

Aéris posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Je sais tout pour elle, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu l'as vue ? Elle a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie ? »

« Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont ici, Kadaj. Les Clairvoyants vont bien plus loin que la Rivière de la Vie. »

« Ni l'une ni l'autre ? »

« Oui. Nathalie est morte, il y a quelques jours. »

Kadaj fit silence, essayant d'assimiler cette donnée. Nathalie morte… Non, elle aussi ! Il tomba à genoux.

« Pourquoi ? Et… où sont-elles, alors ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'importe, le plus important est que tu te réveilles, tu as de la visite. »

« Quoi ? Eh, attends ! »

Trop tard, elle s'enfuit. Kadaj la poursuivit, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. Mais tandis qu'il avançait, la lumière se fit noire, puis la brume vint. Il aperçut bientôt une jeune fille. Mais au lieu d'une robe rose, elle avait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir. Ses longs cheveux châtains n'étaient pas nattés, mais défaits. Et au lieu de sourire, elle pleurait.

« Telian ? Telian ! »

Elle leva des yeux embués par les larmes et dit quelque chose que Kadaj n'entendit pas.

« Telian ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Kadaj se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Rigide, l'air sévère, Soluènn était assise à son chevet. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre. On l'avait allongé dans un lit.

« Vous… Soluènn ? ! Mais que… ? »

« Eh, un peu de respect, gamin ! Tu parles à ma sœur aînée, je te signale ! » dit Tabun, adossé au mur près de lui.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? » dit Kadaj.

« Celui qui nous l'a ordonné est Koldor », dit Soluènn.

« Koldor ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu lui demanderas quand il sera là. Moi, je file dormir, j'en ai marre de te veiller », dit Soluènn.

Elle sortit, suivie de son frère cadet. Kadaj se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il vit des pagodes wutaïennes. On l'avait ramené à Wutaï ! Dehors, il pouvait voir la cour d'un temple. Et ses amis ?

Il marcha vers la porte et voulut l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas vraiment prisonnier. »

Kadaj fit volte-face et vit que quelqu'un d'autre s'était assis sur la chaise près du lit.

« Nosféa ? »

« Oui. »

La voix de l'homme semblait fort triste. Kadaj se souvint alors qu'il avait affaire au père de Nathalie.

« Je… suis désolé pour votre fille. »

Le Tabhaisaver leva la tête. La lumière de la lune révéla un visage maigre, où des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles.

« Ma fille a fait son choix. J'aurais préféré mourir en premier, mais… elle n'a jamais aimé voir mourir qui que ce soit, ami ou ennemi. Je savais qu'elle se sentirait responsable de la mort de Yakino. Mais pas à ce point-là. »

Kadaj se rassit sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit. Koldor entra.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé, gamin ? Parfait ! Tiens, attrape ! »

Il lui lança son Souba.

« Quand tu seras prêt, rejoins-moi dehors. Et tâche de venir vite, je suis impatient de voir ça. »

« Voir ? Voir quoi ? » dit Kadaj, méfiant.

« Cette question ! Tu veux combattre Sephiroth, non ? Mais… »

Il se pencha vers Kadaj avec un air de fauve.

« Tu tenais à peine debout quand on t'a retrouvé errant dans la forêt de Banora. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'amuser seul avec Sephiroth, mais comment comptes-tu protéger ma petite-fille Telian, si tu n'as aucun talent ? Allez, mauviette, viens, je vais t'entraîner ! »

Kadaj avait du mal à y croire. Koldor allait l'entraîner, lui ? ! ? C'était anormal. Et pourtant, Aéris venait de lui dire, avant son réveil : « _Tu as de la force. Mais d'une autre sorte. Il te faut apprendre à la maîtriser, voilà tout._ »

« Eh, attends ! Qui te dit que j'ai envie de recevoir une leçon de toi ? » dit Kadaj.

Koldor cessa de marcher vers la porte et sourit.

« Qui te dit que tu as le choix ? Quelle déception… Moi qui croyais que tu aimais ma petite-fille… »

Kadaj rougit.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit votre petite-fille ! Elle déteste se battre et tuer. »

« Oh ? Et toi, n'as-tu pas aimé combattre et tuer, autrefois, quand tu étais sous les ordres de Jenova ? Chaque être a une part de lumière et d'obscurité en lui, Kadaj. L'obscurité de Telian repose dans son amour pour les autres. »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus le temps de philosopher, crétin ! Tu veux venger Yakino et Nathalie ? »

« Heu… Oui, mais… »

« Alors SORS D'ICI ! »

Il empoigna le jeune homme au col de sa veste et le jeta dehors. Nosféa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Koldor, tu le blesses avant l'entraînement ? »

« Oh, boucle-la ! C'est mon style, j'y peux rien ! »

Kadaj roula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cour et se leva d'un bond. Il brandit Souba. Koldor s'avança.

« Bien, enfin prêt ! Alors, laisse-moi déjà te poser une petite question : as-tu remarqué que contrairement aux autres, tu n'as pas de limite ? »

« Pas de… limite ? Heu… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

« Exact. Je m'en suis aperçu lors de notre premier combat. C'est parce que tu t'es métamorphosé en Sephiroth et, de ce fait, ton corps a subi un profond changement rendant ta force instable. Je vais être obligé de redresser tout ça. »

Kadaj frémit. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Koldor dégaina son épée puis s'avança. Il tendit brusquement la lame en avant. Kadaj para le coup du plat de l'une des lames de son sabre.

Koldor resta immobile une minute, puis il abaissa lentement son sabre. Il fit mine de reculer mais soudain, il bondit en avant. Son épée transperça Kadaj en plein cœur, à l'endroit pile où, autrefois, il avait laissé les restes de Jenova entrer dans son corps, provoquant ainsi la Réunion.

« Maintenant, affronte tes démons, Kadaj », dit Koldor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Senki abandonna sa forme de fauve et redevint humain. Il tomba au sol, face contre terre.

« Je craque, j'en peux plus ! »

« Ah non ! Ne recommence pas, on y est presque ! » dit Loz.

Yazoo s'arrêta près de la porte d'Edge. Frongeon sauta de son dos et tira Senki par le col de sa chemise.

« Allez, Lucrécia nous a prévenus par PHS, Telian est en ville ! Courage, on va la retrouver ! » dit le gobelin.

Le rouquin gémit.

« Elle pourrait aussi bien être au Gold Saucer ou à Costa Del Sol, je m'en fous ! Je ne bouge plus, j'ai trop mal aux pieds ! »

Exaspéré, Loz le souleva sur son dos.

« T'es vraiment lourd ! »

Le groupe reprit sa course vers la ville.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koldor retira son sabre de la poitrine de Kadaj. Le jeune homme tomba au sol et se mit à cracher du sang. Mais qu'avait fait ce dingue ? Il venait de le tuer ! Il leva les yeux vers son assassin et le fusilla du regard.

Mais il remarqua quelque chose : la lame du sabre de Koldor était propre, tout le sang de Jenova avait disparu. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de recevoir ce sang !

Le jeune homme regarda sa blessure. Elle se refermait, et une substance verdâtre recouvrait sa peau. Le sang de Jenova ! Il sentit soudain une présence familière en lui. La Calamité des Cieux.

« _Kadaj_ », dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Non ! Pas encore ça, laisse-moi, Jenova ! »

Il ferma les yeux, espérant chasser cette maudite voix.

« Imbécile, ce n'est pas Jenova ! » dit Koldor.

Il risqua un coup d'œil. Quelqu'un se tenait près du Tabhaisaver. En voyant cette personne, Kadaj se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Peut-être une hallucination due à sa blessure.

La personne qui lui faisait face… était lui-même ! Comme s'il faisait face à un double. Les mêmes vêtements, le même physique, le même sabre… Mais il y avait des différences : celui-là était droitier, et son corps semblait plus… bleu, avec des yeux rouges, comme Jenova. Des ailes de chair apparurent dans son dos.

« Que… qui t'es, toi ? » dit Kadaj.

Le double sourit, un sourire vilain.

« _Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais qui je suis… partenaire !_ »

« Ceci est la partie instable de toi qui est apparue depuis la réunion. Maintenant, tu dois te débrouiller pour retrouver ta vraie force, c'est tout ce qu'il reste en toi. Si tu veux gagner, trouve ta limite et abats cet ennemi. Ton adversaire est toi-même », dit Koldor.

Le double ricana.

« _Retrouver ta vraie force, hein ? Ça sonne bien, j'aime cette idée. Alors allons-y, partenaire ! C'est le moment ou jamais !_ »

Le double sauta vers lui. Kadaj brandit son sabre et bloqua la lame de son adversaire. Ce dernier le repoussa si violemment que Kadaj ne put résister. Il fut projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres et heurta le mur. Sa blessure à la poitrine lui fit mal. Elle n'avait pas cicatrisé en profondeur !

Il vit son double brandir son deuxième Souba. Il se transforma en Masamune. Kadaj ouvrit des yeux ronds d'ébahissement. Ce double avait une force incroyable, comme Sephiroth !

_J'avais une telle force en moi ? Et elle déstabilisait la mienne ? Mais alors que puis-je faire ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une mauviette ! Comment vaincre ce démon ? Je n'ai que mon Souba, quelques matérias… alors qu'est-ce qui me reste ? _

Le double revint à la charge. Kadaj fut déstabilisé. Son alter ego se battait avec la même adresse que lui. Normal, ils étaient à force égale, ou presque.

Tout en combattant, Kadaj réfléchit. Il essaya plusieurs attaques de foudre, mais son double les paraît avec une matéria bouclier, comme lui. Les mêmes armes, les mêmes capacités, les mêmes matérias…

_Bon sang, que faire ? Je n'ai rien de plus pour me battre ! _

Il fut vite touché à plusieurs endroits. Ses bras se couvrirent de coupures, il reçut des entailles aux cuisses.

Adossés au mur du temple, Koldor, Soluènn et Tabun regardaient le combat. Nosféa observait le jeune homme avec appréhension. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais ç'aurait été tricher. Si Kadaj voulait devenir vraiment fort, il devait passer cette épreuve seul.

Kadaj essaya d'invoquer une chimère, mais son double avait la même capacité. Les deux créatures disparurent en poussière dès qu'elles se heurtèrent.

Kadaj soupira. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il atteignait sa limite… Sa limite ? Il ferma les yeux. Il chercha au fond de lui, appelant la force qui dormait en lui.

Mais il ne vit rien. Tout semblait si noir… Le double émit un ricanement sinistre.

« _Tu es pathétique ! Comment as-tu pu tenir pendant toutes ces années, avec d'aussi maigres moyens ? Pour quelle raison vivais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais, avant ?_ »

« Comment ? »

« _Je suis toi, idiot, je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Tu avais accepté l'aide de Jenova parce que c'était tout ce que tu avais ! Mais avant, à quoi t'es-tu raccroché, le jour où tu aurais dû mourir, après la dernière expérience d'Hojo ? Tu ne te remets jamais en question ! Tu joues comme un gosse, sans voir ce que tu fais. Et ce n'est que lorsque tu dois payer les pots cassés que tu pleures et réalises que tu n'as plus rien !_ »

Kadaj serra les dents. En effet, c'était toujours comme ça. Et la première fois qu'il avait pensé ainsi, c'était ce fameux jour où il avait subi sa toute dernière expérience, celle qui lui avait donné un lien avec Sephiroth, pour qu'il soit capable de faire la Réunion.

Et ce jour-là… Telian était apparue, pour la première fois. Et elle l'avait soigné. Dès qu'il pensa à cela, il y eut quelque chose. Le corps du jeune homme émit une pulsation. Le double recula, inquiet. Koldor sourit, Nosféa également. Soluènn et Tabun émirent des cris de surprise. Le corps de Kadaj se recouvrit de lumière. Les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, comme d'une conscience enfouie au plus profond de lui.

« Souba Incarnation. »

Se redressant, il mit Souba droit devant lui et tendit sa main droite vers son arme. Les deux lames du sabre se mirent à briller. Leurs rayons pourfendirent Kadaj. Le jeune homme se divisa en trois êtres semblables à lui-même.

Les trois nouveaux Kadaj foncèrent sur le double maléfique et le pourfendirent. Ce dernier disparut en hurlant de douleur. Les trois vainqueurs se réunirent, ne faisant plus qu'un. Souba cessa de luire. Kadaj soupira et fit tournoyer son sabre devant lui en signe de victoire.

Koldor sourit. Kadaj avait enfin trouvé sa limite. Maintenant, il était prêt.

Mais soudain, il vit quelque chose d'étranger tomber devant lui : une plume noire. Kadaj leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit Genesis descendre en un doux vol plané jusque devant lui. Il avait deux ailes dans le dos maintenant.

« Comme on se retrouve, Kadaj… J'ai tout vu depuis le ciel. Pas mal comme limite. Même Sephiroth n'en a jamais utilisé de telle. Si tu la développes, tu découvriras sûrement d'autres limites plus puissantes encore. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

L'ex-Soldat haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil se levait sur Wutaï. Les premiers bruits d'activité résonnaient en ville, des gens commençaient à sortir travailler.

« Autrefois… j'étais un Soldat comme les autres, avec Sephiroth et Angeal. Nous nous croyions tous humains. Puis des scientifiques ont profité de nous. Mais tu connais tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois connaître la suite de votre scénario : vous planifiez la domination du monde et la vengeance, comme je l'ai fait autrefois, et comme Sephiroth ? »

« Qui sait… le pouvoir est une chose attirante, non ? Mais ta petite-amie ne semble par ce genre de choses. »

Kadaj sursauta.

« Vous avez vu Telian ? Où est-elle ? Vous ne l'avez quand même pas… ? »

« Pour une fille de son âge, elle fait preuve d'un courage et d'une fierté remarquables. Elle dit que la fierté est une chose qui s'obtient en se battant pour ce en quoi l'on croit. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? »

Genesis fixa Kadaj de ses yeux bleu électrique.

« Ce que je veux, maintenant… je me le demande. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si tu tardes trop, tu risques de rater Telian, à Edge. Tes frères, le gobelin et ton copain roux sont déjà en route. Sans parler de Sephiroth. »

Kadaj courut droit vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Genesis le regarda s'éloigner.

_Quel imbécile ! Foncer vers le danger, seul face aux Turks, Avalanche, et Sephiroth à Edge. Et tout ça pour une humaine ! Mais… je l'envie un peu, va. Il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle. _

Il déploya ses ailes et disparut dans le ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au pied du mausolée dans la ville déserte, Telian essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe droite était toujours en piteux état. Elle écarta le tissu de son pantalon et vit un hématome couvrant tout son tibia. Elle effleura les tendons de sa cheville et les sentit brûlants, et gonflés.

Mais, pire encore, elle sentit sa vue se brouiller. Quand elle s'était retrouvée enterrée sous les décombres, un rocher avait heurté sa nuque. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'un nerf avait été touché. Le manque d'oxygène n'avait pas été sa seule faiblesse.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler de façon sinistre. La jeune fille perçut un bruissement de tissu dans son dos, comme du cuir fouetté par le vent.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Tabhaisaver. »

Telian se figea. Cette voix… Elle tourna la tête et vit Sephiroth, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir, trop affaiblie pour tenir davantage.


	30. Une aura troublante

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Une aura troublante  
**

Senki abandonna sa forme de fauve et redevint humain. Il tomba au sol. Loz et Yazoo, qui courraient en avant, se retournèrent et soupirèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! » dit Loz.

« J'en peux plus, je craque ! Continuez sans moi, je vous rattraperai ! Je… je suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sous cette forme, et… et ça fait trois jours qu'on court sans manger ni se reposer, c'est trop éprouvant ! »

« Comment quoi tu es toujours humain, au fond », dit Yazoo.

Loz le souleva sur ses épaules. Les trois garçons reprirent leur course vers Edge. Ils avaient reçu un appel téléphonique de Lucrécia leur annonçant que Telian était à Edge. Tandis qu'ils courraient à travers le désert, ils aperçurent bientôt la ville. Ils crurent voir un oiseau vaguement humain sortir de la ville. Ignorant qu'il s'agissait de Genesis, ils continuèrent leur course.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth se pencha et examina la jeune fille. Elle avait une blessure à la nuque et sa jambe droite était en miettes. Il la souleva dans ses bras et prit le chemin de la sortie de la ville. Une chance, ce séisme avait obligé les habitants à évacuer, personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Arrivé à la sortie de la ville, il aperçut la foule amassée sur sa gauche, à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Personne ne le voyait, il était dans l'ombre de la porte.

En voyant ces gens, et plus particulièrement Cloud qui essayait de les calmer avec ses amis, une haine sans limite se raviva en lui. Il eut envie de tuer quelques personnes avant de se télétransporter.

Tenant facilement Telian d'un bras autour de sa taille, le jeune homme tendit sa main gauche vers la foule.

« Glace niveau tro… »

« Non ! »

Surpris, il se retourna et vit la personne qui avait eu l'audace de l'arrêter. C'était une femme. Elle était bien plus petite que lui. Vêtue d'une robe de dentelle verte et de sandales noires, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était jeune et très belle. Mais elle baissait la tête, l'air très pâle.

Sephiroth hésita un instant, mais l'image de Jenova lui revint à l'esprit. Cette petite femme était une humaine, elle appartenait à l'espèce qui avait tué sa mère, Jenova, la seule personne que Sephiroth eut jamais aimée. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Telian. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, il avait besoin du pouvoir de la jeune fille pour finir le travail de sa mère. Il dégaina Masamune et le tint au-dessus de la jeune femme, prêt à l'abattre.

Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, Sephiroth se figea. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Et le plus frappant était ses yeux, qui ne reflétaient que malheur, chagrin et douleur. Il resta immobile, incapable de bouger son épée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La jeune femme prit la parole :

« Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à ces gens, ni à cette jeune fille. Elle est mon amie. Ou sinon… je me sentirai plus coupable encore que je ne le suis déjà. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je vous en supplie, ne faites de mal à personne. »

Sa voix était très douce, presque inaudible.

« J'ai terriblement souffert, j'ai vécu trente-deux ans seule et abandonnée de tous. Mais Telian m'a un peu aidée à retrouver la joie de vivre. Alors, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. Ou alors tuez-moi, car je ne pourrai plus vivre, après vous avoir vu tuer d'autres gens. »

Sephiroth resta immobile. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que disait cette femme. Qui diable pouvait-elle être pour lui ôter tous ses moyens ? Elle dégageait la même force que Telian, douce et apaisante, dépourvue de haine. Mais à la différence de Telian, l'aura de cette femme était emplie de chagrin et de remords…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucrécia resta immobile, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son fils. Elle avait peur, mais en même temps, une joie immense l'envahissait. Enfin elle le rencontrait ! C'était incroyable.

Pourtant, elle voyait qu'il n'avait rien d'un fils aimant : colère, haine, mépris, dégoût, tous ces sentiments régnaient dans ses yeux félins. Bientôt, elle n'y tint plus et elle baissa la tête, l'air résigné.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle attendit que le sabre s'abatte sur elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil. Elle ne vit que le mur d'enceinte d'Edge, noir et sale. Un faible sourire illumina son visage. Mais elle eut un peu peur en pensant à Telian. Qu'allait lui faire Sephiroth ?

Mais il ne l'avait pas tuée. Peut-être… peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une voix masculine.

« Lucrécia ? Ne t'éloigne pas, c'est dangereux », dit Vincent.

Il fut surpris quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec le sourire. Elle sauta dans ses bras et s'y blottit.

« Oui, Vincent, je reste. »

Le jeune homme rougit un peu, puis sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Lucrécia ! »

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent et virent Yazoo et Frongeon arriver, suivis de Loz qui portait Senki sur son dos.

« Vous êtes là », dit Vincent.

« Lucrécia… où est Telian ? » dit Yazoo.

La jeune femme baissa tristement les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher… Il l'a emmenée. »

« Il ? Qui ça ? »

« Sephiroth. »

Senki se réveilla d'un bond sur le dos de Loz et le fit tomber avec lui sur le sol. Vincent, Yazoo et Frongeon fixèrent la jeune femme avec stupeur.

« Vous… tu… as vu Sephiroth ? » dit Vincent.

Gênée, Lucrécia se tordit les mains.

« Il… il allait tuer des gens. Et moi en première. Mais je l'ai suppliée de ne pas le faire, et… il est resté un moment sans rien faire, il m'a regardé puis il a disparu, en emportant Telian inconsciente. »

Yazoo plissa les yeux.

« Vous lui avez dit qui vous étiez ? »

« Non, je… je n'ai pas osé. Mais… je suis désolée, j'avais peur, il allait tuer des gens, et je… »

La main de Yazoo se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. »

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude, lui aussi. Est-ce que Telian s'en sortirait, toute seule ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le rêve, Yakino se tenait face à Telian, vêtue comme pour un long voyage, avec son traditionnel kimono bleu fermé par une ceinture noire. Un serpent d'eau en argent était brodé sur la tunique, le dieu Léviathan, le dieu protecteur de la jeune femme. Son chapeau chinois pendait dans son dos, elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

Derrière Yakino ne s'étalait aucun paysage, sinon un néant gris, comme un désert de fumée.

« _Tu es devenue si forte, Telian. Tu es restée l'enfant jeune et généreuse que tu as toujours été. Mais tu ne dois pas seulement te défendre. Tu dois faire plus que te battre pour survivre._ »

« Plus ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Même si Telian était heureuse de voir la jeune femme dans ses rêves, elle avait le sentiment que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Un temps précieux s'écoulait.

« _Il faut se battre pour quelque chose, Telian. Sinon tu ne vaux pas mieux que… qu'un épouvantail dans un champ de blé. Tu effraieras des corbeaux, tu pourras même les tuer, mais tu ne les vaincras jamais. Tu ne peux pas tuer tous les corbeaux du monde…_ »

« Alors quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ? »

« _La haine n'apporte que la souffrance, Telian. Surtout pour celui qui l'éprouve. Il souffre de ce feu qui le ronge à l'intérieur._ »

La Japonaise parut vouloir en dire plus, mais le vide derrière elle fut brutalement déchiré par une ombre épaisse.

« Yakino ! » cria Telian. Mais dans ce rêve, sa voix devint brusquement faible, comme écrasée par le poids de l'ombre.

« Yakino, ne pars pas ! »

« _Il a fallu que je te quitte il y a déjà très longtemps. Tu as continué le travail sans moi. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Nathalie. Elle aussi pense à toi. Nous pensons à chacun de vous à chaque instant. Nous vous aimons tous ! Et toi aussi, je t'aime…_ »

« YAKINO ! »

Telian se jeta vers elle, mais le corps de la jeune femme devint fumée. L'adolescente ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba du lit où elle était allongée.

Haletante, Telian attendit que son cœur se calme. C'était plus qu'un rêve, elle en était sûre. Et cet endroit gris… Elle se souvenait y avoir erré, après que Kadaj l'ait transpercée de son sabre. Ainsi, c'était bien là que partaient les terriens. Ce n'était pas la Rivière de la Vie, il n'y avait pas cette douce lumière blanche, et ces champs de fleurs entretenus par Aéris. Yakino…

L'adolescente se retint de pleurer. La Japonaise lui manquait tant ! Elle leva les yeux au plafond et y vit une toile d'araignée. Curieux, les chambres du _7th Heaven_ étaient plus propres que ça, d'habitude. Et ça ne devait pas sentir le moisi !

Elle vit alors que la chambre où elle se trouvait ressemblaient à celles du manoir de Nibelheim. Telian vit que sa jambe avait été recouverte d'un bandage. Elle lui faisait encore mal, mais des soins y avaient été appliqués. Et sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal du tout.

La jeune fille se rassit sur le lit et regarda le bandage. Qui avait fait ça ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle eut un frisson et se maudit pour sa bêtise. Évidemment, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait emmenée.

« Tu es réveillée. Pas trop tôt. »

Telian recula contre le mur.

« Où tu m'as emmenée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et où sont mes amis ? »

« Tes amis ? Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas rencontrés, sauf… l'une d'elle. »

La méchanceté parut quitter un bref instant son visage, comme au contact d'un souvenir troublant, puis il reprit son expression impassible et méprisante.

« J'ai également eu le plaisir de rencontrer ton petit-ami Kadaj. Piètre guerrier, il n'a pas tenu longtemps contre moi. »

Telian serra les draps si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions et donne des ordres, Tabhaisaver. Tu m'appartiens. »

La jeune fille grimaça de dégoût. Il ne la considérait que comme un objet.

« Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? »

Sephiroth s'approcha.

« Utiliser tes pouvoirs pour détruire cette planète et venger Mère. Et puis… »

Il se pencha et prit le menton de Telian entre son pouce et son index.

« Je t'aime bien. Tu es bien la seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à résister à ma magie, lors de notre première rencontre ici, dans ce manoir, il y a deux ans. »

Telian eut un sourire narquois.

« Comme quoi tu as aussi des faiblesses, comme les humains. »

Le visage du jeune homme prit une expression menaçante. Il leva la main et gifla Telian, puis il sortit de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loz n'en pouvait plus de regarder Senki faire les cents pas au centre de la plaine dans le désert. Le groupe de garçons avait quitté Edge après la discussion avec Lucrécia, et élu domicile près d'une grotte dans les rochers. C'était plus discret, ils n'avaient pas envie de rencontrer les Turks ni Avalanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Senki ? » dit-il.

« JE SUIS FOU DE RAGE ! Pourquoi on ne part pas à la rescousse de Telian ? »

« Tout le monde ne demande que ça, mais nous ne savons pas où chercher. Tu as une idée, toi ? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Mais nom de dieu, réagissez ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Telian, je ne serai plus un homme ! »

« Senki, calme-toi. Telian ne rejoindra pas Yakino et Nathalie. On sait ce que tu ressens », dit Yazoo.

Senki parut choqué, puis il fit la moue.

« Toi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens ? Peuh ! Es-tu déjà tomber amoureux, d'abord ? »

Yazoo fut surpris par sa question et ne trouva rien à répondre. Senki s'éloigna, désireux d'être seul. Loz regarda son frère. Tous deux échangèrent un regard triste.

Juste à ce moment, Senki revint, l'air excité.

« Ohé ! Attention, voilà l'affreux ! »

Loz et Yazoo se levèrent, la main sur leurs armes. Lorsqu'ils virent Koldor, ils se mirent en garde. Mais ils sourirent quand apparurent Soluènn, Tabun, Nosféa et surtout…

« Kadaj ! »

Le jeune homme serra ses frères dans ses bras. Senki se permit un sourire. Frongeon fourragea dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

Puis tous s'assirent. Yazoo raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Kadaj. Puis le jeune homme raconta sa rencontre avec Sephiroth. Quand il aborda le sujet du pouvoir des Tabhaisavers, Koldor et les autres échangèrent un regard.

Finalement, Koldor se leva.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

« Koldor ? » dit Nosféa.

« Si ce crétin s'imagine que je vais le laisser porter la main sur ma petite-fille, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

« Koldor, je ne doute pas que vous saurez vaincre Sephiroth », dit Kadaj. Il eut un frisson en repensant à leur première rencontre. « Mais on ne sait pas où elle est. »

« Je peux la localiser, et tous nous amener là-bas », dit Nosféa.

« Attendez, dit Frongeon. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller chercher Lucrécia ? »

« Lucrécia ? Vous l'avez vue ? Je croyais qu'elle s'était rendormie dans la grotte », dit Kadaj.

« Oui, mais elle s'est réveillée. Elle a vu Sephiroth il n'y a pas longtemps. Il ignore qui elle est, mais il semble avoir deviné quelque chose », dit Loz.

« Bon ! Assez de blabla, on y va ? » dit Koldor.

Tous se regroupèrent devant Nosféa. Ce dernier tendit les mains. Un nuage noir où s'entassaient des runes magiques apparut entre ses paumes, puis enveloppa les neuf compagnons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit lorsque Sephiroth quitta le réacteur du mont Nibel. Il était vide, mais venir à cet endroit lui faisait toujours un certain effet. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré sa mère pour la première fois. Il regarda l'inscription au-dessus de la porte : JENOVA. Un nom qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Mais depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, ce nom apportait aussi une terrible douleur dans son cœur. Elle était morte, sa mère, sa déesse… Il était seul, maintenant.

Il retourna au manoir. La ville était déserte, les gens sortaient très rarement à cause des monstres et de l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait constamment dans la ville. Cette ville qu'il avait brûlée, il y avait des années…

Une fois au manoir, il monta dans la chambre. Telian était allongée sur le lit et dormait profondément. Elle avait l'air très calme.

Mais Sephiroth savait qu'elle était capable de se transformer en une puissante guerrière, elle n'était pas une adolescente comme les autres. Une Tabhaisaver, une fille venue d'une autre planète, comme Jenova.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait de l'aider. Après tout, elle était comme lui, perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Oui, mais elle avait ses amis, et ce petit imbécile de clone raté, Kadaj.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût en repensant au jeune homme. Puis il haussa un sourcil, étonné par sa propre réaction. Pourquoi pensait-il comme ça ? Était-il… jaloux ? En fait, tout cela l'irritait. Pourquoi ce petit clone était tant aimé par cette fille ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui, supérieur à tous ?

En fait, il était attiré par Telian comme par un objet interdit. Doucement, avec la délicatesse d'une mère pour son enfant, il chassa une mèche de cheveux bruns sur le visage de Telian. Puis il s'assit, attendant qu'elle se réveille.


	31. Le dieu d'Élion

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Le dieu d'Élion**

Des mains comme des serres voulurent se saisir d'elle. Des yeux rouge braise la fixèrent. Ils étaient tout autour d'elle, noirs et gluants comme des cloportes, et elle ne pouvait même pas crier.

Telian s'éveilla avec la gorge si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse. Il n'y avait ni main ni yeux, seulement le plafond au-dessus de son lit. Soudain, la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un vent froid balaya la chambre.

Frissonnant, la jeune fille se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant un changement : sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle en fut un peu heureuse. Au moins, quelque chose de bien venait de lui arriver.

Elle ôta le bandage, puis alla fermer la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors. Les lumières de Nibelheim perçaient l'obscurité au bas de la colline, derrière le grillage entourant le manoir. Les gens rentraient chez eux, un chocobo passait, suivant fidèlement un fermier. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Dire que l'une de ces étoiles représentait sa planète, la Terre.

Malgré tout le temps passé sur Gaïa, elle se sentait toujours anormalement seule, dépaysée. C'était toujours ainsi quand ses amis n'étaient pas là. En fait, depuis la mort de Yakino et Nathalie, la jeune fille n'était plus très sûre d'avoir envie de vivre quelque part. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule.

Elle ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes glissèrent de ses joues. Yakino avait raison, se battre pour se battre ne voulait rien dire. Elle devait le faire au nom d'un idéal, pour protéger sa raison de vivre.

« C'est cela que tu veux, Tabhaisaver ? »

Telian se retourna. Sephiroth se tenait devant elle, la scrutant de ses yeux Mako luisant dans l'obscurité.

« Veux-tu dominer ce monde ? »

La jeune fille voulut lui répondre avec colère, mais elle comprit que ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Elle ne devait pas se disputer avec lui, elle devait encore essayer de le raisonner. C'était pour cela qu'elle se battait. Pour rétablir la vérité dans ce monde et y ramener la paix.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le dominer, toi, Sephiroth ? »

Le Soldat fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner un piège ou une attaque dans cette question. Puis il répondit :

« Je suis né pour régner sur cette planète. Je suis l'élu destiné à la rendre aux Cetras. »

Telian espérait que l'obscurité de la nuit cacherait son sourire triste.

« Et si je te disais que c'est faux ? Que tu es un humain, malgré toutes ces expériences qu'on t'a fait subir, malgré toute cette Mako et ces cellules de Jenova dans ton corps ? Tu l'as dit toi-même à Zack il y a des années, quand vous étiez venus au réacteur Jenova pour la première fois : tu es un Soldat, tu es différent des autres humains, mais tu demeures humain. Sephiroth, je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tous avec ce maudit scénario ? Jenova ne m'aurait jamais menti ! »

Telian baissa la tête, accablée. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'aider ? Pourquoi Lucrécia n'était-elle jamais là ?

_Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi à lui faire voir la vérité en face ! Par pitié ! Kadaj, Yakino, Nathalie, Aéris, Gillian, grand-mère, vous tous… aidez-moi ! _

Une larme coula de sa joue et tomba sur son médaillon, la perle de cristal ceinte par la queue d'un dragon argenté. Un bijou que lui avait offert sa grand-mère quand elle était petite, sur Terre.

La larme fit scintiller le cristal. Une vive lumière envahit la pièce. Puis une autre personne apparut. Sephiroth se figea, ahuri. Elle était là, de nouveau ! La femme qu'il avait vue à Edge.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air surprise et perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? Telian ? Oh ! »

Elle se figea en voyant Sephiroth. Mais cette fois, elle eut un peu moins peur. Elle parut juste… embarrassée.

« Lucrécia », murmura Telian.

Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds. Lucrécia ? Elle ? Sa… mère ? Il resta immobile, bouche bée. Les mèches encadrant le visage de cette femme étaient comme les siennes. Et les courbes de son visage harmonieux… la lueur Mako dans ses yeux, signe de la malédiction infligée par les expériences qu'Hojo avait faites sur elle…

« Tu serais… ma mère ? »

La jeune femme prit l'air triste.

« Sephiroth… je suis désolée. Oui, je… je t'ai mise au monde. »

Les pupilles félines de Sephiroth s'étirèrent sous la stupeur. Il recula, l'air sonné, comme si les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient frappé en plein ventre.

« Non ! C'est faux, tu mens ! Tu n'es pas… Jenova… »

« Jenova est l'extraterrestre que le professeur Gast, Hojo et moi-même avons découverte au Cratère Nord. Je… j'ai servi de cobaye et ai reçu beaucoup de Mako et de cellules d'elle tandis que je te portais en moi. Et le jour où tu es né… j'ai supplié Hojo, je voulais te reprendre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'ai essayé, je te jure ! J'ai tout essayé, j'ai même résisté à la mort deux fois de suite, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te reprendre, j'étais toute seule, et Hojo m'a détruite de l'intérieur… Sephiroth, je suis désolée ! »

Elle tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Lorsque la première larme tomba au sol, le cristal de Telian se remit à briller. La jeune femme disparut comme elle était apparue. Sephiroth resta immobile, incapable de réagir. Il regarda Telian. Elle avait l'air triste, bouleversée pour son amie, mais déterminée à continuer de lutter.

Sephiroth ne perçut aucune gêne en elle, aucune crainte à l'idée qu'il découvre que tout ça n'était qu'un canular, un tour de passe-passe, un mensonge. La sensation de familiarité qu'il avait éprouvée en rencontrant Lucrécia la première fois, son incapacité à la tuer, à la haïr…

Soudain, Sephiroth explosa. Il rugit de fureur et sortit de la chambre. Telian resta immobile, choquée par sa réaction. Elle regarda son médaillon. Elle caressa la perle du dragon.

« Tu avais raison, grand-mère… c'est un puissant porte-bonheur. Mais… je dois continuer à me battre, si je veux faire plus disparaître les corbeaux pour de bon. »

Elle sortit de la chambre. Caché derrière la fenêtre, accroupi sur le rebord, Genesis sourit.

« Bien joué, Telian », dit-il dans un murmure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth marchait dans les rues de Nibelheim. Il marchait sans but précis, il avait presque du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il regardait les gens autour de lui, sans parvenir à éprouver de la haine et du dégoût comme autrefois. C'était comme si toute la bâtisse de sa certitude s'effritait, rongée par les termites.

« Sephiroth ? »

Élion apparut dans un flash.

« Alors, tu as enfin capturé Telian ? Elle ne dois pas être très docile, j'imagine. Veux-tu que je t'aide à la dompter ? Je suis venu pour t'aider. »

D'abord surpris, Sephiroth ne réagit pas. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Élion, dis-moi la vérité. Je n'ai pas… été créé de toutes pièces, n'est-ce pas ? Telian m'a montré cette femme… Lucrécia Crescent. Quand je suis revenu à la vie, tu m'avais dit que son pouvoir me permettrait de ramener à la vie ma mère, Jenova. Mais en fait, tout comme Telian, tu savais que Lucrécia existait. Que Jenova me manipulait. Que tu me manipulais, moi comme Genesis, ton âme jumelle ! N'est-ce pas, Élion ? »

Le jeune homme roux eut un sourire narquois.

« C'est stupéfiant. N'as-tu pas décidé de devenir ennemi avec l'humanité de cette planète ? »

Sephiroth demeura immobile, mais il eut l'impression que son âme tombait dans le vide, vers l'enfer.

« La haine, la trahison, le rejet, la solitude, l'abandon, les tueries, la sensation d'être manipulé par des forces supérieures, que ce soit la Shinra ou Jenova… Tu as toujours eu tous ces problèmes personnels. Des gens comme Hojo, Jenova et moi-même n'avons fait que les aider. Lorsque tu as invoqué le météore, il y a quatre ans, n'as-tu pas choisi de Jenova de ton propre chef ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais quitté la Shinra auparavant, alors qu'au fond tu n'aimais pas cette vie ? Parce que tu n'as jamais rien eu, et tu te raccrochais à la première chose qui se présentait, pour éviter de sombrer dans le néant. Tout comme ta mère, quand elle s'est retrouvée seule sous l'emprise d'Hojo, après que ton père Vincent ait été assassiné, en essayant vainement de te protéger. J'aimerais au moins avoir ta gratitude pour t'avoir ramené à la vie. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir. Je suis supérieur à Jenova elle-même, ne l'oublie pas ! Et tu es humain de nature. Que comptes-tu faire contre moi ? »

Sephiroth recula.

« Alors toi aussi, tu me manipulais… maudit ! »

Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit. Il se mit à courir à l'aveuglette. Il revit Telian qui lui parlait, dans la chambre du manoir.

« _Tu es un Soldat, tu es différent des autres humains, mais tu demeures humain. Sephiroth, je t'en supplie, crois-moi !_ »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

_Je ne voulais pas te croire… _

Il tomba à la renverse et essaya de se redresser, mais il avait mal, à l'intérieur.

« Sephiroth ! »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il la rejeta et voulut s'enfuir, mais il sentit deux mains le tirer en arrière.

« Non ! Non, lâche-moi, Élion ! »

« SEPHIROTH ! »

Il se retourna, et vit Telian qui l'agrippait.

« Du calme, c'est moi ! »

Sephiroth cessa de lutter. Il regarda Telian avec désespoir.

« Telian… je ne savais pas… »

Il tomba à genoux.

« Je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas ! »

Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, un peu déboussolée par ce revirement de situation. Puis elle aperçut une silhouette en cape noire derrière Sephiroth. Elle tendit les mains en réflexe et créa un bouclier magique, empêchant une boule de feu de les atteindre. Sephiroth ferma les yeux et tomba mollement dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elle l'allongea sur le sol, il était trop lourd pour elle.

« Élion ! »

« Je dois te féliciter, Telian. Tu as enfin réussi, après toutes ces années de lutte et de souffrance, tu as réussi à lui dire la vérité qu'il recherchait depuis sa naissance. Toutes mes félicitations, Tabhaisaver Telian Riddle. »

« Garde tes félicitations pour toi ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pas de questions idiotes. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. C'est ton cœur. Il renferme l'énergie que je recherche depuis toujours. Celle de Yakino, Nathalie, même celle de Roxane et Koldor ne sont rien comparées à l'étoile qu'abrite ton cœur. »

« Pourquoi, Élion ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux détruire ce monde ? Tu étais un Tabhaisaver, toi aussi ! Tu étais comme tous les autres terriens, autrefois ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à nous quitter ? »

« Même si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu refuserais de me croire. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, ça m'énerve. Maintenant, EN GARDE ! Je vais te faire goûter au pouvoir de mon dieu protecteur. »

Il tendit les mains vers le ciel. Dans un tourbillon de nuages et d'éclairs apparut Bahamut. Telian frissonna. C'était donc le roi des dragons qui le protégeait !

Telian sortit son arc et prit une flèche. Elle se sentit mal. Malgré toute sa puissance, elle n'arriverait jamais à combattre ce monstre ! Si Sephiroth l'aidait… Mais il était évanoui !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Senki soufflait, mais ne se plaignait pas pour une fois. Tout le monde courrait vers Nibelheim, Kadaj en tête, pour sauver Telian. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la limite de la ville, ils virent le ciel se couvrir. Ils redoublèrent de vitesse jusqu'au centre de la ville près du puits.

Et là, ils virent Telian. La jeune fille était aux prises avec Bahamut. Le dragon lançait des boules de feu sur elle, mais elle ripostait par des flèches de lumière bleue, qui détruisaient les projectiles avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Et au sol gisait Sephiroth, inconscient.

Soudain, Koldor les arrêta.

« N'approchez pas », dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais… » dit Senki.

« Quelqu'un a invoqué une créature, on doit l'aider ! » dit Yazoo.

« Ce n'est pas une invocation par matéria ! » dit Soluènn.

« Élion a ordonné à Bahamut de le protéger. Les invocations des Tabhaisavers sont redoutables, elles… elles ne disparaissent que lorsque le Tabhaisaver le veut. Telian ne pourra jamais le tuer, il faut s'attaquer à l'invocateur ! » dit Tabun.

« Exactement », dit une voix.

Ils levèrent la tête vers le toit d'une maison sur la droite et virent Élion, qui les dominait avec un sourire cruel et triomphant.

« Je doute que Lucrécia appréciera les nouvelles que vous lui rapporterez, une fois ce combat terminé », dit Élion.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit Senki.

« Si son fils et sa meilleure amie meurent sous vos yeux… aurez-vous seulement le courage de lui rapporter ces faits ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« Non ! Telian, arrête ! » hurla Loz.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis.

« HEIN ? QUOI ? » cria-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber Bahamut et déclare forfait, peut-être que le dieu abandonnera de lui-même, ça marche parfois ! Tu ne gagneras jamais contre lui comme ça, même nous ne pouvons pas t'aider ! » cria Soluènn.

« JAMAIS ! Et Sephiroth, alors ? Bahamut ne l'épargnera pas ! Je… »

Elle se figea en voyant Kadaj. Il la regardait avec l'air… triste, angoissé. La jeune fille réfléchit à toute vitesse. D'un côté Sephiroth, de l'autre ses amis qui la suppliaient de venir…

Soudain, Kadaj courut vers elle.

« Kadaj ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla Senki.

« Je l'aide, cette question ! »

Il courut vers Telian, esquivant d'un bond quelques débris de maison touchés par les boules de feu.

_Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je dois sortir Sephiroth de là, ou Telian se battra pour lui jusqu'à la mort ! _

Il courut près du jeune homme et le secoua. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Sephiroth ! Tu peux te lever ? »

Il le souleva. Avec effort, Sephiroth se tourna vers le monstre. Telian avait tiré ses dernières flèches et invoquait maintenant un sort de bouclier pour faire reculer le monstre. Mais celui-ci était puissant, il ne cessait de tirer des boules de feu.

Soudain, sa grande queue se tendit vers les trois jeunes gens. Kadaj bondit en arrière avec Sephiroth, évitant l'attaque de justesse. Ils atterrirent un peu plus loin.

« Pff ! Imbécile », dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ?! » dit Kadaj.

« Ton intervention… me fait définitivement perdre Telian ! »

Se redressant, il sortit la matéria blanche d'une poche de son manteau. Il l'inséra dans le manche de son sabre, concentra son énergie dans la lame et frappa, non pas vers le dragon, mais vers la maison où se tenait Élion. Le Tabhaisaver n'avait pas prévu cela. Il reçut une boule d'énergie blanche au bras et tomba au sol. Bahamut hurla de douleur et tomba au sol, comme son maître. Puis il disparut.

Sephiroth gémit et lâcha son sabre. La matéria blanche l'avait épuisé, elle renfermait une magie plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Kadaj resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Telian se dirigea vers lui en boitant. Elle avait mené un combat épuisant, elle aussi.

Soudain, Élion apparut près de Kadaj et le repoussa. Il saisit Sephiroth par le bras.

« Il semble toujours déterminé à se battre, malgré les nouvelles bouleversantes que tu lui as communiquées, Telian. Je pense que je vais essayer de profiter de cette force, en attendant le moment où je te prendrai la tienne. »

Telian sentit une rage incompréhensible l'envahir. Elle sortit sa dernière flèche et tira.

« Lâche-le ! »

Mais Élion esquiva la flèche et disparut, emportant Sephiroth avec lui.

« Sephiroth ! » cria Telian.

Kadaj baissa la tête.

_Telian…_

* * *

_Voilà, enfin Sephiroth sait ! J'espère que t'es contente, Ysa666 ? Et t'inquiète, je vais bientôt expliquer le triangle Kadaj-Telian-Sephiroth. _

_Nmfrter, Ravenhill, merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! Bon, voilà la suite… _


	32. Les vrais sentiments de Telian

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Les vrais sentiments de Telian**

Tout le monde se réunit à la sortie de Nibelheim.

« Il faut le sauver ! Le fils de notre amie Lucrécia est prisonnier ! » dit Frongeon.

« Du calme, le gobelin ! Il va s'en sortir, il est fort, non ? » dit Tabun.

« Hum… Non, je suis pas sûr », dit Koldor.

« Pourquoi ? On le connaît aussi, il est très fort ! » dit Senki.

« Je ne nie pas ce fait, mais Élion a un pouvoir presque égal au mien. Et dans l'état de choc où il est, Sephiroth n'est plus au mieux de sa forme. »

Kadaj se tourna vers Telian. Elle était encore sous le choc.

« Bon, allons le chercher », dit le jeune homme.

Telian le regarda avec surprise.

« Hein ? Tu veux risquer ta vie pour le sauver ? »

Kadaj parut en colère.

« Tu comptais abandonner quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie ? »

Telian fit une moue dubitative, qui signifiait : « Je vois que tu joues la comédie ». En effet, le jeune homme grimaçait, il paraissait faire de violents efforts pour dire ce qu'il disait.

« Bon, allons-y ! » dit Senki.

« Venez, je peux suivre la trace de son aura maléfique ! » dit Nosféa.

Ils se mirent en route. Telian marchait à l'avant. Curieusement, Kadaj restait bien en arrière. Yazoo et Loz se mirent à sa hauteur.

« Kadaj, pourquoi tu traînes ? » s'étonna Yazoo.

« Tu évites Telian ? » dit Loz.

« Oui… »

Il pensa intérieurement : « _Telian n'a qu'une chose en tête : sauver Sephiroth. Elle ne pense qu'à ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux !_ » conclut-il en soupirant tristement.

Ses frères le regardèrent avec inquiétude, puis reprirent de la vitesse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait faible, épuisé. Il avait rêvé d'Aéris, le jour où il l'avait poignardée. Maintenant, il le savait, plus jamais il ne pourrait dormir sans rêver de tous ses crimes, et jamais il ne pourrait se réveiller sans éprouver de la culpabilité.

Il voulut se lever, mais il ne sentait plus son corps. Il n'y comprit rien. Cette immobilité n'était pas naturelle. Que s'était-il passé ? Oui, il se souvint. Élion, Kadaj, Bahamut… et Telian !

Il se demanda où elle était. Avait-elle survécu au monstre ? Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait brisé utilisé la matéria blanche. Mais après… il avait perdu connaissance, il avait puisé dans ses toutes dernières forces pour utiliser sa magie, pour sauver la jeune fille. Mais où était-elle, maintenant ?

Tout ce que Sephiroth pouvait faire, c'était réfléchir en regardant le plafond. On aurait dit celui d'une grotte.

_Où suis-je ? _

Il tourna les yeux sur la droite et vit des cristaux lumineux au bord d'un lac. Et à gauche, un homme. Un homme aux longs cheveux roux, vêtu de vert.

« Tu ne peux plus bouger, mes sorts sont plus puissants que ceux des matérias que tu utilises pour paralyser tes ennemis », dit Élion.

Sephiroth ne dit rien, fixant l'homme avec malveillance.

« Sephiroth… tu vas m'être d'une grande utilité. Telian ne te laissera jamais tomber. »

Sephiroth ferma les yeux, pour ne pas montrer son désespoir. Il pria pour que Telian ait un contretemps, que quelque chose l'empêche de venir se fourrer dans ce piège.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le groupe avait suivi la trace de l'aura magique d'Élion à travers les plaines jusqu'à la grotte de Nibelheim. Là, tous s'arrêtèrent et poussèrent des cris d'horreur. La grotte n'était plus cachée par une belle cascade d'eau, mais par un rideau de lave qui tombait dans le lac !

« Quelle puissante magie noire, transformer l'eau en feu… » murmura Nosféa.

Sans attendre un ordre ni rien, Telian tira une flèche. La lave disparut aussitôt. Élion apparut dans l'entrée de la grotte.

« Vous êtes venus. Je le savais ! »

Il ouvrit son manteau. Une masse de chauve-souris gigantesques en jaillit. Tous se mirent aussitôt à combattre à coups de matérias et d'armes.

Sans trop comprendre comment, Kadaj parvint à traverser la masse à coups de sabres, tandis que les autres continuaient de se battre, submergés sous les coups d'ailes, griffes et les morsures. Il entra dans la grotte et courut jusqu'au lac. Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Sephiroth se tenait là, allongé au sol, les yeux fermés.

Soudain, Kadaj vit le sol se fendre en deux entre ses pieds. Il vit une faille s'ouvrit. Il tomba et se raccrocha de justesse au bord.

Il perçut un bruit en haut. Il leva la tête. Sephiroth se tenait debout au-dessus de lui. Il ne montrait plus aucun signe de fatigue.

« Tu as réussi à me trouver malgré le piège d'Élion… On dirait que tu es fort toi aussi, en fin de compte, Kadaj. »

« Sephiroth… Tu sauvé Telian de Bahamut ? »

« Bien sûr. Maintenant je sais tout. Je connais la vérité. »

Il parut un instant triste, presque effondré, puis il reprit constance. Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme.

« Debout. »

Soudain, Kadaj sentit sa force augmenter. Son corps se hissa de lui-même en haut, face à Sephiroth. La main exécuta un geste de recul.

Kadaj se sentit soulevé du sol et reculer en arrière, vers l'entrée de al grotte.

_Il m'aide à revenir près des autres ? ! _

Arrivé au milieu de la faille, Sephiroth sortit la matéria blanche de sa poche et la jeta sur le jeune homme. Kadaj atterrit de l'autre côté du précipice avec un bruit mou. Ses frères accoururent.

« Sephiroth ! Tu étais là ?! » dit Yazoo.

« Vous croyiez vraiment qu'un imbécile comme Élion aurait eu raison de moi ? » dit le jeune homme avec mépris.

« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kadaj ? » demanda Loz.

« Je lui ai simplement ordonné de revenir près de vous et je lui ai rendu la matéria blanche. »

Kadaj frémit de colère. Pour la façon d'agir, il pouvait bien se plaindre. Quelle délicatesse il avait utilisée, la lui lancer en pleine face !

« Tu peux toujours contrôler… des clones ? » dit Loz.

Sephiroth fit la moue.

« Des clones ? J'ai connu mieux comme pantin, crois-moi. Même si ton petit-frère a réussi la réunion il y a quelques mois, il est comme vous. Vous n'êtes que des clones imparfaits. »

Les trois frères émirent un cri indigné de concert.

« Que… Tu vas voir si je suis imparfait ! » dit Kadaj.

Et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, il se rua sur l'ancien Général, l'épée à la main. Sephiroth ne bougea pas. Il ne chercha pas à éviter la lame. Son regard se détourna juste vers la gauche et revint fixer les yeux de son adversaire.

Le sabre s'abattit directement… là où Sephiroth avait regardé quelques instants auparavant.

Kadaj fit un salto arrière et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur d'en face, la tête en bas. Sephiroth avait le bras tendu et le rabaissa lentement, ramenant sa victime au sol. Ce dernier était trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

Ses deux frères coururent l'aider à se relever. Sephiroth bondit de l'autre côté de la faille et s'approcha, Masamune toujours en main.

« On n'est un bon Soldat que lorsque l'on maîtrise ses pulsions primaires. Je t'ai juste donné une leçon militaire. »

« La bonne excuse ! » dit Yazoo.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te… » dit Loz.

Il se leva d'un bond et frappa de son poing gauche, son Dual Hound branché sur la puissance maximale. Mais son bras s'arrêta brutalement, à quelques millimètres du ventre de Sephiroth. Celui-ci fit un vague mouvement de la main, comme pour repousser une mouche qui l'énervait. Loz tomba à la renverse près de son frère. Yazoo sortit discrètement son Velvet Nightmare et voulut tirer, mais il vit que sa main ne lui répondait plus. Elle était crispée. Sephiroth le contrôlait aussi !

« Lâche ce jouet. »

Yazoo laissa tomber sa gunblade par terre. Il sentit une force atroce l'écraser, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux comme ses frères. Sephiroth tendit Masamune d'un air menaçant vers eux.

« Souvenez-vous bien de cela, tous les trois : je ne vous laisse en vie que parce que vous pourrez peut-être m'être utiles dans le futur, comme clones. Mais je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir ramené à la vie deux fois de suite, toi surtout, Kadaj ! Un jour, je vous détruirai, car vous demeurez mes clones, j'ai toujours le contrôle de vos vies ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Quand soudain, une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Sephiroth ! »

Telian venait de traverser la masse de monstres et d'entrer dans la grotte. Sephiroth lui accorda un regard empli de tristesse et de regret, puis il disparut dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se tenait debout dans le salon du 7th Heaven, avec tous les membres d'Avalanche réunis. Vincent était assis sur le canapé avec Lucrécia, qu'il tenait dans ses bras en une attitude protectrice.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Sephiroth t'ait épargnée sans que tu lui aies dit qui tu étais ! » dit Cloud.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Cloud. »

« Et tu dis que tu es apparue un bref instant au manoir et que tu lui as expliqué ce qui s'était passé ? » dit gentiment Vincent pour l'encourager.

« Oui. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ça s'est passé. J'ai l'impression que même Telian n'avait pas prévu ça. »

« Et maintenant ? Vous croyez que Sephiroth va changer d'avis ? » dit Tifa.

« Il ne changera jamais ! Sephiroth reste Sephiroth, et j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec lui », dit Cloud.

« Et ça y est, c'est reparti ! » gémit Youfie, avachie sur son fauteuil, les pieds en l'air sur le dossier, la tête en bas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis que le combat avait cessé, une sensation d'impuissance avait gagné le groupe, qui avait élu refuge dans la grotte de Lucrécia. Plus personne ne se parlait, ni les Tabhaisavers ni les argentés ni le gobelin ni le rouquin. Kadaj s'était éloigné, il était introuvable.

Telian comprit qu'elle devait régler un problème personnel. Elle sortit et marcha sans but précis. Elle suivit son instinct et trouva Kadaj sous un arbre connu. C'était celui-là même où Lucrécia et Vincent avaient pique-niqué pour la première fois, l'endroit où ils avaient commencé à établir une relation, l'endroit où ils s'étaient révélés leur amour.

« Pendant le voyage vers Nibelheim pour te sauver… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et même maintenant, je continue de réfléchir. »

Telian perçut du chagrin dans sa voix.

« Kadaj… »

« Non. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais ainsi avec Sephiroth et pourquoi c'était comme ça entre nous. »

« Kadaj, ce que j'éprouve pour quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que je n'éprouve rien pour une autre personne ! C'est juste que… Kadaj, tu comptes pour moi, tu ne dois pas en douter ! Mais Sephiroth est le fils de Lucrécia, mon âme jumelle. Je… je n'ai pas le droit de penser à moi, ou de laisser mes sentiments me préoccuper. C'est ce qui m'a coûté Gillian, autrefois. Je dois aider Sephiroth, pour Lucrécia ! Je voudrais que tout soit simple, mais… »

« Moi aussi. J'aimerais être comme Sephiroth, des fois. Être aussi fort que lui, si ce n'est plus. Mais je ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui, après tout, parce que… parce que je ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Je suis Kadaj, pas Sephiroth. Mais tu sais, il y a tout de même une chose que j'ai en commun avec Sephiroth. Quand il est mort, la première fois, au Cratère Nord, j'ai reçu l'ordre de reprendre sa mission, de retrouver Jenova. Et j'ai aussi reçu l'ordre de te retrouver. Mais… ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire ordre auquel j'obéissais. J'en avais envie, moi aussi. Je voulais te rencontrer. J'en ai eu plus qu'envie, après notre discussion au sommet du building, avant que le président jette la boîte de Jenova dans le vide. Je voulais te revoir, Telian. Et j'en ai toujours envie. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je veux encore te revoir, Telian. C'est impossible pour moi de t'oublier. »

Pendant un moment, Telian ne dit rien, émue.

« Kadaj, moi aussi, je voulais te revoir, mais… »

Kadaj leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

« S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi juste te poser une dernière question », dit-il.

« Oui ? »

Il se leva et marcha jusque devant elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quand tout ça sera fini… tu resteras avec moi ? »

Telian sourit.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle.

Kadaj soupira, un grand poids parut quitter ses épaules. Il sentit quelque chose se glisser autour de ses doigts. Il vit que Telian s'était glissée à côté de lui et lui avait gentiment pris la main.

« Allons-y, Kadaj. »

« Hum… Oui. »

Ils marchèrent vers la grotte où leurs amis les attendaient. Telian sentit la main de Kadaj serrer la sienne plus fort. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Soudain, la voix de Senki brisa le silence.

« Gagné ! Vous me devez chacun dix gils, les argentés ! »

Les jeunes gens virent les deux frères de Kadaj et Senki sur leur gauche, cachés derrière un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna Telian.

« J'avais parié avec Loz et Yazoo que vous reviendriez en vous tenant la main, et on dirait que j'ai gagné. »

Mais Koldor, caché derrière un buisson fort épais, ne parut pas heureux en voyant les mains de Telian et Kadaj unies. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit sur Edge quand Sephiroth arriva devant la porte du _7th Heaven_. Silencieux comme une ombre, il se glissa par une fenêtre et monta jusqu'aux chambres. Il ouvrit la première. Tifa et Cloud dormaient ensemble. La seconde était celle de Marlène et Denzel. Et la troisième…

Il entra dans la chambre, referma la porte avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put, et s'assit au chevet de Lucrécia.

Il la regarda un long moment. Elle avait l'air très calme, mais même dans son sommeil, il pouvait voir de la douleur et du chagrin sur son visage. Sephiroth était partagé entre l'envie de la réveiller, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui sourit et le prenne dans ses bras, comme une mère envers son fils. Mais… en même temps, tous ses crimes, et son choix pour Jenova l'arrêtaient. N'aurait-elle pas honte de lui ? Ne risquait-elle pas de le rejeter, comme tous les autres ?

Les paroles d'Élion résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

« _N'as-tu pas décidé de devenir ennemi avec l'humanité de cette planète ? Lorsque tu as invoqué le météore, il y a quatre ans, n'as-tu pas choisi de Jenova de ton propre chef ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais quitté la Shinra auparavant, alors qu'au fond tu n'aimais pas cette vie ? Parce que tu n'as jamais rien eu, et tu te raccrochais à la première chose qui se présentait, pour éviter de sombrer dans le néant. Tout comme ta mère, quand elle s'est retrouvée seule sous l'emprise d'Hojo, après que ton père Vincent ait été assassiné, en essayant vainement de te protéger._ »

Lucrécia Crescent, sa mère, elle aussi seule et victime de la folie des gens comme Hojo et la Shinra… Maudite comme lui ! Que pourrait-il faire pour se racheter ? Pourrait-il se montrer digne de l'amour de sa vraie mère, un jour ?

Un gémissement de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées. Sephiroth se leva et fit mine de sortir, puis il se ravisa et prit soin de border sa mère, les couvertures étaient presque tombées du lit, tant la jeune femme avait remué dans son sommeil. Une fois correctement couverte, Sephiroth la regarda encore un instant, puis sortit.

Une fois la porte fermée, il prit le chemin de l'escalier pour sortir, quand il perçut un bruit dans son dos.

« Alors tu es toujours en vie. »

Sephiroth se retourna. Il reconnut l'espère de vampire du groupe, Vincent Valentine.

« Tu as vu Lucrécia, encore une fois ? » dit Vincent.

« Je venais juste voir ma mère. J'ai bien le droit, après toutes ces années, non ? » dit Sephiroth sur un ton de défi.

« Bien sûr, dit Vincent d'une voix calme. Mais je m'inquiétais. Qu'as-tu fait de Telian ? »

« Elle va bien. Kadaj et les autres l'ont retrouvée. Je les ai tous laissés, je dois retrouver seul un sens à ma vie. »

Il descendit les premières marches, quand il s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il dit :

« Vincent… un de mes clones, Kadaj… Il est bien étrange, je trouve. Il me rappelle Cloud, qui tenait à la Cetra, Aéris. Kadaj semble vraiment tenir à Telian. »

« C'est vrai. Telian est une jeune fille incroyable, je m'en suis aperçu moi-même. À son contact, les êtres les plus désemparés retrouvent l'espoir. Même moi, j'ai retrouvé cette force, et ta mère aussi. »

« C'est donc ce gosse qui a la chance que je n'ai pas eue, après ma dernière mort », conclut Sephiroth avec un sourire amer.

_Si j'étais resté en vie… Si j'avais cru Telian, il y a trois ans… j'aurais pu me rapprocher d'elle, ç'aurait pu être moi à la place de Kadaj… _pensa Sephiroth. Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

Vincent hésita, puis dit :

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? »

« On se reverra », dit Sephiroth, puis il prit la sortie du bar.

Vincent le regarda sortir et soupira. Sephiroth avait peut-être abandonné sa haine envers les humains, mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'espoir. Il pria pour que Telian accomplisse un nouveau miracle.


	33. De nouvelles complications

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Le destin du Tabhaisaver**

Le jour suivant, Telian et Kadaj réfléchissaient avec les autres de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Faisons le point », dit Nosféa.

« Élion a perdu un allié, mais il lui reste Genesis, son âme jumelle », dit Soluènn.

« Et si on s'attaquait à lui ? S'il meurt, Élion sera affaibli ! » dit Senki.

Telian parut gênée.

« Mais il m'a sauvé la vie à Edge. Et puis, c'est un ancien ami de Sephiroth et Angeal. Il croyait être un monstre, il a subi des expériences lui aussi. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment prendre une décision pareille ? On ne peut pas essayer de discuter avec lui ? »

Kadaj et ses frères échangèrent un regard. Ils pouvaient comprendre ça. Senki également, il avait vécu ce genre de choses lui aussi.

« Telian, ta grandeur d'âme est admirable, mais une âme jumelle partage toujours l'avis du Tabhaisaver, comme Lucrécia et toi. Genesis ne peut pas changer », dit Tabun.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, signifiant par là son désaccord et sa tristesse. Finalement, tout le monde choisit de passer la nuit ici. La nuit portait conseil, ils trouveraient peut-être quelque chose à faire demain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et sortit se promener au bord du lac. Arrivée au bord de l'eau, elle se pencha et s'aspergea le visage. L'eau était délicieusement fraîche.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et pensa à sa planète. Est-ce que Gillian allait bien, sans elle ? Et sa famille ?

Soudain, Telian sourit.

« Heureuse de vous voir ensemble. »

Elle se tourna vers Lucrécia, qui se tenait au bras de Vincent.

« Tu as senti notre présence ? » dit Vincent.

« Celle de Lucrécia seulement, je peux lire dans ses pensées puisque nous sommes liées. »

Lucrécia baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

« Alors tu connais ma dernière pensée ? »

Telian fronça les sourcils, puis elle prit l'air surprise et folle de joie.

« NON ! C'est vrai ? Vous allez… »

« Nous marier, oui ! On s'est enfin décidé ce matin », dit Lucrécia.

« Oh, je suis si contente pour vous ! » dit Telian en sautant au cou de son amie.

« Heu, on a pas encore prévenu Avalanche », dit Vincent, toujours timide.

« N'empêche, c'est extra ! »

Le sourire de Lucrécia disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Telian, je me demandais… Sephiroth n'était pas avec toi et les autres ? »

« Non, désolée. »

Les deux filles restèrent un moment silencieuses, pensant au jeune homme avec inquiétude. Puis Telian relança la discussion au sujet du mariage. Les trois amis s'éloignèrent, discutant gaiement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj espérait dormir lui aussi, mais il fut réveillé par Koldor. Ses frères, Senki et Frongeon furent également réveillés.

« Où est Telian ? » dit Kadaj, voyant qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Elle est sortie discuter avec son âme jumelle, et tant mieux car je voulais vous parler, Senki et toi surtout, Kadaj », dit Koldor.

Le jeune homme frémit. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Senki, je sais que tu aimais Nathalie, la fille de Nosféa. Mais même si elle était restée en vie, ça n'aurait pas marché », dit Koldor.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » s'indigna le rouquin.

« Et toi non plus, Kadaj. Laisse tomber Telian. J'ai écouté votre petite discussion hier matin, mais vous avez eu tort de faire la promesse de rester ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » dit Kadaj.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais rester ensemble, surtout quand tout ça sera fini. Une fois notre mission terminée, nous, les Tabhaisavers, nous repartirons tous automatique dans notre monde. »

« QUOI ? ! » hurlèrent les quatre adolescents et le gobelin.

« C'est la vérité », dit Nosféa, l'air triste.

« Absolument », dit Soluènn.

« La vérité pure », dit Tabun.

Kadaj serra les poings. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la planète nous fait venir qu'en temps de crise. Telian est apparue le jour où Sephiroth allait de nouveau essayer de détruire la planète. Maintenant, la menace est Élion. Et une fois qu'il aura disparu, si la planète juge que la paix est revenue, tout sera fini pour nous, elle nous renverra sur Terre », dit Koldor.

Kadaj se leva, indigné. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte, mais Koldor lui barra le chemin.

« NE M'OBLIGE PAS À LE RÉPÉTER ! hurla-t-il. Telian et toi finirez séparés ! Crois-moi, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous séparer. Tu espérais qu'elle vivrait éternellement à tes côtés dans ce monde, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? C'est absolument impossible ! Une fois le mal disparu et toutes les vérités rétablies, le rôle du Tabhaisaver est terminé. Après ça, le Clairvoyant retourne dans son monde. C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien. Aucun de vous ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Ça se finira en une tragique histoire d'amour. Et n'espère surtout pas qu'en te battant contre des force supérieures, tu auras une chance de garder ta petite-amie à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive, toi et Telian finirez blessés. Tu ferais mieux de te rentrer ça dans le crâne et penser à te séparer d'elle, maintenant. Si vous tombez davantage amoureux, vous finirez blessés puis… »

« Koldor ! » le coupa Kadaj.

Lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers le grand Tabhaisaver.

« C'est déjà trop tard. »

Tout le monde fit silence, surpris. Puis Kadaj sortit de la grotte en courant. Une fois loin et seul, il tomba à genoux. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Parmi l'une d'elles se trouvait la Terre, la planète d'où était venue Telian.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? » murmura le jeune homme.

« On ressent ce qu'on ressent, on n'y peut rien. »

Kadaj se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Senki ? »

Le rouquin se tenait debout à quelques mètres, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Yakino m'avait prévenu, le jour où j'ai enfin pu devenir le petit-ami de Nathalie, à Wutaï. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'aimer était une chose honorable, et que l'on pouvait parfois croire aux miracles. On a vraiment pas de chance avec les terriennes, hein ? »

Kadaj sourit, un sourire triste.

« Non. »

« Allez, on rentre ? » dit Senki.

Kadaj acquiesça et prit la main que le rouquin lui tendait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finalement, le retour sur Gaïa n'avait pas été si difficile. Grâce au livre magique que Roxane lui avait donné, Gillian avait pu passer d'un monde à l'autre sans problème. Et elle avait même amené d'autres personnes avec elle. Des personnes qui seraient fort utiles pour gagner.

Mais pour le moment, les autres se reposaient dans différentes chambres du Gold Saucer. Gillian avait choisi d'atterrir à cet endroit exprès pour y trouver du repos. La jeune fille avait visité un peu le parc d'attractions et elle avait beaucoup aimé.

Hélas, il y avait une ombre au tableau : les devoirs et les révisions. Sur Terre, ce serait bientôt le baccalauréat ! Et Gillian avait emmené avec elle une grosse pile de fiches de révisions et de devoirs qu'elle devait faire avant de rentrer, quoi qu'il arrive !

La jeune fille était vraiment écœurée : travailler, étudier au Gold Saucer, le royaume du jeu, le paradis de l'amusement !

« Comment peut-on me faire ça ? À MOI ? ! » hurla Gillian en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel du manoir hanté.

La jeune fille tomba sur son lit. Puis elle se redressa, la main sur le cœur.

« Du calme, Gillian. Retrouve la paix en toi, pour commencer. »

Elle sortit un kimono de sa valise (un souvenir acheté à Wutaï lors de son premier voyage) puis elle commanda une tasse de thé qu'un garçon lui apporta.

Une fois seul et assise sur son lit, elle but le thé. Puis elle se sentit mieux. Mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme pile de livres et de cahiers d'exercices sur son bureau, la colère revint. Gillian arracha son kimono et renfila ses vêtements normaux. Puis elle sortit prendre l'air dehors. Elle réfléchit. Comment faire toutes ces devoirs en vitesse, avant demain ? Elle devrait aller chercher Telian demain, puis elle serait prise tout le temps ! Et une fois de retour sur Terre, ce serait les examens. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de faire ses devoirs, d'ici là !

Alors comment faire ? Soudain, elle aperçut quelqu'un et elle eut une idée géniale : Cait Sith. Le chat lisait les lignes de la main d'une cliente.

Sans attendre ni rien, Gillian sauta sur le chat et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois la surprise passée, Cait Sith reprit conscience et réalisa qu'il se tenait debout sur le bureau de Gillian, un crayon à la main, face à une feuille couverte d'opérations, équations et figures géométriques.

« Cait Sith, résous ces problèmes de maths pour moi ! » dit Gillian.

Cait Sith lui lança un regard perplexe. Pourquoi lui ? Gillian ressentit un peu de fierté face à son idée. Cait Sith était un robot, donc il avait un ordinateur dans le corps. Et résoudre ces problèmes de maths serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui !

« Maintenant, Cait Sith, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable ! »

Le robot-chat regarda un long moment la feuille, le visage exprimant une forte concentration. On aurait presque pu entendre les rouages grincer à l'intérieur de son corps de robot. Puis ce fut le déclic. Prenant son élan, Cait Sith sauta sur la feuille et se mit à écrire, partant à l'assaut contre les mystères des théorèmes géométriques et la complexité des équations du second degré s'engagea pendant quelques minutes. Puis Cait Sith se redressa.

« J'ai fini ! »

Folle de joie, Gillian prit sa feuille et lut. Mais il n'y avait rien à lire. Cait Sith avait gribouillé quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un chat qui courrait après une matéria, elle-même saisie par une espèce de ninja bizarroïde. Un vrai gribouillis dans un style de dessin vaguement moderne, mélange de Picasso et de dessin de maternelle !

« Je suis le meilleur, je suis un génie ! » dit le chat en faisant tournoyer le crayon au-dessus de sa tête, comme Cloud le faisait avec son épée, après une victoire au combat.

Gillian tomba au sol, complètement assommée par la terrible vérité : elle devait finir ses devoirs toute seule, ou bien, quand elle serait de retour sur Terre, ce serait la fin du monde !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Telian revint à la grotte, elle vit que Koldor et les autres Tabhaisavers étaient partis. Ils disaient avoir besoin d'enquêter seuls de leur côté, au sujet d'Élion. Il ne restait que les trois argentés, Senki et Frongeon. Ils semblaient tous étrangement tristes. Mais ils trouvèrent le sourire quand ils virent Lucrécia et Vincent. En apprenant la nouvelle du mariage, ils les félicitèrent.

Puis tous décidèrent d'aller au 7th Heaven. Bientôt, une nouvelle bataille aurait sûrement lieu, liée à Élion. Mieux valait commencer à se regrouper.

Tous utilisèrent alors la télétransportation via le chapeau wutaïen. Mais quand tous arrivèrent dans le salon du 7th Heaven… ils ne trouvèrent personne. Le bar était vide. Même Marlène et Denzel avaient disparu.

Ils fouillèrent toute la maison, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Une fois tous de retour dans le salon, ils se regardèrent, perplexes et déroutés. Quand soudain, un bruit d'hélicoptère retentit dehors.

« Eh ! On a des invités surprise ! » dit Senki en regardant à la fenêtre.

Les Turks descendirent de l'hélicoptère et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar.

Catastrophé, Frongeon regarda autour de lui, puis il fonça sur la télé. Son corps devint une boule de lumière verte qui traversa l'écran. Le téléviseur s'alluma.

Tous virent Frongeon défiler à la télé. Mais le gobelin avait changé : il portait un costume cravate et au lieu de son traditionnel bonnet noir sur la tête, il portait une perruque noire soigneusement coiffée. Il avait même des lunettes et, assis à une table, il tenait une feuille de papier dans ses mains.

D'une voix grave et sérieuse, le gobelin dit :

« L'avenir de nos héros semble compromis. Est-ce que Telian et ses compagnons triompheront des Turks, sans perdre un des leurs une fois encore ? Ou est-ce qu'Avalanche disparaîtra, les laissant combattre seuls Élion dans un futur lointain ? Sephiroth et Genesis trouveront-ils un rôle à jouer dans cette lutte épique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que les légumes Gysahl et comment ça se mange ? Pour une réponse à toutes ces questions vitales, retrouvez-nous la prochaine fois donc. »

Puis soudain, Frongeon traversa l'écran et dit de sa voix normale :

« Y'aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois ! On est dans la mouise ! »

Puis l'écran s'éteignit, Frongeon revint dans le monde réel avec ses vêtements normaux.


	34. En souvenir d'un vieil ami

**Chapitre 34 :**

**En souvenir d'un vieil ami**

La porte du bar s'ouvrit. Reno, Tseng et Rude entrèrent. En voyant Senki, ils se mirent aussitôt sur la défensive. Ils n'avaient pas oublié sa dernière métamorphose, atrocement violente.

« Eh, vous êtes seuls ? Cloud et les autres ne sont pas là ? » dit Reno en regardant autour de lui.

« Non, nous avons trouvé le bar vide », dit Vincent.

« Hum… quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez venir avec nous. Et sans protester. Nous n'avons pas envie de combattre, ce coup-là », dit Tseng.

« Hein ? Mais et la raclée que je devais au pleurnicheur et à l'efféminé ? » protesta Reno.

Les deux frères de Kadaj fusillèrent le Turk du regard. Loz se mit à faire craquer ses jointures tandis que Yazoo caressait le manche de sa gunblade en lançant des regards assassins à Reno.

« Pourquoi on devrait vous suivre ? » dit Senki.

« En fait, seule Telian est sollicitée, puisqu'elle est une Tabhaisaver », dit Tseng.

« C'est au sujet d'Élion », dit Rude.

« Alors si vous nous donnez pas Telian, on va vous casser la figure », dit Reno.

« Vous livrer Telian ? Jamais ! » dit Kadaj.

« Tu crains grave, le gamin ! C'est pas toi notre boss, tu sais ? » dit Reno.

Vincent s'avança.

« Que veut le président, exactement ? Quel rôle voulez-vous jouer dans tout ça ? »

« Élion s'attaque à la Rivière de la Vie depuis un repaire totalement inconnu », dit Tseng. « Il y a quelques jours, un séisme a eu lieu à Nibelheim. »

Kadaj se souvint de la grotte de Lucrécia où il avait eu affaire à Sephiroth la dernière fois. En effet, il y avait eu un séisme à ce moment-là.

« Nous ignorons comment il s'y prend, poursuivit Tseng, mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose : s'il continue, bientôt, il n'y aura plus de Rivière de la Vie, elle aura été réduite en cendres, et la planète sera bientôt dans le même état. Telian, tu as une idée de la façon dont il s'y prend ? »

« Non », dit la jeune fille.

« Ça ne change rien, tu viens avec nous, Telian ! » dit Reno.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais soudain, une explosion à ses pieds le fit reculer. Il leva les yeux vers Yazoo, qui braquait sa gunblade sur lui. Le canon de l'arme était encore fumant.

« Tu as la mémoire courte ? On ne vous laissera pas l'emmener », dit le jeune homme.

« Tseng ? » dit Reno.

Soupirant, Tseng croisa les bras.

« Le sang a déjà trop coulé. Si vous ne trouvez pas un moyen d'arrêter Élion dans trois jours, nous n'hésiterons pas à employer la manière forte. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit, suivi par Rude puis Reno, qui était frustré de ne pas pouvoir se battre.

Lucrécia et Telian tombèrent dans des fauteuils. Elles avaient été les plus effrayées.

Le soir, Avalanche ne revint pas au bar. Vincent essaya plusieurs fois de contacter Cloud et les autres, mais le PHS sonnait toujours occupé.

Telian et Lucrécia partirent chacune dormir dans une chambre. Loz et Yazoo finirent par suivre le mouvement.

Une fois seul dans le salon, Kadaj s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regarda la lune.

« Tu tiens à elle, à ce que je vois. »

Kadaj se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Les yeux rouges de Vincent percèrent l'obscurité.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » dit Kadaj, sur la défensive. Il n'oubliait pas que Vincent était le père de Sephiroth. Et maintenant qu'il le regardait, il voyait à quel point l'ex-Turk ressemblait à son fils.

« Moi, non, dit Vincent. Mais… je doute que Sephiroth apprécie ça. »

_Gagné, je savais qu'il allait parler de ça ! _pensa Kadaj avec un soupir.

Dans une chambre du bar, Telian se réveilla. Elle avait soif et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit les voix de Kadaj et Vincent. Elle s'arrêta et s'accroupit, pour mieux écouter.

« De toute façon, je crois que ni moi ni Sephiroth n'auront une chance, quand tout sera fini », dit Kadaj.

« Comment ça ? »

« Koldor m'avait prévenu, un peu avant ton arrivée à la grotte avec Lucrécia. Quand Élion sera vaincu et la paix revenue… tous les Tabhaisavers seront obligés de partir, leur planète d'origine les emmènera. »

Telian tomba à genoux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, pour réprimer des larmes de douleur. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour y pleurer.

Dans le salon, Kadaj avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade devant son visage crispé par la douleur.

« Kadaj… tu sais, quand Lucrécia a choisi Hojo pour mieux s'éloigner de moi… J'étais très triste, mais je me suis forcé à penser que si elle était heureuse ainsi, si la femme que j'aimais était heureuse avec un autre, alors cela ferait aussi mon bonheur, malgré tout. Toi, en plus, tu as la chance d'aimer une fille qui t'aime, elle aussi. »

Kadaj secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, et je m'en fiche ! Laissez-moi seul. »

Vincent soupira, puis monta dans la chambre de Lucrécia. Une fois seul, Kadaj leva les yeux vers la lune et repensa aux paroles de Vincent. Comment trouver le bonheur en étant séparé de l'être que l'on aimait ? Cela le dépassait complètement !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth déglutit avec peine. Devant lui se trouvait la porte de Cosmo Canyon. Il n'osait pas approcher. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Quand il était enfant, il avait été élevé par le professeur Gast à Midgar. Mais ce dernier se rendait parfois dans cette ville, il adorait y venir pour apprendre choses sur la Planète.

Et aujourd'hui, Sephiroth avait une chance de découvrir cette ville, à son tour. Il avait mis une grande cape noire pour passer inaperçu, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Il avait peur que les gens le reconnaissent. Ou qu'une quelconque catastrophe se produise à cause de sa venue.

Il toucha le fourreau de Masamune à sa ceinture pour se rassurer, puis s'approcha de la porte. Il vit le garde affalé sur un tabouret, la tête tombant sur sa poitrine. Il dormait. Tant mieux, Sephiroth n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire remarquer.

Une fois la porte franchie, le jeune homme traversa un petit défilé rocheux, puis arriva près de la Bougie Cosmo. Tout de suite, il se sentit mieux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile. Et à cette heure, minuit passé, les gens dormaient.

Il s'approcha du feu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'énergie que dégageaient les flammes lui faisait du bien. Il comprenait pourquoi le professeur Gast venait dans cette ville dès qu'il le pouvait.

Penser au professeur fit pourtant un peu mal à Sephiroth. Il lui manquait. Même après toutes ces années, toutes ces souffrances et ces horreurs survenues dans sa vie, il lui manquait.

Sephiroth regarda encore un instant les flammes, puis il prit l'escalier menant aux habitations élevées où résidaient les anciens de la ville.

Arrivé devant la porte d'une des maisons, il hésita. Frapper à une heure pareille ? Pour réveiller une personne âgée, par-dessus le marché !

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Sephiroth sursauta. Il se tourna vers une porte derrière lui et vit un vieillard aux cheveux blancs.

« Heu, je… je venais pour un renseignement, mais… je ne voulais pas réveiller qui que ce soit, je pensais revenir plus tard », dit rapidement Sephiroth.

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Bah, vous savez, ce vieux corps n'a plus besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je suis l'un des anciens de la ville, le vieil Hago. Mais quel genre de renseignement cherchez-vous, exactement ? »

« Les Tabhaisavers. »

En entendant ce mot, le vieillard parut attentif, concentré.

« Je vois. Entrez. »

Il disparut dans la maison. Sephiroth hésita, puis voyant que la porte demeurait ouverte depuis un moment, il entra à son tour.

L'intérieur était une véritable bibliothèque, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères de livres. Une lampe à huile était accrochée au centre du plafond, éclairant la pièce d'une douce lueur propice au calme et à l'étude.

« Donc, vous désirez en savoir plus sur les Tabhaisavers ? » dit Hago.

Sephiroth l'aperçut au bout de la pièce, assis derrière un bureau. Le jeune homme s'approcha, puis prit le siège que le vieillard lui tendait du doigt.

« Oui. Est-il possible que l'un d'eux rejette sa mission et devienne une espèce de renégat ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible. Les Tabhaisavers naissent avec une étoile dans leur cœur. Elle est la source de leur énergie, la lumière qui leur permet de voir à travers les illusions de leurs ennemis. Mais une étoile peut aussi s'éteindre. Soit par le feu et les armes, ou… à cause du chagrin, comme un cœur brisé. »

« Un cœur brisé ? »

« Les Tabhaisavers peuvent ressentir la mort de leurs semblables et sont liés chacun à un Cetra et à une âme jumelle. Mais si jamais le Tabhaisaver perd l'un des deux, voire même les deux à la fois… l'étoile ne tarde pas à s'éteindre. Alors le Tabhaisaver est réduit à l'état d'humain et tire son pouvoir de l'ombre née en lui. »

« Je vois. »

Sephiroth se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait, quelques jours auparavant. Telian pleurant un corps flou, toute seule au milieu de la brume. Il avait peur. Est-ce que ce rêve risquait de se produire ?

« Merci pour ces renseignements, sage Hago. Je ne vous dérangerai pas davantage. »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais faites attention, Sephiroth. »

Le jeune homme frémit.

« Vous… vous m'avez reconnu ?! ? Mais ma cape… »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu, mais le professeur Gast m'avait souvent parlé de vous autrefois, quand vous n'étiez qu'un enfant et qu'il vous élevait à Midgar. Il vous aimait beaucoup. Vous étiez comme un fils pour lui. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? » dit Sephiroth, méfiant.

Le vieil Hago fit la moue.

« Quand je vous ai vu dehors, j'ai d'abord cru que vous alliez commettre un crime, après ce qu'Avalanche m'a raconté. Mais vous vous êtes tellement excusé et fait discret, vous ne m'avez même pas menacé pour me soutirer des renseignements ! Alors je m'en tiens au jugement de Gast. De toute façon, je suis trop vieux pour combattre. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien vous faire. Et je m'en voudrais de porter préjudice au fils adoptif d'un de mes amis. »

« Ah… merci », dit Sephiroth.

Il s'inclina, puis sortit de la maison et marcha vers l'escalier pour descendre la falaise. Pourtant, il marchait tranquillement, cette fois-ci. Il se sentait étrangement léger, comme si un poids avait quitté son cœur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ôter le capuchon de sa tête. Ses longs cheveux argent s'envolèrent librement dans le vent. Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux goûter à la fraîcheur de l'air.

« Merci, professeur », dit-il dans un murmure.

Il resta encore un moment immobile, regardant le ciel passer du noir au violet. Bientôt, ce serait l'aube.

Le jeune homme remit sa capuche puis descendit le premier escalier et prit un tunnel. Il arriva devant une immense porte scellée. Il ne savait pas où elle menait, mais cet endroit lui fit un peu perdre sa bonne humeur. Il se dégageait quelque chose de malsain de cette porte.

Sephiroth allait poursuivre son chemin, quand il entendit un sanglot. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une petite ombre derrière une pile de tonneaux.

Méfiant, la main sur le manche de son sabre, il contourna les barils. C'était Sephiroth eut un flash, il crut voir Telian accroupie et pleurant. Puis l'image s'effaça. Ce n'était pas Telian, mais une petite fille en larmes. Elle avait les cheveux nattés avec un ruban rose et une robe grise.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit Sephiroth.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui. Elle parut effrayée, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes… »

Elle ne put en dire davantage, elle se remit à pleurer, les mains sur la gorge. Sephiroth s'accroupit et l'examina. Il vit du sang sur ses mains. Elle était blessée !

Se relevant, le jeune homme sortit Masamune et pointa la lame vers l'enfant. Il lui lança un sortilège de soin. La douce lumière verte s'échappa de sa lame et enveloppa la fillette, qui arrêta bientôt de pleurer.

« Ça va mieux, maintenant ? »

« Oui », dit-elle, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? »

« Un méchant m'a attaquée. Élion… »

Sephiroth regarda autour de lui. Aucun ennemi en vue.

« J'ai peur ! Il va revenir ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Ce… c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Maintenant arrête de pleurer, et dis-moi où sont tes parents, que je te ramène auprès d'eux avant d'y aller. »

« D… d'accord. »

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Sephiroth, puis le mena jusqu'à une des maisons situées en bas de la ville. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, Sephiroth s'arrêta, stupéfait. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, et Barret en sortit, l'air affolé. L'enfant lâcha sa main et courut dans les bras de l'homme.

« Marlène ! »

« Papa ! »

Sephiroth fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant que l'homme ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais il avait son attention braquée sur Marlène, qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras.

« Eh, une minute ! »

Sephiroth serra les dents. Il cessa de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Marlène ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée blessée près de la maison du vieil Hago. Je l'ai soignée puis ramenée ici. »

« Cette voix… vous… »

À ce moment, d'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent. Puis des cris.

« SEPHIROTH ? ! »

L'ex-Soldat reconnut la voix de Cloud. Évidemment, le jeune homme le reconnaîtrait n'importe où, même avec ce déguisement.

Lentement, Sephiroth fit volte-face et, avec dépit, il ôta sa cape.

« Ça faisait un bail, Cloud. »

Il vit Tifa et Youfie sortir de la maison et se figer, elles aussi, en le voyant. Puis Nanaki et Cid.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu es revenu, maudit ! » jura Cloud.

Il dégaina son épée. Sephiroth fit la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, surtout avec Élion dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est toi qui avais enlevé Marlène ? » hurla le jeune homme, furieux.

« Non, il m'a soignée ! » dit l'enfant, dans les bras de Barret.

« Quoi ? ! Toi, aider un humain ? Tu te fiches de moi, Sephiroth ? »

Soudain, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, la terre se mit à trembler.

« La planète souffre ! Je l'entends ! » dit Nanaki.

Cloud planta son épée dans le sol et parvint à garder un certain équilibre. Mais il vit que Sephiroth avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l'homme aux cheveux argentés courir vers l'escalier.

« Attends, toi, reviens ici ! »

Mais Sephiroth ne prêta pas d'attention à ces mots. Il courut vers la grande porte où il avait trouvé la petite fille. Une fois devant, il tira sur la poignée. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur le bois. Derrière, il sentait un pouvoir familier. Élion ! Il était là, il le sentait…

Soudain, Sephiroth frémit. Une sensation familière, vieille de plus de sept ans. Il baissa les yeux et vit la pointe d'une épée qui traversait son ventre.

Il eut un flash. Ce n'était plus la paroi rocheuse de Cosmo Canyon qui l'entourait, mais les murs de métal du réacteur de Nibelheim. Il ne se tenait plus face à la porte de la grotte, mais devant le tube de verre où reposait Jenova. Puis l'image disparut. Ça avait recommencé. Cloud l'avait frappé de dos, encore une fois.

« Maudit ! » siffla Sephiroth, furieux.

Cloud allait enlever son épée, mais contrairement à l'autre fois, Sephiroth ne le laissa pas faire. Le grand guerrier lui attrapa la gorge d'une main, sans se retourner. Cloud sentit une puissante onde d'énergie toucher sa tête. Il bascula en arrière.

Sephiroth enleva lui-même l'épée de son ventre. Il plaqua ses mains sur la plaie qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Il vit Tifa qui accourrait, avec tous les autres.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il utilisa la télétransportation. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, dans la grotte.

Il fit quelques pas, puis tomba à genoux. Il avait trop mal. Encore une fois, Cloud l'avait eu. Le guerrier gémit. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il en avait plus qu'assez ! À croire que c'était une habitude chez lui, comme une malédiction…

Il tomba au sol et ferma les yeux, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Loin d'ici, à Edge, dans le salon du _7th Heaven_, Kadaj releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, intrigué. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler à l'aide.


	35. Aide fraternelle

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Aide fraternelle**

Cloud tambourina la porte.

« SEPHIROTH ! Ouvre cette porte, reviens ici ! »

Assise contre les tonneaux, les bras croisés derrière la tête, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, Youfie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber, Cloud, la porte est scellée ! Personne peut y entrer, à part Nanaki, et il est occupé à rassurer les habitants à cause du séisme ! »

« Bon sang ! » Il émit un chapelet de jurons tirés du répertoire de Cid, puis cogna une dernière fois.

« Pourquoi te fatiguer ? Tu l'as blessé au ventre avec ton épée, un coup mortel ! » dit Barret.

« Mais je veux m'assurer qu'il est bien mort, ce coup-là ! Tu réalises que c'est la troisième fois qu'il revient à la vie ? »

« Oui, mais il est seul, ce coup-là. Même Jenova n'est plus là pour lui. »

Cloud fit la moue. Cela ne suffisait pas à le convaincre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj regarda encore un instant autour de lui, puis haussa les épaules. Il avait dû rêver. Le manque de sommeil, sans doute.

Le jeune homme monta l'escalier puis entra dans une chambre vide. Il allait se déchausser quand il entendit un bruit. Comme un pipeau entonnant une mélodie. Il vit le sac de Senki posé sur son bureau. Bien sûr, le sac renfermant les Maniths, les reliques des Cetras ! Il brillait d'une lumière bleue.

Curieux, Kadaj l'ouvrit. Il en sortit la figure en cristal d'oiseau bleu. Le Manith de l'air… Soudain, la statue se remit à chanter. Kadaj voulut la lâcher, réalisant que l'objet était d'un naturel capricieux et imprévisible. Mais ce fut trop tard.

Il sentit un puissant tourbillon l'emporter dans un espace gris et flou, loin du _7th Heaven_.

Enfin, la sensation de tournis cessa. Kadaj tomba dans le vide et atterrit… sur Cloud. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu étonné.

« Kadaj ? ! » dit Tifa.

« Dites donc, vous avez tous pris l'habitude de tomber sur lui ? » dit Youfie.

Elle montra du doigt la forme vivante qui avait amorti la chute de Kadaj. Le jeune homme bondit en arrière. Cloud se releva et se massa le dos.

« Désolé », dit Kadaj, un sourire gêné.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogna Cloud.

« C'est pas ma faute ! Je… »

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang sur l'épée de Cloud.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens encore aider Sephiroth, hein ! » dit le guerrier blond.

Kadaj mit un instant à comprendre. Sephiroth… ici ? ! Alors ce sang… Soudain, l'adolescent comprit. Cette sensation que quelqu'un l'avait appelé à l'aide, elle était due à Sephiroth !

Il se tourna vers la porte et soupira. Puis il ferma les yeux et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, comme Sephiroth. Il réapparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

Kadaj vit des rochers tout autour de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit une installation d'éclairage au plafond, quelques caisses contre le mur, et au bout d'un précipice, une échelle. Kadaj vit du sang sur les barreaux.

Le jeune homme descendit l'échelle, et atterrit sur une autre plate-forme avec une autre échelle. Puis une troisième menant une fosse où flottaient des effluves de Mako.

Et là, au milieu d'une mare verdâtre, Kadaj vit Sephiroth. Le guerrier était allongé sur le dos, une main sur son ventre, l'autre serrant Masamune contre son flanc.

Kadaj sauta sur le sol juste à côté de lui. Il vit que le guerrier respirait.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Kadaj.

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire amer en le reconnaissant.

« Tu es venu me porter le coup final, petit-frère ? Cloud t'en sera infiniment reconnaissant, je parie. »

« Très drôle. Ne bouge pas. »

Il dégaina Souba et se concentra. Sephiroth vit une matéria s'activer au manche de l'arme. Il sentit une chaleur familière parcourir son ventre. Il vit la blessure se refermer. Mais pas en profondeur, Sephiroth avait encore mal.

Il regarda Kadaj avec stupeur. Ce dernier rengaina son sabre et s'agenouilla. Il prit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules, pour le soulever.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Sephiroth, ahuri.

« Cette question ! Je t'aide, voilà ce que je fais. Allez, Cloud peut ouvrir la porte à n'importe quel instant. On doit trouver une autre sortie, ou il nous tuera tous les deux. »

« Mais… Élion aussi est dans les parages. Une gamine l'a vu. »

« Super ! Et ben, tu vas peut-être avoir l'occasion de te venger d'Élion, aujourd'hui. »

« Nos pouvoirs ne suffiront pas face à lui, il est devenu trop puissant », dit Sephiroth, la tête basse.

« Et alors ? Tu vas baisser les bras et mourir ici ? Désolé, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça, grand-frère ! » dit Kadaj en l'entraînant vers le tunnel.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce gamin croit faire, là ? _pensa Sephiroth, le regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche, là ? _pensa Kadaj.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth et vit que ce dernier le fixait. Kadaj lui sourit bêtement. Sephiroth détourna la tête, préférant ne plus le regarder. Il n'y comprenait rien. Kadaj le haïssait pratiquement autant que Cloud, si ce n'est plus à cause de leur rivalité envers Telian. Alors pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent un instant en silence. Puis Kadaj prit la parole, incapable de supporter ce silence angoissant.

« Lucrécia voulait te revoir. »

Sephiroth sursauta, comme sorti d'une profonde torpeur par ces mots.

« Vincent aussi. Tes parents ne pensent qu'à toi depuis que tu es revenu. Et puis, ils vont se marier. Je doute que ce serait un beau cadeau de mariage que tu meures la veille de leurs noces. Non ? »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, il regardait Kadaj avec l'air étonné. Puis il émit un soupir méprisant.

« Et toi, alors ? »

« Hein ? Quoi, moi ? » dit Kadaj.

« À quand tes noces avec Telian ? »

Kadaj s'arrêta de marcher. La question le surprit tant qu'il faillit lâcher Sephiroth. Ce dernier le repoussa et tomba à genoux en gémissant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ne fais pas l'idiot, dis-moi juste pourquoi c'est toi qui a cette chance et pas moi. Pourquoi elle t'a choisi ? » siffla Sephiroth.

Les poings sur les hanches, Kadaj le défia du regard.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas saisi ta chance, il y a trois ans, quand elle a essayé de te sauver ? »

Sephiroth reçut ces mots comme un coup de poing au ventre. Il revit une scène vieille de plusieurs années. Il y a trois ans, au Cratère Nord, alors que le Sacre retrouvait sa liberté, prêt à stopper le Météore…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sephiroth recula. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le bord du sol, près de la lumière du Sacre. La surface se fit fragile. Le jeune homme se sentit tomber en arrière. _

_« SEPHIROTH ! » hurla Telian. _

_Elle se leva et plongea vers le rebord. Elle attrapa la main de Sephiroth. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle. _

_« Sephiroth… » dit-elle avec douceur, un sourire triste aux lèvres. _

_Sephiroth lui rendit son sourire, puis… lâcha sa main. Telian émit un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme tomba dans la Rivière de la Vie. Son corps émit une forte lueur rouge, puis disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles. _

_« SEPHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH ! » hurla Telian, frappée d'horreur. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux. La colère avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que le regret.

« Je ne croyais pas que les péchés pouvaient être pardonnés », dit-il dans un murmure. « D'ailleurs, je n'y crois toujours pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Kadaj de se calmer. Il parut un peu triste, lui aussi. Mais il sourit, malgré tout.

« Tu trouves ? Bah, peut-être peut-on les réparer, ou essayer au moins. C'est ce genre de choses qui a maintenu tes parents en vie, alors ressaisis-toi. »

Sephiroth reprit son air surpris.

« Allez, grand-frère, faut qu'on avance », dit Kadaj.

Il fit un pas vers Sephiroth quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette dans l'ombre, devant lui. Un homme.

« Élion ! »

Le Tabhaisaver tendit la main. Une boule de feu en jaillit et fonça sur Kadaj. Le jeune homme brandit son Souba et la détruisit avant qu'elle l'atteigne.

Mais d'autres boules furent lancées. Kadaj voulut les parer, mais elles montèrent droit vers le plafond. Elles touchèrent des stalactites. Les pics de roche se détachèrent et tombèrent vers le jeune homme. Kadaj ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Mais rien ne vint.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les stalactites se réduire en miettes juste au-dessus de lui, comme si elles avaient heurté une surface dure invisible.

Kadaj vit Sephiroth avec les bras tendus vers le ciel. Ses mains rayonnaient, émettant un bouclier d'énergie. Il l'avait protégé !

« M… merci », dit Kadaj, surpris.

Sephiroth abaissa les bras et fit un effort pour ne pas tomber évanoui. Il respira bruyamment. Sa respiration était rauque. Kadaj se tourna vers Élion. Ce dernier semblait en transe.

Kadaj plissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose briller sur la main gauche d'Élion, comme une petite chose noire luisante…

Un puissant nuage de noirceur en jaillit et se dirigea vers lui. Kadaj arma sa matéria foudre et détruisit le nuage maléfique. Puis il attrapa Sephiroth et se remit à marcher, essayant d'aller plus vite.

Sephiroth ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Malgré la douleur et la faiblesse, il vit ce que faisait Kadaj.

_Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Tellement de compassion, comme un humain… C'est idiot, et moi qui le prenais pour un simple clone ! Je le croyais semblable à Cloud. J'ai peut-être eu tort. Il semble avoir tant de facilité à surmonter sa haine… _

Kadaj finit par apercevoir la sortie de la grotte. Plus que quelques mètres. Mais soudain, une espèce de substance noire et gluante jaillit du plafond et se dressa devant lui.

Kadaj déposa Sephiroth et sortit son Souba. Il bondit et entailla le bras gauche de la créature. Mais la substance gluante tomba sur le sol et revint se coller au reste.

Sephiroth fit la moue. Apparemment, ce monstre ne pouvait pas être attaqué ainsi. L'ex-Soldat doutait lui-même de pouvoir le tuer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter ce genre de chose.

Kadaj tenta une attaque foudre, mais il sentit qu'après cette attaque, il ne lui resterait même plus assez d'énergie pour combattre.

« Je fatigue », soupira le jeune homme.

« Kadaj… » dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ici. »

Kadaj avait la tête tournée vers Sephiroth. Le monstre en profita et lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine face. Kadaj fut projeté en arrière et tomba près de Sephiroth.

Ce dernier cria : « Prends le Manith dans ma poche ! »

Essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres d'une main, Kadaj plongea l'autre dans la poche du manteau et en sortit la matéria blanche. Il la prit à deux mains et fit silence, troublé par la beauté immaculée de la matéria. Sephiroth posa ses propres mains sur la matéria, au-dessus de celles de Kadaj.

« Maintenant, utilise toute ton énergie ! »

Kadaj obéit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sephiroth fit de même. La matéria se mit à luire au creux de leurs mains. Le monstre se jeta sur eux, mais un bouclier de lumière blanche se forma autour des deux hommes. La créature noire parut brûler à ce contact. Elle tenta un deuxième assaut, mais ne fit que brûler davantage.

Enfin, la lumière s'éteignit. Sephiroth paraissait encore plus épuisé qu'avant. Kadaj se tourna vers le monstre. Il dégaina son Souba, l'air déterminé.

« Je n'en peux plus… » gémit Sephiroth.

« Je sais, moi non plus. J'atteins ma limite : Souba Incarnation ! »

Il se mit en position, Souba droit devant son visage. Sephiroth regarda avec ébahissement le jeune homme se transformer, créant deux autres doubles. Les trois Kadaj attaquèrent la créature de toute part, les trois Soubas luisant comme des flammes.

Bientôt, enfin, la créature disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Kadaj fit tournoyer son sabre.

« Je l'ai eu, grand-frère ! »

Il se tourna vers Sephiroth. Son sourire disparut quand il vit que le guerrier avait perdu connaissance. Kadaj soupira, puis revint près de lui. Il sortit l'oiseau bleu de sa veste.

« S'il te plaît, accomplis encore un miracle. Moi, je n'en peux plus ! »

L'oiseau parut l'entendre. La statuette s'illumina. Kadaj ferma les yeux, puis attendit.

Quand enfin il prit le risque de les rouvrir, il soupira de soulagement. Il était dans le salon du _7th Heaven_, avec Sephiroth allongé au sol près de lui.

Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un descendit les escaliers. En les voyant, Telian poussa un cri.

« Kadaj ! Sephiroth ! Lucrécia, Vincent, les gars, venez vite ! Ils sont revenus, il faut les soigner ! »

Kadaj regarda Sephiroth inconscient et sourit.

« Tu vois, grand-frère… j'ai réussi. »

Il tomba au sol et perdit connaissance à son tour.

* * *

_Ce chapitre-là m'a demandé pas mal de boulot, comme le précédent, d'ailleurs ! Je savais pas trop comment continuer… J'espère que vous aimez bien. _

_Nmfrter, continue ta fic, elle est trop cool, ça devient particulièrement palpitant, le dernier chapitre, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite ! _

_Ysa666, merci pour ta dernière review ! Je compte encore développer le cas de Sephiroth. _

_Ayame-Nightbreed, si tu arrives jusque-là, encore merci pour ta dernière review, et oublie pas que j'attends la suite de la tienne, hein ! Au fait, est-ce que ce chapitre correspond un peu à la raison que tu avais de pourquoi Sephiroth est si désagréable avec Kadaj ou pas ? _

_Ravenhill, j'espère que tout roule pour toi. _

_Naucicka, si jamais t'arrives jusque-là, je trouve ta nouvelle fic, "Entre enfer et paradis" trop top ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Et je conseille aux autres de lire sa série, elle est triste mais belle, j'aime beaucoup ! Et un message d'espoir puissant y est communiqué, enfin, c'est ce que je ressens en lisant ça, donc c'est à vous de voir. Un petit conseil, allez jeter un coup d'œil dans la section Games/Final Fantasy VIII et regardez "Les Rêves des XIII Tatoués". Je vous conseille cette histoire, elle est vraiment super !  
_

_À bientôt tout le monde ! _


	36. Séparation autoritaire

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Séparation autoritaire**

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Sephiroth fut mis dans une chambre avec Frongeon, Vincent et Lucrécia pour prendre soin de lui. Kadaj fut placé dans une autre avec ses frères et Senki.

Une fois les soins réalisés puis chacun installé dans un lit, ce fut l'attente. Se sentant un peu à l'écart de tout ça, Telian resta dans le salon. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Quand tout serait fini, que ferait-elle ? Elle serait obligée de retourner sur le Terre. Et là, elle devrait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée. Mais comment rattraper trois années ?

La jeune fille avait tellement changé ! Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite collégienne française de quinze ans qu'elle avait été, au début.

Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Et ses amis ? Et Kadaj ? Elle ne pourrait jamais le revoir !

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je dois continuer à combattre Élion avec les autres. Ou je perdrai tout le monde. Après… après, je verrai. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir de cette torpeur. Mais il se souvint du danger, et de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans la grotte ni même à Cosmo Canyon. C'était une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue, auparavant. Un hôtel, sans doute.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il reconnut les maisons d'Edge. Il perçut un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. En _la_ voyant, il se figea.

Lucrécia se tenait debout devant lui. Elle était telle qu'autrefois : des chaussures à talons rouges, une grande jupe bleu sombre fendue sur le côté, un chemisier bleu ciel en dentelle, une blouse blanche, et ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, noués par un ruban jaune… Elle le regardait avec un sourire timide, ses mains se tordant compulsivement, tant elle éprouvait de l'angoisse et de l'excitation.

« Maman… ? » murmura Sephiroth, d'une voix un peu enfantine.

« Mon fils », dit Lucrécia dans un murmure.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'avança. Sephiroth fit de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un près de l'autre. Enfin, Lucrécia n'y tint plus et se jeta sur lui. Sephiroth resta un instant immobile, puis il passa doucement ses bras autour du corps de sa mère. Il la sentit trembler contre lui. Il la serra plus fort, sentant ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Sephiroth… mon fils, je suis désolée ! Tout ce que tu as vécu… tu as failli mourir tant de fois, et je n'ai jamais été là pour te protéger ! »

« Tu as souffert, toi aussi… c'est pas ta faute, c'était celle d'Hojo et les autres… »

Lucrécia secoua la tête pour dire « non », et continua de pleurer. Caché derrière la porte à peine ouverte, Vincent les regarda avec un sourire, puis il sortit du bar, pour leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caché derrière la fenêtre, Genesis espionnait les trois argentés. Ainsi, tout le monde était au bar d'Avalanche.

Après un moment, il s'éloigna en silence dans la rue.

« Toujours à nous espionner ? »

Genesis cessa de marcher. Il sourit et se tourna vers Sephiroth.

« C'est ma mission, je dois le faire pour Élion. Ta mère le comprendrait, puisqu'elle est l'âme jumelle de cette fille que tu as martyrisée pendant des années. »

Sephiroth parut gêné, puis il reprit l'air sérieux.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce monde, même moi je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise qu'avant, mais… quel rêve tu poursuis, maintenant ? »

Genesis ferma les yeux, puis déploya ses deux ailes.

« J'ai enfin reçu l'énergie dont j'avais besoin, je ne cours plus le risque de me détériorer. Je poursuis désormais le même rêve qu'autrefois. »

« Qui est ? »

« Devenir un héros. »

Sephiroth soupira. Évidemment !

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour un nouveau duel ! J'en ai assez de me battre. »

Et sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et marcha vers la porte du bar.

« Peuh ! Si Telian était en danger, tu te battrais pour elle sans hésiter ! Et tu n'hésiterais pas à tuer Kadaj, s'il essayait encore de la poignarder ! » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth cessa de marcher. Soudain, avec une vitesse fulgurante, il tendit le bras et lança un sort de paralysie sur Genesis.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu dis que Kadaj a essayé de poignarder Telian, autrefois ? »

« Oui, et il a réussi, d'ailleurs ! Élion avait offert un pouvoir spécial à Weiss, un des spécimens d'Hojo ! Kadaj s'est fait manipuler, il a transpercé Telian en plein ventre avec un sabre identique au tien ! Pourquoi ? Ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ? »

Sephiroth revit l'image d'Aéris, la fille du professeur Gast, à genoux face à l'autel des anciens dans la Cité Perdue. Il se revoyait descendant vers elle depuis le toit, Masamune pointée vers son dos. Et Cloud attrapant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, la secouant, essayant de la réveiller, tandis qu'il riait, les bras levés vers le ciel, comme en pleine extase !

Une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, Sephiroth s'approcha de Genesis et brandit Masamune. Il posa le fil de sa lame contre la gorge du guerrier.

« Tu vas me tuer, Sephiroth ? »

« Écoute-moi bien, Genesis : quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire à Kadaj dans le futur, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'interposer. Mais si jamais tu touches à un cheveu de Telian… je te tuerai ! »

Puis il le poussa. Genesis tomba durement au sol. Sephiroth fit volte-face et, tout en rengainant Masamune, il prit le chemin de bar. Genesis eut un sourire narquois, puis il déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel.

Sephiroth rentra dans le bar et vit Telian endormie sur le canapé. La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait à nouveau.

L'ex-Soldat soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses tournent ainsi ? Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée du salon et vit Kadaj et ses frères, qui le regardaient.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » dit Sephiroth.

Kadaj parut surpris.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, à Cosmo Canyon ? »

« Eh ! C'est toi qui m'avais appelé à l'aide ! Et puis ça t'a permis de rencontrer ta mère, alors de quoi tu te plains ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! »

« Pourquoi avoir fait tous ces efforts pour me sauver, alors que me hais ? »

Kadaj fit la moue. Il mit un moment à réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Tu as dit que nous laisserais en vie pour Lucrécia et Telian, non ? C'est pour elles que je t'ai sauvé. »

Sephiroth eut un sourire narquois.

« Alors je ne te remercierai pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu as fait ça. »

Kadaj soupira.

_Seigneur, c'est une vraie tête de mule ! _

« Et je ne peux plus vous laisser approcher Telian, maintenant. »

« Quoi ? ! » dirent les trois frères en chœur.

« Kadaj, tu as tué Telian dans le passé. »

Kadaj cilla. Sephiroth venait de remuer un terrible souvenir dans sa mémoire.

« De toute façon, je dois retourner à Cosmo Canyon vérifier quelque chose. Et Telian doit venir, c'est au sujet du pouvoir d'Élion. »

« Mais… »

« Ferme-la ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, c'est moi qui décide de vos actes, ne l'oublie pas ! De toute façon, Avalanche va bientôt arriver. Et je ne veux pas de ta protection, je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne. Si je vous trouve encore ici demain matin, je vous imposerai mon contrôle mental. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous donne des ordres comme une personne normale ! » trancha Sephiroth.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le bar. Kadaj tomba à genoux. Loz mit une main sur son épaule.

« Petit-frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Allez dormir, je dois… je dois réfléchir. »

Ses frères se regardèrent, impuissants. Loz prit le chemin de sa chambre. Yazoo se pencha et dit :

« Parle au moins à Telian une dernière fois, on fera notre possible pour que Sephiroth ne vienne pas vous déranger avant l'aube ! »

« Merci, Yazoo. »

Une fois seul, Kadaj prit un siège et s'assit en face de Telian. Cette dernière dormit pendant une demi-heure, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. En voyant le jeune homme, elle se redressa.

« Kadaj… »

« Telian ? »

La jeune fille avait l'air étrange, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? » dit-elle.

« Te dire… quoi ? »

« Que je devrais m'en aller, quelque soit l'issue du combat contre Élion ! Depuis combien de temps savais-tu que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse ? Tu me demandes de rester avec toi, et pourtant tu savais que je m'en irais, à la fin ? »

« Je… ne voulais pas y croire. Et j'essayais de me faire une raison. »

« Une raison ? »

« Oui. Vincent m'avait dit quelque chose, hier soir. Quand il avait été rejeté par Lucrécia, il s'était forcé à penser que si elle était heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors cela ferait aussi son bonheur, malgré tout. »

Telian baissa tristement la tête.

« Je suis humain, mais Hojo m'a remodelé, je suis un Incarné, une partie de Jenova et de Sephiroth. Je peux être facilement manipulé, regarde ce que Weiss m'a obligé à te faire ! J'ai même laissé mourir mes sœurs, j'ai enlevé les enfants et leur ai infligé un contrôle mental, certains sont morts à Edge, j'ai aidé Jenova à semer le fléau des géostigmates. J'ai commis des péchés, jamais rien ne pourra changer ça. Mais qui sait… dit Kadaj avec un sourire triste. Je t'ai rencontrée, malgré tout, et j'ai eu droit au bonheur pendant un temps. Alors peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre de mieux que moi, une fois de retour chez toi. Quelqu'un qui soit comme toi, pas lié à la Rivière de la Vie, mais né sur ta planète. Quelqu'un qui ait le même genre de réalité que toi, qui n'ait jamais commis aucun crime. Pas un Incarné, pas un clone de laboratoire, comme Sephiroth a tendance à me le rappeler. Peut-être même que… »

« POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu me dis ces choses ? » explosa Telian.

Kadaj fit silence, surpris. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Je sais très bien tout ce que tu as fait, je t'ai même combattu au début ! Je n'approuve pas tes anciens crimes, mais je voulais t'aider à les réparer ! Et si je suis revenue, après que tu m'aies poignardée sur ordre de Weiss, c'était parce que je voulais te revoir, je savais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce coup-là ! Tu me manquais, tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends ? ! ? Ce n'est qu'à tes côtés que je me sens chez moi, sur cette planète ! ! ! »

Elle se jeta contre sa poitrine et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, un clone, un spécimen ou je ne sais quoi ! Pour moi, tu es irremplaçable ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne dis pas qu'on doit se séparer ! »

Kadaj essaya de rester immobile, sans bouger. Mais les paroles de Telian réduisirent en miettes la barrière mentale qui contenait ses sentiments. Il n'y tint plus, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment quand soudain, Kadaj fut saisi d'un tremblement. Il sentit une violente migraine à la tête.

« Kadaj ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Telian.

Le jeune homme sentit le pouvoir de Sephiroth. Il lui ordonnait de partir. Kadaj s'aperçut alors que le soleil se levait, on pouvait le voir depuis la fenêtre du salon. L'aube se levait sur Edge.

« Je… je dois y aller », dit-il.

« Où ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… mais je dois m'entraîner avec mes frères, nous ne sommes pas encore de taille contre Élion, le combat dans la grotte à Cosmo Canyon l'a prouvé. Et toi… tu dois aussi continuer de développer tes pouvoirs, de ton côté. »

Telian serra plus fort le jeune homme.

« Tu penses ne pas revenir me voir, c'est ça ? »

Kadaj soupira.

« Ça ne… dépend pas de moi. »

Il repoussa doucement mais fermement la jeune fille, puis sortit du salon. Telian le regarda partir avec tristesse.

Puis elle prit le chemin de sa propre chambre. Elle vit Lucrécia assise sur son lit. La jeune femme venait de se réveiller. Elle rayonnait.

« Ah, Telly ! Déjà réveillée ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? Bien dormi ? »

« Bien ? J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi ! J'ai enfin retrouvé mon fils, Vincent… Mon bonheur est complet ! »

Souriante, Telian lui prit les mains et les serra avec chaleur.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Au fait, où il est passé ? »

« Je suis là. »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait Sephiroth.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois retourner à Cosmo Canyon. J'ai encore quelque chose à vérifier là-bas, au sujet d'Élion. »

Telian fronça les sourcils.

« Ça te dérange si je viens aussi ? »

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

« C'est à toi de décider. »

Il sortit de la pièce. Telian perçut un bruit de voix. Elle alla à la fenêtre et vit Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz, qui prenaient une rue loin du bar. Kadaj se retourna une dernière fois et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Il lui tourna le dos et accéléra le pas, désireux de disparaître.

Yazoo et Loz la regardèrent, puis leur petit-frère, et parurent tristes. Ils s'éloignèrent à sa suite. Telian serra les poings, pour mieux retenir ses larmes.

« Telian, tu devrais te dépêcher », dit Vincent. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Cloud vient de me téléphoner, il arrive dans dix minutes avec Avalanche. File avec Senki et les autres. »

« D'accord. Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. »

Elle embrassa Lucrécia sur la joue, serra chaleureusement la main de Vincent puis sortit. Sephiroth était dans le salon, avec Senki et Frongeon. Une fois Telian près d'eux, l'ex-Soldat sortit l'oiseau bleu de sa veste et activa sa magie. Ils disparurent dans un grand éclat de lumière.

Les quatre compagnons réapparurent dans la grotte de Cosmo Canyon. L'endroit n'avait pratiquement pas changé.

Ils évoluèrent avec prudence dans les tunnels rocheux. Arrivée près d'une faille, Telian se pencha et regarda le flot verdâtre qui s'y écoulait. La Rivière de la Vie. Elle faisait toujours un certain effet à la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir la présence des âmes, leur conscience, leur sagesse… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens pouvaient lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle se battait pour protéger ce monde, même s'il n'était pas sien.

« Ne t'approche pas trop », lui conseilla Sephiroth.

La jeune fille recula. Elle observa le Soldat. Ce dernier soutint son regard, le visage impassible.

« C'est toi qui a ordonné à Kadaj et ses frères de partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils étaient un poids. Et tes sentiments envers Kadaj sont un fardeau face au danger qui menace la planète, tu as conscience de ça ? »

Telian émit un soupir méprisant.

« Même redevenu humain, tu continues de jouer au méchant froid et cruel ? »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à s'énerver.

« Et toi, tu t'imagines que le fait de ne pas être de ce monde te donne tous les droits ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce genre d'idée qui m'a permis de te ramener à Lucrécia ! »

« Ça suffit, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, et puis on perd notre temps », dit Sephiroth en se retournant.

« Mais… »

Cette fois, Sephiroth perdit patience. Il fit volte-face et lui attrapa le poignet. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ici, c'est moi qui décide, alors tais-toi ! »

« Sephiroth, ça suffit, laisse-la ! » dit Senki.

Il voulut le faire lâcher, mais Sephiroth lui lança un regard meurtrier qui le figea. Frongeon n'osa pas bouger non plus.

Sephiroth baissa les yeux vers Telian et vit des larmes de souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais il refusa de lâcher. Elle devait comprendre qui était le chef.

« J'ai accepté que toi et tes amis viennent alors que je voulais revenir ici seul. Je peux toujours vous laisser en plan ici. Et c'est moi qui ai la matéria blanche, ne l'oublie pas. Alors quand je te dis de laisser ton petit-ami et ne pas me parler de famille ou de sentiments, tu m'obéis. C'est clair ? »

Telian était sûre qu'il était en train de lui broyer le bras. Elle serra les dents et hocha la tête, craignant de hurler si elle ouvrait la bouche. Satisfait de sa réponse, Sephiroth lui lâche enfin le bras.

Telian tomba à genoux. Senki prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Ou… oui », dit-elle.

Frongeon caressa la joue de son amie.

« Quelle brute, tout de même ! Aucun homme ne devrait traiter une femme comme ça ! Même les gobelins ne font pas ça ! » dit le petit homme.

Soudain, il vit la pointe de Masamune sous sa gorge.

« Non, mais les humains tuent les gobelins, d'habitude ! Alors prends garde à tes mots. Vous venez, ou vous allez vous installer ici ? » dit Sephiroth.

Senki serra les poings.

« Où tu veux qu'on aille, d'abord ? »

« Au centre de la grotte, au cœur du repaire des fantômes Gi. »

Senki cessa de marcher, l'air inquiet.

« Quoi ? Non ! » dit-il.

« Hein ? » dit Telian.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Senki se tenait maintenant raide, les mains crispées. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'il en avait les jointures blanchies. Sephiroth remarqua aussi son changement d'attitude.

« Non ! » gémit le jeune homme.

Il fit un grand pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Non », dit Senki. Un autre grand pas en arrière.

« Non quoi ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non… J'ai peur.… Non… J'ai peur… Les fantômes font peur… NON ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cette attitude ? Tu combats des monstres depuis longtemps, non ? Et tu as peur des fantômes Gi ? » dit Sephiroth, l'air méprisant.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! » Senki se mit à gesticuler sur place, balançant les bras dans le vide comme pour combattre un spectre invisible, et il dit : « Je hais les fantômes ! Je hais les fantômes ! Je hais les fantômes ! Je hais les fantômes ! JE HAIS LES FANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMES ! »

Il hurla si fort que toute la grotte se mit à trembler. Les stalactites au plafond tremblèrent. Sephiroth attrapa Telian et la poussa avec lui dans une cavité, à l'abri. Quelques pics de pierre tombèrent du plafond.

Une fois le drame cessé, ils sortirent. Ils virent Senki marcher sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de sortie menant à la ville.

« Senki… » dit Sephiroth.

Senki se retourna et hurla de peur.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SEPHIROTH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Et toi, Telly ? »

« On a seulement attendu la fin du séisme pour te rejoindre. Allez, viens, on y va », dit Telian avec gentillesse, lui offrant son sourire le plus réconfortant.

« On y va ? Où ça ? »

« Cette question ! Au fond de la grotte des fantômes Gi », dit Sephiroth.

Senki aurait réagi de la même manière si on avait laissé tomber un poids de cent kilos sur sa tête.

« Non, je rentre ! Je rentre au bar, j'en ai marre ! »

« Tu insistes ? » dit Sephiroth.

« J'insiste ! »

Le guerrier haussa les épaules.

« Je vois, alors je n'ai pas le choix. »

Senki ne put s'empêcher de faire le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Il avait réussi ! Sephiroth sortit une corde de sa poche et, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il en fit un lasso et attrapa Senki au cou. Il se mit à le tirer vers le cœur de la grotte.

« Je t'y emmène en laisse, puisque tu es indomptable ! »

Senki se mit à le suivre, en boudant et marmonnant des insultes. Telian ne pouvait que les suivre en jetant des regards compatissants à Senki. Décidément, c'était plus gai avec Kadaj. Ils se chamaillaient comme des gosses et c'était plus marrant, ça, au moins ! Avec Sephiroth, ça ressemblait à un tyran martyrisant des enfants rebelles.

_Cette aventure-là promet d'être longue_, pensa tristement la jeune fille.


	37. Un petit fan

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Un petit fan**

Senki fulminait. Il étouffait littéralement de rage.

« Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de laisse, je peux marcher avec vous normalement, maintenant ! »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? » dit Sephiroth.

« PARCE QU'ON EST TROP LOIN DE LA SORTIE ! Je me perdrais tout seul, alors je préfère rester avec vous, j'ai moins peur ! »

« Allez, Sephiroth, lâche-le, ça devient ridicule ! » dit Frongeon.

Sephiroth s'attendit à ce que Telian dise quelque chose aussi, mais elle se massait le poignet. Finalement, le guerrier autorisa une pause près d'un petit point de Mako.

Là, il ôta le lasso à Senki. Tandis que Frongeon massait le cou de son ami, Sephiroth s'approcha de Telian.

« Fais-moi voir ton bras. »

Telian fut d'abord étonnée, puis elle finit par lui tendre sa main. Sephiroth fit la grimace. Il avait exagéré : tout l'avant-bras de la jeune fille était meurtri, c'était pire qu'un hématome !

Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit une potion de sa poche et versa le liquide ambré sur la blessure.

« Désolé de m'être énervé. J'avais juste… »

« Quoi ? »

Sephiroth fit la moue.

« Non, oublie ça. »

Il finit de soigner sa blessure, puis tous reprirent leur route. Sephiroth observa Telian du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait plus mal, son bras était pratiquement comme avant. Mais elle lui lançait des regards emplis de reproche.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Sephiroth repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son troisième retour à la vie. En fait, quand il avait enfin rencontré sa mère, ils avaient un peu discuté de leur vie. Lucrécia avait parlé de son passé en tant que scientifique, sa rencontre du professeur Gast dont elle lui avait dit beaucoup de bien, puis son travail en tant que professeur de sciences à l'école de Tabhaisavers, comment Telian l'avait convaincue de rester en vie, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour retrouver son fils. Sephiroth avait parlé de son passé en tant que Soldat et s'en était tenu là. Il se doutait que sa mère savait tout de lui, il avait bien failli la tuer lors de leur première rencontre, après tout !

Mais surtout… surtout, Sephiroth avait senti quelque chose d'étrange revenir, après sa rencontre avec Lucrécia. Il avait éprouvé l'envie que sa vie soit comme avant : un simple Soldat comme les autres, ami avec Angeal, Genesis, Zack, et il aurait voulu la revoir… elle.

Il avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il portait à Telian. Enfin… il l'aimait, mais pas de cet amour-là. Il avait plutôt envie de la protéger, un peu comme si elle était sa fille.

La vérité, c'était qu'avant, il ne pouvait supporter de voir ses trois clones vivre heureux, avec la chance que quelqu'un les aime et les soutienne. Il pensait que jamais cette chance ne lui serait accordée, qu'il serait éternellement seul, et cela le blessait.

Mais l'amour de sa mère Lucrécia avait rempli ce vide, et en avait réveillé un autre que Sephiroth ne savait comment combler. Puis il avait appris cette histoire comme quoi les Tabhaisavers ne pouvaient rester dans ce monde. Et Genesis qui disait que Kadaj avait vécu la même épreuve que lui, poignarder Telian…

Sephiroth avait alors jugé préférable que Telian se sépare de Kadaj. Il avait compris que l'amour des deux adolescents était une force, mais aussi une faiblesse que beaucoup d'ennemis aimaient utiliser pour les blesser. Sephiroth jugeait qu'éloigner Kadaj et Telian les protégerait. Ainsi, peut-être qu'au moment de la séparation finale, ils ne souffriraient pas, comme lui-même avait souffert autrefois, le jour où… Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

« De toute façon, elle est morte », dit-il pour lui-même.

« Pardon ? » dit Telian.

« Rien », dit Sephiroth.

Ils reprirent leur route. Telian avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout était si calme… Et Senki, juste derrière elle, qui s'agrippait à son bras en tremblant, terrorisé à l'idée de rencontrer un fantôme ! En le voyant ainsi, un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de Sephiroth.

Soudain, il brandit Masamune devant lui.

« Là ! Il y a quelque chose ! »

Senki bondit en hurlant de terreur.

« Attention, un fantôme derrière toi, Senki ! » dit le guerrier.

Le rouquin fut si terrifié que son ADN de lion prit le dessus. Ses oreilles humaines devinrent celles d'un chat, et sa queue de lion apparut dans son dos.

Le malheureux voulut s'enfuir, mais il revint après quelques secondes, car le tunnel qu'il avait essayé était obscur. Sephiroth s'approcha doucement et souffla près du cou de l'adolescent. Senki hurla de plus belle.

« Désolé, je crois que ce n'était que mon imagination », dit Sephiroth en rengainant son sabre.

« Tu-tu-tu-tu l'as fait exprès ! » gémit le rouquin.

« Blague à part, continuons d'explorer ! Allez, debout, soldat ! »

Telian leva les yeux au ciel. Sephiroth martyrisait Senki avec autant de plaisir que Kadaj, si ce n'est plus ! C'était vraiment lamentable.

_Tous des gosses ! _pensa-t-elle en se giflant le front.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration. Senki reprit totalement forme humaine mais il ne pouvait pas marcher correctement. Le pauvre zigzaguait, l'air complètement gaga. Sephiroth finit par s'arrêter. Tout le monde fit de même, sauf Senki. Le rouquin heurta durement le dos du Soldat, qui ne cille pas.

« C'est bizarre… » dit-il.

« Quoi donc ? » dit Senki.

« Nous avons dépassé le point où moi et Kadaj avions rencontré Élion, et il n'y a rien du tout ! Même pas un monstre ni un fantôme Gi. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait chercher plus profondément ? » dit Telian.

Sephiroth fit la moue.

« Non, je suggère plutôt qu'on sorte de là. De toute façon, la nuit va tomber. Senki a besoin d'une chambre à l'auberge, pour reprendre ses esprits. »

« Ben ouais, mais c'est de ta faute ! » dit Senki.

Le groupe prit donc le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors face à la porte, ils virent un petit garçon. Il était tout seul, assis près des tonneaux. Il avait des cheveux bruns fort longs pour son âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Sephiroth n'y prêta guère d'attention, pas plus que les autres, sauf Telian qui vit combien il semblait triste. Les quatre amis prirent le chemin de l'auberge.

Le soir, Senki refusa de descendre manger, le pauvre était trop fatigué. Frongeon décida de rester pour lui tenir compagnie. Telian dit qu'elle rejoindrait Sephiroth après une douche. Sephiroth prit donc le chemin de la salle à manger seul en attendant la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il marchait vers le comptoir, il vit quelqu'un assis à une table. Un enfant. Il reconnut le petit garçon près de l'entrée de la grotte. Le garçonnet lisait un menu avec l'air triste.

Une image désagréable revint en mémoire à Sephiroth : un petit garçon aux longs cheveux argentés, trop longs pour son âge. Tout seul, assis à une table dans un coin d'une caserne militaire, à l'écart des grands qui riaient et mangeaient ensemble. Et le petit, qui mangeait par tous petits bouts sa nourriture sans prêter attention au goût ignoble qu'elle avait. Il était tout seul, il était triste. Le professeur Gast n'était pas là, il ne le reverrait plus, il ne restait que les idiots dans cette caserne qui l'ignoraient et se moquaient de lui. Sans parler de Hojo, qui venait régulièrement lui faire subir des tests désagréables !

Les images s'effacèrent. Sephiroth regarda l'enfant encore un instant. Personne ne viendrait donc manger avec ce petit garçon ? Et ses parents ? Gardait-il la table pour eux en les attendant ?

L'enfant sortit une photo de sa poche. De loin, Sephiroth put voir que c'était une photo de lui. Ça alors ! Que faisait donc ce petit avec cette photo ? Il comprit avec amertume que ce devait être un de ses fans. Il comprit alors que la longueur des cheveux de l'enfant n'était pas un hasard. Même après tout ce temps, des garçons continuaient de rêver d'être comme lui.

Un serveur arriva.

« Rick ? Tes parents ont appelé, ils ne pourront pas venir aujourd'hui, ils ont trop de travail. Alors tu mangeras tout seul et puis on te raccompagnera chez toi. »

L'enfant prit l'air boudeur.

« Je m'en fiche, je veux rien manger, je suis au régime ! »

Il sortit de l'auberge en courant. Il s'arrêta près de la porte de la grotte scellée. Le visage enfoui contre la pierre, il se mit à pleurer.

« Papa et maman ne m'aiment pas, c'est sûr ! » gémit-il.

« Tu pleures, petit ? »

L'enfant se retourna. Il fut bouche bée en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

« Vous êtes… le général Sephiroth ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« V… vraiment ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je ne suis plus général, mais je suis bien Sephiroth. Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? Et pourquoi as-tu une photo de moi ? »

« Ben… Je m'appelle Rick, monsieur. Et je suis un de vos fans. »

« Ah… Tu ne connais pourtant pas les dernières nouvelles ? J'ai déserté, j'ai commis beaucoup de crimes ! Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble à un monstre ? »

« Non, m'sieur ! Je trouve pas que vous avez l'air d'un monstre ! Et j'ai jamais trop aimé la Shinra, alors j'ai trouvé ça bien quand vous l'avez quittée ! Vous vous battiez pour ce en quoi vous croyiez après l'avoir quitté ! Et j'admire ça, c'est intègre ! »

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Étonnant mais vrai, ce petit bout de huit ans n'affichait aucune peur. Il n'y avait même pas de tremblement dans sa voix.

« D'accord, je comprends. Mais pourquoi tu pleurais, Rick ? »

Le sourire de l'enfant disparut.

« Oh, ça… Mes parents m'avaient promis de dîner avec moi, pour fêter mon anniversaire. Mais ils ont trop de travail, alors ils ne viendront pas. »

« Je vois. Tu sais, je vais t'avouer un secret : j'ai vécu des années éloigné de ma mère. Moi aussi, jai cru qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de me retrouver. Mais j'ai eu tort. Je l'ai retrouvée finalement, et j'ai découvert qu'elle m'aime énormément. Et moi aussi, je l'aime. C'est pareil pour toi, Rick. Tes parents t'aiment, même s'ils sont loin de toi. »

« Hein ? Vous croyez ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Alors ne pleure pas. Et il y aura plein d'autres anniversaires que vous aurez l'occasion de fêter ensemble, toi et ta famille. »

« D'accord ! » dit l'enfant.

Juste à ce moment, Telian arriva.

« Sephiroth, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, Telian. »

« Hein ? Qui est cette dame ? C'est votre petite-amie ? » dit Rick.

Telian rougit, Sephiroth aussi, mais il reprit vite constance.

« Non, son petit-ami s'appelle Kadaj. Moi, je suis juste un ami. »

Telian parut surprise. Puis elle sourit à Sephiroth. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Que dirais-tu de manger avec nous ? » dit le guerrier.

« Je peux pas manger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux être comme vous, Sephiroth ! Je veux pas grossir, je suis au régime. »

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire ces idées de régime », intervint Telian.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Une alimentation saine et équilibrée, le tout rythmé avec beaucoup de sport, et tu ne grossiras pas du tout. Crois-moi, je suis une fille, je sais ce que c'est de surveiller sa ligne ! »

« Ah… d'accord ! »

Tout content, l'enfant retourna à l'auberge avec Telian et Sephiroth. Tous trois mangèrent un bon dîner ensemble à une table. Rick mangea de bon appétit, tant il était heureux. Puis les jeunes gens raccompagnèrent l'enfant chez lui.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient vers l'auberge, Telian prit la parole.

« C'est gentil, ce que tu as fait. »

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste éviter qu'il devienne comme moi. Il a une famille, il vit dans une ville merveilleuse, loin de la Shinra… je n'ai pas envie qu'il goûte à la solitude et au malheur parce que cela le rendre semblable à moi ! »

« Je comprends. Et merci aussi pour Kadaj. Je te croyais jaloux, mais apparemment j'ai eu tort. »

Sephiroth soupira.

« Si tu veux souffrir et quitter cette planète avec le cœur brisé, c'est toi qui choisis. Je t'aurais prévenue, c'est tout. »

Telian sourit. Au fond, ce n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Il se souciait d'elle et Kadaj, en fait.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe reprit sa progression dans les grottes. Il ne se passa rien. Même Senki ne se plaignit pas. Il avait toujours l'air bougon mais semblait habitué, à présent.

Soudain, au détour d'un chemin, ils virent une chose étrange : une grande mare de substance noire au sol. Sephiroth reconnut la matière noire dont étaient faits les monstres d'Élion.

« Senki, tu peux me détruire ça avec une matéria de feu ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Avec plaisir, mon ex-général ! »

« C'est pas drôle… »

Le rouquin activa sa matéria de feu maître et créa une immense fournaise autour de la mare noire. Mais quand les flammes disparurent, rien n'avait été détruit. Au contraire, la magie avait énervé la chose gluante ! Elle gémit puis ouvrit deux grands yeux rouge braise. Elle se mit à avancer vers eux. Les rochers sur son chemin fondirent comme neige au soleil.

« Heu… et maintenant ? » dit Frongeon.

« On fuit ! » dit Telian.

Ils coururent vers le bout du tunnel quand soudain, ils se heurtèrent à un puissant champ d'énergie. Élion apparut de l'autre côté du mur invisible.

« Vous avez eu tort de revenir fouiner ici. C'est la dernière fois. Adieu ! »

Puis il disparut. Telian et ses compagnons reculèrent, adossés au champ de force. Cette fois, ils étaient fichus, c'est sûr !

Telian ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir l'acide ronger ses jambes… mais il ne vint pas. Une voix retentit soudain dans son dos.

« Rugis, Koïneko ! »

Elle risqua un coup d'œil. Elle vit un léopard debout devant elle. Il était enveloppé d'une puissante lumière dorée. La lumière se projeta sur la marée noire, qui disparut en poussière.

Mais ce fauve… Telian connaissait ce léopard, une seule personne au monde pouvait l'invoquer ! Une douce voix féminine résonna près d'elle :

« Franchement, les gars, vous ne savez pas vous débrouiller tous seuls ! »

Senki et Frongeon écarquillèrent les yeux, l'air ahuri. Une femme apparut près de Telian. Et cette voix, ces longs cheveux noirs, ce kimono et ce sabre…

« Yakino ! ? » murmura Telian.

Elle était là, bien réelle, debout devant elle. Elle était vivante ! Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à l'adolescente.

« Je me faisais du souci, impossible de reposer en paix à cause de ça ! Alors je suis venue aider. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescente. Soudain, un puissant rayon vert enveloppa l'espace et guérit les blessures de chacun. Tous aperçurent alors une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une tunique blanche, qui brandissait le bâton de soin vers eux. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, les amis ! »

« Non… impossible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? » dit Telian.

Senki cligna des yeux puis, fou de joie, il se rua sur la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Nathalie ! Tu étais toujours vivante ! ? »

« Non, j'étais morte. Oh, Senki, tu m'as tant manqué ! Et toi aussi, Frongeon ! » dit la jeune fille en riant.

Le gobelin sauta sur la tête de la jeune fille et se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces en pleurant de joie, tandis que Senki la faisait tournoyer dans ses bras.

Et Yakino… Telian se leva et marcha vers elle, la fixant avec l'air hypnotisé.

« Yakino… Yakino… Yakino ! »

Arrivée près d'elle, Telian tomba dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible. Elle était réelle, Telian la sentait bien contre elle ! Yakino passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure brune de son élève.

« Tu es toujours en pleine forme, ma petite Telian ! » dit-elle avec tendresse.

Elle leva la tête. En voyant Sephiroth, elle parut troublée. Le soldat la regarda avec les sourcils froncés, puis se retourna et brandit Masamune juste à temps, empêchant l'épée de Genesis de le couper en deux.

« Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu te souviens ? Je suis aux ordres d'Élion ! Je finis le sale travail ! » dit le Soldat.

Sephiroth le repoussa et se mit en garde. Genesis se rua sur lui et tenta une nouvelle attaque.

« Stop, ça suffit ! »

Sephiroth et Genesis s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits. Cette voix… Soudain, une grande épée se dressa entre les leurs. Ils reconnurent sa forme. C'était celle de Cloud, dans un modèle ancien. Mais ce n'était pas Cloud qui la tenait.

« An… Angeal ? ! ! » dit Sephiroth.

Il était là, lui aussi, vivant comme les autres ! Genesis recula et secoua la tête.

« C'est impossible ! Comment… ? »

Angeal braqua son épée vers lui.

« Je suis revenu, c'est comme ça ! Alors, tu veux toujours te battre ? Cette fois, ce sera un deux contre un, j'ai choisi mon camp ! »

Genesis étouffa un juron, puis s'envola pour revenir près d'Élion sur une plate-forme rocheuse élevée. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi dépassé par les évènements. Il hésita, puis disparut avec son âme jumelle dans un nuage de fumée.

Tous les amis se réunirent et regardèrent Yakino, Nathalie et Angeal.

« Vous tous… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Comment êtes-vous tous… ? » dit Telian.

« Il faut me remercier ! » cria une voix dans leur dos.

Telian se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Elle apparut derrière une des colonnes de pierre de la grotte.

« Gillian ! »

La meilleure amie de Telian lui sourit et courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Gilly ! Oh, mais… Comment tu as fait ? » dit Telian.

« Plus tard, Telly ! Promis, j'expliquerai tout après. Mais d'abord, sortons de cet endroit, ça me fout la chair de poule ! »

* * *

_Ysa666, pour répondre à ton précédent message, c'est vrai que j'écris assez vite. Le truc, c'est que j'ai vachement d'imagination (je te jure que c'est pas pour me vanter) et que je profite du moindre instant de liberté pour foncer écrire la suite sur mon ordi, j'adore écrire, je fais ça depuis l'âge de douze ans, alors…  
_

_Bon, ces chapitres vont donc se baser sur le cas de Sephiroth. J'espère que ça t'ira ! Tu peux me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre, que je vois si ça te plaît ou non, la façon dont je traite le cas de ton argenté préféré ? Que tu me dises si ça ne te semble pas tiré par les cheveux ou si c'est de la triche ? _


	38. Tu n'as pas changé

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Tu n'as pas changé**

Ils retournèrent à l'auberge, dans la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée. Là, Gillian prit la parole :

« Roxane, la grand-mère de Telian, m'avait laissé un livre, l'œuvre originale de _Loveless_. C'est un Manith très spécial. Ce livre ne permet pas juste d'aller sur Terre ou Gaïa, il donne accès à des dizaines d'autres dimensions et peut emmener plusieurs autres personnes en cours de route. J'ai profité de ce pouvoir pour aller au royaume des terriens morts et dans la Rivière de la Vie. J'ai croisé Yakino, Nathalie et Angeal. Je leur ai tout expliqué, ils ont alors réalisé que la situation était grave et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là les bras croisés. Du coup, ils m'ont suivi. En franchissant avec moi le portail amenant dans ce monde, ils ont pu revenir à la vie. »

« Et Aéris ? Et Zack ? » dit Telian.

« Ah, eux… C'est différent, ils sont obligés de rester dans la Rivière de la Vie, pour y maintenir un équilibre intérieur. Sans quoi, des esprits malveillants pourraient y prendre le dessus, comme Jenova. »

« Je comprends… Merci, Gillian. Senki avait le cœur brisé par la mort de Nathalie. Et si tu savais comme tu nous avais manqué, Yakino ! Yakino ? »

Ils s'aperçurent alors tous que la Japonaise avait disparu. Et Sephiroth aussi. Angeal parut comprendre.

« Je crois que l'on n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Ils font leurs propres retrouvailles. »

« Hein ? Leurs retrouvailles ? » dit Senki.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Ils se connaissaient ? » dit Telian.

Angeal parut étonné par la réaction de chacun.

« Yakino ne t'en a jamais parlé, Telian ? Oui, en fait… Sephiroth a connu Yakino pendant la guerre de Wutaï. C'est une longue histoire, et je ne peux pas en dire plus, ou Sephiroth m'en voudrait. Excusez-moi. »

Il sortit de la chambre. Telian s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit Sephiroth et Yakino dans la cour en contrebas.

XxXxXxXxX

Debout l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par plusieurs mètres, Yakino et Sephiroth se dévisagèrent. Le guerrier était surpris de voir à quel point la jeune femme avait changé. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, il y avait tant d'années !

La Shinra existait encore, c'était bientôt la fin de la guerre contre Wutaï. Sephiroth était alors général de l'armée Shinra, son ascension au sein de l'armée avait été rapide et fulgurante. Et Yakino était une apprentie Tabhaisaver. Elle était arrivée à Wutaï dans le monastère du dieu Léviathan, le serpent d'eau adulé par le peuple du pays.

Comment oublier cette époque ?

XxXxXxXxX

_Quelques mois après le début de la guerre de Wutaï contre la Shinra… _

Le sage Sato était plongé dans une prière face à la statue de Léviathan. Le grand serpent se dressait devant lui, imposante statue de pierre turquoise, au sommet d'un grand escalier d'où coulait une cascade. On n'entendait rien sinon le chant de l'eau ruisselant le long des marches, et le crépitement des braseros alignés contre les murs du temple.

Soudain, le vieux Wutaïen perçut un bruit inhabituel. Il leva les yeux et vit une grande lumière bleue naître de la statue. Puis quelque chose tomba dans le bassin devant lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était une fille ! Quelque chose se détacha de son corps et serpenta sous l'eau, jusque devant lui. La chose jaillit de l'eau.

Sato faillit s'évanouir. Léviathan, le dieu de l'eau lui faisait face et le regard de ses grands yeux émeraudes !

« Je te confie cette enfant, c'est une Tabhaisaver. Enseigne-lui tout ce que tu sais ! Le moment venu, je reviendrai la chercher. »

Le Wutaïen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le dieu de l'eau disparut dans une pluie de gouttelettes et de bulles. Déconcerté, le vieux sage sortit le corps de l'eau.

Il l'étendit sur le sol et l'examina. Elle avait environ dix-sept ans, et elle était très belle. Elle avait le visage d'une Wutaïenne : le teint de velours, les yeux en amande, de longs cheveux noirs tressés en natte. Mais ses vêtements étaient bizarres : elle portait un chemisier bleu et blanc comme ceux que portaient les marins, une jupe plissée, de grandes chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'à ses genoux et des chaussures marrons.

Le vieux sage la traîna jusque dans une chambre du temple, lui ôta ses vêtements mouillés, lui enfila une robe propre et l'étendit sur un lit. La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Elle ne parut pas surprise de se réveiller ici, mais déçue. Sato comprit que le dieu de l'eau lui avait parlé dans ses rêves, il l'avait prévenue qu'elle était arrivée ici pour remplir une mission de Tabhaisaver. Et la jeune fille n'était pas heureuse.

Sans se démonter, Sato lui annonça où elle était et que désormais, elle serait son élève. Il fut troublé par le regard de la jeune fille : elle le regardait d'un air si grave, et si triste !

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut fini. Mais où est Sam ? »

« Sam ? »

« Mon petit-ami… nous étions deux en arrivant ici. Léviathan ne l'a pas amené ici avec moi ? »

« Tu étais seule quand le dieu m'est apparu dans le temple. »

La jeune fille parut inquiète. Elle se leva, l'air déterminée.

« Je pars. Je dois le retrouver avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Sato lui barra la route. La jeune fille voulut le repousser, mais il lui fit une prise d'arts martiaux en passant une jambe sous ses pieds, les mains bloquant le dos et les bras de l'adolescente. Elle tomba au sol, tout son corps paralysé par le vieil homme.

« Tu es mon élève, j'ai promis au dieu de Wutaï de t'instruire. Alors tu m'obéiras ! » dit-il.

Elle enfila sans broncher le kimono noir que le sage lui donna. Son apprentissage commençait. Yakino ne tenta plus jamais rien après cela mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il pouvait lire de la rancune dans ses yeux.

Toutefois, le sage fut surpris et satisfait : en deux semaines, Yakino apprit le tir à l'arc, le combat au sabre, la botanique et la médecine. Elle excellait dans chacune de ces disciplines !

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sato fut de réaliser qu'il aimait Yakino comme sa propre fille. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de l'appeler grand-père.

Quelques mois après, la guerre toucha le pays au point de provoquer de graves pertes civiles. Beaucoup d'hommes quittèrent les villages pour partir au combat contre la Shinra, les ninjas les plus expérimentés étaient tombés en masse sur le front, à cause d'un certain général Sephiroth, terrible guerrier que la légende disait invincible.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yakino quitta le temple pour aller chercher des plantes médicinales.

Tandis que la jeune femme marchait vers la rivière, elle entendit du bruit. Un combat, à en juger les éclats de métal qui retentissaient.

Prudente, elle progressa dans les hautes herbes jusque sur un plateau au-dessus de la rivière. Là, elle découvrit un spectacle surprenant.

Au sol gisaient des Soldats de la Shinra tués par un dragon. Mais l'un d'eux était encore debout et continuait de se battre. Il maniait un sabre wutaïen extrêmement long et se battait avec une aisance et une rapidité surprenante. Non, il ne combattait pas, il exécutait une danse létale autour du reptile, qui essayait vainement de l'atteindre de ses griffes.

Mais soudain, un coup de queue en traître toucha le guerrier à la nuque. Il s'appuya sur son sabre pour ne pas tomber. En bonne guérisseuse, Yakino comprit que le monstre avait dû frapper la moelle épinière de l'homme. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle bondit hors de sa cachette et tira une flèche. Le projectile atteignit le dragon à l'œil. Le guerrier tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, puis s'évanouit.

Le dragon se tourna vers le guerrier et se pencha, profitant de son inconscience pour enfin l'achever. Mais la jeune fille sortit alors une dague de sa ceinture et prononça une formule. Un éclair jaillit de la lame et réduisit le dragon en un nuage de bulles. Elle regarda son arme avec un sourire. C'était un cadeau de Léviathan. Le manche de l'arme était en cristal, taillé à l'image de Léviathan, son dieu protecteur. En regardant le carnage, Yakino fit la grimace. Tout ce sang et ces morts l'écœuraient.

Elle s'approcha du guerrier évanoui. Il était différent des autres, il n'avait pas d'uniforme de garde, mais un grand manteau noir équipé d'épaulettes de métal, comme les supérieurs dans l'armée.

Mais surtout, Yakino fut saisie par la beauté sauvage du guerrier. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, et un visage aux angles étranges, évoquant un peu ceux d'un animal.

Elle crut voir les doigts de sa main remuer légèrement. La jeune fille se pencha et prit son pouls. Il était faible, mais bien perceptible. Il vivait encore !

Des sentiments contradictoires envahirent la jeune fille. Devait-elle le soigner ? Mais c'était un ennemi, et elle… Non, Yakino n'était pas une wutaïenne, elle n'était pas née sur cette planète. Ce conflit ne la touchait pas directement. Et cet homme était un humain avant tout, un blessé, et elle un médecin !

Avec précaution, la jeune fille se glissa sous son bras et le traîna jusqu'au temple. Elle l'isola dans une chambre à part, pour que les autres malades ne le voient pas. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié s'ils le voyaient. Elle soigna toutes ses plaies avec sa magie. C'était plus rapide et propre que coudre les blessures l'une après l'autre. Puis elle lui fit boire un breuvage régénérant à base de plantes.

Yakino le fouilla et trouva ses plaques de militaire. Sephiroth, Soldat Première Classe. Il n'y avait pas de date ni de lieu de naissance. Pas de nom de famille non plus. À croire qu'il n'avait pas de racines, qu'il n'existait pas vraiment.

Mais Sephiroth, ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Oui, c'était lui, ce fameux guerrier ultime de la Shinra, qui avait déjà tué beaucoup de Wutaïens ! Si elle avait su qu'elle sauverait la vie d'une telle personne… Et si jamais Wutaï l'apprenait, ils pourraient se servir de lui comme otage pour faire pression sur la Shinra.

Le jeune homme était très beau. À cette idée, Yakino se gifla le front. Quelle idiote, elle avait déjà Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de tomber amoureux d'un étranger appartenant à un autre monde ?

« Ma pauvre ! Dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ? »

Le bruit de la gifle et les paroles réveillèrent le guerrier. Yakino s'était attendu à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, la voie et paraisse surpris. Mais il fit plus que ça. En un enchaînement de mouvements rapides, il se leva, attrapa la dague de la jeune fille et la bloqua contre lui, la lame sous la gorge. Effrayée, Yakino ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il la tue.

Mais après quelques secondes, le jeune homme dit : « Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? »

« Je… je vous ai sauvé la vie ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil. Elle prit peur en voyant les yeux de cet homme. Ils n'étaient pas humains ! Des pupilles félines, et une lueur verte surnaturelle.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé, puisque nous sommes ennemis ? »

« Lâchez-moi, j'étouffe ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit, répondez ! »

Yakino en avait assez. Elle tendit un doigt vers le bras de Sephiroth. Au moment où elle entra en contact avec sa chair, Sephiroth recula et gémit. Une de ses blessures se rouvrit. Il ne put tenir l'arme, il la laissa tomber au sol.

Yakino récupéra sa dague et l'avertit :

« Si vous m'approchez encore, je vous remettrai dans l'état piteux où vous étiez ! »

« Espèce de… Ouch ! »

Yakino venait de lui donner un coup violent au ventre avec le pommeau de la dague. Sephiroth tomba au sol, inconscient.

La jeune femme le rallongea et prit des précautions. Cette fois, elle le ligota.

Un quart d'heure après, quand il revint à lui, il la vit et voulut bouger. La colère s'empara de lui quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait ligoté.

« Vous êtes un patient agité, alors je vous attache », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

« Un patient ? Vous m'avez fait prisonnier, oui ! Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? Une espèce de docteur ou un bourreau ? »

« Je m'appelle Yakino Sato. Je suis une guérisseuse. Je vous ai trouvé gravement blessé sur un champ de bataille, près d'un dragon que j'ai tué. Vos compagnons sont morts, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Oui, il se souvenait du dragon et des soldats morts. Il vit l'arc posé dans un coin de la pièce, avec le carquois plein de flèches. C'était donc elle qui avait transpercé l'œil du dragon.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Vous auriez pu m'achever. Je suis un ennemi ! »

« Vous étiez un blessé, avant tout. Le devoir du médecin est de soigner autant de vies que possible. Mon arc sert à me défendre contre les monstres et ceux qui en veulent à ma vie, mais j'évite de tuer quand je le peux. »

Sephiroth cessa de se battre contre ses liens. La façon dont pensait la jeune fille lui rappelait la sienne. Lui aussi évitait de tuer des gens quand il le pouvait, même si c'était souvent inévitable.

« Je vois, dit l'homme avec un ton sombre. Vous m'avez soigné pour me garder comme otage. On va m'interroger quand ? »

Yakino parut surprise.

« Personne à part moi ne sait que vous êtes là. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous garder prisonnier ni de vous interroger. Une fois soigné, vous pourrez reprendre votre route si vous le souhaitez. Mais faites attention aux gens de Wutaï qui vivent dans le temple. Il n'y a pas que moi. »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous êtes une Wutaïenne et moi un soldat de la Shinra ! »

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce regard le frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait un regard sérieux et dépourvu de haine. Il sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Une fois la surprise passée, il la détailla.

Elle était très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs flottant librement dans son dos, elle portait une ample chemise kimono grise, un pantalon noir et des sandales.

Sephiroth n'était pas un homme à femmes comme Rufus Shinra, mais cette fille était si belle et dégageait tant de charme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose.

Yakino acheva de changer ses pansements, puis elle sortit. Elle revint plus tard avec de la nourriture.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les mêmes : Yakino s'occupait de ses patients le matin et l'après-midi, elle partait pendant deux heures tuer les monstres rôdant aux alentours du temple, puis elle revenait le soir et s'occupait de Sephiroth.

D'abord réticent, celui-ci refusa d'engager la conversation avec elle. Des traces d'usure aux murs montraient qu'il avait essayé de s'évader. En vain, la magie de la jeune femme était puissante et l'empêchait de sortir. De toute façon, il avait toujours les mains liées, et elle déclarait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement soigné.

Elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec lui et le questionna sur son monde. Sephiroth fut surpris : les questions de la jeune fille tournaient principalement autour des matérias, la Rivière de la Vie, le mode de vie des gens à Midgar et dans les autres ville, l'administration de la Shinra, les Turks, les Soldats et… tout le reste. À croire qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie ! Il accepta de lui parler de ça. Elle l'écouta avec intérêt.

Sephiroth finit même par se prendre au jeu et lui parla du professeur Gast. Elle lui décrivit l'horrible et ridicule dirigeant de l'armée, Heidegger, que l'on surnommait « cheval » à cause de son rire, et Scarlet, la responsable de l'armement de la Shinra, qui était aussi insupportable que Heidegger, si ce n'est plus. Sans oublier Palmer, le responsable du projet spatial, qui sautillait tout le temps sur place comme un fou.

Yakino rit de ces détails, et son rire fit un étrange effet au jeune homme. Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel trouble à son contact ? Il se sentait bien avec elle, un peu comme avec Gast quand il s'occupait de lui autrefois.

Pour compenser l'échange, Yakino lui raconta sa vie, mais sans mentionner les mots tels que Japon, Tokyo ou Terre. Elle dit qu'elle avait vécu avec sa famille jusqu'à arriver dans ce temple où Sato l'avait recueillie.

Un jour, enfin, Sephiroth lui posa la traditionnelle question : pouvait-elle le détacher ?

La jeune fille parut méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas encore essayer de me faire du mal ? »

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et soigné, non ? Et vous avez dit vrai, personne à part vous n'est venu me voir pendant ma convalescence. Alors je ne vous ferai rien, c'est promis ! »

Yakino secoua la tête, puis sortit sa dague et s'attaqua aux liens. Dès que les cordes sautèrent, Sephiroth se leva avec souplesse et rapidité. Il entreprit de s'étirer mais Yakino, surprise par son brusque redressement, tendit la main en réflexe vers son arc. La main de Sephiroth l'arrêta, il attrapa son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? » dit-il.

« Heu… »

Il se mit à serrer. Yakino voulut se libérer. Elle posa son autre main sur son bras, mais il l'attrapa et l'obligea à reculer.

« Oh non, vous n'allez pas rouvrir mes blessures, sorcière de Wutaï ! »

Yakino leva la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied. Mais Sephiroth balaya le sol de son pied. Il renversa la deuxième jambe de la jeune femme, son unique appui. Elle tomba à la renverse. Sephiroth la plaqua au sol, sous lui.

Face à cette position inattendue, la jeune fille rougit. Sephiroth parut lui aussi troublé par leur position, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Il resta immobile, hypnotisé par la lueur dansant dans les yeux de Yakino. Puis, incapable de résister, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Yakino tenta de se dégager, mais il tenait toujours ses mains et ne lâchait pas prise. Et il y avait un autre problème. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Ses poings se détendirent. Sephiroth lâcha ses poignets, ses doigts se glissèrent vers la ceinture de la jeune fille, commençant à la dénouer. Une fois détachée, ses mains purent se glisser sous sa chemise, caressant doucement sa peau. Yakino fit de même, elle déboutonna le manteau noir et caressa son torse musclé, ses mains glissant vers son dos pour serrer le jeune homme plus près d'elle.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une présence dans sa tête. L'image de Léviathan lui apparut. Elle revit l'instant où elle se promenait dans sa ville, Tokyo, dans son monde ! Elle marchait dans la rue, tenant son sac d'étudiante d'une main, l'autre tenue par Sam, son petit-ami !

Un éclair de lucidité frappa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle écarta la tête, interrompant leur baiser. Il la regarda, ses yeux brûlants de désir.

Yakino soupira, puis se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

« Pardonne-moi… »

Elle pressa un doigt contre le cou de Sephiroth. Il la dévisagea avec incrédulité, puis ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il perdit connaissance.

La jeune femme se mit debout et referma sa chemise. Elle secoua la tête. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, de toute façon. Elle avait failli céder à un caprice d'adolescente romantique !

Plus tard, quand Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendit à voir le plafond de la chambre où il dormait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il ne vit que le ciel, et les arbres de la forêt de Wutaï.

Il se redressa. Il n'était plus attaché. Il était seul dans un clairière, son sabre revenu à sa ceinture. Il reconnut le chemin menant au camp militaire.

Soupirant, il se tourna vers l'ouest, et aperçut au loin la plus haute tour du temple de Léviathan. Son visage exprima un instant de la tristesse puis, reprenant constance, il prit le chemin du camp où ses hommes l'attendaient.

Un mois s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne changer la vie de Yakino. La jeune fille éprouvait du dépit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée, alors qu'il répétait sans cesse qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Elle-même s'était sentie bizarre quand il avait fait ça, elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours pensé que Sam était le seul garçon qu'elle aimait. Mais Sephiroth…

Deux semaines plus tard, elle en eut assez de soigner les blessés, de prier, de vivre comme une recluse dans ce temple. La liberté lui manquait. Elle prit son arc, ses flèches et sortit prendre l'air dans la forêt wutaïenne.

Tout en marchant, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille sursauta quand une personne jaillit des buissons. Elle tendit son arc en réflexe. Un garde Shinra ! L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à Sephiroth.

« Yakino ? »

Cette voix… La jeune fille baissa son arc.

« Qui… ? »

L'homme ôta son casque.

« Sam ! »

Elle courut se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit avec joie et la serra fort contre lui. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille passa les mains sur son visage. Mon dieu, qu'il avait changé ! Il avait des yeux Mako et des cicatrices au cou, son visage avait maigri mais il était là, vivant, bien vivant !

Il lui expliqua qu'en arrivant dans ce monde, il avait atterri par accident dans le camp Shinra et s'était fait enrôler. Il avait accepté sans faire d'histoire pour passer inaperçu, c'était toujours mieux que d'être traité en extraterrestre et enfermé dans un labo pour se faire disséquer. Ils s'embrassèrent, fous de joie de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Mais Yakino se sentit mal, étrangement. Car Sam lui parla de ses relations dans l'armée, et du général Sephiroth. Il le décrivit comme un homme froid et mystérieux, mais qui semblait étrangement insister pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un quand l'occasion se présentait.

Elle comprit avec effroi ce qui avait commencé à l'attirer vers lui. Sephiroth… différent des humains, différent en lui-même de l'image du guerrier que tous avaient de lui. Il était comme elle, obligé d'assumer un devoir et une vie qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais jamais ils ne se reverraient.

Le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, Yakino et Sam quittèrent Wutaï sur demande du dieu Léviathan et partirent sur l'île des Tabhaisavers, où ils rencontreraient les professeurs de l'école. Ifalna et Soluènn les attendaient là-bas. Bientôt, leurs aventures commenceraient…

XxXxXxXxX

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, Yakino retrouvait Sephiroth ici, à Cosmo Canyon.

« Tu me l'avais caché », dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Tu es une Tabhaisaver, toi aussi ! »

« Comme si j'étais la seule à avoir des secrets ! »

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu fais allusion à notre première rencontre, oublie ! Je ne suis plus du tout le même. »

« Non, tu es celui que tu as toujours cru être. Tu es un Soldat, génétiquement modifié mais humain ! »

« Oui, je suis humain dans ce monde, et pas toi, terrienne ! »

Il n'eut aucune réplique. Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle le fixait avec ce regard qui avait le don de le troubler : un regard très triste, qui lui faisait sentir combien il était cruel.

« Non, j'ai raison, dit la jeune femme. Tu es toujours le même envers moi : tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ni ce que je ressens. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au royaume des morts, si j'avais su que j'entendrais ça dès mon réveil ! »

« Yakino, je… »

Elle fit volte-face et voulut s'éloigner, mais il lui prit la main.

« Lâche-moi, tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de rouvrir des vieilles blessures avec un simple doigt ! » cria la jeune femme.

Après un temps, il lâcha prise. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement, comme une caresse sur la peau de la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, j'avais déjà un petit-ami, quand on s'est rencontré. Alors ça ne fait rien, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment manqué ! »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse, elle courut vers la place centrale de la ville et se fondit dans la foule, le laissant seul avec son amertume.

« Tu as su toujours comment t'y prendre avec les femmes ! » dit Angeal.

Sephiroth se tourna vers l'entrée de l'auberge et vit le Soldat adossé au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés devant lui.

« Tu nous espionnais ? » dit Sephiroth.

« J'étais plutôt venu vous prévenir tous les deux qu'on vous espionnait. Regarde là-haut. »

Sephiroth suivit la direction du doigt d'Angeal et aperçut, à la fenêtre d'une des chambres, Telian, Gillian, Nathalie, Senki et Frongeon. Ces derniers disparurent quand le Soldat les aperçut.

« Tu sais, tu ne tireras rien de… »

« Oh, ça va, Angeal ! Ne me refais pas de discours sur les relations humaines, les rêves et la fierté, surtout pas dès ton retour ! »

Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle de Yakino.

Angeal sourit. Yakino avait raison : Sephiroth n'avait pas changé, après toutes ces années !


	39. Enfin réunis

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Enfin réunis**

Yakino marcha à travers la ville en courant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle s'arrêta près de la porte de la grotte des Gi et vit un petit garçon. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et tenait un sabre en bois dans ses mains. Il le tenait à l'horizontale devant lui, le manche pressé contre son épaule gauche.

Yakino reconnut la célèbre pose de combat de Sephiroth. Un petit fan de lui, sans doute. La jeune femme allait s'éloigner, quand elle sentit une présence.

« Je n'arriverai donc jamais à me débarrasser de toi ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Élion.

« Toi, je vais te régler ton compte, maudit, nous n'avons pas fini notre duel ! » siffla la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme sourit et tendit la main vers la porte. Yakino entendit quelqu'un gémir. Elle se tourna et vit Genesis. Il avait capturé l'enfant et le menaçait de son épée.

« Ne bouge pas, ou je le décapite ! » dit Genesis.

Yakino serra les poings, indignée.

« Comment osez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Elle mit la main à son sabre. Genesis serra plus fort le fil de son épée contre le cou de l'enfant. La peau s'ouvrit légèrement, juste une éraflure. Une goutte de sang perla sur l'épée. Yakino lâcha son arme. Élion sourit.

« Personne ne viendra t'aider, encore une fois. Alors laisse-toi faire. Ton chevalier-servant n'est pas là, et tes amis se reposent à l'auberge. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle se concentra.

_Sephiroth ! _

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sephiroth entendit l'appel. Il sursauta. Que se passait-il ? Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il courut vers la grotte des fantômes Gi. Il avait atteint l'escalier quand soudain, il vit le petit Rick accourir, avec une blessure au cou.

« Sephiroth ! Elle a besoin d'aide ! »

Le guerrier courut plus vite. Il s'arrêta en voyant Yakino allongée au sol, évanouie. Non, pas ça ! Sephiroth s'approcha et la retourna doucement.

Soudain, Yakino ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient noirs, noirs comme ceux des monstres d'Élion. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle sortit son sabre et le blessa au flanc.

Sephiroth bondit en arrière et la regarda en se maudissant intérieurement. La pauvre se tenait maintenant debout, immobile, la tête baissée.

« Ha ! On fait moins le fier maintenant, Sephiroth ? »

Le guerrier aperçut Élion et Genesis devant l'entrée de la grotte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Genesis m'a raconté votre petite aventure, à tous les deux, dit Élion. Tu as eu tort de lui parler comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, Sephiroth. Tu as brisé son cœur, la source de son pouvoir. Je peux aisément la contrôler, à présent. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! Yakino est plus forte que ça, elle ne se laisserait jamais hypnotiser ! »

« Mon pauvre Sephiroth, tu ne connais rien de la vie ! Une femme qui a perdu l'espoir d'un nouvel amour se retire de la réalité ! Elle abandonne ce monde et le désir d'y vivre. Yakino s'est volontiers abandonnée à mon contrôle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui rendrai sa lucidité quand elle t'aura tuée. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait tué de sa propre main… Elle ne voudra plus jamais quitter le royaume des morts, après ça ! » dit Élion. Il fut pris d'un rire dément.

Yakino repartit à la charge, son sabre tendu droit devant elle. Sephiroth brandit Masamune et se mit à parer ses coups. La jeune femme était d'une rapidité surnaturelle, sûrement due à l'envoûtement.

Soudain, une flèche fendit l'air et percuta le sabre de Yakino de plein fouet. Sephiroth se tourna vers l'entrée. Il vit Telian, son arc à la main. Senki, Frongeon, Gillian, Nathalie et Angeal étaient là également. En les voyant sortir leurs armes et s'avancer, Sephiroth cria :

« Ne tentez rien ! Je dois la libérer seul ! »

« La libérer ? Idiot ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle était à moi, maintenant. Et pourquoi la voudrais-tu ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, tu l'as clairement dit toi-même ! » dit Élion.

« NON ! »

Contre toute attente, Sephiroth lâcha son sabre. Il bondit en avant et sortit une dague de son manteau. Une dague dont le manche était taillé en forme de serpent d'eau. Une dague qui avait appartenu à la seule femme qui eut jamais réussi à faire battre son cœur. Une dague qu'il avait toujours précieusement conservée depuis leur première rencontre.

Yakino leva son sabre et visa la tête de Sephiroth. Le jeune homme plongea au sol et atterrit sous elle en une roulade. Il la frappa au ventre, un violent coup assené avec le pommeau de l'arme. Yakino tomba dans ses bras et gémit. Elle essaya de se libérer de son étreinte en mordant, griffant, frappant comme une folle.

« Yakino, arrête ça, reviens ! »

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Sephiroth l'entoura alors de ses bras puissants et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le monde parut surpris. Le petit Rick rougit et courut se cacher derrière les tonneaux.

Lentement, la lueur noire dans les yeux de Yakino disparut. Ses mains se détendirent. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait. Puis elle ferma les yeux et rendit au jeune homme son baiser.

Élion parut fou furieux.

« Vous avez peut-être gagné une bataille… mais pas encore la guerre. Je reviendrai ! »

Il disparut à nouveau. Il ne restait plus que Genesis. Sephiroth se détacha doucement de Yakino et se tourna vers le guerrier au manteau rouge.

« C'est toi qui a blessé Rick à la gorge ? Tu t'attaques même à un enfant… »

« Peuh ! Si ça ne sert pas les intérêts d'Élion, aucune importance. Bon, maintenant j'y vais. »

Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

« ARRÊTE ! » cria Sephiroth.

Il bondit à hauteur de Genesis. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il reçut un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe et fut projeté plus loin dans le ciel. Sephiroth atterrit au sol et lui lança un regard malveillant.

Furieux, Genesis essuya le sang coulant de sa bouche et hurla :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Puis il s'envola loin de la ville. Telian et ses compagnons regardèrent la scène avec stupeur.

« Cette fois, Sephiroth a _vraiment_ pété un câble ! » dit Senki.

« Ouais, l'amour rend dingue ! » dit Frongeon.

Sephiroth s'approcha de Yakino, qui s'occupait de soigner la blessure du petit Rick. Lorsque la blessure à la gorge disparut, l'enfant sourit.

« Oh, merci, Sephiroth ! Et merci de m'avoir soigné, madame ! »

Les deux adultes sourirent à l'enfant.

« Rick ! Chéri, où es-tu ? »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers une des maisons élevées de Cosmo Canyon et parut ému. Une femme brune comme lui sortit de la maison.

« Maman ! Maman, tu es revenue ! »

Il courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Un homme sortit de la maison lui aussi et caressa la tête du petit garçon.

« Nous venons juste de rentrer. On te cherchait pour aller au restaurant tous ensemble, ce coup-ci », dit la mère.

« Pardon d'avoir été si longs, chéri », dit le père.

« Papa ! Maman ! » gémit l'enfant, pleurant de joie.

Sephiroth et ses compagnons sourirent.

« Finalement, tout se finit bien. Cet enfant sera heureux », dit Telian.

« Oui, sans doute… » murmura Sephiroth.

Yakino s'approcha doucement. Sa main rencontra celle de Sephiroth. Il la serra fortement, comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais la lâcher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard, tout le monde se réunit à l'auberge. Yakino leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé devant la grotte, puis ce qu'elle avait appris d'Élion avant qu'il l'ensorcelle : il essayait de s'attaquer à la Rivière de la Vie en l'infectant avec des créatures maléfiques nées d'un anneau maléfique, un Manith dont le pouvoir avait été corrompu par son âme.

Mais Élion venait de quitter Cosmo Canyon, il ne voulait pas s'attaquer à la Rivière de la Vie ici. Il avait juste fait un essai. Le lieu véritable où il frapperait demeurait donc inconnu.

Finalement, une décision fut votée : demain, ils retourneraient à Edge. Kadaj avait téléphoné, il rentrait avec ses frères et les autres Tabhaisavers en ville demain. Soluènn et Tabun avaient appris le retour de Yakino et désiraient la revoir. Nosféa voulait revoir sa chère fille, Nathalie.

Le soir vint. Chacun partit dormir dans une chambre.

Yakino s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et nettoya son sabre. Elle regarda le ciel. Au royaume des terriens morts, le ciel était si sombre, on n'y voyait jamais d'étoiles. La jeune femme s'étira. Le combat contre Élion l'avait épuisée.

Une fois son arme propre et rangée, elle se mit en chemise de nuit et se coucha. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte. La jeune femme se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux.

L'unique bougie qu'elle n'avait pas éteinte fut soufflée par un courant d'air bienveillant. Mais ce n'était pas un courant d'air. Yakino ouvrit les yeux, attendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle perçut un bruit de pas silencieux dans la pièce. Elle aperçut une ombre, et deux yeux félins brillants dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança vers Sephiroth. Il approcha son visage de la nuque de la jeune femme. Il y déposa un baiser, puis un autre. Yakino approcha ses lèvres des siennes et le laissa l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs tailles se collèrent l'une à l'autre, le satin de la robe de Yakino bruissa voluptueusement. Le vent dansa autour d'eux, enveloppant leurs deux visages dans un ruban de cheveux noirs et argent. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, leurs yeux clos à toutes choses. Il étaient ensemble, enfin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le retour à Edge fut des plus heureux. Kadaj et tous les autres attendaient dans une auberge. Le plus jeune des frères se tenait sur le pas de la porte, regardant le ciel avec l'air songeur.

Quand Telian aperçut Kadaj, elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut un peu surpris par cet élan de joie, la jeune fille semblait fort enthousiaste.

Il ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur lorsqu'il vit Senki arriver, tenant la main à… Nathalie ! Et derrière elle, Yakino, qui marchait au bras de Sephiroth.

Les frères de Kadaj accoururent et furent aussi surpris que lui. Nosféa sortit en courant et serra sa fille Nathalie dans ses bras. Père et fille pleurèrent de joie. Soluènn courut serrer la main de son ancienne préceptrice Yakino. Puis Tabun arriva, suivi de Koldor. Même Lucrécia et Vincent étaient là. La scientifique accueillit son fils avec joie. Elle fut surprise de revoir Yakino en vie, mais aussi heureuse. Elle avait eu tant de peine, quand elle avait ressenti la mort de son amie, depuis la grotte où elle avait repris son sommeil.

Mais en voyant l'étrange regard que Sephiroth portait à Yakino, la mère comprit les sentiments de son fils envers la Japonaise. Lucrécia serra chaleureusement la main de Yakino, heureuse de retrouver son amie, et heureuse de voir qu'elle était l'élue du cœur de son fils. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour Sephiroth.

Tout le monde était enfin réuni ! Mais ils ignoraient encore qu'un malheur se préparait, plus terrible que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais connu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian prit Kadaj à part. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, comme un simple couple. La jeune fille raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ.

Kadaj parut surpris lorsqu'elle lui parla de la relation de Sephiroth et Yakino.

« Si j'avais su qu'il avait aimé une Tabhaisaver, lui aussi… » murmura Kadaj.

« Tu as bien fait de le sauver, à Cosmo Canyon. Tu imagines comment aurait réagi Yakino, sinon ? »

« Oui. Mais alors tu crois que Sephiroth ne m'en veut plus d'être avec toi ? »

Telian mit un moment avant de répondre :

« Il voulait sûrement éviter qu'on vive le même genre d'expérience que lui. Il voulait nous séparer pour qu'on évite de souffrir tous les deux. Il a même voulu empêcher un enfant de devenir un grand guerrier solitaire comme lui. Je crois que je comprends ça, il a souffert quand Yakino l'a laissé, à Wutaï… »

Kadaj s'arrêta et regarda Telian. Elle paraissait si triste… Le jeune homme la serra contre lui.

« J'ai été rejoindre Koldor dans un temple isolé à Wutaï, pour m'entraîner avec lui et mes frères. J'ai compris une chose en m'entraînant, pendant tous ces jours passés : la force que j'ai utilisée pour développer ma propre limite, je l'ai puisée dans les souvenirs que j'avais de toi. Alors tant pis si… si tu t'en vas, je ne t'oublierai pas, c'est juré. »

Telian ferma les yeux, désireuse de ne pas pleurer.

_Kadaj ! _pensa-t-elle, émue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis jaillit des nuages et survola Edge jusqu'au centre de la ville, sur la place centrale.

« Vous avez tous abaissé votre garde, et n'avez pas senti le danger venir ! Ha ! Ha ! ha ! Ha ! Regardez, le spectacle commence ! »

Il leva les bras vers le ciel. Celui-ci se recouvrit de nuages sombres. Le sol se mit à trembler. Cette fois, un séisme particulièrement puissant se manifesta. Partout dans la ville, des failles se formèrent. Les gens sortirent des maisons en poussant des cris, affolés. Des immenses fissures se formèrent dans le sol, et des flots de Mako en jaillirent. Des monstres apparurent dans des nuages de noirceur et se jetèrent sur les flots de liquide vert fluo, commençant à l'entamer. Les gens s'enfuirent, essayant d'échapper aux crevasses. Les fossés continuaient de se former, engloutissant des maisons et ses habitants. Les survivants se faisaient attaquer par les créatures.

Tous les compagnons de Telian se réunirent devant la porte de l'auberge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Kadaj.

Juste à ce moment, Koldor, Tabun, Soluènn et Nosféa accoururent.

« Les gars, c'est la catastrophe ! » cria Tabun.

« Un nombre incroyable de monstres vient d'apparaître ! Il y en a au moins cinq cent ! Ils sont en train de s'attaquer à la Rivière de la Vie ! » dit Soluènn.

« C'était donc ça, le plan d'Élion. S'attaquer au point où la Rivière de la Vie est la plus massive, sur la terre de Midgar ! » jura Sephiroth.

« Il faut se disperser ! Attaquons-nous chacun à un point de la ville ! Si on utilise toutes nos forces, on peut gagner ! » dit Yakino.

« Bonne idée ! Moi, j'appelle Avalanche, ils seront là dans dix minutes ! » dit Vincent.

« C'est le moment d'utiliser nos invocations personnelles, on dirait », dit Koldor.

« Pendant ce temps, moi et mes amis, on ira s'attaquer au centre ! » dit Telian.

« Lucrécia, reste avec moi, on attend les autres ici ! » dit Vincent.

« D'accord. Mais s'il vous plaît, tous… revenez en vie après ça ! Je voudrais que vous soyez tous là pour notre mariage », dit la jeune femme.

Ses amis lui offrirent tous un sourire rassurant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Maintenant, Tabhaisavers, à l'attaque ! » dit Koldor.

Soluènn, la Clairvoyante de la foudre, se télétransporta au nord d'Edge et tendit la main vers le ciel.

« Ramuh, dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide ! »

Dans un tourbillon d'éclairs, un puissant vieillard vêtu d'un manteau gris orageux apparut. Il brandit un puissant bâton et se mit à foudroyer un nid de lézards géants occupés à boire un point de Mako.

« Ils sont si faibles, ces idiots ! » dit la jeune femme en riant.

Tabun, le maître du poison, apparut à l'est d'Edge.

« Hadès, ramène toutes ces créatures en enfer ! »

Le dieu de l'enfer apparut, préparant son chaudron empli d'un liquide mortel. Des volutes de poison en jaillirent, faisant tomber sur le sol une meute de Tonadus occupés à dévorer des humains.

« Le ciel est mon royaume, rappelez-vous en, stupides gros poulets ! » dit le jeune homme, triomphant.

Le sorcier Nosféa apparut au sud de la ville et tendit les mains en prière devant lui.

« Shiva, déesse des sombres glaciers, apporte-moi ton soutien ! »

Dans un nuage d'étoiles de givre, la magnifique déesse bleue apparut et sema la glace sur les failles au sol, empêchant les monstres d'y accéder. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Nosféa. Ce dernier eut un léger geste de recul.

« Il y a tant de monstres ! » murmura le mage noir, impressionné.

Le guerrier Koldor se télétransporta à l'est et brandit son épée. Il hurla :

« Chevaliers de la table ronde, aidez-moi à gagner ce combat ! »

Dans un flash de lumière, les treize guerriers de légende apparurent. Tous vêtus de somptueux vêtements, protégés par des armures d'argents et d'or, ils brandirent leurs armes.

« C'est parti ! » cria Koldor.

Tandis que les Tabhaisavers se battaient contre les monstres à différents endroits de la ville, Telian et ses amis courraient vers le centre, vers le mausolée. Ils sentaient l'aura d'Élion, occupé à créer d'autres monstres.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue menant à la statue, un immense Zolom jaillit du sol et se dressa devant eux.

« Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! » cria Telian.

Elle saisit sa matéria blanche et projeta un puissant rayon blanc. Le monstre disparut en cendres. Tous reprirent leur course vers l'ennemi. Ils le sentaient, ce combat était le dernier. Cette fois, Élion ne pourrait pas leur échapper.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue. Ce qu'ils virent les figea tous de stupeur. Élion se tenait face au monument. Il semblait en transe. Un anneau en pierre noire brillait à son index gauche. Ses mains étaient jointes en prière.

Soudain, Genesis apparut devant eux et brandit son épée.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher ! » dit-il.

Sephiroth dégaina Masamune, Angeal sortit son épée, Yakino brandit son sabre. Tous trois se jetèrent lui. Leurs épées se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

« Telian, toi et tes copains, arrêtez-le ! On s'occupe de Genesis ! » cria Angeal.

« D'accord ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les adolescents firent mine de le contourner, mais Genesis se tourna vers eux avec l'air furieux.

« Pas question ! »

Il tendit la main et arma une matéria glace. Gillian s'arrêta et brandit son livre magique, le Manith que lui avait confié Roxane. Elle se planta droit devant le projectile. Au contact du pic de glace, le livre s'illumina et repoussa la glace.

« Telian, fonce, je te couvre ! » dit-elle.

Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Senki, Nathalie et Frongeon se jetèrent sur les monstres qui leur barraient le passage, dégainant leurs armes et commençant à les combattre. Telian continua de courir, courir vers Élion. Arrivée près de lui, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois. Elle se mit en position et tira.

La flèche fonça sur Élion. Percevant le sifflement du projectile, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et parut surpris. Il y eut une explosion. Le sol se remit à trembler.

Tout le monde fut projeté en arrière sous la puissance de l'impact. Enfin, la fumée se dissipa. Ils risquèrent un coup d'œil et virent, avec stupeur, qu'Élion n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours indemne ! Il ouvrit les yeux et rit.

« Peuh ! Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec d'aussi faibles pouvoirs ? Pauvre idiote, meurs ! »

Il lui lança un rayon noir de sa main gauche.

« TELIAN ! » cria Kadaj.

Soudain, Koldor apparut et repoussa le rayon de son épée.

« Personne ne touche à ma petite-fille à part moi ! »

Juste à ce moment, les autres Tabhaisavers arrivèrent. Ils avaient fini de nettoyer la ville.

Un bruit de vaisseau résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous les membres d'Avalanche atterrirent sur la place en parachutes.

En voyant Sephiroth, Cloud parut furieux.

« Sephiroth ! » cria-t-il.

Ce dernier, occupé à tuer une des créatures, se tourna vers lui et fit la moue.

« Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit le guerrier sans cesser de combattre.

« Oh, ferme-la ! » dit Cloud en tuant un monstre de son côté.

Il courut vers Sephiroth comme pour l'attaquer, puis fut intercepté par un autre monstre.

« Eh, Sephiroth ! Quand tout ça sera fini, on reprendra notre propre combat ! »

« Peuh ! Seras-tu seulement capable de survivre jusque-là ? »

« Heh ! T'as vraiment intérêt à pas te faire tuer par ces gars-là ! PRENEZ ÇA ! »

Il arma une matéria foudre à son épée, puis balaya l'air d'une vague d'énergie bleue.

« Alors ? EH ! »

Sephiroth venait de profiter de l'ouverture pour courir tuer un monstre avec lequel Yakino avait du mal à se battre.

« Mais c'est de la triche ça, Sephiroth ! » dit Cloud.

« Oh, ferme-la et bats-toi ! » dit Kadaj, près de lui.

Soudain, il y un bruit d'hélicoptère. Tous levèrent la tête et virent le président descendre au sol, suivi de ses Turks. Ils se jetèrent eux aussi dans le combat.

Telian regarda toute la bande de combattants réunis et sourit, un peu rassurée.

Enfin ! Le combat final était sur le point de commencer !


	40. Le médaillon du dragon

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Le médaillon du dragon**

Élion regarda tous les combattants et hurla de rage.

« Vous croyez pouvoir me battre parce que vous êtes si nombreux ? Mais j'ai encore des atouts ! »

Il leva les mains vers le ciel et fit apparaître son propre dieu, Bahamut.

« On a épuisé nos invocations ! » gémit Tabun.

Yakino se posta devant ses amis et tendit la main.

« Alors c'est à moi d'invoquer mon dieu ! Léviathan, dieu de l'eau, rétablis l'équilibre des forces ! »

Youfie sourit en voyant le dieu protecteur de son pays apparaître. Le serpent d'eau engagea le combat contre Bahamut. Il enroula de sa queue le cou du dragon qui se mit à lacérer son corps avec ses puissantes griffes. Nathalie s'avança à son tour.

« Moi aussi, je veux aider ! Ifrit, que ton feu nettoie la terre de ce fléau ! »

Le puissant dieu du feu apparut dans un tourbillon de flammes et se lança lui aussi à l'attaque contre le dragon. L'équilibre des forces se rétablit. Mordu dans le dos par le fauve incandescent, Bahamut tomba au sol. Léviathan et Ifrit l'écrasèrent de leur poids.

Furieux, Élion tendit la main. Telian vit l'étrange anneau noir à son doigt et comprit. Il utilisait son Manith ! Le Manith d'ombre.

De nouveaux nuages de noirceur se formèrent. Un océan de monstres apparut dans le ciel.

Mais, loin de s'arrêter là, Élion leva les deux mains vers le ciel et fit scintiller son anneau encore plus fort.

Yakino parut inquiète. Tous eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait, ce coup-là ?

Soudain, un immense nuage de noirceur explosa et une puissante vague de lumière noire se dispersa sur toute la surface de la ville, explosant en son centre comme un champignon nucléaire géant !

Quand tous se redressèrent, ils virent avec horreur que toute la ville venait d'être détruite ! Tous les immeubles étaient tronqués à la base, le reste avait été désintégré ! Il ne restait plus que des socles de pierre et de béton. Comme si Edge n'était plus qu'un désert recouvert de dalles noires plates.

« Waouh… » dirent Senki, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo en chœur.

« Quel pouvoir ! » murmura Cloud, fasciné.

« Une telle puissance… c'est atroce ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Dites… je crois qu'on s'attaque à plus fort que nous, ce coup-là », dit Frongeon.

« Tu proposes la fuite ? » dit Reno.

« Crétin ! On n'a pas encore perdu la bataille ! » dit Elena.

« C'est vrai, on va gagner ! » dit Kadaj.

Élion ricana.

« Quoi ? Vous avez été témoins de ma puissance, et vous voulez encore me combattre ? J'avoue être impressionné par votre bêtise ! »

Des monstres descendirent du ciel et foncèrent sur eux.

La bataille commença.

Cloud fut le premier à les accueillir avec son Omnislash. Puis Kadaj, Sephiroth, Yakino et Angeal vinrent lui porter assistance avec leurs propres épées.

Tifa se mit à combattre, frappant des pieds et des poings. Loz se mit de la partie, son Dual Hound amplifiant ses coups.

Nanaki mordait et griffait, parfois même il figeait ses ennemis avec quelques sorts.

Barret et Vincent utilisèrent toute leur force magique et se mirent à tirer chacun leur tour, se relayant pour recharger leurs armes à feu. Yazoo, Tseng et Rufus vinrent à la rescousse avec leurs propres armes à feu.

Youfie balança son Conformiste sur une meute de loups. Avec sa lance, Cid la protégea contre une autre vague de monstres derrière elle.

Frongeon utilisait ses terribles poings de boxe et causait des dommages fort impressionnants. Il collectait beurres noirs sur mâchoires sautées ! Cait Sith se mit à crier dans son mégaphone, comme un commentateur de match de boxe. Mais il assistait aussi le gobelin avec des sorts de matérias.

Les Turks attaquèrent avec leurs propres techniques, Gillian également. Elle avait été l'une des leurs autrefois, après tout. Elena utilisait tous ses sortilèges magiques personnels.

Senki se transforma en lion et vint assister Nanaki, qui reprenait son souffle après avoir utilisé la limite Mémoire Cosmos.

Nathalie et Lucrécia s'occupaient de soigner les blessés qui reculaient parfois, blessés ou épuisés après avoir utilisé leurs limites.

Telian les couvrait de ses flèches.

Yakino et Soluènn ravageaient l'espace de leurs sabres magiques.

Koldor coupait des têtes par dizaine et semblait bien s'amuser.

Tabun balayait l'air de ses éventails, tranchant des têtes de monstres par dizaine.

Mais malgré toutes ces attaques, le nombre de monstres ne semblait pas décroître.

Tifa finit par se retrouver couverte de blessures saignantes. Elle sourit. Maintenant, elle pouvait utiliser sa meilleure limite : Dernier Paradis ! Elle enchaîna de puissants mouvements d'arts martiaux. Elle venait de tuer toute une meute de loups de Nibel quand soudain, une espèce de sorcier armé de cartes magiques apparut derrière elle. Loz lui décrocha un puissant gauche et rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Il la ramena près de Nathalie, qui pointa son bâton de soin vers elle. Le rayon de soin devenait faible, à mesure que les blessés se présentaient.

« Je fatigue, moi aussi… Je n'ai jamais soigné autant de gens en une seule fois ! »

Telian serra les dents. Ils avaient beau combattre, la bataille semblait ne pas avoir de fin !

Sephiroth reçut une espèce de corne de rhinocéros vert en plein flanc. Lucrécia, occupée à soigner Yazoo évanoui, poussa un cri en voyant son fils blessé. Yakino se planta devant le jeune homme et décapita le monstre. Sephiroth la remercia, puis profita de sa blessure pour enclencher une de ses limites : Lame des Ténèbres !

De la terre jaillit des ombres noires, comme des âmes maudites, nées du chaos. Elles s'agglutinèrent, formant une grande marée de lave noire. Elles s'agglutinèrent autour de Masamune. Sephiroth se retourna et pointa son épée vers l'ennemi. Toutes les âmes se jetèrent sur les monstres, déchaînant leur haine sur eux. Plusieurs monstres disparurent ainsi.

Puis, soutenu par Yakino, Sephiroth retourna près de sa mère, qui le soigna avec l'aide de Yazoo revitalisé.

Telian regarda autour d'elle et gémit de frustration. Rien à faire, il y avait toujours autant de monstres ! Tous ces efforts ne servaient donc à rien ?

Elle observa ses compagnons, leurs corps déployant toute cette énergie destructrice, leurs visages exprimant colère, peur et pourtant détermination. La jeune fille sentit un indescriptible mélange de loyauté et d'affection la traverser. Ils se battaient tous, malgré leurs différences, leurs péchés, leurs doutes personnels. Certains avaient même traversé la mort pour revenir se battre !

Telian voulait qu'ils puissent tous rentrer sains et saufs chez eux. Elle se souvint que tous les Tabhaisavers avaient invoqué un dieu. Et elle, alors ? Qui avait-elle pour dieu protecteur ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de manifestations divines, sauf Bahamut ! Mais Élion était son maître. Et elle, alors ? Qui avait-elle pour l'aider ?

Elle se gifla. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir ! Un éclair déchira le ciel, la pluie se mit à tomber.

Telian remarqua alors que Rufus était à court de balles. Il essayait de recharger tandis qu'un bélier géant se dirigeait vers lui.

La jeune fille tira une flèche, la dernière qui lui restait ! Elle fit mouche et tua le bélier, alors que les cornes du monstre se pointaient vers le président. Rufus se tourna rapidement vers elle, lui jeta un regard puis finit de recharger.

Telian réalisa qu'elle devait se battre plus que ça. Elle n'avait plus de flèches, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de soigner. Mais elle avait une dague, ça valait mieux que rien pour un corps à corps ! Elle hésita, puis quitta le groupe de soin et fonça dans le tas.

Le fracas du combat, qui était d'abord apparu à Telian comme un immense rugissement, évolua rapidement à mesure qu'elle entrait dans la bataille, et devint bientôt à ses oreilles une sorte de silence, un terrifiant ronronnement sourd dans lequel les visages grimaçants, les ailes, les tentacules et les crocs dégoulinants de sang contrastaient avec la poussière. Chaque mouvement paraissait horriblement lent. Elle fit tournoyer sa dague, qui lui parut anormalement lourde pour sa taille.

Elle leva sa dague pour contrer la faux d'un zombie. Les deux armes parurent prendre une éternité pour se rencontrer. Telian sentit l'onde de choc remonter le long de son bras jusque dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille bondit en arrière et releva son arme pour frapper, mais il n'y avait plus personne à portée.

Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle tendit la dague droit derrière elle et sentit sa main traverser une substance molle. Surmontant son dégoût, elle arracha l'arme du mort-vivant qui tomba au sol.

À partir de là, la bataille l'enserra comme un poing étouffant, et plus rien n'eut de sens. Au milieu de ce cauchemar, Telian fut frappée à la poitrine par l'aile griffue d'une chauve-souris géante, et elle tomba au sol. Tandis qu'elle se redressait, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine luttant pour sauver sa vie. En fait, face à cette vague de monstruosités, elle n'avait plus que l'apparence d'une enfant.

Pourquoi les monstres ne se faisaient-ils pas moins nombreux ? Et où étaient ses amis ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus voir personne, à part des monstres et des cauchemars, à perte de vue !

Elle avait mal. Peur et mal. Soudain, elle tomba au sol et gémit. Elle atteignait sa limite ! Il était temps qu'elle fasse ses preuves, une ultime fois !

La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait plus son arc ! Elle l'avait perdu dieu sait où, dans le feu de l'action. Elle serra les dents. Comment utiliser sa limite, alors ? Elle ferma les yeux, anéantie.

À quelques mètres de là, Angeal venait de tuer une citrouille en flammes, quand il sentit quelque chose sous sa botte. Il baissa les yeux et reconnut l'arc de Telian. Il regarda les guérisseurs et ne vit que Nathalie et Lucrécia. Où était Telian ? Jurant, il se mit à tracer un chemin à travers la masse. Il aperçut Kadaj occupé à couper la tête d'un serpent à trois têtes. Il était seul !

Et les autres aussi. Mais alors où était-elle ?

Telian mit la main à son médaillon. Le sang sur ses mains souilla le cristal. Le dragon autour de la perle parut s'animer. Il se teinta du sang et grandit, grandit. Il devint un magnifique grand dragon chinois qui se dressa au-dessus de la jeune fille et l'enroula de sa puissante queue, comme pour la protéger.

Tous les monstres sur le champ de bataille se figèrent, comme inquiets. Même les combattants cessèrent de lutter. Le dragon se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se transformer en une tornade qui traversa toute la ville et décima tous les monstres.

Voyant cette immense colonne d'air magique se diriger vers lui, Élion rit.

« Voilà ce que j'attendais ! Je le savais, ça a marché, enfin ! »

Près de lui, Genesis prit l'air inquiet. Les ennemis d'Élion furent saisis par ses paroles, eux aussi. De quoi il parlait ? Cette invocation n'était pas censée les aider, puisque Telian l'avait créée ? Yakino, Koldor et Nosféa comprirent soudain ce qui n'allait pas : la tornade passait au-dessus des failles dans le sol et aspirait la Rivière de la Vie ! La tornade s'en chargeait pour attaquer les monstres ! Et si elle les tuait, elle grossissait et aspirait toute la sève de la planète !

« TELIAN ! ARRÊTE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! » hurla Yakino.

Mais Telian était tombée au sol, évanouie. Désemparés, impuissants, tous regardèrent la tornade atteindre des proportions inhumaines, jusqu'à bientôt encercler toutes les ruines de la ville, et se diriger vers le désert et les mers.

Après un instant qui parut durer aussi longtemps qu'un enfer, la tornade disparut. Il n'y avait plus un seul monstre indemne.

Yakino s'approcha d'une fissure et soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de Mako. Plus de Rivière de la Vie. Élion avait gagné : la planète venait de perdre sa source d'énergie. La tornade avait même aspiré les mers et les fleuves.

Jenova avait essayé. Sephiroth avait essayé. Même Deep Ground, avec l'invocation d'Oméga, n'avait pas réussi. Ce que tant d'ennemis avaient essayé de faire par le passé venait de se produire, involontairement, par la main de Telian.

Sephiroth marcha à travers le carnage. Il croyait avoir l'habitude de ça, mais non. C'était comme autrefois, c'était atroce : le sol était jonché des corps des créatures ignobles, mais aussi de pauvres habitants de la ville, mutilés ou ensanglantés, certains même défigurés par d'horribles blessures. Avec l'air empuanti d'effluves de sueur, de sang et d'excréments, il était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'un enfer. Il se souvint d'une ancienne leçon que Gast lui avait donné, quand il était plus petit : la guerre était comme une sorte d'enfer que les hommes organisaient pour ne pas attendre l'original. Sephiroth se maudit : pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu compte de cet avertissement, quand on était venu l'enrôler dans l'armée de la Shinra ?

Il soupira. Comment Telian aurait pu survivre à ça ? Mais il continua de chercher. Lucrécia et les Tabhaisavers n'avaient pas ressenti sa mort, donc elle vivait encore !

Il vit soudain une main humaine qui remuait, sous les pans d'une cape de sorcier noire. Il dégagea le tissu et prit dans ses mains le visage noir et ensanglanté de la jeune fille.

Il prit son pouls : très faible, mais encore là. Il la souleva dans ses bras et marcha près des autres, qui étaient tous tombés à terre, épuisés. Ils avaient tous fini de combattre et n'en pouvaient plus !

Haletant, Angeal se cramponnait à son épée plantée dans le sol, pour ne pas tomber.

Cid n'arrivait pas à allumer sa cigarette, ses mains tremblaient de façon anormale.

Youfie pleurait dans les bras de Nathalie qui tremblait, aussi traumatisée qu'elle.

Lucrécia était trop fatiguée pour se soigner elle-même, sa jambe gauche avait été entaillée par l'éclat d'un morceau de poutre, dans la tornade. Vincent arracha un pan de sa cape et improvisa un garrot pour elle.

Yakino soutenait Soluènn. Koldor s'occupait de soigner Nosféa qui était allongé, le bras enveloppé dans un garrot que Tabun finissait de nouer.

Elena était allongée au sol, Tseng la tenait dans ses bras tandis que Reno versait une potion sur une blessure que la jeune femme s'était faite à la tempe. Rufus avait du mal à se tenir droit. Rude jeta ses lunettes au sol, elles étaient cassées. Il en sortit une autre paire de sa veste : elles étaient en miettes, elle aussi.

Loz traînait Kadaj évanoui vers Yazoo, qui se ressourçait avec un éther pour utiliser sa matéria soin.

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Cait Sith et Frongeon étaient à moitié évanouis, écroulés par la fatigue et l'effort.

Sephiroth serra les dents puis donna un ordre qui l'écœura lui-même :

« Vincent, Angeal, Koldor, relevez-les tous ! »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec l'air choqué.

« Tu vois pas qu'on en peut plus ? Fous-nous la paix ! » gémit Cloud.

« Si on reste ici, d'autres monstres vont venir ! Il faut trouver refuge sur cette falaise, là-bas ! Allez ! »

Les plus valides soutinrent ceux évanouis ou blessés. Ils marchèrent avec peine jusqu'à l'un des grands rochers du désert. Une fois à l'intérieur d'une grotte creusée dans la roche, les blessés furent installés dans un coin. Les autres s'allongèrent à leur tour et s'endormirent, épuisés, brisés.

Sephiroth ne lâcha pas Telian. Il prit un tunnel menant à un lac souterrain.

Arrivé près d'une chute d'eau, il s'arrêta et déposa la jeune fille au sol. Il prit un peu d'eau et nettoya son visage.

L'eau fraîche la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et parut terrifiée.

« S… Sephiroth ? Où sont les monstres ? Et les autres ? Je… »

« Ils vont bien. Tout le monde se repose. »

Telian secoua la tête.

« Sephiroth… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ fait ? ! ? »

Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme un père réconfortant sa fille.

« Telian… Ça va aller. Ça va aller, crois-moi ! »

Telian ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Non, ça n'allait plus ! Tout leurs efforts venaient d'être réduit en néant par sa faute, sa seule et unique faute ! Elle tomba évanouie dans ses bras, accablée par la fatigue et l'horreur.

* * *

_Pfiouh ! Jamais, au grand jamais, j'ai eu de chapitre plus difficile à écrire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi des reviews spécialement pour ce chapitre, ça me serait très utile, que je sache quel effet il a, ce chapitre-là, please ! _


	41. Où les liens se resserrent

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Où les liens se resserrent**

_Face aux reviews insistantes des précédents lecteurs au chapitre 40, je passe immédiatement la suite, l'impatience est trop grande pour que j'y reste insensible ! _

* * *

Debout sur les ruines d'une des maisons d'Edge, Genesis regarda la falaise où Sephiroth et les autres avaient trouvé refuge. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué au plus haut point. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Telian fasse ça. Ainsi, le plan d'Élion avait toujours été de faire disparaître la Rivière de la Vie ! Elle était perdue, tout simplement perdue !

Il pouvait ressentir la douleur, maintenant. La terre gémissait. Les radios des villes avoisinantes parlaient d'une sécheresse mondiale alarmante, la disparition des mers asséchées par une mystérieuse tornade géante, et les monstres qui semblaient en plein essor…

La fin du monde commençait donc bel et bien, après toutes ces années ! Et tout ça par la faute d'une enfant qui avait toujours souhaité sauver le monde… quelle ironie !

« Je te félicite, Genesis. Tu m'as bien aidé. Le moment venu, tu auras ta récompense. Je te remercie », dit Élion.

« Y'a vraiment pas de quoi », marmonna Genesis, la tête basse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Laisse-moi passer ! Je veux l'éventrer, je vais la tuer ! » hurla Cloud.

Kadaj retenait Cloud devant l'entrée de la grotte où Telian se reposait. Assise au sol près de Senki, Nathalie le regardait avec inquiétude. Yakino, Sephiroth, Yazoo et Frongeon formaient un barrage devant l'entrée du couloir.

« Fiche-lui la paix ! D'abord, ça ne sert à rien, et tu sais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle regrette », dit Kadaj.

« Elle regrette ! Elle regrette de faire mourir notre planète ? Regarde ce qui se passe, enfin ! Pousse-toi de là, sale gosse, tu m'énerves ! » hurla Cloud.

Il donna un coup de poing en pleine face à Kadaj. Il allait enchaîner avec un autre mais, contre toute attente, Rufus l'arrêta.

« Ça suffit, Cloud ! Kadaj a raison, ce n'est pas en nous entretuant comme ça que les choses vont s'améliorer, l'heure est trop grave ! Alors calme-toi ! »

Cloud voulut le frapper lui aussi, mais Loz arriva juste derrière et le frappa sur la tête pour l'assommer. Tifa traîna le jeune homme dans un coin, près des Turks toujours endormis.

« Merci », dit Kadaj.

Rufus haussa les épaules. Après la bataille, il n'était plus très reconnaissable : son costume était déchiré et sale, couvert de poussière et de sang. Il était en aussi piteux état que les autres, tous sales, blessés, épuisés.

« J'ai fait ça pour Telian, pas pour toi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie pendant la bataille, c'est ma façon de payer. Au fait, comment elle va ? »

Kadaj soupira.

« Elle s'est rendormie. Angeal et Gillian veillent sur elle. »

Juste à ce moment, le Soldat et la terrienne arrivèrent.

« Elle se repose », dit Gillian pour répondre aux questions qui allaient fuser.

Angeal s'approcha.

« On va jeter un coup d'œil en éclaireurs dehors. Reposez-vous encore », dit-il.

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent dormir. Mais pas Kadaj. Il n'y arrivait pas. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement. Il se redressa et vit Sephiroth.

« Va la voir, Kadaj. Elle en a besoin. Je monte la garde devant l'entrée, que personne ne vienne vous déranger. »

Kadaj prit le chemin de la grotte. Il trouva Telian assise face à la cascade. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait ratatinée sur elle-même, comme si elle espérait rétrécir et disparaître.

« Telian ? »

Pas de réponse ni de réaction.

« Heu… Tout le monde va mieux, mais ils se font du souci pour toi. On ferait mieux d'aller les voir », dit Kadaj avec le plus d'entrain possible.

Toujours rien.

« Ah oui. Ce Senki… Il m'a encore créé des problèmes, après le combat. Il disait avoir tué plus de monstres que moi, il fanfaronnait devant Nathalie. Et il a voulu changer le nom de Cait Sith. Il voulait l'appeler ''Senkitty'' ! »

Mais il n'y eut pas plus de résultat. Kadaj avait l'impression que s'il avait invoqué toutes les créatures sacrées de la Planète, ainsi que le Sacre, le Météore et Oméga en cet instant, Telian n'aurait pas réagi davantage. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

_Je n'aurais pas dû me concentrer uniquement sur l'art du combat. J'aurais dû améliorer mes vannes_, pensa-t-il.

« Kadaj… Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais être seule », dit Telian d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, maintenant. Il prit le chemin de la sortie, quand il entendit encore la voix de la jeune fille.

« Je… »

Il se retourna, inquiet.

« Je ne suis plus des vôtres, désormais. On peut se dire adieu. Je crois qu'il est temps de mourir, pour moi. Cloud et les autres ont le droit de me tuer. »

Elle se retourna. Elle souriait, un sourire inquiétant, comme si elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Elle avait l'air calme, résignée.

« Telian… » dit Kadaj, trop choqué pour dire autre chose.

Telian se retourna, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'est la vérité. Tu l'as vu toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde entier a été témoin de mes actes ! Je suis pratiquement l'égale de Jenova, Hojo, Élion et les fous du même genre ! Alors pourquoi faire semblant d'être gentil avec moi ? »

« Mais enfin… ! Tu n'as jamais voulu que ça arrive ! Tu t'es battue comme nous, tu n'as pas pu te contrôler. Tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un tel pouvoir ! Tu as été dépassée par les évènements, comme chacun de nous ! »

« Et alors ? Je suis seule coupable de mon irresponsabilité ! C'est à travers moi que s'est déchaîné ce pouvoir qui a fait disparaître la Rivière de la Vie ! Je… je… je… »

Elle ne put finir, elle éclata en sanglots. Kadaj ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il connaissait bien cette culpabilité. Il s'agenouilla derrière Telian et la prit dans ses bras. Elle cessa de pleurer, surprise par cette tendresse soudaine.

« Moi, je crois en toi, Telian. Je crois en toi depuis le jour où tu nous as sauvés, moi et mes frères. Personne ne voulait de nous, personne ne désirait nous voir vivre sur cette planète. Tout le monde souhaitait notre mort. Et toi, tu es apparue, toujours dans les moments les plus désespérés pour nous sauver. Tu as sauvé mes sœurs Amine et Morah, tu les arrachées des griffes de Hadès. Tu as rendu Sephiroth à Lucrécia, sans oublier Angeal et Yakino. Tu as rendu l'espoir à Vincent, tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il avait toujours une âme humaine. Tu l'as fait comprendre à tous ceux qui ont été recueillis dans l'école des Tabhaisavers. Alors ne pleure pas, je sais que tu nous sauveras, encore une fois. Je peux te le répéter sans fin : je crois en toi ! »

« Nous aussi », dit une voix derrière eux.

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent, et virent celle qui avait parlé : Gillian. Près d'elle se tenaient Yakino, Senki, Nathalie, Loz, Yazoo et Frongeon.

« Tu m'as aussi fait comprendre que j'étais humain, malgré tout ce que Hojo m'avait fait subir », dit Senki.

« Tu ne nous as jamais laissés, alors on te lâchera pas », dit Loz.

« Tu nous as rendu notre petit-frère et fait ouvrir les yeux », dit Yazoo.

« Tu es comme ma fille, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais », dit Yakino.

« Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai commencé à être plus courageuse », dit Nathalie.

« T'as pas une tête de noix mais je t'adore », dit Frongeon.

Émue, Telian murmura : « Mes amis… »

« Telian », répondirent-ils tous avec le sourire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Contre toute attente, après cette discussion, Yakino exigea que tout le monde retourne dormir dans son coin. Elle dit que quel que serait le futur plan à mettre en exécution, il devrait être exécuté une fois tout le monde remis sur pied.

Telian se rendormit, apaisée par leur dernière discussion. Elle s'attendit à sombrer dans le noir, mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentit à travers ses paupières une lumière plus puissante. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle était dans un endroit familier : un immense champ de fleurs baigné de lumière.

« Tu t'es dépassée, ce coup-là », dit une voix dans son dos.

Telian se retourna, s'attendant à voir Aéris. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

« Grand-mère… »

La vieille femme lui sourit.

« Tu as tellement maigri, ma chérie… Tu as dû souffrir ! Je suis désolée. »

« Grand-mère ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que j'avais un tel pouvoir ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu ce pouvoir, enfin si. Mais c'est ton médaillon qui le détient. C'était un objet sacré issu du cœur de notre planète. Un objet qui devait servir à protéger les Tabhaisavers, au cas où la Rivière de la Vie s'attaquerait à eux. Mais je voulais détruite toute possibilité que ce pouvoir soit utilisé. Il devait sombrer dans l'oubli, pour protéger Gaïa. »

Telian baissa la tête.

« On dirait que c'est râpé. Au fait… pourquoi tu es là, sans Aéris et Zack ? »

« Ma pauvre chérie, ce n'est pas la Rivière de la Vie, ici ! Tu y es allée autrefois et y as vu Zack et Aéris, c'est vrai, mais ici… ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je l'ai créé pour te donner un peu de réconfort, après toutes ces épreuves. »

« Oh, grand-mère ! »

Telian se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Sans la lâcher, Roxane l'allongea doucement au sol et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« Telian, tu dois continuer », dit Roxane après un instant.

« Mais comment ? »

« Ce que tu as fait, sur le champ de bataille, tu te souviens ? »

« Comment oublier ? » soupira la jeune fille.

« Telian… tu n'as pas fait disparaître la Rivière de la Vie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu l'as fait partir avec ce dragon, c'est vrai, mais regarde ton médaillon. »

Telian sortit la chaîne du col de sa chemise. Il ne restait que le cristal, et il brillait d'une puissante lumière verte.

« Le dragon erre dans l'espace, et il porte la Rivière de la Vie avec lui. Tu peux le rappeler quand tu veux, il reviendra avec elle. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors, je vais le faire revenir ici tout de suite ! » dit Telian, excitée.

Roxane lui attrapa les mains.

« Non, attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Si tu le ramènes maintenant, Élion risque d'en profiter pour le tuer, et la Rivière de la Vie serait perdue pour de bon, elle se dispersera dans l'espace ! Il faut d'abord se débarrasser d'Élion. »

« Mais comment ? J'ai essayé, mais il est trop fort ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Tu dois te débrouiller avec tes amis. Tu retrouveras le bonheur, je le sais ! Tu es trop forte pour tomber, même quand tu en as envie. Mais dépêche-toi de le vaincre avant demain midi. Si le soleil est à son zénith demain, la planète atteindra un niveau de sécheresse qui la fera disparaître en cendres. »

Roxane s'écarta. Son corps se fit transparent. Telian tendit la main vers elle.

« Non, grand-mère, ne t'en va pas ! »

Roxane disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée. Résignée, la jeune fille retomba dans les fleurs et se rendormit. Mais même dans son sommeil, elle continua de réfléchir. Il fallait réagir, et vite.

À mesure que le temps passait, la planète se desséchait. Sans Rivière de la Vie, elle ne tarderait pas à mourir et s'émietter.

Résolue, la jeune fille prit une décision : quand elle se réveillerait, elle partirait avec les autres terriens.

Il était temps d'en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute. Terrien contre terrien. L'ultime affront.


	42. Le dernier secret de Gillian

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Le dernier secret de Gillian  
**

Telian s'éveilla d'instinct, devinant que c'était le moment. Elle se réveilla et trouva son arc et son carquois de flèches près d'elle. Avec une lenteur presque cérémonieuse, elle l'attacha sur son dos, puis elle sortit en silence.

Yakino discutait avec Nathalie. Tout le monde dormait encore sauf Koldor, Tabun, Soluènn et Nosféa.

Tous ensemble, d'un commun accord, les terriens sortirent de la grotte et marchèrent vers les ruines d'Edge. Telian regrettait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir aux autres, surtout à Kadaj. Nathalie pensait la même chose pour Senki. Mais ils ne voulaient pas emmener les autres. C'était à eux de laver l'honneur de la Terre qu'Élion avait sali avec ses crimes.

La traversée du désert fut pénible. Il faisait terriblement chaud, le soleil était à peine levé, mais il commençait déjà à cogner. Telian comprit que la sécheresse et la mort de toutes les plantes détruisait l'ozone. Sans Rivière de la Vie, le soleil commençait à tout faire brûler. Ils devaient faire vite, ou bientôt ce serait la fin de la planète !

S'ils ne gagnaient pas avant midi, l'heure où le soleil serait à son zénith, alors tout serait fini.

Tous animés par la résolution, ils franchirent les restes de la muraille d'Edge. Ils passèrent devant l'église d'Aéris. Telian risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que le champ de fleurs avait disparu. Toutes les fleurs étaient mortes, desséchées !

Plus déterminée encore par cela, Telian reprit la marche avec ses compagnons. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au mausolée. Élion était assis sur un trône modelé dans le piédestal.

« Enfin vous voilà. Je savais que vous viendriez seuls, ce coup-là. Je vous remercie. Mon plan a enfin pu être exécuté. Souhaiterais-tu saisir ta chance, Telian ? Je suis prêt à tout te pardonner, tu auras droit à une place à mes côtés. Tu règneras avec moi sur ma planète ! »

« Tais-toi, je suis venue pour te tuer, Élion. »

Le renégat eut un sourire sournois.

« Une Tabhaisaver inexpérimentée, qui ne sait même pas quel dieu la protège, et qui espère me vaincre ? Très drôle. »

« Ne sous-estime pas ma petite-fille ! » dit Koldor.

« Nous sommes là pour l'aider », dit Yakino.

« Les Tabhaisavers ne connaissent pas le mot abandonner ! » dit Tabun. »

« La planète n'appartient pas à une seule personne, elle est à tout le monde ! » dit Nathalie.

« Maintenant, en garde ! » dit Soluènn.

Élion soupira.

« Vous êtes tous désespérants. Si vous voulez mourir, tant pis. À moi, mes serviteurs ! »

« ÉLION ! »

Une autre voix, jusqu'ici inconnue, venait de s'élever au-dessus du tumulte. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la ville. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Gillian.

« Gilly ! Mais que fais-tu là ? » dit Telian.

Sa meilleure amie ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne la regardait même pas, elle fixait Élion.

« Toi ! » Il cracha ce nom avec des yeux flamboyants de haine.

« Papa… » dit la jeune fille.

Tout le monde tiqua sur ce mot.

« PAPA ? ! » dirent Tabun et Soluènn, abasourdis.

Koldor soupira. Telian eut soudain comme un flash, un souvenir étrange. Le jour où elle avait rencontré Gillian pour la première fois, dans une plaine à Fontainebleau, en France…

_« Eh ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_Telian leva la tête vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était une petite fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui la regardait avec l'air étonnée. _

_« Tu es toute seule ? » dit la fillette. _

_« Je… je veux mon papa et ma maman ! » gémit Telian. _

_En entendant cela, l'enfant se retourna et se mit à crier. Deux personnes accoururent, un homme et une femme adulte. L'homme avait les cheveux roux et un nez mutin, surmonté par deux yeux noirs comme ceux de sa fille. La femme avait de beaux cheveux noirs et longs, comme son enfant. _

Le père avait des cheveux roux… Et ce visage vulpin… Pas doute, c'était bien Élion ! En plus jeune, mais c'était lui !

« Tu… tu es sa fille ? Mais ton père, Marc… »

« C'était mon beau-père », avoua Gillian.

« Raconte-leur nos problèmes de famille, tant que tu y es ! » dit Élion, l'air fou furieux.

« Papa, c'est toi… tu es parti il y a dix ans… On ne t'a jamais revu ! Maman s'est remariée, et moi je… »

« EH ! Expliquez-vous, là ! J'y comprends rien ! » dit Tabun.

Gillian baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Je… Quand je suis arrivée sur Gaïa avec Telian… À Junon, le jour où elle m'a avouée que je n'avais pas été violée… Je me suis enfuie. Mon père, mon vrai père, Élion, m'a retrouvée. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre, pour combattre la planète, en échange de quoi il m'ôterait la Mako que j'avais dans le corps. Mais j'ai compris, Telly, quand tu m'as dit la vérité, que nous étions toujours amies, c'était ça ma vraie raison ! »

« Et puis tu as choisi d'aller au Cratère Nord te sacrifier ! Tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de rester avec moi et me servir, comme une fille obéissante envers son père ! Mais enfin, Gillian, comment as-tu survécu ? Tu devais être morte ! »

« Papa… La planète n'est pas mauvaise, elle m'a accordé une deuxième chance ! Je suis toujours en vie grâce à elle ! La Rivière de la Vie n'est pas qu'une source de mort pour nous, alors je t'en prie… »

« TAIS-TOI ! Tu es morte pour moi, le jour où tu as refusé de me rejoindre ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS MORTS ! »

Des êtres de noirceur gluante sortirent du sol. Yakino libéra le léopard de son sabre. Koldor, Nosféa, Soluènn et Tabun déchaînèrent leurs propres armes et magies. Telian se planta devant Gillian pour la protéger, puis s'approcha d'Élion.

Elle se concentra, puis activa sa limite. Telian tendit son arc vers le ciel. Toutes les constellations du zodiaque terrien offrirent un rayon bienveillant à l'arc de Telian. L'adolescente banda son arc, où apparut une immense flèche.

« Neige du Ciel ! » cria Telian.

Elle lâcha la flèche. Dès que la corde se détendit, l'immense trait se divisa en plusieurs petites flèches qui partirent dans toutes les directions et vinrent toucher chaque adversaire. Les créatures des ténèbres disparurent.

« Peuh ! En voilà assez, le jeu est terminé ! » dit Élion.

Il lança un rayon noir qui toucha tous les Tabhaisavers et Gillian. Ils tombèrent au sol, tous blessés.

Avec peine, Telian se redressa. Elle avait une plaie au bras droit, elle ne pouvait plus tirer à l'arc.

« Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. La planète n'aurait jamais dû te faire venir, cela m'aurait épargné beaucoup d'ennuis », dit Élion.

« Papa, non ! Laisse-la, je t'en supplie ! » dit Gillian.

Soudain, une forme ailée apparut près d'Élion.

« Élion, attends une minute. »

« Genesis ! » s'exclama Telian.

Le Soldat lui lança un regard puis se tourna vers son maître.

« Que fais-tu là ? Dégage, tu me gênes, idiot ! » dit Élion.

« Laisse-moi finir ça pour toi. Je suis ton âme jumelle, c'est à moi de te soutenir », dit Genesis.

Il s'avança vers Telian et dégaina son épée rouge. Il passa la main sur la lame, la faisant flamboyer. Telian frémit. Elle aurait voulu reculer, mais elle était blessée, impossible de bouger.

« Tu demeures fidèle, toi, au moins », dit Élion, satisfait.

« Oui. Je suis ton âme jumelle, je suis lié à toi, je ne peux le nier. Mais… »

Soudain, Genesis disparut. Telian cligna des yeux, surprise. Genesis réapparut près d'Élion et lui mit l'épée sous la gorge.

« Maudit ! » siffla Élion.

« Tu es trop sûr de toi, et du coup, tu abaisses ta garde ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me sauver de ma dégradation. Si Telian ne m'avait pas aidé dans les souterrains d'Edge, tu te serais servi de moi jusqu'à ma mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'avais pas plus aidé, le jour où tu es venu me voir, pendant la guerre de Wutaï. Tu t'es toujours servi de moi, sans jamais rien me donner en retour. Si tu désires à ce point détruire cette planète, vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Mais je ne te laisserai jamais faire du mal à la seule personne qui m'ait traité humainement, malgré ma différence ! »

Telian fit silence, bouleversée.

« Alors tu te retournes contre moi, à la toute fin ? » dit Élion en le fusillant du regard.

« Exactement ! MEURS ! »

Il leva son épée et frappa. Un bruit de chair pourfendue résonna. Genesis eut un sourire narquois.

« Zut ! J'ai échoué. »

Élion avait sorti une dague secrète de sa tunique, et venait de la planter dans le cœur de Genesis. Il le repoussa violemment.

« GENESIS ! » cria Telian.

Elle se leva et courut près du jeune homme. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Genesis… »

Le guerrier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche.

« Et moi qui rêvais d'être un héros, comme autrefois… »

« Oh non, Genesis… c'est faux, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu… tu es mon héros, tu as réalisé ton rêve ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Genesis disparut.

« C'est faux… Mon rêve… après notre rencontre… à Edge, c'était… toi. Mais quand j'ai vu Kadaj… j'ai su… c'était inutile… et voilà le résultat. »

Telian se mit à pleurer. Genesis tendit doucement la main vers elle.

« Eh, ne pleure pas. Je ne… regrette… rien ! »

Il passa doucement la main sur la joue de la jeune fille, essuyant ses larmes, mais laissant aussi une traînée de sang. Puis il ferma les yeux. Sa main tomba sur sa poitrine.

« GENESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » hurla Telian.

Son cri traversa le désert. Cloud, Avalanche, la Shinra, Sephiroth et les autres l'entendirent. Ils quittèrent la grotte et coururent vers le mausolée où avait retenti le cri. Ils se figèrent en voyant la scène.

Beaucoup eurent un souvenir commun : un cauchemar ! Telian pleurait quelqu'un dans l'obscurité, une brume sombre qui semblait naître d'elle !

Et maintenant, ils comprenaient tout : l'étoile sur le cœur de Telian s'éteignait. Son cœur venait de se briser. La fumée qui sortait d'elle était comme la cendre de son étoile consumée par le chagrin. Elle pleurait Genesis. Elle leva la tête vers eux et dit enfin ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu entendre :

« Je ne peux plus rien, maintenant ! Je ne peux plus sauver ce monde ni rien ! JE NE PEUX PLUS ! »

Tous reculèrent, choqués. La jeune fille se redressa, les yeux versant des larmes sans fin.

« Pardonnez-moi… »

La brume l'enveloppa. Elle leva les yeux. Ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux, comme ceux d'un mort.

Soudain, des cris ramenèrent tout le monde à la réalité. Ils virent Élion qui se tordait de douleur, les mains sur le cœur.

Sephiroth émit un sifflement méprisant.

« L'imbécile ! Il a causé sa propre perte ! »

« Comment ça ? » dit Cloud.

« Il a tué son âme jumelle. Comme l'a dit le vieil Hago, sans Cetra ni âme jumelle ni étoile dans son cœur… le Tabhaisaver n'a plus de raison d'exister. »

« AAAAAAAAAARGH ! NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! PAS ENCORE ! PRENEZ ÇA ! »

Il déchaîna ses dernières forces, projetant une vague de lumière noire vers ses ennemis. Sephiroth se plaça devant tout le monde et enclencha une matéria bouclier de niveau maître.

Ils regardèrent, bouche bée, le corps d'Élion se transformer en un nuage de brume sombre qui s'éleva vers le ciel, puis envahit l'espace.

Tout le monde se retrouva soudain dans le noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Telian était déjà dans le noir, vidée de toute sa force. Il n'y avait que de la brume, autour d'elle !

Elle prit le médaillon dans ses mains et regarda la perle. Elle soupira. Maintenant, il était temps. Elle devait faire ça au moins, avant de totalement disparaître.

« Dragon blanc, s'il te plaît, reviens. Ramène la Rivière de la Vie sur cette planète MAINTENANT ! »

Loin dans le ciel, à travers le noir et la nuit, elle entendit un rugissement. Puis elle vit des rayons de lumière verte traverser le ciel et plonger dans la terre.

Telian prit peur. Oh non ! La Rivière de la Vie revenait, mais c'était une substance mortelle pour elle. Et elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher ! Et les autres Tabhaisavers…

Dans la brume, elle entendit des gémissements. La jeune fille se dit qu'au fond, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était déjà en train de mourir, alors qu'importe ? Pourtant, ce fut douloureux. Le contact avec les rubans de lumière verte fut comme une douche d'acide sur sa peau. Son corps se mit à brûler. Et elle sentit d'instinct ses égaux souffrir, comme elle.

Telian tomba au sol. La Rivière de la Vie coulait tout autour d'elle, sur elle et en elle, la brûlant jusqu'à l'intérieur de son corps.

La jeune fille soupira.

« À l'aide… »

Son corps émit une pulsation. Telian ferma les yeux. Son corps se nimba d'une lumière rouge. Le bracelet d'Aéris à son poignet se mit à briller.

Quelque part dans la brume, Lucrécia entendit sa prière. Elle sourit et mit les mains sur son cœur. Son corps s'illumina de la même lumière rouge.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. La brume commençait à disparaître, le soleil se fit bientôt visible. Mais ils s'aperçurent alors de leur erreur : ce n'était pas le soleil, mais un oiseau. Le phénix !

Il regarda les humains au sol, puis les terriens. Il déploya ses immenses ailes et se mit à traverser toute la surface de la planète. Une pluie d'étoiles dorées tomba sur le sol, ramenant à la vie tous les Tabhaisavers. L'oiseau ne s'arrêta pas là, il partit vers les autres continents. Lorsque les braises touchèrent le sable des mers asséchées, l'eau revint, et avec elle toute la flore et la faune marine.

Kadaj vit la brume disparaître autour de lui, et il vit un grand champ de fleurs apparaître devant lui. Il reconnut l'ancien emplacement de l'église d'Aéris. Loz, lui, parut écœuré en les voyant. Il ne supportait toujours pas leur parfum.

Soudain, Kadaj se souvint de Telian. Il courut dehors et retourna près du mausolée. Il trouva la jeune fille allongée sur le sol. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Genesis avait été touché par le pouvoir du phénix, lui aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et parut surpris.

« Je suis… vivant ? »

« Genesis », dit Angeal.

Il lui tendit la main. Près de lui, Sephiroth sourit. Genesis hésita, puis prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le mausolée et furent inquiets de voir Telian évanouie dans les bras de Kadaj.

Le jeune homme la secouait, mais elle refusait de prendre conscience. Kadaj soupira, puis l'embrassa. La lumière verte dans le médaillon de la jeune fille se libéra, enveloppant tout son corps.

Telian fut soulevée dans le vide, droite et allongée. Sa blessure à l'épaule se referma. Puis le dragon réapparut autour de la perle, qui redevint blanche et pure comme une goutte d'eau.

La lumière disparut. Telian retomba dans les bras de Kadaj. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Kadaj ? »

« Bonjour, princesse », dit le jeune homme en souriant.

« Telly ! » cria Gillian, qui accourrait depuis une rue, suivie des autres.

« Gilly ! Senki, Nathalie, Loz, Yazoo, Frongeon, Yakino ! » cria Telian, toute heureuse.

Kadaj la déposa au sol, la laissant courir près de ses amis qui l'accueillirent en riant. Telian prit chacun dans ses bras. Tous riaient, certains pleuraient de joie. Pour une fois, Yazoo ne reprocha pas Loz pour ça, lui-même avait les yeux embués par l'émotion quand il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Avalanche arriva bientôt. Lucrécia se détacha du groupe et courut serrer Telian dans ses bras, elle aussi. Vincent également, trop heureux de retrouver la jeune fille pour prêter attention à la mine boudeuse de Cloud. Ce dernier avait pourtant une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

Tifa sourit, heureuse de voir que son amie était vivante. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis souriaient, partagés eux aussi par la joie de voir leur amie en vie.

Les Turks et le président s'approchèrent, heureux de voir que tout se finissait bien.

Tout autour, la nature se remit à pousser. Une véritable forêt jaillit du sol, grâce à la magie du phénix.

Fait étonnant, Youfie vint elle aussi voir Telian.

« Dis, maintenant que c'est fini, tu m'apprendras comment tu fais, sans matéria ? »

Telian cessa de rire et parut inquiète. Elle regarda les Tabhaisavers. Tous parurent saisis du même doute.

« Non, il est temps de se dire adieu », dit Telian d'une voix douce, triste et émue.

« Hein ? ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Tu… tu t'en vas ? Mais pourquoi ? » gémit Senki.

« Et ton petit-ami Kadaj ? » dit Youfie, toute triste.

« Est-ce que ça ira, Telian ? » dit Angeal.

« Nous partons tous, notre mission est terminée », dit Yakino, la tête basse.

« Pardonne-moi, Senki », dit Nathalie.

Le rouquin fit « non » de la tête.

« Si tu es en vie, ça me suffit largement », dit-il avec douceur. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Sephiroth fit de même avec Yakino.

« Alors vous partez, en fin de compte. Dommage, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur votre monde. Je commençais juste à vous trouver sympathiques et différents de Jenova », dit Rufus.

« Toi aussi, Gilly ? » dit Elena.

« Oui, désolée. Mais je suis contente de vous avoir revus », dit cette dernière.

« Mais enfin ! C'est quoi, cette fin ? C'est trop nul, ça tourne au dramatique ! » gémit Reno.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira, Telian ? » demanda Tifa, inquiète.

La jeune fille sourit. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais plus douces.

« Vous tous… Merci de vous faire du souci pour nous, mais… je ne suis pas de ce monde, c'est un fait. Et ma mission est terminée. Mais je ne repars pas les mains vides, vous m'avez tous apporté quelque chose. Vous m'avez tous montré que je peux faire quelque chose. Autrefois, avant d'arriver sur Gaïa, je me croyais ordinaire, insignifiante, une étudiante comme les autres, parmi tant d'autres terriens. Mais non, ce n'est pas d'où nous venons mais ce que l'on devient qui compte. Vous m'avez tous fait comprendre cela, chacun… chacun de vous m'y a aidée ! Sans vous, sans votre force liée à la mienne… Grâce à chacun de vous, j'ai pu rebâtir cet univers ! Sans vous tous, jamais je n'aurais pu faire tout ça ! »

Genesis sourit.

« Kadaj… tu ne m'en voudras pas, si je la sers une dernière fois contre moi ? »

Kadaj accepta. Genesis étreignit la jeune fille qui murmura son nom, émue. Elle était heureuse de le revoir en vie, avant de partir !

Soudain, tous les Maniths s'élevèrent dans le ciel et émirent une lumière qui enveloppa les Tabhaisavers. Telian embrassa du regard tous les habitants de Gaïa dont elle avait fait connaissance.

« Vous tous… » murmura la jeune fille.

« Je penserai à toi dans chacun de mes futurs rêves », dit Genesis.

« Sois heureuse », dit Sephiroth.

« Tout ira bien, la planète réalisera sûrement ton propre rêve, un jour », dit Angeal.

« Encore merci, petite-sœur », dit Yazoo.

Telian sourit. Elle fut prise d'un léger doute en voyant Loz.

« Heu, Loz… tu ne supportes toujours pas les fleurs ? »

« Ah, ça… Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais qu'à penser à notre première rencontre, et je me sentirai mieux en les regardant. »

« Dis, Telly… je ne pourrai jamais apprendre ta magie ? » dit la ninja en reniflant.

« Youfie… Ne t'en fais pas, je te confie une matéria précieuse qui compensera tes leçons ! »

Elle lui donna la matéria blanche d'Aéris. Youfie la prit et lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux.

« #¤§£¤ ! ! ! ! ! Je vais demander à Reeve de financer la fabrication d'une autre fusée ! Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai sur votre planète avec mes copilotes, et on vous retrouvera dans votre monde ! » dit Cid.

« Tout ira bien, votre venue dans ce monde a toujours été un bon présage », dit Cait Sith.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, Tabhaisavers. Je sais où est votre étoile dans le ciel, je la regarderai chaque soir depuis ma ville », dit Nanaki.

« Telian, Gillian, Tabhaisavers, merci pour tout », dit Vincent.

« Vous allez me manquer », dit Tifa.

« Pareil pour moi ! » dit Barret.

« Telian, Gillian, merci de votre passage », dit Tseng.

« Et moi qui espérais que tu serais là pour notre mariage, Gilly ! » soupira Elena.

« À bientôt », dit Senki.

Cloud reçut un coup de coude de Tifa.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de réplique pour toi ! » dit le blond.

Telian secoua la tête.

« Cloud… » dit-elle avec l'air attendri.

« Oh, au fait, Telly… C'est ok, je ferai un effort pour ne pas tuer Sephiroth et ses frères. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre ! »

« Merci. Merci ! » dit Telian, émue. « Vous tous… merci à tous ! »

L'espace devint flou. Tous disparurent. Telian vit Kadaj, il semblait lutter contre la brume. La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras et le sentit encore réel contre elle. Ils se serrèrent fort, au point d'étouffer. Telian fut traversée par l'espoir. Allait-il venir avec elle ?

Mais soudain, elle sentit le poids du jeune homme diminuer. Elle leva les yeux et vit son visage disparaître. Résignée, elle regarda le vide qu'entourait ses bras.

Attristée, la jeune fille tomba à genoux sur le sol d'un endroit familier : une réserve de livres, dans un collège. L'endroit où Bahamut était apparu la première fois, pour l'emmener sur Gaïa avec Gillian.

Mais les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas seules, ce coup-là. Yakino, Koldor, Nosféa, Tabun et Soluènn la regardèrent avec tristesse.

« Telian ? » dit Gillian.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Gilly. Je suis tout de même heureuse d'être rentrée. »

Tous ensemble, ils sortirent de la réserve et sortirent dehors. Deux élèves balayaient le porche d'entrée. Deux garçons, Jim et Michael. En voyant Koldor et les autres, ils prirent peur.

Koldor ne leur accorda pas un regard, il passa avec l'air impassible.

Soluènn leur sourit froidement.

Tabun examina le sol d'un air critique, puis suivit les autres.

Nosféa les salua.

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis tombèrent à nouveau dans les pommes.

Telian, Yakino et Gillian parurent surprises, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. La réinsertion sur Terre commençait plutôt bien !


	43. Épilogue

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Épilogue**

La vie reprit son cours normal sur Terre. Gillian n'eut pas à s'inquiéter pour ses devoirs, car il se trouvait que le professeur du collège chargé de les corriger était tombé malade. Crise cardiaque. Apparemment, le jour où Koldor était arrivé au collège pour chercher Telian, la dernière fois, il avait croisé le professeur et lui avait fait peur, comme aux élèves. Le pauvre vieux avait passé l'arme à gauche trois jours plus tard.

Enfin, au moi de mai, ce fut la période du baccalauréat. Telian et Gillian suivirent les examens avec tous les autres élèves. Elles les passèrent avec des notes brillantes.

Les deux jeunes filles purent alors réaliser un vieux rêve d'enfance. Une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites il y a longtemps, avant que Gaïa les emporte : elles passèrent les examens et entrèrent dans le même lycée, Maurice Ravel !

Koldor retourna dans la maison de Roxane et y disparut aussi mystérieusement que cette dernière.

Nathalie obtint un diplôme spécial pour pratiquer la médecine et fonda un cabinet de médecine privé avec son père.

Yakino ouvrit une boutique d'antiquités asiatiques avec Tabun et Soluènn comme assistants. Parfois, Telian et Gillian venaient leur rendre visite et les aider, dès qu'elles avaient du temps libre.

Une fois la boutique fermée, tout le monde se réunissait dans l'arrière-boutique et buvait une tasse de thé en discutant de tout et de rien.

Parfois, l'idée de revenir sur Gaïa avait été abordée. Mais c'était impossible. D'autant que les Maniths avaient disparu à leur retour sur Terre, dissous en poussière. L'oiseau bleu ne pourrait plus jamais leur jouer de sale tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Par une belle matinée d'été, le premier juillet, Telian s'éveilla et alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de voir que ses parents étaient déjà réveillés. Ils buvaient un café avec Yakino, Gillian et Nathalie.

Depuis son retour sur Terre, la Japonaise avait pris l'habitude s'habiller comme les gens d'ici : des vêtements normaux !

Mais aujourd'hui, fait étrange, Yakino portait une robe bordeaux de style wutaïen, avec une ceinture noire où était brodé le motif de Léviathan. Nathalie et Gillian portaient des robes de dentelle blanche évoquant les tenues que les filles portaient lors d'un mariage. Pas de robe de mariée, mais celle de convives.

« Ah, voilà notre grande héroïne ! » dit Soriane.

« Dépêche-toi de manger puis de t'habiller, ou tu vas être en retard ! » dit Marc, son père.

« En retard ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour le mariage de Lucrécia et Vincent, cette question ! » dit Gillian.

Telian cligna des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu.

« Vous… vous avez dit quoi, là ? Je… »

« Peux retourner sur Gaïa », dit Yakino.

« HEIN ? ! »

« Ma pauvre Telly, je suis vraiment la reine des étourdies ! » dit la Japonaise avec un rire.

« Tu te souviens, quand ton cristal a perdu la lumière verte ? » dit Nathalie.

« Oui, c'était le signe que le dragon avait relâché la Rivière de la Vie. »

« Pas vraiment. Tu étais morte, ton étoile s'était éteinte à la mort de Genesis, c'était un fait. Kadaj a réussi à protéger ton âme et à la faire tenir dans ton corps, mais tu n'avais plus de soutien. Le phénix et la Rivière de la Vie se sont mélangés dans ton corps et ont pu te donner une nouvelle forme d'énergie. Tu es pour ainsi dire devenue une humaine de Gaïa. Tiens, regarde. »

Yakino sortit une matéria de sa poche.

« Un souvenir sentimental que j'avais emporté avec moi. Essaie-la, maintenant. »

Telian prit la matéria dans ses mains. Elle avait une couleur violette tirant sur le rouge. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit quelque chose dans la sphère, un pouvoir étrange, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était doux et vivifiant.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit deux baisers rapides sur ses joues. Ses parents l'avaient embrassée, ils lui faisaient maintenant « au revoir » de la main.

« Sois heureuse, là-bas ! » dit Marc.

« Et pense à nous, des fois ! On t'aime, chérie ! » dit Soriane.

Yakino posa la main sur l'épaule de Telian, Nathalie et Gillian firent de même de l'autre côté de leur amie.

« Prêtes ? » dit Yakino.

Soudain, la matéria les enveloppa toutes les trois de sa lumière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors, Cloud ? Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! » dit Tifa.

Cloud grogna.

« Si tu crois que c'est facile, les nœuds de cravate ! »

Soupirant, Tifa entra dans la chambre pour l'aider. Elle portait une belle robe bleue, et des barrettes ornées de fleurs ornaient ses cheveux noirs.

« Voyons, tu es le témoin de mariage de Vincent, tu dois lui faire honneur et arriver à l'avance ! »

« Oui, mais… AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Tifa recula, stupéfaite. Puis elle rit.

« Oh non, j'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! » jura Cloud, furieux.

Eh si ! Telian, en pyjama, venait d'atterrir sur lui, encore une fois !

« Ben ça alors ! Mais comment tu as fait, Telly ? Ah, bonjour, Yakino, Gillian, Nathalie ! »

Les trois filles venaient d'apparaître juste à côté de Telian.

« Bon, plus tard les explications ! Toi, viens vite avec moi, il te faut une tenue de demoiselle d'honneur, tu ne peux pas y aller en pyjama ! » dit Tifa.

Elle entraîna Telian ébahie vers sa penderie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après deux ans de travaux, une nouvelle ville avait été rebâtie sur les ruines d'Edge : Tabhaicity ! L'église d'Aéris avait été reconstruite elle aussi.

Avalanche, les Turks, le président Shinra et beaucoup d'autres habitants attendaient dans l'église flambant neuf. Des amis avaient aussi été conviés comme Reeve, Shalua, Shelke, Angeal, Genesis, le vieux Zangan, Elmyra, Hago, Godo et Johnny.

« Eh, les gars ! Quelqu'un a vu Sephiroth ? » dit Senki, en costume noir.

« Tiens, c'est vrai. On ne le trouve nulle part ! » dit Genesis.

« C'est le mariage de sa mère, il tient à lui faire honneur », dit Angeal.

« Et Vincent ? » dit Youfie, pour masquer sa gêne. Elle portait une robe wutaïenne, mais elle se sentait un peu mal dans sa peau. Elle avait plus l'habitude des shorts et des débardeurs que des robes.

« Me voilà ! » dit le jeune homme.

Il arriva par l'entrée de l'église dans un costume bleu sombre. Il avait coupé ses cheveux. Il était pratiquement le même jeune Turk qu'autrefois. Sephiroth arriva juste derrière. Il portait un uniforme de général cérémonial, qui lui donnait beaucoup de prestige.

« Waouh ! Vous avez la classe, tous les deux ! » dit Reeve.

« Ouais, pas comme l'autre pirate de l'air, là » dit Youfie, admirative.

« #¤µù§+£¤ ! Qui est le pirate de l'air ? » dit Cid, manquant s'étouffer avec sa cigarette. Il avait mis un costume comme les autres, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à une cravate. Il avait une chemise au col lâche.

Shera rit. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe bleu ciel.

« Eh ! Et les argentés, alors ? » dit Reno.

Juste à ce moment, les trois frères arrivèrent. Loz et Yazoo avaient des costumes noirs, mais Kadaj avait reçu, sous l'instance de Rufus, un costume blanc. Le jeune homme avait été surpris, d'autant que ce genre de costume était pour les mariés ! Mais le président semblait avoir une drôle d'idée derrière la tête. Kadaj boudait.

« Je me sens ridicule, là-dedans, je peux à peine bouger ! » gémit-il.

« Mais non, tu as l'air superbe ! » dit Vincent.

« Je pense sincèrement la même chose », dit Sephiroth.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'as l'air débile ! Un costume blanc pour Cauchemar-Junior ! » dit Senki.

Un terrible bruit de lutte retentit. Senki traversa le plafond de l'église sous la puissance du coup de poing de Kadaj. Rufus soupira. Il faudrait qu'il pense à signer un nouveau contrat pour des travaux de rénovation, pour boucher le trou dans l'église. Ah non, deux trous. Senki venait de retomber, traversant le toit à un autre endroit.

« Il aurait mieux fait de se taire », soupira Nanaki.

Yazoo acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, puis alla rejoindre une belle jeune fille aux yeux violets, Hidaka. Une ancienne élève de l'école qu'il avait eu la joie de retrouver une semaine après le départ de Telian.

Reno avait suivi de près l'évolution de leur relation et même mené un trafic, une espèce de vente secrète de photos où on voyait Yazoo et Hidaka s'embrasser. Mais la vente avait échoué, Reeve avait, au travers de Cait Sith, prévenu Kadaj et Loz. Ces derniers avaient alors mené un raid secret pour capturer Reno, reprendre les photos et détruire le PHS.

Soudain, Elena sortit de la porte du vestiaire à droite de l'autel. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte qui se mariait agréablement avec l'éclat doré ses cheveux.

« Vincent, tu devrais voir Lucrécia dans sa robe de mariée ! Elle est superbe ! »

Marlène sortit juste derrière. Elle portait une jolie robe rose à froufrous.

« C'est vrai, elle est très belle ! » dit la petite.

Elena fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant, puis toutes deux rentrèrent dans le vestiaire.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer ? » dit Rufus.

« Minute, il manque encore Cloud, Tifa et Frongeon ! » dit Tseng.

« On est là ! Coucou, tout le monde ! » dit le gobelin.

Il portait un costume de mariage comme tous les autres. Mais il n'avait pas pu abandonner son bonnet orné d'un magnifique grelot en or massif, en forme de gland.

Kadaj fut surpris de voir Tifa se détacher du bras de Cloud et venir lui serrer la main.

« Kadaj, pourquoi tu boudes ? »

« Oh, rien. C'est ce costume. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai une couleur différente des autres ! Je suis habitué au noir, alors… »

« Non, c'est un double mariage ! » dit Reeve.

« Hein ? Double ? Moi, me marier ? ! Eh, mais… »

Il lança un regard au président qui lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Eh oui, je t'ai piégé, encore une fois ! »

« QUOI ? Mais je refuse de… »

Sephiroth lui attrapa la tête et lui fit signe de regarder devant lui. Cloud fit un pas sur le côté. Kadaj vit alors Yakino, Gillian et Nathalie en tenue de fête. Ces dernières s'effacèrent également.

Kadaj se figea, croyant s'être perdu dans un rêve. _Elle_ était là. Telian s'avança, étincelante dans une magnifique robe de mariée blanc argenté. Elle étincelait comme une étoile. Un diadème en argent orné d'une étoile ornait sa chevelure brune.

Elle parut bouleversée en voyant Kadaj, elle aussi. Elle s'avança jusque devant lui et inclina la tête. Kadaj passa un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit.

Soudain, Kadaj l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les gens autour d'eux émirent des cris mêlant surprise, admiration et attendrissement. Puis tout le monde applaudit.

Yakino se rangea près de Sephiroth, qui la serra fort contre lui en souriant. Senki enlaça Nathalie et l'embrassa.

Plus tard, tout le monde se mit en place. Chacun s'assit sur un banc. Senki ne lâchait pas la main de Nathalie, assise près de lui, tous deux affichant un sourire rêveur.

Vincent et Kadaj se mirent chacun d'un côté de l'autel. Frongeon courut au bout de la salle et réfléchit à l'ornement pour le sol.

« Hum… je les verrais bien couchées sur une peau de dragon ! »

Comme par magie, un immense dragon apparut près de lui, rugissant, écumant.

Tout le monde prit l'air affolé. Cloud mit la main en réflexe à sa ceinture, mais il n'avait pas pris son épée pour l'occasion !

Frongeon attrapa le dragon par le museau et le fit disparaître dans son bonnet.

« Oh, t'as le temps, pas tout de suite ! » dit le gobelin, l'air agacé.

Puis il tendit les mains vers le ciel. Des colombes apparurent, traînant derrière elles un magnifique tapis de soie blanc qu'elles déposèrent délicatement au sol avant de disparaître. Les mariées apparurent, Lucrécia en première. Elle avait mis une magnifique robe de mariée blanche. Marlène tenait le bout du grand voile qui couvrait son beau visage, cachant à peine son sourire rayonnant. Lucrécia marcha vers l'autel au bras de Sephiroth. Telian suivait derrière, au bras de Yazoo.

Assis sur un des bancs, Loz regarda la scène avec la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« C'est magique… romantique ! Il faut pas que je pleure ! Non, il faut pas… »

Mais il finit par craquer. Il attrapa le premier tissu qui lui tomba sous la main, se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine et se moucha. Puis il balbutia des excuses : il s'était mouché dans la veste de Reno.

Une fois les couples réunis devant l'autel, Sephiroth et Yazoo retournèrent s'assoire à leurs places. Le prête prononça le discours traditionnel, les couples firent leurs serments.

Ensuite, tout le monde put enfin quitter son banc et sortir dehors, où un buffet les attendait. Loz, Frongeon et Denzel se jetèrent sur les gâteaux en premier. Senki, Cid, Barret, Youfie, Reno et Rude se disputaient les bouteilles d'alcool.

Plus réservés, les autres attendirent leur tour en discutant gaiement.

Kadaj prit Telian à part, vers le jardin de l'autre côté de l'église.

« Je croyais ne jamais te revoir », dit le jeune homme.

« Moi non plus, je dois te l'avouer. »

« Tu sais, Lucrécia attend un enfant, elle l'a découvert deux jours avant le mariage. Une fille, d'après le docteur. Sephiroth était heureux quand il a appris qu'il allait avoir une petite-sœur. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est magnifique ! Et les autres ? »

« Eh bien… Yazoo a retrouvé Hidaka, ils s'entendent bien, mais tel que je connais mon grand-frère, il attendra encore avant de penser au mariage. Il a peur de la forcer et qu'elle le repousse. Elle a le même problème, elle me l'a confié. Elle est aussi réservée que lui, si ce n'est plus ! »

« J'ai vu Hidaka… elle a l'air très belle, je comprends que Yazoo ait un faible pour elle. Et Loz ? »

« Ah, Loz… Gillian ne t'avait rien dit ? »

« Heu… Oh, c'est pour ça que Reno boudait ? »

En effet, pendant la cérémonie, Telian avait vu que Reno lançait des regards noirs à Loz tandis que Gillian s'asseyait à côté de lui sur un des bancs de l'église.

« Loz avait craqué pour elle lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur Gaïa avec Nathalie, Yakino et Angeal. Mais il n'a pas osé trop se lier à elle, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle parte avec toi et les autres. »

« Ça va aller, dit Telian. Je sais que Gillian reste pour le mariage de Tseng et Elena. Je parie que tout ira bien pour eux. »

Kadaj passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Mouais… On a repris une vie normale, mais le comportement des filles hystériques envers nous n'a pas changé pour autant », dit-il dans un soupir.

« T'en as pas profité en mon absence ? » dit Telian avec l'air faussement méfiant.

« Jamais ! Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, tu devrais le savoir ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Je sais, je te taquinais, c'est tout ! »

Juste à ce moment, les jeunes mariés aperçurent un couple qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux. Sephiroth tenait le bras de Yakino !

« Ils ont l'air mignon », dit Telian, l'air rêveuse.

« C'est vrai. »

Plus tard, à la fin de la fête, Lucrécia et Vincent utilisèrent la magie du chapeau magique pour aller passer leur nuit de noces à Costa Del Sol.

Kadaj et Telian choisirent Cosmo Canyon, via le chapeau magique eux aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait sur Cosmo Canyon. Un spectacle magnifique. Debout sur le balcon de sa chambre, Telian contemplait l'aube. Elle avait remis sa robe mais gardait ses cheveux libres.

Dans la chambre, Kadaj dormait encore. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller, il avait l'air si paisible ! Elle-même se sentait heureuse.

Mais soudain, Telian sentit que quelqu'un l'appelait, qu'elle devait aller ailleurs. Elle sortit en silence de l'auberge et alla au planétarium, chez Bugenhagen.

Elle entra dans la salle et vit Sephiroth. Il regardait l'animation d'un air rêveur. Il parut gêné en la voyant, et dit sur un ton d'excuse :

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais assisté à la fabrication de pièces détachées par le professeur Gast, mais je n'ai jamais pu voir tout le planétarium entier et fini, alors… »

Telian acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est tellement beau et… magique », dit-elle.

Enfin on pourrait prononcer ce mot sans voir Hojo se mettre en colère. Parmi les planètes du simulateur flottaient les méga-matérias, cachées ici sur demande de Cloud. Sephiroth examina le cristal vert de Corel.

« C'est ça, la méga-matéria ? dit-il. C'est une matéria très rare, vraiment. Une matéria aussi rare enveloppe certainement une conscience spéciale. »

Soudain, Telian s'arrêta et fixa la méga-matéria bleue. Il y avait un curieux cri résonnant à l'intérieur.

« On dirait… Bahamut ? » dit la jeune fille.

La matéria brilla d'un puissant éclat. Soudain, dans un flash éblouissant, une matéria rouge en sortit.

« On dirait que la planète t'offre un cadeau de mariage », dit le jeune homme.

« Sephiroth, ne lui parle de ça le lendemain de sa lune de miel ! » gronda Yakino.

Elle venait d'arriver dans la salle. Sephiroth sourit en la voyant. Voyant que la Japonaise s'apprêtait à le sermonner encore une fois, il l'attrapa rapidement et l'embrassa.

Telian détourna le regard, souriante. Mais elle reprit l'air sérieux en voyant la matéria dans sa main.

« Je te sens troublée. Quelque chose ne va pas, Telian ? » dit Yakino.

Telian se tourna vers les jeunes gens, l'air grave.

« Sephiroth, Yakino… croyez-vous qu'un jour, nous devrons à nouveau changer le cours des choses, comme nous l'avons tous déjà fait tant de fois ? »

Sephiroth réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne saurais le dire, Telian. J'ai beau avoir vécu et fait pas mal de choses, je ne suis qu'un vieux voyageur de la Rivière de la Vie qui a presque oublié la sensation que ça fait d'être mort… Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps, je pense. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu l'as compris toi-même. »

« Tu l'as fait comprendre à chacun de nous », rappela Yakino.

Telian sourit. Oui, ils avaient raison. De nouvelles épreuves viendraient, comme autrefois, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais tous seraient toujours unis pour y faire face.

« Retourne vite voir Kadaj, ou il va encore s'inquiéter de ta disparition », dit Sephiroth.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille descendit l'échelle et marcha vers la place centrale, là où se trouvait le grand foyer de Canyon Cosmos. La Bougie Cosmo luisait fièrement, un hommage à la sagesse que renfermait la ville.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux désormais.

FIN

* * *

_Eh bien voilà ! Enfin je l'ai finie ! J'avoue que ça fait très bizarre. Comme une sensation de joie, mais aussi… de perte. C'est un peu triste de s'arrêter, en un sens. _

_J'espère que vous avez tous aimé. Mais vous m'avez tous aidé, vous savez, avec vos reviews ? Alors merci à chacun de vous, reviewers adorés ! _

_Merci à __**Nmfrter**__, autant pour ses reviews que pour les histoires qu'elle a écrites. En les lisant, je retrouve toujours le moral et j'ai envie d'être heureuse. Ses fanfics communiquent beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'espoir ! _

_**Ravenhill**__, merci pour toutes reviews ! Elles m'ont beaucoup aidée, aussi ! J'espère que tu n'as plus de problème pour en envoyer, maintenant ! _

_**Naucicka**__, t'en fais pas pour ta fic, « Entre Enfer et Paradis ». C'est vrai qu'elle est triste, mais c'est justement tous ces malheurs et ces péripéties qui la rendent si palpitante. Et ça donne envie de continuer de lire, on continue avec l'espoir de voir l'histoire se finir bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! _

_**Ysa666**__, merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la fin de cette histoire te plaît ! J'attends maintenant de voir comment ça se passera pour Elina, dans « Sauvetage accidentel ». _

_**Ayame-Nightbreed**__, continue ta fic, elle est super ! J'ai hâte de connaître la réaction de Sephiroth quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire. Tu as beaucoup de talent, alors n'arrête pas ! _

_**Yukira Shiroi**__, toi aussi, j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis longtemps, mais si t'arrives jusque-là, sache que j'aime toujours tes propres fics, et que j'espère qu'y aura une suite, parce que j'adore ce que tu écris ! _

_**Citron-nelle**__, je te remercie pour la review que tu m'avais envoyée du temps où j'écrivais « Une bonne étoile ». Cette review a eu un rôle déterminant dans l'écriture de cette trilogie, elle m'a poussée à aller de l'avant ! Peut-être que j'aurais laissé tomber, si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ce message… _

_Encore merci à tous ! Merci, vraiment ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point le fait d'écrire ces fanfics a été une expérience incroyable pour moi ! _

_Avant, je n'osais montrer aucune des histoires que j'écrivais à qui que ce soit. En commençant à m'entraîner sur ce site, en recevant ces reviews, en voyant l'avis que d'autres avaient là-dessus, j'ai commencé à retrouver confiance en moi, et mon écriture s'est développée. _

_Si mon imagination et ma vitesse d'écriture ont tant évolué, c'est grâce à vous ! Merci à tous, vraiment ! Merci du fond du cœur, __**Nmfrter**__, __**Ravenhill**__, __**Naucicka**__, __**Ysa666**__, __**Ayame-Nightbreed**__, __**Yukira Shiroi**__, et __**Citron-nelle**__. _

_Maintenant… je sais pas trop quoi faire. J'ai sérieusement envie de souffler un peu, l'écriture de ce cycle s'est avérée épuisante, d'une certaine manière. Mais je reviendrai, rien que pour continuer de lire vos fanfics, ne vous en faites, pas les copines ! _

_Bref, encore merci à tout le monde, gros bisous et à bientôt ! Bonnes vacances d'été, et j'espère, pour celles qui les passent, que vos examens seront réussis ! _

_Au revoir ! _

_Melior. _


End file.
